The Dark Descent
by Madriddler
Summary: Dark!Harry Depressed about the deaths of those he loved, Harry slowly falls to the Dark side, learning of Voldemort's past and becoming intrigued about the man. During so he catches the attention of the devilishly handsome and dominating Draco Malfoy. Meanwhile, Ron Weasley gets the attention of Blaise Zabini. How will the Light react when their hero turns dark? DM/HP BZ/RW
1. The Lamented Summer

The Dark Descent

 **WARNINGS: Contains the bashing of Dumbledore and the Light Side as Harry falls into Darkness. And sex scenes… there will be sex scenes.**

Chapter I

The Lamented Summer

Harry Potter, age 15 was in mourning. Sirius Black, the man that was Harry's godfather, the only real connection he felt to his parents, was dead. Killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. A rumble outside Harry's small window at Private Drive made him look out into the world, Mother Nature seemingly echoing his somber mood. Dark clouds, black as night rolled over his uncle's house as rain poured down in bucketfuls, hitting Harry's closed window with an audible _thunks_ , as if the sky is dropping small balls on the roof overhead, and on his window. The _thunks_ were accompanied by the gushing of wind, and the constant rumbles of threatening thunder that never broke. He looked out at the rain, at the wind and at the thunder and frowned. The weather only bringing up bad memories for him, of the talks he had with his beloved godfather, of the advice he gave Harry that helped him survive the Triwizard Tournament… Cedric.

His frown turned even sadder when he thought of Cedric Diggory. The boy who helped him with the second task, the boy who teased the fourteen year old in-between tasks, the boy that helped him more than he knew. The boy that he loved, and because of that was killed. Tears formed in his eyes as Harry remembered Cedric more clearly, the teen's smile, the way he smelt, how he whispered the hint in his ear… the happiness he had whenever he and Cho Chang were together. Harry Potter loved Cedric Diggory with all his heart, but was too much of a coward to tell him. Harry could remember his fourth year clearly, the depression he had whenever he thought of his feelings. Where Ron, Seamus, Dean and even Neville would talk about girls and their new-found appreciation for them, Harry just couldn't get into it. He was just too focused on other things: Ron's nose had a cute twitch when he lies, Seamus' accent started to sound appealing, Dean was growing very well into the man he soon is, and Neville's cheeks always had a hint of a blush that Harry found adorable. But Cedric… Cedric was just perfection to Harry. He was an unattainable beauty that Harry can only adore from a distance, and now in his memories.

Harry sighed and got up, walked to the window and closed the curtains. He looked around the room, needed to find a way, any way to get his mind off of Cedric. He looked at his small desk and saw a pile of letters from his friends. Deciding to read them, he took the first one and smiled when he saw Ron's handwriting, remembering a dream he had earlier that week. It wasn't dirty or lewd, just the two of them sitting shirtless next to each other, Harry leaning his head on Ron's shoulder as the two talked quietly, Ron's hand on top of Harry's. He shook his head, reminding himself that Ron is straight, at least Harry is certain he's straight. He opened the letter with a sigh and read it.

 _Heya Harry,_

 _Hope you're alright. You haven't been writing us as much as you did, and we're all worried. Are you alright? Are the muggles locking you up again? Just say the word and George, Fred and I will come get ya mate. Anyway, just writing to wish you a Happy Birthday and hoping that you'll come back to the burrow before school starts. We're all worried about you. You should see how mum is fretting about, every other word she says is your name and 'muggles.' Have you heard from Hermione? She told me that she wrote to you too, and Ginny as well. Weird as it is to say it, I think she fancies you mate. Which is just weird right? Is it weird to think that your sister is fancying your best friend? Anyway, you don't fancy her right? Cause that would be too weird for me. Speaking of… I've been having these weird dreams. You must think I'm mental even bringing them up—actually I think I should tell you this in person yeah? So now you have to come to the Burrow. See ya here Harry!_

 _Your mate,  
Ron_

Harry couldn't help but smile at the letter, putting it to the side as he thought about his best friend. His best _straight_ friend. Although, it looks like Ron wanted to talk with him about something weird, something that he can only tell Harry in person. Harry wondered what that could be about, he hoped that it was exactly what he was thinking. _Then again, that never happens to be true. Remember Cedric, Harry._ Harry thought.

"Boy!" roared Uncle Vernon. Harry sighed and looked at the rest of the letters, guess he'll have to look at them later. Harry exited his room and walked down the stairs to find his uncle waiting for him. Uncle Vernon was a very overweight man that often reminded Harry of a purple walrus when angry. Uncle Vernon was glaring at Harry as he came down, waiting until Harry was at the bottom before saying "Your Aunt and I have to leave. We will be back when we do. In the meantime, Dudley is in charge. Got that? Anything he says, you do. No matter what. Patunia, dear we should keep the Masons waiting." Uncle Vernon chuckled. He turned to Harry again and pointed a large sausage finger threateningly at him, "No funny business. Got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

Satisfied, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left, leaving Harry alone with Dudley. Dudley was in the living room, watching a movie that Harry barely had any interest in as his fat cousin got up. He smirked at Harry as he carelessly dropped his drink onto the carpet. "Clean that up freak." Dudley said. Harry glared at him and went into the kitchen, grabbed a towel and returned to the living room where Dudley was standing, smirking. Harry got onto his hands and knees and began to scrub at the wet puddle. He scrubbed viciously at the staining drink, cursing silently to the stain and his cousin. He felt a stinging pain on his back and gasped in pain. "You're too slow freak, come on! Use that freakish magic." Dudley laughed as he hit Harry again, his smelting stick from Smelting Academy. Over the years of hitting Harry with his stick, Dudley learned where to smack Harry to sting him the most. Dudley hit Harry again with his stick and laughed when Harry almost fell. Harry cursed him some more silently and wished he had his wand, wished he could cast a spell on his cousin. Dudley hit him again and again until Harry finished cleaning and got up to do the rest of his chores. As he was leaving the living room he couldn't help but mutter, "Pathetic muggle."

Harry stopped himself in the kitchen only for a moment, realizing what he said before shrugging it off. It was true, Dudley was a pathetic muggle, as is his father and mother. Harry focused on his chores as he cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes. Sometime during that, he heard the door open and closed and sighed as he knew that Dudley's "friends" came in.

"Freak! Get us drinks!" Dudley yelled, Harry heard his friends' laughing in the living room. With a heavy sigh, Harry took out several sodas and returned to the living room, where Dudley and his friends were sprawled out on the couch. Harry give Dudley his soda first, which Dudley knocked over, the cans of soda falling onto the ground. "We don't want that freak." Dudley said, "Get us dad's drinks." Harry glared at him as he bent down to pick up the sodas, earning him another smack on his butt from the smelting stick. Harry held in a yelp as he stood up, rubbing where Dudley smacked him. He returned to the kitchen and put the sodas back into the fridge. He then reached deeper into the fridge and pulled out his uncle's bottle of gin and beer. He hoped his uncle wouldn't notice that it would most likely be gone by the time he got home and closed the fridge.

Getting cups and filling them, Harry returned to the living room and gave Dudley and his friends the drinks before returning to his chores. Harry finished cleaning the kitchen and dishes, and heard another yell from the living room. "Freak!"

Harry returned to the living room to find Dudley and his friends yelling about a game of soccer. Dudley took his stick and hit Harry with it again. "Get us some food, freak." Dudley said.

"Hey, Big-D let me see that!" Dudley's friend Pierce laughed. Dudley shrugged and gave Pierce the stick and he followed Harry into the kitchen. "Hey, freak." Pierce smirked as Harry was bent into the fridge. Pierce lifted the stick and gave Harry's ass a hard blow, causing the boy to yell in pain. Angry, Harry turned around and glared at the muggle. "What?" he seethed.

Pierce laughed and just wacked Harry in the legs. Harry tried to grab the stick but failed, Pierce being half a foot taller than him. _Stupid muggles,_ Harry thought, _if only I could use magic. They wouldn't like the stick wacking them._

Harry sighed and controlled his emotions as he ignored Pierce, who was heckling him. He got Dudley and his friends food before retreating to his room for some peace and quiet, as well as getting to his letters.

The next one was from Hermione, which was shorter than Ron's but still held the same concern. She asked Harry to call her since she's staying with her parents till the last two weeks of summer, when she'll go to the Burrow. Harry placed that letter with Ron's, as well as Hagrid's which he read next. The next letter was from Dumbledore, which surprised the boy since he didn't expect to hear from him. After Dumbledore ignoring Harry for most of the year last year, Harry did not expect to get a personal letter from the man barely a few months after his godfather's death. Curiously he opened it and was going to read it when his door smashed open and one of Dudley's friends, Harry thinks his name was Malcolm, stumbled into his room, obviously drunk. "Hey freak!" the brutish boy said. "Big-D told me to bring ya down! He said that you'll do anything we'll tell ya to do!"

Harry tried to ignore him but the drunk boy continued, spotting the letters. "What are those from your boyfriend!?" he laughed. "Big-D told me you were a poof, but I didn't know you were that kind!"

"Shut up." Harry said as he stood up, trying to leave the room. Malcolm shoved Harry to his bed and grabbed the nearest letter on his desk. "Who the hell's Ron? Your boyfriend?" Malcolm couldn't help but laugh.

"FREAK!"

Dudley's friend looked between the doorway and Harry and smirked. "Guess Big-D is waiting for ya, eh Potter? Better get going." Harry snatched the letter from the idiot and grumbled as he stuffed it into his pocket, wishing Dudley's friends would just leave. He pushed the friend out and made sure to grab his wand as he left the room, he may not be able to use magic, but he can still threaten with it. The two stumbled downstairs and Dudley was waiting with his ever-favorite smelting stick. "Freak, did I say you could go to your room?" Dudley asked, clearly enjoying the power given to him.

"I don't need your permission to go to my—OW!" Harry cried out, getting hit with the stick. "Stop that." Harry said.

"Or else what?" Dudley chuckled. Harry took out his wand and pointed it directly at Dudley. Dudley stiffen immediately as his little piggy eyes centered on the wand. "Y-Y-You can't do that!" he said, scared.

"Want to bet?" Harry asked. "I can make your tongue so big that you'll won't be able to eat for a week."

Suddenly there was a small bang and the door flew open. "Harry Potter," an old wizen voice that Harry knew well said. He turned his attention to the doorway where Albus Dumbledore stood. Dressed in a moonlight-blue robe, the old man was smiling heartily, yet gravely when he saw Harry and Dudley. Dudley's friends looked in from the living room confused. "Who's the old man Big-D?" one boy asked.

Dumbledore looked at the muggle teenagers and smiled, "Hello boys, if I could just borrow Harry for a moment? You can go back to whatever you are doing." Confused, the boys left, leaving the three alone. Dumbledore turned to Dudley, still the same pleasant smile on his face, and said "Dudley m'boy, if you would be so kind as to inform your parents that I have taken young Harry here to his friend's house for the rest of the summer? I am sure they would be much relieved to know where he is."

Dudley just nodded dumbly, afraid of the man for some reason. Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and said "Gather your things Harry, we'll leave after a small errand."

Harry nodded and rushed to his room to gather his belongings. As quickly as he could he stuffed his books and clothes into his luggage trunk, opened up Hedwig's cage and told her to fly to the Burrow before placing the cage in the trunk too, thankful for the Extension Charm all trunks have. When he was done, he came downstairs with it and found that Dumbledore didn't move, but Dudley was nowhere to be found. Dumbledore smiled and said "There you are, now shall we be off Harry?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry said. They stepped out of Private Drive and Harry noticed that the rain was gone and that it has became night time. They walked down the road and off of Private Drive when Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Where are we going sir? If you don't mind me asking."

"We are off to do an interview, Harry my boy." Professor Dumbledore said, "There is a position open in Hogwarts, and we are in need of a new teacher it seems." Dumbledore chuckled. Harry nodded, figuring that Dumbledore was talking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, a position that Harry guessed was curse since not one teacher had held it for more than one year. "This should be far enough." Dumbledore said. He turned to Harry and said "I take it you have not yet learned how to Apparate yet." Harry shook his head and Dumbledore said "Take my arm Harry, gently though, and don't let go."

Dumbledore raised an arm and Harry noticed that his hand looked…different, at least it was withered by something. He didn't question about it as he held onto Dumbledore's arm and the next thing Harry knew, he felt a pull in his navel as everything went black. He was pressed very hard from all directions, he couldn't breathe, it felt as if iron bars pressed against his chest as he felt he was being forced through a very tight rubber tube. Then, as soon as the sensation came, it left and the world came back to Harry, the pressure fleeing from his body as if it was never there.

"Let's see, here we are, come along Harry, we better get to him before he moves again." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, trying to will the feeling of nausea away as he followed his Headmaster. "Where are we sir?" Harry asked looking around, noticing that they were in a completely different town.

"Budleigh Babberton." Dumbledore said, "Horace is living here…for the time being. …Ah yes, this is the house, come along Harry." Dumbledore walked up a pathway to an ordinary looking house and knocked on the door. They waited for a couple of moments; Dumbledore knocked twice more, before he turned to Harry. "Wand out." He warned. Harry nodded and took out his wand. Dumbledore casted an unlocking charm on the door and it swung open. The two walked into the dark house, they went into the living room and Dumbledore casted " _Lumos_!" There was broken furniture everywhere, torn wallpaper scattered the floor and walls as the two wizards walked around. There was blood on the floor and walls, Harry felt a sense of dread as he looked at a pile of broken pictures, "Did Death Eaters get here first?" Harry asked.

"It looks that way Harry," Dumbledore said, turning towards a chair that seemed to miraculously survive the wreckage, "or it seems to be made to look like that."

Dumbledore approached the chair and stabbed it with his wand when he got close enough. The armchair yelled "Ouch!" much to Harry's surprise.

"Good evening, Horace." Dumbledore said. Harry's jaw dropped. Where a split second ago before there had been an armchair, now crouched an enormously fat, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an aggrieved, and watery eye. "There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. "It hurt."

He glared at Dumbledore and said "What gave it away?"

"If the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."

The wizard clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead. "The Dark Mark," he murmured. "Knew I was missing something…ah well, wouldn't have time anyway."

"Would you like my assistance cleaning up?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Please," said the other wizard. Both men made a swooping motion and instantly the furniture and walls repaired themselves. The small table and pictures next to Harry floating up and returning to their original places as cracks disappeared and walls wiped themselves clean. "What kind of blood was that, incidentally?" asked Dumbledore.

"On the walls? Dragon," the wizard called Horace said. "My last bottle, and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable." He held up a small bottle to the light and said "Bit dusty." He replaced it and sighed. It was then that his gaze fell upon Harry. "Oho," he said, his eyes flying to Harry's forehead and the lightning-shaped scar. " _Oho!_ "

"This," Dumbledore said moving forward to make the introduction, "is Harry Potter. Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn turned from Dumbledore and said "So, this is how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer is no, Albus." He pushed away from Harry as if he was resisting temptation.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" Dumbledore asked. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn hesitated. "Fine, one then, one drink." He said ungraciously.

Harry looked at the pictures next to him and felt drawn to a particular picture taken about fifty years ago. His eyes drawn to a boy he knew all too well, and emotions that he never felt arose as he stared at the handsome boy. Harry picked up the picture of the small group of students and stared at Voldemort's teenage self, feeling a sense of…admiring or liking to the boy. It was no secret to Harry that Voldemort was once attractive; his eyes could never leave Voldemort's body, even when he was twelve in the Chamber of Secrets. Staring at the picture made Harry remember a dream that he had, or was it a dream? It was a couple of years ago, during the Triwizard Tournament. It was while he and Ron were having a feud and he felt alone, he fell asleep one night only to wake up in a small room with the sixteen-year-old version of Voldemort. He simply smirked at Harry before grabbing his hair and pulled Harry into a kiss. It felt strange, dominating, lustful, powerful and all too real to be a dream. Harry woken up immediately, and much to his fourteen year old dismay, he woke up to a hard cock. It was the first time Harry had ever touched himself, trying his best to replace the image of Voldemort with someone else, Ron, Seamus, Neville, anyone! But instead, Tom Riddle stayed, his piercing dark eyes burrowing into Harry's soul.

Snapping out of his memory, Harry blushed when he felt his pants starting to tighten, especially when he remembered that during the dream Harry said two words. "Teach me."

Ever since that day, Harry was confused why he asked Voldemort to teach him, why he would ask the dream-boy to teach him. Teach him what? Dark Arts? Harry was instantly repulsed by the idea of the dream and his plea, asking the man he is supposed to hate, the man he is supposed to kill to… teach him. Though, time went on and his thoughts always returned to those two words. Teach me, teach me, teach me. _Teach me what!? How!?_ Harry thought as he frowned at the picture, wishing that the handsome boy would answer, would come to life and step out of the picture saying "Silly Harry" or something like that.

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. He turned and returned the picture to its original place. Slughorn and Dumbledore were looking at him expectedly. "Sir?" Harry asked.

"I said that you should sit down for a drink, m'boy." Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded and sat down in the armchair next to Dumbledore's, thanking Slughorn for the cup of tea. The two old wizards talked, but Harry's mind was elsewhere, his eyes always shifting to the pictures, Voldemort's eyes and smile always staring at him, as if he can see into Harry's mind. That smile mocking his thoughts, _Teach me_ repeating in his mind. He stared at the picture throughout Dumbledore's and Slughorn's entire conversation; it felt like he was outside the conversation and his body, simply watching as he went on autopilot. He watched Dumbledore leave for the bathroom after they had their tea and he automatically moved to the pictures again to stare at Volde—Tom. Slughorn followed him and Harry was vaguely aware of the conversation they had. Slughorn thought that he was looking at his mother, who was in another picture with another group of students, the Slug Club Harry thought he heard Slughorn say. Before he knew it, Dumbledore returned from the bathroom and as they were leaving Slughorn accepted the job, based on the new security measures Hogwarts have. _Teach me_ the words came again, Tom Riddle's features still clear in Harry's mind as they left the new Professor Slughorn. _Teach me, teach me teach me TEACH ME!_

Harry gasped for air when he felt the pushing sensation of apparition go away. He was so caught up in his thoughts, Harry didn't even realize that the two arrived at the Burrow. He looked around and saw that it was barely sunrise. "Molly should be up in a few." Dumbledore chuckled, "I thought we should get you here before breakfast. A growing wizard needs a good breakfast Harry. But, before you and your friends reunite, a few words in private, if you would Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore into a nearby tiny shed.

"I hope you forgive me for mentioning it, Harry, but I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry. Permit me to say that I think Sirius would have been proud of you."

Harry swallowed, he didn't want to think of Sirius right now. He couldn't stand the thought. He still wasn't over the death of who he considered his own family member, the only man who loved him. "It was cruel," Dumbledore said softly, "that you and Sirius had such a short time together. A brutal ending to what should have been a long and happy relationship." Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore, he couldn't help but notice that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"It's hard," Harry said finally, in a low voice. "I cannot even possible imagine how Remus is feeling."

"Ah yes, their relationship was strong but brief." Dumbledore said. Harry felt his eyes burn just thinking about it. "But that is the way with life Harry." Dumbledore continued. "We lose the ones we love, but eventually we have to keep moving on. We cannot stay with the dead Harry, I hope that you understand that."

Harry felt as though Dumbledore's words stabbed him in the gut. He wanted to glare at the man but couldn't. Instead he just nodded and Dumbledore patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It is hard, but I know you will do it Harry." He said as they walked out. There was a light coming from the Burrow and Dumbledore said "Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."

 **A/N: First Chapter of my Dark! Harry story. Hopefully it will NOT be as long as Silver Hourglass lol. Speaking of, yes I am working on both with Hourglass being primary, and this the secondary. Anyway, I thank you for your reading and time, and I hope that you follow, favorite, and review this story! There are a lot of fun in the future boys and girls including a plotting Harry, a dominant Draco, and a surprising relationship that I think needs more love**


	2. Brotherly Kiss

Chapter II

Brotherly Kiss

Harry entered the Burrow to the smell of cooking, Professor Dumbledore leaving him on 'urgent business'. He was surprised, however, that it wasn't Mrs. Weasley cooking. Instead a thin blonde woman was standing at the stove, singing softly in French. "Fleur?" Harry said confused.

She turned around and Harry saw that it was in fact Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion during the Triwizard Tournament. _Another reminder of Cedric,_ Harry thought quickly as the Frenchwoman enwrapped him in a hug. "Oh Harry!" She cried out. "It is so good to see you again!"

"Fleur—what are you doing here?" Harry asked, returning the hug.

She kissed his cheeks twice as she hugged him and said "Bill and I are getting married!"

"Oh," said Harry blankly. "Wow. Er— congratulations. _Teach me._ The voice said again. Harry ignored it.

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my English, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming—there isn't much to do, 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well—enjoy your breakfast 'Arry!" Fleur said, pointing to the French breakfast on the tables.

Harry sat down at the table and watched as Fleur finished. "I 'ate cooking," she said, "But someone 'as to do it."

"Mrs. Weasley usually does the cooking." Harry said, taking a bite of something he guessed was made with eggs.

"Zat woman!" Fleur said. "I love Bill but 'is mother is too much."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"She is… 'ow do you say it? Overbearing! She's always criticizing me and our relationship." Fleur said. She shrugged and said "What do I care anyway, Bill is a grown man. He can do what he wants."

Harry just nodded as Fleur looked at him expectedly. Harry took a couple of more bites and noticed that a large orange cat was prowling around the kitchen, Harry recognizing him as Crookshanks. _Hermione's already here._ He thought to himself. _Teach Me!_ The voice said again, causing him to frown. _Why am I remembering that!?_

A large shadow blocked the light behind him and Harry looked around and smiled when he saw Ron standing there. "Hey Ron!" Harry said, putting down his fork.

"Hey mate," Ron said, his eyes shifting a bit as if he's nervous. He sat down next to Harry and bit his lip. "Did you… um get my letter?" he asked as Fleur said good morning to him.

"Yeah, I did." Harry whispered back. Ron's face went as red as his hair and looked around. "Can we—can we talk about it? In my room? After breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, worried for his best friend.

Ron smiled and started eating as Crookshanks ran away. Soon, Mrs. Weasley walked in and said "Harry! I didn't expect you till morning! Where's Dumbledore?"

"He had urgent business to attend to, so he had to go." Harry said. _Teach me!_ Harry tried to ignore the voice again and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Shame. Dark days these is." Mrs. Weasley shook her head. She looked at Fleur for a moment, before ignoring her just looking at Harry and Ron. She looked at the clock on the wall with the nine names of the Weasleys that Harry recognized, though he remembered it was in the living room. Mrs. Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her. Every single one of its nine hands was now pointing at "mortal peril."

"It's been like that for a while now," Mrs. Weasley said in an unconvincingly casual voice, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now…I don't think it can be just our family…but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!"

With a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock's face. Mr. Weasely's hand had switched to "traveling." Harry looked and noticed that Fleur exited the room when she noticed that Mrs. Weasley is ignoring her.

"He's coming!"

And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood as she called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

Harry looked confused and looked to Ron for answers. "The ministry gave this stupid rule about asking questions to make sure we're not Death Eaters in disguise."

"That sounds dumb," Harry said, "A Death Eater could just easily force the question and answer out if needed." Ron nodded his head, agreeing with him.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and asked "…Whay is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut. "Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Oh, honestly…"

"Molly!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly…"

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Even in the dim light of early morning, Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley had turned bright red; he himself felt suddenly warm around the ears and neck as he looked towards Ron who started to noisily eat his food, trying to drown out her voice. Harry did the same.

"Mollywobbles," she whispered, mortified.

"Correct," Mr. Weasley said. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin balding man wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a long and dusty traveling cloak.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," Mrs. Weasley said, still pink in the face as she helped her husband out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"Told you," Ron whispered to Harry.

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good—what is that?" Mr. Weasley said, looking at the food Fleur made a moment earlier. Mrs. Weasley looked at the table and rolled her eyes. "Fleur." She spat out. "She must have done this. I keep telling you Arthur, Bill and that girl are moving too fast! Engaged already!"

"They've been dating a year," Ron added, his mouth slightly filled with food.

"That not long enough!" Molly said, turning quickly to Ron and Harry. "It's all because of that You-Know-Who business."

Mr. Weasley turned and saw Harry at the table. "Harry! We didn't expect you till later!"

They shook hands and Mrs. Weasley turned on the stove. "That French food won't fill you boys up," she said as she took out her wand and gave a few waves. "I'll make you a nice onion soup to warm you up." She smiled at Harry. Harry was about to deny, saying that Fleur's food was enough for his small body, but he remembered that the last time he said no to Mrs. Weasley's food, she just piled more on and watched as he ate it all.

"Thanks, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be about to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"Dad's got a promotion." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry blushed when he noticed how close he and Ron were sitting, and how close Ron got to his ear, his lips only centimeters apart.

Harry nodded and bit his lip as he remembered a dream he had with Ron in it. Mrs. Weasley cooked the onion soup quickly and gave a bowl to Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley. "I have your room all set up," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Harry a bowl of the soup. "You're sleeping in Fred and George's room, having it all to yourself."

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," said Mrs. Weasley. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business!"

Harry couldn't help but yawn, and Mrs. Weasley said "Bed. Now! Ron, help Harry to bed would you? I'll have to put all of this away." She pointed to the leftover food and dishes.

Ron and Harry nodded and stood up, Harry suppressing a yawn as Ron led him to his room, instead of Fred and George's. Ron and Harry sat on his bed as Harry looked around, the walls still covered in Chudley Cannon posters. He looked towards Ron and noticed that his friend was very nervous, his hands fidgeting as the taller teen stared at them.

"Ron is there anything the matter—"

"I like blokes, Harry!" Ron said quickly. Harry stared at Ron in shocked silence, not sure if he heard his friend correctly. "I'm…I like blokes… I'm gay." Ron said more slowly. He looked at Harry, biting his lip anticipating Harry's answer.

"I—I" Harry said, processing what Ron said. He's gay! He's gay! Harry was so overwhelmed that he couldn't speak. Ron looked horrid, scared that he made a terrible mistake. "I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry, just forget about it—"

"Ron!" Harry said, getting his best friend's attention. Harry took a deep breath and said "I'm… I like blokes too."

"You do!" Ron gasped, "But what about that kiss? Last year with Cho Chang?"

"She did the kissing…" Harry said, "It was…awkward."

"Woah…" Ron said, leaning back against the wall. "My best mate's gay too." He chuckled. Harry started to chuckle too, and both friends started to laugh as they hanged onto each other, trying not to fall.

When the laughter died down a little, Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled. "Since when did you know?" Harry asked softly.

"Err last year." Ron said, "Got a peek at Seamus in the shower… he has a very fine… _you know_."

"Uranus?" Harry joked, remembering something that happened in their third year.

Ron blushed and said "Yeah. Wouldn't expect it from him."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I remember seeing him and Dean in the showers, couldn't tell which was bigger." Both friends shared a perverted laugh, leaning closer to each other. They both gotten serious again when Ron asked, "How about you… when did you realize that you—"

"are gay?" Harry breathed. Ron nodded and Harry thought. "Fourth year. With all of Cedric's helping, I developed a big crush on him…"

"Oh… sorry mate." Ron said. Harry shook his head and said "It's okay. I'm past it now… I think. I kept thinking of other guys."

"Who?" Ron asked, nervous yet excited.

"You." Harry couldn't help but breathed out. The next thing he knew, he and Ron were kissing. It was perfect for Harry. Both boys closed their eyes as they succumbed to the lust their kiss had caused. Harry moaned as they opened their mouths, his and Ron's tongues automatically thrusting to meet each other, fighting for dominance. Ron pushed Harry down until he was on his back as Ron laid on top of him, his growing erection pushing against Harry's. Harry groaned as he submitted to Ron, Ron's tongue penetrating his mouth, exploring, claiming it as his. Harry loved this feeling, of having a strong, hard body on top of him as his senses go overload, his mind and thoughts flowing out as the only thing that mattered was the boy—man on top of him. Ron moaned loudly as he continued to kiss Harry, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting it gently, making Harry go crazy. "R-Ron!" Harry moaned as they started to kiss again.

"Harry," Ron groaned as they thrust against each other, their hard erections against pushing into each other, wet spots in their pants showing. "R-Ron!" Harry gasped, their hands moving quickly to their pants, trying to shove them off. Harry got his to his ankles, his hard cock pitching a tent in his boxers as Ron just stared, lust and fear in his eyes.

"Ron…?" Harry breathed, common sense slowly filtering back in. Ron shook his head and looked at Harry sadly. "I'm sorry mate, I can't do it. You're a bloody brilliant kisser, don't get me wrong. And you're very hot but… you're like a brother to me! It just feels weird now that I'm seeing it."

Harry felt a bit heartbroken but looked down at his underwear, a clear wet spot where his softening dick was. _Yeah,_ Harry thought. _It feels weird thinking about it._ He looked at his tall, lanky friend and nodded. "It is a bit weird Ron." He said. "I mean, we always hang out and everything… you're like my older brother."

"Exactly!" Ron said. "And it's just weird kissing my younger brother—not that I didn't enjoy it but you know mate…" Ron blushed, clearly embarrassed.

Harry was embarrassed too and hid it with a yawn.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed, "I forgot I was supposed to show you to your room!"

"It's okay Ron," Harry yawned, taking off his shoes. "I'll just sleep in your bed. I've already slept in your room countless times." Ron nodded and said "Right well… I'll just see yeah later mate." Ron looked around awkwardly and Harry noticed that he was still hard. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He took off his clothes, taking out his trunk and returning it to its original size as he changed into a pair of pajamas. Ron and he said their "goodnights" and Ron left the room, turning off the lanterns and closing the curtains for Harry with a wave of his wand. Ron closed the door and in the almost darkness Harry closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take him after a long day. _TEACH ME!_

The air was dank and slightly humid; the sounds of dripping water surround Harry as he looked around the dimly lit space. As if being constructed before his eyes, he realized that he was in the Chamber of Secrets again, the statues of snakes raising up around him as he walked the straight pathway, random puddles filling up as he took each step, two streams of water following him on either side, joining into a singular, huge pool of murky water at the end of the walkway, before the giant figure of Salazar Slytherin. Harry looked around, half expecting the Basilisk to return as light started to appear. Torches Harry hasn't seen before on the statues burned a green fire as footsteps echoed down the Chamber. Harry looked down the chamber, his wand out and ready as the figure walked closer and closer to the gay Gryffindor.

"You!" Harry said, slightly surprised as the mysterious figure came into the light. A sixteen-year-old version of Voldemort stood in front of Harry, darkly handsome with his features and dark eyes, Voldemort smirked at Harry as he took another step forward. "We meet again Harry Potter." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. "I destroyed the diary!"

Voldemort just chuckled and tapped the side of his head with a finger, "You know exactly why we're here Harry. After all, you called me. Or at least, you've asked me to come."

"Is this a trick? Are you using Legilimency?" Harry asked, trying his best to remember his Occlumency lessons. Voldemort simply laughed, his cold voice sending chills down Harry's spine as he stepped closer. "Even if I was Harry, your efforts wouldn't work. I am simply too powerful. Even you have to understand that."

Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, however it wasn't Voldemort's wand. Instead it was Harry's wand. "What was it you said Potter?" Voldemort asked, still stepping closer to Harry, causing a mixture of emotions in him as he stared at the darkly handsome teenage boy. Fear, confusion, lust, anger, and a queer hope rushed around his mind and heart as he stared at the boy, looking the same as he was in the picture as well as when Harry met him in second year. "Ah yes. 'Teach me.' What is it Harry? What do you want me to teach you?"

In a split second, Voldemort seemed to travel twelve feet as he now stood directly in front of Harry, taller, broader than him. Harry felt a bit of intimidation combined with anticipation as Voldemort simply stared at Harry, his dark blue eyes meeting Harry's bright emerald. "I can teach you many things Harry," Voldemort said, his eyes burrowing into Harry's soul. Voldemort smirked as he leaned down, "Do you remember Potter? How we reunited two years ago?" Harry jumped back and blushed, his wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Shut up!" he said. "If you take another step I'll—"

"Do nothing." Voldemort said. "I know you Harry, you are curious aren't you?"

"About what?" Harry asked, glaring at the boy he's supposed to hate. Do hate. _I do hate him._ Harry thought, _he killed my parents, and everyone else I care about._

"I may have done that, but still I know you won't do anything." Voldemort said. "In fact, Harry. There is one thing that you will do."

"As if I'll do anything for you!" Harry spat. Voldemort laughed and shook his head. "Such a stupid boy," He pointed Harry's wand at him and said "I could simply force you to do it Potter. It would be very easy. I wouldn't even have to cast a spell."

Harry stared at the wand and trained his onto Voldemort's chest. "Just shut up Tom!" he yelled.

"Tut, tut Potter." Voldemort said, walking up to Harry again, causing Harry to back away until he reached the end. "You will _not_ call me by that name, Potter." Voldemort said, his voice getting low and angry.

"That is your name." Harry said, not knowing what else to say or do. "Tom Riddle! That's who you are!"

" _Crucio!_ " Voldemort said. Harry felt intense pain as he crumbled to the floor, screaming. Voldemort simply smirked as he watched Harry wither in pain, his voice quickly growing hoarse from screaming, though he too was wincing slightly as if he was dealing with a migraine. He stopped the spell and said "Trust me Harry when I say I do not want to do this to you, but you need to be corrected."

Harry was still shaking from the spell as Voldemort stepped in front of him and bent down, grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulling the boy to his knees. "You will call me by my real name for now. But I expect you to call me 'Dark Lord' or 'Master' soon." Voldemort said, the pain Harry felt suddenly rushing away.

The pain gone, Harry went back to glaring at Voldemort and tried to push him away. "NEVER!" he yelled as he shoved Voldemort away.

Voldemort's dark eyes turned red as he glared at Harry. "POTTER!" he roared out, the torches going out and the statues and walkway seemingly disappearing, leaving only the statue of Salazar Slytherin and the small ending that they were standing on. Harry felt a dreadful pain in his head and he screamed as he fell to his knees again. "Stop it!" he yelled, reaching out for his wand. Voldemort made a violent slashing movement and Harry's wand disappeared. "I don't want to do this." Voldemort repeated, the pain numbing slightly. "Look at me." He commanded, "Look at me Harry, and I'll stop the pain."

Harry didn't know why he did it, but he looked up, his eyes meeting Voldemort's. The red was gone, replaced again by his handsomely brilliant dark eyes. A calming lull fell on Harry as they stared at each other, the Chamber of Secrets coming back into existence. Then Voldemort closed the distance and kissed Harry again, the same as with the dream two years ago. "I want you to buy a book Harry," Voldemort said. "I will teach you, but you have to buy the book first."

In the lull of his mind, and an actually budding interest and curiosity Harry nodded and said "Yes M—Voldemort."

Voldemort smiled and said "It's a very important book Harry, do you understand? It will explain everything." Harry nodded, a very small and distant want to please the boy in front of him sparking. "Good," Voldemort smiled, making Harry's heart flutter. "Mr. Ollivander is right Harry, you are made for great things, you just don't know it yet. Wake up now. You will know the book's title when you do."

Harry nodded and reluctantly watched as Voldemort disappeared, as well as the Chamber around him, returning Harry into complete darkness until his eyes opened and he looked around. He felt a peace as the Chudley Cannons posters greeted him, telling him that he's back in Ron's bed, back in the Burrow. He sat up and looked around, frowning at his dream. _Was it real?_ He wondered, thinking back on it. He could remember it clearly and that both gladden and disgusted him. Why was he kissing Voldemort? Why did he like it? Why did he agree to him? Why did he almost call Voldemort his—no he can't think about it. Yet, the thought stayed, floating in the back of his mind where that small spark was still lit, the fire whispering seductively, as if Harry couldn't help but think about it. The tiny voice was saying a book title, over and over again until he acknowledges it. _It must be the book he wants me to get,_ Harry thought. He tried to ignore it, yet that same curiosity and want rose up, the Gryffindor throwing caution to the wind as the spark spoke loudly.

 _Owle Bullock_

 _Secrets of the Darkest Art_

 **A/N:** _Short chapter, but important. Harry is getting closer to the slope, bit by bit. Next chapter: Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry goes shopping. Thank you all for you reading, favoring, and following this story as well the reviews! I'm sorry for the non-frequent updates, but life is demanding._

 **Kamui5:** Thank you for the review, Harry will not immediately start following Voldemort, although he is in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure we all know who this "Voldemort" is. This story will be about Harry's descent into the Dark Arts and his rise in power because of it. In the future, he and Voldemort will be on the same "side" but I'll be putting my own unique touch to such a partnership.

 **Littlesprout** : Here you go! I hope you're satisfied!

 **Simbarella** : Harry is a gay teenager lol. He has needs such as everyone else, and he is quick to make crushes. Besides, most of his dreams were just kissing and cuddling.

 **Kigen Dawn** : I hope you'll like all of the future pairs that will come in the future, as well as the new friendships that will naturally arise from such situations. Sirius Black will stay dead here, unfortunately, it's just easier that way lol. As to Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew? Well, you'll see. Trust me, it'll be good!


	3. Malfoy's Tip

Chapter III

Malfoy's Tip

Harry walked down to the kitchen, rubbing the crud out of his eyes as he thought of his dream, frowning. The book, he thought. He really wanted to get that book, not to follow Voldemort's orders though. He couldn't stop obsessing about it, the name and author never leaving his mind.

 _Owle Bullock_

 _Secrets of the Darkest Art_

He needed to get that book, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

He went down to the kitchen and saw that he slept through the morning and into the afternoon, Mrs. Weasley putting out lunch on the table. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were sitting at the table talking when he walked in. "Harry!" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time, Hermione standing up quickly to hug her friend.

Harry hugged her back and she said "We didn't expect you till later! When did you get here?"

"Earlier this morning," Harry said.

"It was barely morning when he and Dumbledore got here," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling Harry to sit down between Ron and Ginny. Ginny smiled flirtatiously at him, a blush on her face while Ron and Harry shared a look. Ron and Harry both looked a bit embarrassed as their…activity raised in their minds, a healthy blush gracing both boys' cheeks. Ron could not help but leaned down and whispered, "It was a good kiss mate. Shame you're like my brother." That only made Harry blush more, his neck and ears growing red as he only nod.

"Harry?" Ginny said, "Why are you blushing?" She smiled at him, a knowing smile that was unfortunately wrong.

"Nothing." Harry said, turning to his plate and began eating, he just realized how hungry he was.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, stop it Harry said he's fine." Ron said harshly, defending his 'brother.

"Honestly Ron, isn't that a bit harsh?" Hermione asked, "The way you said it."

Ron just shrugged and said, mouth half full, "She's bothering Harry."

"It's fine Ron," Harry said, smiling at him, "But thanks."

 _Teach me!_

 _I'm going to buy the bloody book,_ Harry thought, _You don't have to do that!_ He mentally yelled at his mind. He could have sworn he hard Voldemort's chuckle but dismissed it. That dream had him going daft, Harry reasoned. That book most likely did not exist at all.

"Did you get your O.W.L.s yet?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"No, not yet." Harry groaned, along with Ron. They didn't want to think about those. Harry knew that he did not get an "O" for Potions, which was required for becoming an Auror.

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back—"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron barked. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s…"

"Don't, don't, don't!" Hermione said, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked the room at large, but it was Hermione who answered.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."

Harry's stomach squirmed.

"At Beauxbatons," Fleur's voice said, coming from the doorway as she entered and sat down across from Harry. "We 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then—"

Fleur's words were drowned in a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Three black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," Ron said hoarsely, watching as Hermione jumped to the window and opened it.

"And there are three of them," Harry said.

"One of each of us," Hermione said in a terrified whispered. "Oh no…oh no …oh no…."

The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it because clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the home, was carrying a large square envelope.

"Oh no!" squealed Hermione. Mrs. Weasley squeezed passed her and opened the window. The owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.

Harry moved forward and untied the letter with fumbling fingers, feeling suddenly nervous. To his left, Ron was trying to detach his own results as Ginny watched with a curious and nervous interest. Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Harry managed to detach the envelope. He slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

 _ **Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

 _ **Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions O

Transfiguration E

Harry read the parchment through several times, his breathing becoming easier with each reading. It was all right: he knew he had had no chance with Divination and History of Magic, given that he had collapsed half way through the examination of the latter. But he had passed everything else! And he somehow got an O in Potions!? How did he manage to do that? Harry wondered. Harry could just imagine the scowl on Professor Snape's face as he graded Harry's examination and potion, writing the 'O' instead of the 'T' that he knew Snape would give him. Thinking back to it though, Harry doesn't remember much of the examination. He remembered walking into the dungeon to take it, then nothing a blank space as, he thought, his mind went on a break and shut down at the threat of Potions. _Teach me._

He looked around, Hermione had her back to him and her head bent, but Ron was looking delighted. "Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily to Harry, "Here—swap—"

Harry glanced down at Ron's grades: There were no "Outstandings" there…

"What!" Ron said, "How did you get an 'Outstanding' in Potions!?" Ron said.

"I don't know," Harry said grinning, "Must have been lucky."

Ron laughed and said "Can you imagine the look on Snape's face when he wrote that? Man he must have been so angry!" Harry laughed along as they looked at Hermione, who hadn't moved.

"Hermione?" Ginny said tentatively, "How did you do?"

"I—not bad." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," Ron said getting up and taking Hermione's parchment from her. "Yup—ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?" Hermione shook her head but Harry laughed.

"Well… we're N.E.W.T.s students now!" Ron grinned. Harry nodded and looked at his results again. They were as good as he could have hoped for; his ambition to become an Auror still alive and well thanks to Snape's regretted 'Outstanding.'

Ginny looked at his scores and said "Congratulations Harry, I'm happy for you."

"Err, thanks." Harry said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way Ginny was smiling at him, her eyes dilating slightly as the red-head stared at the gay "Chosen One." Ah yes, "Chosen One" Harry could hardly laugh when he saw that in the _Daily Prophet_. He wasn't a Chosen One, he was just an unlucky baby who survived the Killing Curse. "Umm, Harry? You alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"It's just you look a bit… out there lately." Ginny said, "Like Luna whenever she has her ideas."

"I'm fine Ginny, seriously." Harry said, ending it.

The rest of the summer vacation went by fast for Harry, and he was relieved to not have any more dreams with Voldemort, the only reminder being that each and every morning his first thought would be _Owle Bullock Secrets of the Darkest Art_ going through his mind as he got out of bed, the whispering ever seductive and suggestive. Now, finally, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were leaving for Diagon Alley to buy their supplies for Hogwarts, and Harry will finally be able to buy the book in Knockturn Alley. The letters came by with their book supplies, that morning and much to Harry's surprise he was made Quidditch Captain. Before they left, however Bill, who was leaving to live with Fleur and her family, gave Harry a big pouch of money. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry." He said. "It's taking about five hours for the public to get their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened their security too much."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said pocketing the bag. He decided that the first thing he would do is slip away from the Weasleys when they get to Diagon Alley, that way he could get the book.

"'E is so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal and Harry rolled his eyes. _Honestly, she's just showing her love for Bill,_ Harry thought. He had many a dream where he and a nameless man would just cuddle on a loveseat, Harry resting against his chest as he reads a book or they both watch some Muggle television, Harry still had a drawn for Muggle entertainment every now and then.

One of the special Ministry of Magic cars was waiting for them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks. _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ the voice in his head reminded Harry, turning quickly into the low, seductive hum of a seventeen-year-old Voldemort.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," Ron said appreciatively, stretching as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow. Harry noticed that his lanky 'brother' had had some muscle grown on him. He was sitting close to Ron, a bit too close for Ginny's and Hermione's comfort but the two boys didn't mind.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry, " Mr. Weasley said over his shoulder from the front. "He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

Harry said nothing. Additional security might make it harder for him to get to Knockturn Alley. But he was stubborn at this point, Voldemort told him to buy this book, so he must! He has to make His Lo—no. He is not Harry's Lord, he had to remind himself. Harry is doing this simply for his own purpose. Harry then remembered that he had his Invisibility Cloak in his bag. He was sure that the Ministry did not know about the cloak, so he felt a small sense of relief as the car drove along the countryside and into the city.

"Here you are, then," the driver said, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," Mr. Weasley said. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Harry looked out the window and his heart leapt. Hagrid was standing outside instead of Aurors, beaming at Harry as he got out of the car. "Harry!" he boomed, sweeping Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hagrid! We didn't know 'security' meant you!" Harry said.

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? The Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," Hagrid said proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Let's get goin' then—after yeh, Molly, Arthur—"

The Leaky Cauldron was empty for the first time Harry every remembered, only Tom the landlord was in it and they passed by him, who turned gloomy when he realized he'll have no business, and into Diagon Alley. Harry stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around. Diagon Alley has changed, the colorful, glittering window displays were lost to view by large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets Mr. Weasley was talking about, the others bore black-and-white photos of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary and Harry couldn't help but glare at her picture, wishing to take out his wand and blow the poster to smithereens. Windows were boarded up and small stalls had sprung up along the street, the nearest one saying "Amulets: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi"

"One for your little girl, madam?" the seedy little wizard called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny. "Protects her pretty neck?"

"If only I were on duty…" Mr. Weasley said, glaring at the man. Harry was barely paying attention however, too busy thinking of how he could get away from the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley suggested that they should split up, but Mrs. Weasley refused, all seven of them going to Flourish and Blotts first. Harry saw his chance and took it, he swiftly took the Invisibility Cloak out of his bag and wrapped it around himself as they entered the store, exiting invisible as the door closed behind him.

He swiftly made his way into Knockturn Alley Harry took off his cloak and stuffed it in his bag, he pulled up his earthly-colored robe and hoped that no one noticed or recognized him as he went down the steps into Knockturn Alley, the seedy and Dark side of Diagon Alley. Harry had only been here only once before, and that was by accident in his second year. Who would have guessed that he would return to the place by his own will.

Harry decided to first try Borgin and Burkes, the only shop he went into in his second year. He remembered that it had an assortment of strange items and hoped that one of them was the book he was looking for. Harry walked into the antique shop and was greeted by a dim lighting as he looked around the empty store. The first thing he noticed was a huge black cabinet. Curious, Harry walked towards it and studied it. There were markings on the cabinet, crescent moons facing away from each other, only to be connected by a line piercing through their center. A small plaque next to the cabinet read "Vanishing Cabinet—Sold."

Harry wondered what a Vanishing Cabinet was, and who brought it. It sounded like a very useful object to have, although Harry had to guess it's purpose, which involved vanishing. Maybe it was like one of those old Muggle tricks that made a card disappeared, Harry wondered as he moved from the Cabinet to two shelves that had a narrow walkway between them. The shelves were filled with strange oddments and jewelry that Harry didn't focus on, his eyes glancing at the names before moving on. Lucky for Harry, there were a stack of books next to an opal necklace that claimed to have taken the lives of nineteen muggles. Harry ignored the necklace, not really caring about it or the muggles it killed, and focused on the books, reading the titles. He found his book at the bottom, and pulled it out, the dark purple cover staring at him. "Just have to buy it," Harry whispered to himself. He steeled himself and walked up to the counter, where an aged wizard appeared, and dropped it on the counter.

The wizard, whom Harry guessed was Borgin, simply stared at the book and then at Harry, who looked down, his long hair covering his scar. "What you doing here boy?" he asked, "Why you want this book here?"

"I'm buying it." Harry said, trying to disguise his voice by gruffing it. Mr. Borgin leaned forward and looked closely at Harry. Harry tried to avoid his eyes, his green eyes shifting around as Mr. Borgin continued to look at him. "I don't think you should buy this book, boy. Why don't you put that back where you found it, and returned to your mummy and daddy in Diagon Alley." He said.

"I'm buying this book." Harry said shortly, his hand digging into his pocket and pulling out the bag of gold. He took out ten Galleons and slammed them on the counter in front of Mr. Borgin.

Mr. Borgin simply looked at the money and picked it up gently, counting piece by piece as he looked at Harry and the book. Afterwards Mr. Borgin simply chuckled and pocketed the money and left, leaving the book on the counter.

Harry assumed that the book was his now and took it, carrying it openly out in Knockturn Alley as he left the shop and ascended the stairs, missing a head of platinum hair that watched Harry as he left, the owner simply smirking.

Harry pocketed the book and returned o Flourish and Blotts only to learn that Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron went to Madam Malkin's as the store was too crowded. Mrs. Weasley told Harry to go with them, so Harry rushed his way to the robe shop where Hagrid was standing outside. "There yeh are Harry," he chuckled. "Ron and Hermione are inside."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said, walking into the store.

"I am perfectly capable of shopping alone Mother." A voice Harry knew all too well said. He turned a corner only to find Draco standing in front of a rack of robes. Pale skin, platinum hair, and a rather dominating air around him that Harry had always found fascinating, Draco Malfoy was wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror to examined himself and Harry had to admit that his rival looked very handsome as he fitted the robe and suit perfectly. Though he wasn't muscular like his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle, Slim, sculpted Draco stood perfect in front of the mirror, that dominant aura that Harry was for some reason attracted to oozing from the teenager. Their eyes met in the mirror and Malfoy smirked, his eyes narrowing. "Well, if it isn't Potter." He said turning around.

Harry was glad they were alone as Madam Malkin was on the other side of the shop helping Hermione and Ron pick their robes. Draco strode toward Harry confidently, and though Harry had his growth spurt he still felt a bit small as his head only reached Draco's chin. "I thought the Death Eaters would have scared you away Potter." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, well I still needed some new robes before I fight your Dark Lord, Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy looked like he was about to say something but instead he turned around and said "Mother? Remember that dark blue suit in the back of the shop? Can you get it for me? I wish to speak with Potter alone."

"Of course Draco," Malfoy's mother said leaving the two alone. Harry wondered quickly what Draco—Malfoy was going to do to him now that they were alone. Malfoy simply smirked at Harry and bent down, whispering in his ear, "I know what you did Potter, in Knockturn Alley. Very naughty of you. Buying from Borgin and Burkes? What could Dumbledore's pet be doing there?"

"I am not Dumbledore's pet." Harry whispered angrily.

"No? Then whose pet are you?" Draco smirked.

"No ones." Harry said, meeting Draco's gaze. Draco Malfoy returned the look and simply chuckled. "We'll see. I think I'll start watching you, who knows when you'll do something that a good, loyal Gryffindor like you shouldn't be doing. I'll see you at school… _Harry Potter_."

The way Draco said his name sent shivers down Harry's spine and blood to his cheeks as he blushed. He still continued to glare as Malfoy started to retreat to the back of the shop. He stopped mid-step and turned around, "One more thing Potter, the next time you decide to go down to Knockturn, don't try to disguise yourself by pulling your cloak up and rasping your voice, it was pitiful to watch." With that and a final chuckle, Malfoy left Harry to himself, his mind whirling in a million directions as Draco—Malfoy's words echoed through his head, that dominating aura that remind him of Tom—Voldemort. Harry groaned as he took out the book from it's hiding place, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Before he knew it, Harry was back in the Burrow and was very exhausted. He excused himself after dinner and went to Fred and George's room, trying to process what had happen since his and Draco's meeting. He knew that he went into Fred and George's shop, but his mind was too focused on Draco and the book, worrying that he would tell anyone as Fred and George led Harry to the back, giving him free stuff. After that—a blur of shops, money, and walking which all led up to this moment, Harry on his bed with _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ laying on his lap, unopened. His hand shook as he went to grab the cover, scared to open the book and see the horrors that awaits him. He opened to a random page and read the top paragraph as it described a spell that could, surprisingly, reattach limbs in a second. The process would be entirely painful, sometimes causing the person to faint afterwards, but Harry was surprised that the first spell he saw in this book was a Healing Spell.

He flipped a couple of pages and found another complicated spell marked "slightly painful" that would make a sterile womb fertile again, and even a version of the spell, even more complicated than the previous two, that creative a magical womb in the caster, allowing for male pregnancy. Harry wondered why this book, or even these spells were considered as "Dark Arts" as they seemed very helpful. The next spell that he looked at seemed to answer it as described, in detail, a way of making something called a "Horcrux." Harry felt sick reading about it and ultimately threw the book away from him, the book landing at the foot of the bed as Harry tried to catch his breath, the wave of nausea gently going away.

Harry felt he knew why Voldemort would buy such a book now, most likely focusing on horrible spells like that that Harry would never use, or even think about. He felt a small gut instinct to burn the book and forget about it, yet those two other spells seemed useful to know.

Harry had a sneaking feeling that he would be having another dream with Voldemort tonight and was split on how to feel about it. On one hand, he wanted answers and felt that Voldemort would give them to him, on the other hand he was afraid of what he was getting himself into. Malfoy's warning still sent chills down his spine as he remembered it. With a heavy sigh, Harry decided to just get it over with and laid down, taking off his glasses and closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in the Chamber of Secrets again, a handsome Voldemort waiting for him, sitting in a black leather ornate chair. He smirked when Harry noticed him, Harry's wand still in his hand, and he said "I knew you would be back Harry, I'm glad that you brought the book." He waved the wand and another, similar chair appeared next to Voldemort. "Would you please sit? I just want to talk with you."

Harry felt apprehensive at first, but Voldemort simply smiled at him, the aristocratic face looking expectedly at Harry, who sat after a moment. Voldemort's smile brightened as Harry sat next to him and he said "Brilliant. Now, I hope that you have learned your lesson from last time?"

Harry stayed quiet, his hand on his wand as he stared at Voldemort. "Harry, it's bad manners to not answer a question." Voldemort said, his smile turning into a smirk, "Especially from your Master, who's taking time to teach you many _interesting_ things."

"You are not my Master, To—Voldemort." Harry said, his eyes meeting Voldemort's a small Gryffindor defiance in them.

Voldemort frowned at that but said "For now, but I thank you for using my real name Harry." Harry just glared at him. Voldemort waved Harry's wand again and the book appeared, sitting on his lap. "It's been many years since I've read this Harry." He said, his fingers gliding over the cover as he looked at Harry. "It must have been fifty or so years, when I was writing my diary. Let's see here…"-Voldemort opened to a random page-"Ah yes, so you've already looked at it, very good."

Voldemort smirked at Harry and placed the book on his lap. "I want you to read this passage." It was the chapter on making "Horcruxes."

"No," Harry said, "I've read it before and I almost threw up."

"Then read it again Harry." Voldemort said. He got up from his chair and took the couple of steps until he was looking down at Harry. He bent slightly until he could breath in Harry's ear. "Come on Harry," he said, his breath hitting Harry's ear, making Harry's ears and neck red as…something moved in his body, a will to obey as Voldemort took a long, eloquent finger and pointed at the text. "Come Harry, read after me. ' _Horcruxes are magical items that are created to house half of the caster's soul. The Horcrux is the Darkest of all Magical Creations due to the need of the caster to rip their soul in half.'_ Read them to me Potter."

Harry looked at Voldemort, not believing what he was asking him, He wasn't going to read that! "Read it Potter." Voldemort demanded again, a pain in his head starting to gather, making Harry wince. " _Read it_." Voldemort demanded, never raising his voice. The something that make Harry want to obey Voldemort risen again and Harry looked at the book, reading "' _Horcruxes are magical items that are created to house half of the caster's soul. The Horcrux is the Darkest of all Magical Creations due to the need of the caster to rip their soul in half.'_ "

"Good Harry, good, continue." Voldemort said. Harry nodded and continued reading. " _'With a Horcrux, the caster will never die, as the soul in the Horcrux will be left intact. The caster's soul will search for the Horcrux even after the body dies, and when reuniting the soul will complete until a new body is formed. The way to rip a soul…_ I can't." Harry said.

"You can do it Harry. _Read_." Voldemort said.

Harry took a breath and finished to read the paragraph. " _'The way to rip a soul is to go against nature, committing an act of evil so heinous that it forces the soul to rip apart. The method of tearing the soul would be to commit murder. Murdering a wizard or muggle would tear the soul apart as it is considered the 'Supreme act of evil.' Then—'_ "

"That is enough Harry." Voldemort said, noticing that Harry was starting to shake at the process of the grotesque act. Harry quickly shut the book and pushed it away again. "Good, now do you know why I made you read that?"

"Because you want me to throw up." Harry couldn't help but say. Voldemort glared at him and Harry felt the pain in his skull return again as he screamed, grabbing his head. "Stop it! Stop it! You bastard! I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Voldemort simply raised an eyebrow on his handsome face and waved his wand, the book levitating from where it fell and floated in front of him and Harry. Harry continued to groan in pain as the pain lessened, slightly, his tearful eyes glaring at Voldemort as he casually flipped the pages. "Appologize Harry, and I will show you why I did this. Kneel, and say 'I am sorry my Lord' and I will make the pain stop."

The buzzing in his brain intensified for a moment, it felt as though someone was trying to drill into his skull from the inside and Harry yelled "Alright!" All of a sudden ceased and Harry looked at Voldemort, who was waiting patiently. Harry rubbed the tears from his eyes, his breathing heavy as he looked at the darkly handsome man who was watching Harry. Harry got off of his seat and immediately fell onto his knees. He looked up at Voldemort and gritted his teeth as he said "I'm sorry my Lord."

Voldemort gave a curt smile. "You are forgiven Harry. Now, rise and look at this." He pointed to the page he was reading. Harry did so and looked at the page. It was the spell that made infertile wombs fertile again. "Dark Magic does not mean evil Magic Potter. Though my Death Eaters tend to focus on the more… crueler spells, there is good that can be done also. The book I have asked you to obtain contains spells ranging on both ends. Spells that can cause just as much good as any other 'Light Spell, as well as destruction unimaginable. For now, we will focus on spells like this, but I expect you to memorize all spells and theories in here, including the Horcruxes. I will help you, what Master would I be if I didn't help my follower, but I expect you to do what I say, and how I say it."

"I am not your—"

"Do not finish that sentence Potter." Voldemort said. He pulled Harry closer and whispered, "I will not allow any more disobedience from you Harry. Trust me when I say that I do not wish to harm you, I even hate making such a pretty boy suffer like you did tonight, but lessons must be learned." Harry felt the same feeling of obedience fill him as Voldemort breathed in his ear. Voldemort took Harry's chin in his hand and made Harry to look him in his eyes. Voldemort studied Harry as his cold blue eyes met Harry's emerald. Voldemort seemed to understand something that Harry didn't as he leaned forward and instead of giving Harry a rough kiss like he was expecting, he simply kissed Harry's forehead. "The next time we meet, I want you to memorize the first two spells you've read. Read them, practice them. I am sure Hogwarts will provide adequate space. Until then, do not draw any attention from Dumbledore or the staff. Pretend that you are still their perfect Gryffindor, but remember that you are mine. You are not a follower, I will accept that for now, but you are still under my tutelage. There are many new spells that my Death Eaters ignore that I will teach you Harry. You just have to obey me when I ask. Do you understand Harry?" Voldemort finally asked.

Harry simply nodded and Voldemort said "Speak Harry. I will teach nothing to mutes."

"Yes… Voldemort." Harry said, trusting the teenager in front of him. He said that he will teach him the good things that Dark Magic can do, and he believes him. Voldemort smiled again and brought Harry into his arms, like a father would to a son. "Good. Now wake up. There is work to be done."

 **A/N:** _For those of you who's wondering, YES THIS IS A DRACO/HARRY STORY. Voldemort kissing Harry is just his way of pulling Harry to his side, making Harry trust him. As the story goes on, their relationship will evolve to that like a father/son. I thank you all for reading, favorite, and following my story! And please review, tell me what you think of it and what I can improve! Your input helps me. And now, for replies!_

 **Littlesprout:** Here you go, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **BrotherofBasilisk** : Sorry love, this is a Draco/Harry story! The Harry/Ron kiss was them exploring their sexuality. Both boys repeated that the other is their 'brother' so to them, kissing and being in a relationship would be like incest. As for Harry not telling Ron, he's just figuring it out for himself, and Harry is just the type of person who wouldn't look to others for help until it's too late.

 **Magicanimegurl** : I love slash and dark Harry too! I'm glad that you love it, I find Dark Harry hard to do, cause I don't want to make him super powerful and instant dark, yet on the other hand I don't want this to go on too long so I hope I'm going at a nice pace. As for his friends following him, Ron will. With all of these stories I never see Ron joining Harry, instead going against him as his other friends do. So this time, Ron gets his time in the dark-light as he explores the "Dark Side" in his own way with a very special chocolate-Italian. As for Luna and Neville… maybe. I'll have to think about it and see how things developed. I thank you for your review, and I hope to see you in the future!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes it was, wasn't it? And sorry, only Ron and Charlie are gay. Charlie because he is Canon! Gay. He is, "prefers dragons over woman" my ass, that is code for GAY lol. The twins…. Well we'll see a little of them.


	4. A Train Ride to Hogwarts

Chapter IV

A Train Ride to Hogwarts

True to his words, Harry obeyed Voldemort. He woke up and started reading the book, thankful that the first two chapters were about healing spells. Harry had to admit that the book was becoming a bit interesting. There were pictures, both moving and still, that demonstrated the spells and their effects. For the limb spell, the moving diagram of a leg moving back into place, the skin sewing together, as the man screamed in pain. Though painful, Harry had to admit that that spell was very useful and made sure to lock Fred and George's room before trying it himself. Harry thought, on multiple occasions, whether he should tell Ron and Hermione about his book, but decided against it, it was too soon. Besides, Harry could almost guess Hermione's reaction: she would say to give it to Dumbledore immediately. Even though there are spells that are very useful in this book, of the little that he had read at least, Harry knew that if they knew of it they would throw his precious book away immediately.

Precious? Harry was a bit confused and amused that he called _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ his 'precious' after only having it, not even a day. But really, it is his precious. It was an illegal book that the Ministry and Dumbledore wouldn't want anyone to read, and just doing so gives Harry a sort of high that he's beginning to enjoy. He started writing notes on the side of the pages, underlining complete sentences, and ultimately pouring all of his free time during the summer into that book. He spent most of his time with the Weasleys of course, Voldemort told him to keep up appearances, but when he was truly alone he opened up that book and read more and more about reattaching limbs, healing organs, and creating those out of thin air.

Before Harry knew it, it was the last day of Summer Vacation and Ginny was knocking at his door. "Harry? You in there?" Ginny asked.

Harry closed the book quickly and stashed it under his pillow when he heard Ginny's knock. He looked at the door and said "Yeah, one sec Ginny."

He stood up and wondered why Ginny wanted to talk with him, he's been avoiding being with her privately the entire summer. He unlocked the door and sat back down at his desk. Ginny sauntered in and blushed as she closed the door behind her. She went to sit on Harry's bed, Harry worrying that she will find the book, but luckily her eyes were only on him as she huffed. "Have you been avoiding me or something?" she asked.

"What? No why would you think that?" Harry asked, looking at the female Weasley, wishing she would get off his bed.

"Well Harry…" Ginny said, blushing. "I just thought that… ever since the Ministry affair we were… closer." She looked at Harry expectedly and Harry wondered what she was talking about. He didn't want to think about the Ministry incident. The only thing he could think of was Sirius… and he didn't want to dwell on his godfather than he already have. He still isn't over mourning his godfather's dead.

Ginny was still staring at Harry, waiting for a reply. "What—what are you talking about Ginny?" Harry said, a bit too coldly. "We aren't closer. You're still just my best friend's sister."

"Harry!" Ginny cried out, tears welling in her eyes. "What? But I thought—" She got up quickly and quickly got out her wand. She quickly casted a Bat-Bogey Hex on Harry before he could react and ran out of the room as Harry groaned and stifled screams as black bats came flying out of his nose. He grasp and reached for his wand as two painfully large bats escaped his nostrils and flew out the window and casted the counter-charm. One last bat crawled out of his nose, leaving Harry with a terrible nose-bleed as ten bats occupied his ceiling. He held his sleeve to his nose and tilted his head up as he tried to remember the spell Madam Pomfrey always used to cure nose bleeds.

When that failed, he quickly locked the door and took the book from under his pillow, opening it one handed as he flipped the pages to a healing spell. Harry didn't think as he pointed his wand to his nose and said the incantation, a dark green mist leaving Harry's wand and enveloping his nose. Pain stayed but for a moment, but Harry was able to handle it as the blood clotted and healed from the small scratches the bats did. When he was done he looked in the mirror and checked, smiling when he saw that his nose was completely healed. He felt a sense of pride as he looked in the mirror. His first successful use of Dark Magic…and it was used to heal a bloody nose. For some reason, Harry felt that Voldemort shouldn't be notified about this, as he thought that the teenager wouldn't care. _Acceptable._ Voldemort's voice said in Harry's head, Harry instantly knowing that Voldemort was complimenting him as his spellwork. "Err—thank you." Harry said out loud, feeling stupid afterwards.

"Ginny," he groaned out as he opened the door a minute later, his book safe in his trunk. He went down to the living room where he found Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sitting. Ginny stiffen slightly when Harry entered the room and sat next to Ron. "Ginny." Harry said.

"Harry."

"What's the matter with you two?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, she's the one who casted a Bogey-Bat Hex on me." Harry said.

"What!? Ginny!" Hermione yelled while Ron tried his best to stifle a laugh but failed. Harry looked at him, but that only made Ron laugh harder.

"He rejected me!" Ginny yelled, pointing at Harry. Ron's laughter stifled to a stop quickly and looked at Harry. "Does she know?" he whispered. Harry shook his head.

"I just said she's just a friend, 'cause she is!" Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione groaned. "That's not how you handle things like this… You need to handle things like this with care."

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders. "Like I care about that." He said. "Sorry Ginny, but you're just a friend."

Ginny shot up and looked as if she was about to say something but Mrs. Weasley came in and looked around, wondering about the raised voices. Ginny sat down immediately and blushed, avoiding her mother's eye contact as the old Weasley wondered what was going on. "What is going on here why aren't you packing for Hogwarts!?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We have to leave early tomorrow morning, we've got Ministry cars again. Harry, there will be Aurors waiting at the station—"

"Will Tonks be there?" Harry asked, wondering how Sirius' cousin is doing. If his death hit Harry that hard, he couldn't imagine how bad Tonks is taking this."

"Yes—oh Harry, if you can… um come with me for a moment." Mrs. Weasley said, her mood immediately going somber as Harry stood up. He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked to make sure that they were alone and said "You might want to sit down for this, Harry."

Still confused, Harry sat down and Mrs. Weasley sat down next to him, taking his hands into her. "Tonks isn't going to be at the station, she's stationed somewhere else from what Arthur told me, but that isn't want I wanted to talk about…" Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and looked at Harry in his eyes, "You know that Lupin and Sirius were… together, don't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, is something wrong with Professor Lupin!?" Harry asked, concerned for his godfather's lover. Mrs. Weasley took another deep breath, tears already welling up in her eyes and said "Harry, I'm so sorry…we've just got the letter hour ago… Lupin…Remus… you won't see him again Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, squeezing his hands in her. "He's… oh Harry I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Harry felt as if another spear ripped through his heart. Remus? Gone? Another connection to Sirius… gone forever. Tears started to show under his eyes and he had to wipe them away as they blurred his vision. He didn't know how to react; it seemed as if his entire world is falling around him. "I'm sorry Harry…" Mrs. Weasley said her voice sincerely full of concern as she empathized with him. "Are you alright Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, getting up and pulling Harry into a hug. She patted his hair and said "It's alright Harry, it's alright."

Harry cried.

Mrs. Weasley hushed him and continued to hug him as he did so, crying for his godfather's lover. "Come on Harry, it'll be alright," Mrs. Weasley said. When Harry calmed down a little Mrs. Weasley looked up at him and asked "Do you want help packing? If you don't—"

"No, I'm fine." Harry sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He fixed his askew glasses and said "I'm fine. I can pack myself."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "I want the trunks all packed tonight so we don't have the usual last-minute scramble. "We have to leave early tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley reminded Harry. Harry nodded and went to his room, walking through the living room silently, passing Fleur and Bill on the stairway.

Harry closed the door behind him and let everything out, crying for Remus, for Sirius, for everything awful that happened to everyone around him. Harry slid down the wall and leaned against it as he cried, his hands covering his face as he brought his knees up. Harry didn't know how long he cried, but he felt an arm wrap around him and he looked up to see Ron sitting next to him, watching silently with a frown. Ron pulled his 'brother' to his chest and Harry cried in it until he was ready to talk. "R-Remus," he said hiccupping, "he's gone Ron."

Ron frowned and hugged Harry. "It'll be okay mate," Ron said. "You still have me right? We'll never leave each other. You're my brother."

"Thanks," Harry sniffed, hugging Ron. With surprising strength, the red-haired lifted Harry up and brought him to his bed where they both sat down, Harry sitting very close to his brother as they just sat in silence. Ron rubbed Harry's back, his hand making small circles as Harry leaned against Ron's resting his head on Ron's shoulder. They stayed like that for however long Harry needed, Ron staying silent as Harry cried out his emotions. When dinner came along, Ron helped Harry up and they both ate dinner quietly and quickly. Harry felt better after a full stomach and said goodnight to Ron, the two gay boys hugging each other before going to bed, Mrs. Weasley reminding everyone to pack their trunks that night.

Their departure the following morning was smoother than usual. The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; Hermione's cat safely enclosed in his traveling basket; and Hedwig, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, and Ginny's purple Pygmy Puff which she brought in the Twin's shop, Arnold all in their cages.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," Fleur said throatily, kissing him goodbye. They hurried in the cars and Harry and Ginny stayed far away from each other, Ron acting as a barrier as he, Harry, and Hermione talked, Harry taking his mind off of last night's news.

There was no Harry to greet them at King's Cross Station. Instead, two grim-faced Aurors in dark muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and flanked the party as they led them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier." Mrs. Weasley said, who seemed a little flutstered by this austere efficiently. "Harry had better go first, with—"

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier. "I can walk, thanks." Harry said irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier, ignoring his silent companion and found himself in station nine and three quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

Hermione and the Weasleys joined him within seconds, and without waiting for his escort Harry motioned Hermione and Ron to follow him up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

"We can't Harry," Hermione said looking apologetic. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefect's carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Harry said, perhaps a bit too coldly but Hermione and Ron didn't notice.

"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her watch. "Well, have a lovely term, Ron…"

The whistle blew and they hurried on board. "Now, dear you're coming to us for Christmas, it's all fixed with Dumbledore, so we'll see you quite soon," Mrs. Weasley said through the window as Harry slammed the door shut behind him and the train began to move. "You make sure to look after yourself and—"

Mrs. Weasley started to chase the train as it slowly pulled out of the station. "—be good and—" She was jogging now. "—stay safe!"

Harry waved until the train turned a corner and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were lost to view, then turned to see where the others had got to. He supposed Ron and Hermione were cloistered in the prefects' carriage, and Ginny was above the way, chatting with some friends. He decided to try and avoid her and walked forward, dragging his trunk. He noticed that people were staring at him shamelessly. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a good look at him. He expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawping with all the "Chosen One" nonsense. He found an empty compartment luckily soon and stepped in, closing the door behind him and closing the blinds as well.

Alone and slightly bored, Harry couldn't help but bring out _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ and started reading where he left off, a chapter describing an unstoppable flame called _Fiendfyre_. The description was brief, and Harry supposed there are books with more details, but still he was intrigued by the little information there was. There was a disturbance in front of his compartment and he hid his book as he opened the compartment's blinds, looking outside. There was a group of fourth-year girls whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda. Romilda Vane," the girl said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit all alone?"

"No." Harry said, turning his back to the girl.

"Oh… okay." Romilda said, confused and hurt as she left him alone. Harry then continued to read, shrugging the awkward encounter off. He continued to read until he heard movement outside and realized he didn't close the blinds again when he saw Hermione and Ron standing outside. He put the book away in his bag, trying to play it cool, as Hermione and Ron walked inside. "What were you reading?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "How was the meeting?"

"Brilliant." Ron said sarcastically. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry sat up straight, interested. It wasn't like Dra—Malfoy o pass up the chance to demonstrate his power as prefect. Harry remembered their encounter in Madam Milken's and his advice. Harry tried his best not to blush as he thought of the Slytherin. "What did he do when he saw you?" he asked instead.

"The usual," Ron said indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well that is, but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," Harry said, his mind still on his and Draco's encounter and the book he's hiding in his trunk.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," Hermione said, referring to the Squad Umbridge had created last year when she took over Hogwarts. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

Harry shrugged a 'maybe' as the compartment door opened again and a breathless third year stepped inside. "I'm supposed to deliver this to Harry P-Potter," she faltered as her eyes met Harry's and turned scarlet. She was holding out a scroll of parchment tied with a violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry took the scroll and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment. "What is it?" Ron asked as Harry unrolled it.

"An invitation." He said.

 _Harry,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Hermione asked.

"New teacher," Harry said. "I supposed I have to go… see you guys." Harry said as he stood and left the compartment. Harry wanted to see if he could see Malfoy, or at least listen in to Malfoy, so he brought his Invisibility Cloak as well, stowing it away in his bag which he slung over his shoulder. The corridors were packed with people waiting for the lunch trolley, so that idea went away quickly and he made his way straight to Compartment C, ignoring everyone as he went by.

When he reached the compartment, he saw at once that he wasn't Slughorn's only invitee, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, jumping up at the sight of him. "Good to see you, good to see you! Come sit, sit you're the last to arrive. Ah yes, we're all here now." Harry looked and sat in the only available seat, which was next to a black Slytherin from his year. Harry recognized him as always being with Draco—Malfoy! _It's Malfoy, Harry. Malfoy_. He had to remind himself. There were also two seventh-year boys Harry did not know, and squished in a corner next to Slughorn, were Neville and Ginny looking as though they were not entirely sure how they got there.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Harry. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course—" Zabini didn't make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Harry. Right now, Malfoy was the only Slytherin he was interested in despite the legendary rivalry between the two Houses.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other—? No?" McLaggen was a large, wiry-haired youth and looked very handsome as he raised a hand and Harry nodded back at him, watching as the sun shined through his blonde hair.

"—and this is Marcus Belby, I didn't know whether…" Belby gave a strained smile, looking around nervously.

"And this is, of course, your dorm mate Neville Longbottom." Harry and Neville nodded to each other, Neville looking slightly confused.

"…and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished. Ginny grimaced at Harry from behind Harry's back. Harry stared at her and just nodded at her.

better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… Pheasant, Belby?"

The lunch was a strange experience to say the least. Harry kept glancing at Zabini as they all ate, Slughorn talking with each student and about their family members whom he taught. It appeared, that each of their family members had done something very impressive and are well known. Slughorn took some time talking about Harry, raving about his status as the "Chosen One" which caused some glares and strange looks at him from the others. Harry was glad when it was over, his mind still solely on Malfoy as Zabini pushed past him as Ginny and Neville tried to talk with him. "Sorry—see you later." Harry said, taking off his Invisibility Cloak and putting it on, following Blaise Zabini to the compartment where Draco sat. Harry darted into the compartment and climbed himself to the luggage rack, hoping that nobody saw him. Zabini sat down and Hrry watched as Pansy stroke the sleek blond hair off Malfoy's forehead, a strange feeling rising within him as Draco slapped her arms away. "So, Blaise," Malfoy said, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Zabini. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else had he invited?" Malfoy demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," Zabini said.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry." Draco said.

"Someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw."

"Not him!" He's a prat!" Pansy sneered. Harry saw Malfoy roll his eyes and moved a bit away from her.

"—and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl." Finished Zabini.

Malfoy sat up very suddenly. "He invited _Longbottom_?"

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there." Zabini said indifferently.

"What's Longbottom got to intrest Slughorn? Did he water a flower or something?" Malfoy asked. Zabini shrugged.

"Potter… precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at _'the Chosen One,'_ " Malfoy sneered, yet Harry noticed that he was holding something back with his sneer as he normally would. "But that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her," Pansy said, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

"As if," Blaise said coldly. "I wouldn't let any girl touch me. Blood traitor or not."

Pansy glared at him, as if he just insulted her but Draco looked pleased, still sitting away from Pansy. "Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train—"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation Draco." Zabini said. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be friends, apparently but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy and Nott didn't' get an invite, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

Malfoy looked angry, but forced a singular humorless laugh. "Who cares about him, or school? I might not even go to Hogwarts next year."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked indignantly, looking at Malfoy and reaching out for him. He swat her hands away again and said "Well, you never know," he had a ghost of a smirk, "I might have moved on to…bigger and better things."

Crouched in the luggage rack under his cloak, Harry's heart began to race. Malfoy is working with Voldemort? He's a Death Eater!? Crabbe and Goyle were gawping at Malfoy; apparently they had had no inkling of any plans to move on to bigger and better things. Even Zabini had allowed a look of curiosity to mat his handsome features. Pansy was dumbfounded.

"Do you mean— _Him_?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it… when the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? No, it'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" Zabini asked.

"I just said, haven't I?" Malfoy asked. "…I can see Hogwarts, we better get our robes on."

Harry was so busy staring at the darkly handsome Malfoy, he didn't notice Goyle reaching up for his trunk; as he swung it down, it hit Harry hard on the side of his head. He let out an involuntary gasp of pain, and Malfoy looked up at the luggage rack, frowning. Harry didn't want to be found by a group of unfriendly Slytherins so he held his breath as the corridors began to fill with students and one by one they left. "I want to check something." Malfoy said, shooing Pansy away.

The two were alone in the compartment. People were filing past, descending onto the dark platform. Malfoy moved over to the compartment door and let down the blinds. He locked the door and bent down to his trunk. Harry was curious of what Malfoy was pulling when he sprang up and yelled " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Harry was instantly paralyzed, and he toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Draco's feet, the Invisibility Cloak trapped beneath him, his whole body revealed with his legs still curled absurdly into the cramped kneeling position. He could only gaze up at Draco Malfoy, who smiled broadly.

"I thought so," he said. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you." Draco squatted down in front of Harry and took his bag, opening it and taking out _Secrets of the Darkest Art._ He opened the book and skimmed through, smirking at Harry's notes. "You have been busy, haven't you Potter?" he said. "It is very obvious that you're not Dumbledore's pet, is it Potter?" Harry wanted to scream at Draco. Just to tell him that he's not Dumbledore's pet.

"Although I seem to remember that you said you weren't." Draco said. He shook his head as he closed the book and said "I told you to be careful Potter, you are dealing with dangerous things, and it seemed that I really need to keep a close eye on you, only to make sure this does not blow up in your face. So here is what's going to happen. I am going to leave and undo the spell. Afterward, you will leave and go to the Great Hall for the feast. Then, now listen Potter this is the important part, you will meet me on the Seventh Floor corridor in the Room of Requirement. We both know you are well acquainted with the room. I will already be in there, all you have to think is 'I want the room with Draco Malfoy in it.' There you will explain everything. Understand Potter?"

Harry tried to move, Malfoy standing over him, his dominant aura again enveloping Harry like a warm blanket. Draco took out his wand and swished it, Harry's head feeling warm as he got the ability to move it again. "Understand Potter?" Malfoy asked again. Harry nodded but Draco frowned. "I want a verbal answer Potter. I do not deal with mutes."

"Yes." Harry said, the dominating aura becoming too much for him. "I understand Vol—Malfoy."

Draco looked at Harry for a moment before smirking. "Good. I will see you there Potter." Draco stood up fully and returned Harry's bag onto the seat. He then closed the door and a few minutes later Harry felt the same warm feeling as the spell went away and he regain the ability to move. Confused, yet still feeling a slight high from Draco's aura, Harry took his bag and returned to his compartment quickly. He took his trunk and got off the train, making his way to the Thestrals who waited in front of their carriage, waiting to bring Harry back to Hogwarts for his sixth year.

 **A/N:** _Inspiration hit me so here we are! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

 **Ariesp19:** Dom! Draco is the best Draco lol. And I hope this is soon enough!

 **Love Faith Embers** : Thanks!

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks! Hope you like this one!

 **Magicanimegurl** : Yes fall in love with this story! Lol. Harry and Voldemort will be a good family, won't they? Especially when they meet "face-to-face" for the first time again. Ron will be an interesting addition, wouldn't he? I can just see him now, Ron and Harry plotting, scheming, buying risqué clothing to wear for Draco and Blaise… anyway, with Neville, Luna and the twins… I'll won't say now. But yes, it will be nice watching Draco slowly take Harry from the Light Side and into his arms.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes, that spell will get very good use for both couples! Especially with Blaise and Ron! And this story is, hopefully, going to be more serious than my other story. There will be laughs, but there will be seriousness to counter-balance it.

 **Guest** : I LOVE YOUR IDEA! That would be VERY hot! And who knows, maybe. Right now, Draco's eyes are only on Harry, curious to what he is doing. Though, maybe later and who knows? Maybe Blaise will be watching!

 **TazzieLuv13** : Ask any questions you want! Either in Review or PM me. And that goes to anyone as well. PM ME IF YOU WANT A QUESITON ANSWER OR ANYTHING. You guys are always welcomed to do that!


	5. Draco's Proposal

Chapter V

Draco's Proposal

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione and the trio walked into the Great Hall, the Professors already there and waiting. "Where were you Harry? We were looking for you on the train." Hermione said.

"Just talked with Neville and Luna," Harry lied as he looked around the Great Hall. There was an anxious excitement in the air as Harry heard Hagrid's booming voice from the other side of the main entrance to the Great Hall, Harry figuring that the First Years are there waiting to be sorted.

"What did Professor Slughorn want to talk about?" Hermione asked, as Harry continued to look around the room. He noticed that Professor Slughorn was already seated at the staff table, next to Professor Dumbledore.

"He wanted to know what happened in the Ministry," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "All wanting to know if you really are 'the Chosen One'—" Harry grimaced, he hated that title.

"There had been much talk between the ghosts about that." Nearly Headless Nick interrupted, inclining his head toward Harry. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray him.'"

"That's not saying much since you're already dead." Ron said.

"Once again you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," Nearly Headless Nick said in an affronted tone, and he rose in the air and left the room through a wall as the doors opened up and Professor McGonagall lead the first years down the Hall between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Tables towards the Sorting Hat which was sitting on its old stool. Harry looked at the hat and remembered his Sorting. He wondered if he had made the right decision, pleading the Hat to sort him not into Slytherin, but quickly dismissed that thought away.

He watched as the First Years looked around the Great Hall in awe and nervousness, the seam of the Hat's face opening as it starts its song. Harry barely paid attention, his eyes going to the Slytherin Table as everyone else looked at the singing Sorting Hat. His eyes quickly fell on Draco, the Slytherin sitting next to Blaise and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was sitting next to Draco and trying to get his attention, her hand on Draco's arm, but failed as he unconsciously shrugged it off. Harry couldn't help but stare at Malfoy, his light blonde hair falling perfectly on his aristocratic face. His silver eyes were looking boringly at the Sorting Hat. Harry continued to stare at Malfoy and suddenly, as if he knew Harry was staring, Malfoy turned to stare at Harry. Their eyes met and Draco smirked, causing Harry's cheeks to turn red. He quickly looked away just as the last of the first years had been sorted. Harry was surprised that he was staring at Malfoy for so long.

Food appeared and Harry filled his plate as Dumbledore stood up and gave a small speech, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the Gryffindor Table. "Harry…Harry…Harry!" Hermione's voice yelled.

Harry snapped back to reality and looked at Hermione. "What?"

"Have you been listening for the last half hour?" she asked. "You looked like you barely paid attention to the hat or the sorting."

"So? I was thinking about something." Harry said, his eyes shifting quickly to Malfoy. There is no way he could tell his friends about this, there is no way Hermione would understand. "What did the hat say anyway?" Harry asked, trying to divert her attention.

"The same thing as last year really," Hermione said. "Advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, but Harry are you alright? You were looking at the Slytherin Table an awful lot and—"

"I'm fine Hermione, just drop it." Harry said irritated. He took a bite of chicken and hoped that Hermione would just leave him alone for a while. He didn't know why he was acting so hostilely to his friend, but right now he just wanted to get to his meeting with Draco.

"You okay mate?" Ron whispered to him, leaning forward, his voice fully with honest concern. "Did something happen on the train?" Harry stopped mid-bite and put his fork down. He thought about it for a moment, not wanting to lie to his brother, and yet not wanting to tell Ron want happened between him and Malfoy. After a moment's consideration Harry said "I…err kind of met someone…" Harry said.

Ron look at Harry for a minute before smirking "He hot?" Harry's ears turned red and said "A bit yeah, we're…meeting after the feast soo—"

"Don't worry mate, if you need I'll cover for you." Ron said. "We're brothers, right? We look out for each other." Ron smiled.

"Yeah, we do." Harry smiled at Ron and the pair continued eating dinner, the three slowly starting talking about trivial things. Dinner ended and Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost immediately.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms open wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" Hermione gasped. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Harry from the Dursleys. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury. "Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. I would like to first remind you all that the forest at the edge of the grounds is forbidden to students, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items brought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn"—Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight—"is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?'

" _Potions?"_

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore continued, raising his voice so that it carried over the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry said loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He didn't care; he was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore didn't trust him to do it?

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he hated so much.

"Well, there's one good thing," he said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year…Quirrell actually died doing it. …Personally I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death."

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked and reproachful.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," Ron said."That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Oblivious to the sensational nature of the news, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The silence turned strained and tense as Dumbledore spoke. Harry looked at Dra—Malfoy. He wasn't paying attention to Dumbledore, but making his fork levitate over his plate, as if he found Dumbledore's words unworthy of his attention.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome, you might find them. In particular to the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Harry, who was in a hurried to get away from the crowd and into the Room of Requirement, lagged behind so that it would be easier to go undetected.

Hermione darted ahead to perform her prefect duties, but Ron lagged behind. "So… you're going to meet him now?" Ron smirked once they were at the very back of the throng pressing out of the Hall, and out of earshot of anyone else.

"Yeah," Harry blushed.

"So, gonna tell me who he is mate?" Ron asked, "I know it's not a Gryffindor."

"Err—well…no he's not." Harry admitted.

Ron smirked and said "Going to tell me his name mate? Or…"

"I don't know…" Harry said, "If it ends up being—er—nothing, then I don't want you to, you know… go up to them and—"

"Hex them?" Ron smirked. "'Course I would do that! They refused my brother!" Harry blushed and said "I really have to go now Ron, I'll see you later in the Tower, see ya."

"See ya Harry!" Ron smiled as Harry departed from the group of students in the grand staircase and made his way to the seventh floor, each step adding to his nervousness and anxiety. He had to control his breathing as a queer sense of happiness enveloped him, each step bringing him closer to the Room of Requirement, where Draco Malfoy is waiting for him. He finally reached the seventh floor and walked down the left corridor and stood at the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to dance. He faced the opposite wall and thought 'I want the room with Draco Malfoy in it' just as he was ordered to. He walked past the wall three times, chanting that thought in his head and soon a door appeared on the blank wall and he steeled himself as he opened the door and walked into the Room of Requirement.

The room was spacious, it's walls dark and littered with torches and windows. A huge fireplace stood on the left side of the room, two huge armchairs sitting in facing it, a small table in between them with whiskey glasses and Firewhiskey that Harry figured that Malfoy had brought, since the room cannot produce food. There was a dark, regal looking carpet in front of the fireplace, and under the chairs. Against the wall, there was a bookcase filled with books on matters that Harry couldn't see from where he was standing, although he thought he recognized some of the spines. On the right side of the room was a huge cauldron and shelves of potion ingredients that Harry had never seen before, there was a silver tray next to the cauldron piled with ladles and other utensils, racks and racks of vials standing on a separate shelf next to the ingredients. There were also several dummies that Harry remembered he used when he taught the DA last year, although Harry noticed that they lost their sinister looks, and instead looked like regular training dummies and suits of armor waiting to either be destroyed or practiced upon. Then, Harry saw tucked in a corner a heavy sheet over something that Harry couldn't make out. It was dusty and looked as if it wasn't touched, or even looked at, in years. Harry took a small step towards it but Draco Malfoy stopped him, stepping from the fireplace where he was sitting. "Potter, you showed up. Good."

Draco seemed to already changed from his school robes. Instead he was wearing a black suit robes and a silver arm holster for his wand. Harry had to admit to himself that Malfoy looked very handsome as he stepped up to Harry, an ever-present smirk on his face as did so. "Well, Potter," Malfoy said as he looked down at Harry. "Follow me, and sit in the left chair." He turned his back to Harry and made his way to the bookcase as Harry sat down in the chair Malfoy told him. Malfoy's hand brushed against the book spines before pulling out one book, which Harry recognized as _Secrets of the Darkest Art_.

Malfoy took the book and returned to his seat. Harry was silent as he watched Draco. The blond flipped through a couple of pages before turning to Harry. "Such a naughty book for a Gryffindor to have," he said. "I assume that you have learned some spells from here?"

Harry nodded. Draco smirked and said "I have read all of the books here last year in preparation for this. But before that, I want you to tell me everything Potter. And don't you dare lie to me. I will know when you're lying." Draco's hand seemed to hover on his left wrist, which was covered by his robe.

Harry just nodded and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "It started with Sirius' death," he began.

"Sirius Black?" Malfoy interrupted, "My mother's cousin?"

"Yes. Sirius Black." Harry said. "After he was murdered by your _darling aunt_ , I just gave up everything. I didn't want to eat, sleep, or just do anything. It just reminded me of Cedric… everyone I cared about dies. I had a small crush on Cedric… anyways, after Sirius' death I just couldn't handle anything and Dumbledore's response to it was just to move on. Move on!? As if I can move on to the death of my only chance of having a family! He took me away from the Dursleys and off to recruit Professor Slughorn. There, he had a collection of students from his 'Slug Club' and in one of those pictures was Voldemort—"

"Dark Lord." Draco interrupted. "He is our Dark Lord."

"He told me to call him Voldemort…until I get comfortable with calling him that." Harry said, causing Draco to just raise an eyebrow. I kept staring at the picture and it reminded me of a dream I kept having. I was in the Chamber of Secrets again, looking at the seventeen year old Voldemort and I kept saying two words: 'Teach me.' I didn't know why I was thinking of that, but those two words, teach me, teach me, teach me, over and over and over again. It got very frustrating because I didn't know what they meant. Teach me What!? One day, I had enough and went to sleep. There I woke up at the Chamber of Secrets again and there was Voldemort looking the same as I saw him in my second year.

"We…talked and he told me to buy that book and start reading it. I did, and was both horrified and curious about the spells. There were some amazing spells like one that could reattach limbs, as well a spell that made infertile wombs fertile again and even allows for male pregnancies! I wondered why such spells would be considered Dark Magic, but continued to look. It was there I read about…Horcruxes. It was horrible, I wanted to throw up. But Voldemort forced me to read it, which I did. He wanted me to know the best Dark Magic can do, and the worst it can do. Voldemort told me to read the book and know how to do the first two spells before I meet him next. That I don't get any suspicion from Dumbledore or any of the staff…to pretend that I am a perfect innocent Gryffindor"— Draco couldn't help but scoff at this—"and that I'm… and that to remember that I am his. I am not his follower, but I'm under his tutelage."

Harry sank deeper into his chair as he waited for Malfoy's reaction, Draco just watching him carefully as Harry told his story. The Slytherin considered Harry's story carefully as he stared at the nervous Gryffindor, the book still on his lap. The aristocrat watched as Harry bit his lip and stared into the fire, wondering, waiting for what Draco will say. Malfoy continued to stare at the beautiful Gryffindor, he wasn't ashamed to call the Gryffindor in front of him beautiful, he is, but Malfoy wouldn't let Harry know that then. No instead, an idea came to his head, an idea that Draco knew would be very helpful to him. If what Potter said was true, then Draco will be in for a very interesting year. He stood up suddenly and commanded "Stand up Potter!"

Harry jumped up, obeying Malfoy's command, shocked at the suddenness. Harry watched Malfoy as he returned to the shelves of books and replaced the book back onto the shelf silently. He then turned to Harry and said "If what you said is true, I want you to prove it."

"Prove it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Cast a spell, any spell, that you have learned from the book." Draco said. "If you don't Potter, I will gladly give you to _my_ master." Draco emphasized the 'my,' as if declaring that he didn't believe Harry.

Harry softly glared at Malfoy as he took out his wand. "I only know the healing spells." Harry said. Draco just shrugged and walked up to Harry. He grabbed Harry's arm tightly and walked over to the dummy, Harry stumbling to keep up. Still holding Harry, Malfoy took out his wand and slashed it through the air yelling " _Diffindo!_ " The dummy's arm fell off with a heavy _thump_ , Harry halfway expecting blood to ooze out of the dummy's injury. "Heal it." Malfoy said.

He let go of Harry's arm and Harry nodded. He took out his wand and pointed it at the limb. He said the spell and watched as a light blue mist came from his wand, enwrapping the limb and magically lifting it to where it was severed, immediately stitching together. Draco watched impressed and smirked. "Very good Potter, I am impressed. But I want you to do more."

More? What else does Malfoy want? Harry wondered. Malfoy simply smirked at him and said "You are learning Dark Magic Potter, I hope you know what that means."

"I do." Harry said.

"No, I don't think you don't. It means that all those silly Light-sided wizards who you call 'friends' will betray you when they find out." Draco said. "I told you Potter, there are some wizarding families that are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong kind, do you Potter? I could have helped you."

"How? By making me a Slytherin?" Harry asked. Draco simply smiled at the beautiful boy and said "And so much more Potter. I would have make sure that you would be on the right side from the beginning, instead of you finally realizing now."

"I am not on Voldemort's side. I'm just learning from him." Harry said.

"So you're still on Dumbledore's side?"

"No, yes…I don't know. I'm mad at Dumbledore for overlooking Sirius' death, but that doesn't mean I instantly want to betray him… I just… I don't know." Harry sighed. He looked up at Draco and said "I just want to have the power to save the ones I love. I told you, everyone I cared about is dead. My parents, Cedric, Sirius…Remus. They're all gone."

Draco watched the little Gryffindor and wondered if he was going to break down. He felt… something for the boy he was supposed to hate. Pity? Empathy? He didn't know, but the curiosity from before grew and changed. He knew what he had to do, now more than ever. "Then I will help." Malfoy said.

"What?" Harry said, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"I will help you Pot—Harry." Draco said. "I'll help you with your Dark Arts, helping you what our Lord is teaching you and beyond that. I will show you the beauty of Potions that you fail to recognize, as well as anything else I deem important. There is only one condition Potter. Here, with me, you will show our lord the proper respect. You will call him the Dark Lord or master. You will not call him by his name, no matter what deal you have made with him. Furthermore, I will report all progress with our master. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Harry said.

"Then do you accept?" Draco asked, holding his hand out like he did five years ago. Harry stared at it for a moment, thinking about it, weighting the pros and cons. Voldemort had told him to practice, and practice he shall. Now he has Draco Malfoy helping him. Harry nodded and took Draco's hand. "I do."

 **A/N:** _Shorty but a sweeties, like a friend of mine! Lol. Anyway thank you all for you guys reading, reviewing, and following. I love you all very much and are looking forward to what happens next!_

 **Lovingsiri** : Thanks for loving! And who knows it might be!

 **LivingPuppet** : Is it THIS MUCH! –arms spread wide- and thanks! Here you go!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yup counter balance! And Blaise does have high standards, but he will make Ron his. It's only a matter of time…

 **Kiera Jones** : Dream Voldemort does Exist, I'll won't spell it out, it's for Harry to figure out.

 **Charmed Forever Fan** : Thanks!

 **Guest** : here you go!

 **Littlesprout** : Glad you love it

 **Mizzrazz72** : yeah Poor Remus, but don't worry when Draco shows Harry the right side he will have his revenge

 **SilverRed** : This is a regular story lol. I'm too busy unfortunately to do a NaNoWriMo. But that means that you'll be getting a lot of chapters over a long time! Lol. And I really hope you like their chat!


	6. Lessons and Classes

Chapter VI

Lessons and Classes

"…then Dra—Malfoy told me to prove the story, so I had to reattach the limb of a dummy. He told me that he will help teach me the Dark Arts, but only if I start calling you Lord or Master." Harry said, retelling what had happened a few hours ago to Voldemort, the seventeen-year-old body sitting elegantly in a chair as he listened to Harry, Harry's wand twirling in his hands. Harry had realized that he could return to the Chamber of Secrets in his dreams whenever he wanted, just thinking in his mind about Voldemort.

Voldemort considered Harry's story as Harry stood awkwardly in front of him. His handsome brown eyes never leaving the Gryffindor as the tainted "Golden Boy" licked his lips nervously. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "You have said that Draco Malfoy will report to me on your progress?"

"Yes." Harry said. Voldemort closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well then, we will have to hasten our lessons slightly. Harry, I remember you telling me that in this Room of Requirement there are plenty of Books on the Dark Arts. Obviously Dumbledore and the staff had hidden them in there for the hopes that students wouldn't find them. It is also obvious that the old man's short-sightedness had acted up. I had wanted to heal you only the healing spells for a while, but now with this information, I am afraid we will have to switch to offensive magic. I am afraid in my older age, I have only focused on curses."

"I don't understand," Harry said. Voldemort looked at him and just smiled. "Sweet, naive Harry, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figure what out Voldemort?" Harry asked, starting to feel a bit tense. Voldemort simply chuckled and pointed Harry's wand to the back of his head. "Why I had you read about Horcruxes?" he said.

Harry looked at Voldemort and frowned. "Wasn't it because you wanted me to know the worst the Dark Arts can do?"

"Yes, Harry. But there is another purpose." Voldemort said. He got out of his chair and slowly made his way to Harry. Voldemort pocketed Harry's wand and simply smirked at Harry as he quickly grabbed the sides of Harry's head, pulling the Gryffindor very close to me. When their heads were centimeters apart, Voldemort gave Harry a seductive smirk and said "It is because we are one and the same Harry. I am inside you, I always was. In the back of your mind, whispering to you. Though you never heard me."

"I still don't understand…" Harry frowned. Voldemort simply chuckled and rested his head against Harry's forehead. Harry tried to think but he couldn't help but gaze into Voldemort's eyes, a power stronger than him willing Harry to do so.

"I am inside you Harry." Voldemort said. He brought an aristocratic hand to Harry's cheek, his long fingers caressing Harry as a smirk appeared on his master's face. "You are my host. You are my Potter. You are my Horcrux." Voldemort's hand moved to the back of Harry's head and pushed hard. Harry felt a prick of pain, wincing as he felt something intrude the back of his head. The pain slowly increased as Voldemort shushed him. "Don't scream Potter. You're not allowed to scream. There is a connection between us and the Dark Lord. I am reaching it, opening it. You must know about it correct? Your dreams of the past two years, that was because of me Harry." Voldemort's finger seemed to probe his mind for something, the pain still there, but bearable. Harry had to bit his lip as Voldemort did as he was saying. He felt something open inside him, only to close fully. He felt the finger slowly ease out of the back of his head and as soon as Voldemort's hand moved away from his head, Harry moved his hand, searching for any scaring or blood.

Voldemort chuckled at this and said "There is no wound Harry. I would never purposely hurt you in here. Only when you disobey."

Harry nodded understandingly and frowned, feeling a small sense of guilt of not trusting Voldemort. …Trusting Voldemort? When did he start trusting Voldemort!? Harry had to remind himself that the boy in front him isn't the same Voldemort as the one who wants to kill him.

"I can assure you, Harry, that he will not want to kill you." Voldemort said calmly, sitting down in his chair again and waving his wand, the table from the Room of Requirement appearing, as well as the bottle of firewhiskey. Voldemort waved Harry's wand again and another chair appeared to his left. Harry sat down automatically and Voldemort gave him a glass of firewhiskey. "I now have complete control of the link between the Dark Lord and us," Voldemort said as Harry took a sip. "I will be telling him of our progress, though he will be wanting to meet with you, hopefully with the Malfoy boy at your side."

"Why with Dra—Malfoy?" Harry asked. Voldemort simply smirked at him and said "Malfoy is loyal to the Dark Lord, as you are loyal to me. Do not deny it, we know the truth. Draco Malfoy is loyal to the Dark Lord, and you are under his… protection."

"His what?"

"You are his now." Voldemort said, sipping from his firewhiskey as he watched Harry's surprised expression. Voldemort looked amused at the young Potter's expression and smirked to himself.

"I'm—I'm not his!" Harry said, his cheeks and neck blazing red.

"No, not in the way you are thinking," Voldemort commented. "But you are his, nevertheless." Voldemort stood up and the glass vanished. "Though, do not forget Harry, that you are mine first. Get up, lessons begin now."

Harry nodded and obeyed. He stood up and the chairs disappeared, along with the small table and firewhiskey. He walked towards Voldemort and took his wand out. "I am going to have to teach you the Unforgivable Curses." Voldemort said.

"You will no doubtingly require the spells to prove to the Dark Lord of your changing." Voldemort said. "I must warn you now Harry, though they might not rip your soul apart, the Unforgivable Curses will still taint it. There are spells the Light side has that can detect such a taint. But if you keep a long period between spells, then the taint will remain undetected."

Harry nodded and asked "How do you know all of this Voldemort?"

Voldemort chuckled and said "I have all the knowledge of until I have made you into a Horcrux."

"Then why do you look like exactly from Slughorn's picture?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Voldemort chuckled even harder and said "I knew that this form would be most pleasurable to you, that you would pay more attention to me in this form." Voldemort's hand snaked its way to the back of Harry's mind and pulled him close again for another dominating kiss. "I can use this body to make you mine, if only for awhile." Voldemort said.

Harry's mind was lightheaded after the kiss and he just nodded, his pants growing tight as he got excited. Voldemort smiled at this and said "You're not allow to relax that until later, when you awake." Voldemort's hand seemed to linger on Harry as he walked away, waving Harry's wand as three dummies appeared, each in the plan dummies changed shape and form until three stationary Bellatrix Lestranges stood silently, her wild hair and eyes mocking Harry.

Harry gasped and unconsciously took a step back as his wand raised, moving between the three Lestranges. "What is she doing here!?" He asked both angrily and agitated, his eyes moving between the three Lestranges quickly.

"I have a feeling that she would bring the proper reactions needed for the Unforgivable Curses." Voldemort said. "These Curses not only need a strong magical ability, which you naturally have, but also raw, powerful emotion. Bellatrix Lestrange will bring out the emotions required for you to learn these spells. Unlike the healing spells, I am not expecting you to become master of the Unforgivable Curses. Just familiar enough that you can cast them on cue. Understand?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Good. Now, let us start with the Killing Curse. I believe it will be the most difficult for you to cast, so we will focus on it." Voldemort said, guiding Harry to the nearest Bellatrix. He stood next to the small Gryffindor and said "I will assume that you know the incantation. The key to the Killing Curse is a great anger, or emotional burst. The want to protect the one you love, or a great need for revenge it does not matter. Now, try it."

Harry nodded and raised his wand. He stared at the woman. Fear and hatred filled him as he looked at the woman who killed his godfather. Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried to force the syllables out of him, but they wouldn't come as his eyes met the mad eyes of Lestrange. " _Ava-Av-Avada_ —"

"Come on Harry," Voldemort said silky. "Do it, kill her. She killed your godfather did she not? She took away your family, now take away her life…"

" _Avada…Avada_ …I can't do it." Harry said.

"Harry!" Voldemort yelled, plainly furious at the Gryffindor. "Do it!"

"I can't!"

"You can, I know you can. Now do it." Voldemort said, slowly losing his patience. Harry snapped his wand at the dummy in response and said " _Avada Kedavra_!" A small jet of green light shot out of Harry's wand and traveled the two feet between him and the Bellatrix dummy before fading out before reaching her. "I can't do it…" Harry said, tears welling in his eyes. "I want to, but I can't… I can't kill anyone." Harry let out a frustrated, anguished cry and fell to his knees, glaring at the mocking dummy in front of him.

"Harry," Voldemort said in a soft voice. He bent down next to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry Harry," he said. "You can do it, you just need more emotion—"

"I have enough emotion damn it!" Harry cursed. "I just can't… I can't… I hate her. I hate her so much, yet I can't bring myself to do it."

"I understand, these are hard spells to cast Harry," Voldemort said softly, helping Harry to his feet. "But you need to do it. You don't need to kill her now, just make the spell make contact. That's all I want from you tonight. Can you do that at least?" Voldemort asked softly, putting his hand on top of Harry's and aimed his wand towards the laughing Bellatrix Lestrange dummy. "Say it with me Harry. _Avada Kedavra_."

" _Avada Kedavra_." Harry repeated.

"Stronger Potter. Let your hatred and emotions flow through you into your wand!" Voldemort said.

" _Avada kedavra. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra!_ " Harry yelled. The familiar light green light jetted from Harry's wand and continued strong through the two feet. It then hit the dummy, which gave a mild shriek as the spell only pained her. "I did it!" Harry grinned, turning to the seventeen-year-old Voldemort. "I did it!"

"You did Harry," Voldemort chuckled. He patted Harry's shoulder and said "I believe that is all for tonight, you are exhausted, and we need you have your energy. Go to sleep, my Potter. You'll know what you'll have to do when you wake."

The Chamber of Secrets faded to darkness as Harry once again fell asleep, vaguely recognizing the feeling of his soft bed on his back before sleep took him again.

Soon, Harry woke up to the sound of scuffling as his House mates all walked around in various phases of undressed as they got ready for the first day of Hogwarts. Harry got out of bed and dressed, he and Ron going to the common room waiting for Hermione. Hermione came down and they started to leave the common room when Hermione stopped a random fourth year. "Hold it!" she said, throwing out an arm and halted the fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand. "Fanged Frisbees are banned, hand it over," she told him sternly. The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."

Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender Brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked confused and glanced to Harry.

They went to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules. The Sixth years were a bit more complicated as Professor McGonagall had to make sure they have gotten the required O.W.L.s grades for their courses. Hermione got in easily for her classes, as well as Harry surprisingly. Ron was more problematic, however. "Why haven't you applied for Potions?" she asked Ron. "I thought you and Potter both wanted to become Aurors."

"Yeah, I do but I didn't get an 'O' in it. Snape said we needed that right?" Ron said.

"Yes, that was when Professor Snape was offering the class. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

Ron thought about it and said "Yeah, but I don't have the books or ingredients or anything—"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," Professor McGonagall said. "Here is your schedule Mr. Weasley. Oh yes, Mr. Potter," she turned to Harry. "Twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

"Look!" Ron said when Professor McGonagall left. "We have a free period already…and a free period from break…and lunch too!" Ron smiled at Harry. The two of them left the Great Hall together and returned to the common room. "Wait a sec," Harry said suddenly. "I forgot something!"

"Alright, I'll meet you in the common room," Ron said walking away from Harry and up the stairs. Harry turned back towards the Great Hall, wanting to talk with Draco Malfoy.

"Potter!" a dumb voice grunted. Harry looked and saw Crabbe and Goyle alone, the two brutes staring dumbly at him.

"What do you gargoyles want?" Harry said, looking for their leader. Harry thought that it was strange that the two brutes were away from Malfoy.

"Draco's been talking 'bout you." Crabbe said.

"R-Really?" Harry said, worrying that Draco—Malfoy might have told them about their meeting.

"Yeah," Goyle said. They checked to make sure that nobody was looking, and before Harry could react, they grabbed Harry's arms and dragged him into the nearest classroom, locking the door behind them. They threw Harry to the ground, and he got up quickly, wand in hand, as he glared at them. "What do you think you're doing!?" he yelled.

"Doing Malfoy a favor," Crabbe said.

"Yeah. We thought that he would be happy when we tell him we beat you up," Goyle laughed, reminding Harry of his cousin Dudley, but dumber. They both took out their wands, but Harry quickly disarmed them with a simply " _Expelliarmus!_ " The two Slytherin brutes' wands flew out of their wands and landed several feet away from them. They looked stupidly at their wands for a moment before turning on Harry, resorting to muggle means of keeping Harry down. Harry tried his best to fight back, but Goyle was too big and easily held the skinny Gryffindor down as Crabbe searched his bag. The first book he took out was Harry's potions textbook and said "Goyle! Wouldn't it be funny if Potter 'lost' one of his books?"

"Yeah, Malfoy will love it." Goyle chuckled, keeping Harry down. Harry tried his best to point his wand at the troll, but Goyle easily swatted it away as Crabbe picked up his own wand and pointed it at Harry's book. " _Incendio_!" he grunted, a small red blaze shooting from the wand. The cover took fire and Crabbe held it while both he and Goyle laughed. The flames spread slowly and soon Crabbe had to drop it as the entire cover was aflame and the pages started to burn. "Get off me, you bastard!" Harry yelled, finally able to roll out of Goyle's grasp. He got his wand and casted " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Both Crabbe and Goyle seized up as their body became bind with invisible clamps, their arms and legs going ridged as they fell to the floor. Harry got to his feet and rushed to the burning book. He casted " _Aquamenti!_ " a stream of water rushed from his wand and soaked the book, putting out the flames instantly. But it was too late as the pages inside were ruined, Harry barely able to read any of the words. Frustrated and angry Harry turned around and for a quick moment, Crabbe, who was closer, became Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry casted the first spell that came out of his mouth. " _Crucio!_ " He shouted. The invisible spell hit Crabbe, his ridged body squirming to contrast, the fat, pig-like face wanting to squeal and scream in pain. Harry quickly realized what he did and stopped instantly. He stared in horror at Crabbe as he shook off the spell. Harry looked at his wand before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the classroom, hoping to escape what just happened. In the back of his mind, however, he could see Crabbe's stiff body squirming before changing to a satisfied looking Voldemort who simply said "Good job."

Harry left them there, scared of even thinking about it. He pressed it to the back of his head as he headed to the Gryffindor common room. He saw Ron was playing with the Fanged Frisbee Hermione had taken from the fourth-year student. Ron looked at Harry as he sat down next to him. "Did you get what—are you okay Harry?" Ron asked, noticing his ruffled hair and clothes.

"I'm…fine." Harry said. Ron frowned and said "Harry… you can tell me, mate."

Harry thought for a moment and decided to tell Ron. "I was going to the Great Hall when Crabbe and Goyle decided to push me in a classroom."

"What did they do!?" Ron asked concerned.

"They tried to hurt me with their wands, I easily disarmed them, but then they used muggle means and Goyle forced me to the floor." Harry said. "Then that Crabbe bastard burned my Potions book!"

"What!?" Ron said furious, trying to stand up. "Let me go Harry, I'm going to smash their noses in!"

"Ron, Ron! It's fine!" Harry struggled as he pulled his brother down next to him. "I dealt with them."

"How?"

"I just stunned them and used a Full-Body Bind Curse." Harry said, leaving out his use of the Unforgivable Curse. Ron seemed to be satisfied with the result and patted Harry's back. "At least you're alright, right Harry?"

"Yeah…think Slughorn has another textbook for me?" Harry wondered. Ron snorted and said "That's what you're worry about!? Honestly mate, you're turning into Hermione." He laughed.

"I am not," Harry laughed too, his ears going red. An hour later they reluctantly left the sunlit common room for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-upon.

"We got so much homework for Runes," she said when Harry and Ron joined her. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," Ron yawned.

"You wait," Hermione said. "I bet Snape gives us louds."

The classroom door opened as she spoke and Snape stepped into the corridor. Silence fell over the queue immediately. "Inside." He said.

Harry looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains were drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures. Harry looked towards the front and noticed Malfoy sitting with Zabini. Malfoy looked back at him, and Harry couldn't read the expression on his face.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

Snape's black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." He started.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice. "The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

'And so much more,' Harry heard the Horcrux's voice. 'We will be the cleverest of the Hydra, Harry. Just you wait.' Harry stared at Snape. Snape was talking about the Dark Arts with a loving caress about them. 'You will have that too, in time.' Voldemort said, and Harry begrudgingly had to agree. He already loved the healing spells that he had learned.

"Your defense," Snape said a little louder, 'must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures"—he indicated a few of them as he swept past—"give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance the Cruciatus Curse"—he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony—"feel the Dementor's Kiss"—a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall—"or provoke the aggression of the Inferius"—a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati Patil asked in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is _he_ using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape said, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now …"

Snape set off again, returning to his desk, his dark robes billowing behind him.

"…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly. "Very well—Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," Hermione said, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied work for word from The _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_ ," Snape said dismissively, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without showing incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Now all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." His gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."

A reasonable amount of cheating ensued after they paired off. Many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Neville's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points from any reasonable teacher, Harry thought bitterly, but Snape ignored it. He swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task.

Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely to come.

"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape said after a while. "Here—let me show you—"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively. He opened his mouth to yell the incantation, all thoughts of nonverbal spells forgotten, but then a sensation filled him, as if, for that split second, he had lost control of his body. His mouth snapped and his arm moved, slashing down as his wand conjured the Shield Charm, bouncing the spell away from Harry and instead hitting a nearby painting. Snape scowled at Harry and said "Muttering the spell Potter?" Harry had regained control of his body, confused at what just happened. The whole class stopped and looked around, eyes falling on Snape and him. "I would have thought that _'the Chosen One'_ would be better than using cheap methods." Draco Malfoy smirked at this and looked at Harry, his look expectedly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape said before sweeping away from them. Harry glared at the retreating figure.

"Damn bastard," Harry complained after class. "he tried to jinx me! I had enough of that during Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that _unfixed, indestructible_ stuff—"

"Well," Hermione said, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, when you were telling us what's it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts—well wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Harry was so disarmed that she had thought his words as well worth memorizing as _The Standard Book of Spells_ that he didn't argue.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked around; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward him holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," Harry said, thinking privately that Sloper would be very lucky to get back on the team. Though he was big like the twins, Harry remembered he was clumsy on the broom. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right I was hoping it'd be this weekend—"

But Harry wasn't listening; he had just recognized the thin, slanting writing on the parchment. Leaving Sloper mid-sentence, he hurried away with Ron and Hermione, unrolling the parchment as he went.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 p.m. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the delay, life stuff. Thank you all for waiting, hope you all like this one! Please leave a review!_

 **BrotherofBasilisks:** Even though you didn't review, just felt like leaving a reply.

 **Magicanimegurl** : Blaise and Ron will get together one day, but not today, nor tomorrow. Just one day…One day more! Another day another destiny, this never ending road to Calvery—err sorry. Anyway, yes Draco is really hot as a dom, but this fic will not reach BDSM levels of dom and sub lol. While Harry will be the bottom, he will not be the "sub" if that makes sense lol. Voldemort is intrigued as we seen, as well as a bit…possessive. He still owns Harry's "mind" though lol.

 **NickyNakoleT** : Hello! I hope the story is building steadily, and please judge away! See something that needs fixing, please bring it up plot wise! If something doesn't make sense, ask a question and I'll clear it up.

 **Kigen Dawn** : No it won't. The abuse is canon-abuse with Dudley and his friends stepping it up a bit. People who will need to be dealt with will be dealt with. A list that will be growing.

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks! I really hope you like this one!

 **Mizzrazz72** : Hermione is bossy, but she's bossy in canon too. Harry might snap one day lol


	7. The Half-Blood Prince

Chapter VII

The Half-Blood Prince

"Acid Pops?" Ron asked as he read Dumbledore's letter over Harry's shoulder.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his office," Harry said in a low voice. He wondered for a moment what Dumbledore was going to teach him, and if he should tell Draco and Voldemort about this.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their break speculating on what Dumbledore would teach Harry. Ron thought it most likely would be spectacular jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters wouldn't know, but Hermione said that such things would be illegal, which only made Harry want to learn them a little bit more. _Soon Harry, soon._ Voldemort's Horcrux said in the back of his mind. The more time passed, the more comfortable Harry had gotten with the idea that he had Voldemort's Horcrux inside him, though he can only guess where he got it from. After the break, Harry and Ron went to the common room while Hermione went to Arithmancy. The boys had grudgingly started Snape's homework, while Ron continued to prod Harry about his "mysterious boy."

"Can you please tell me the House he's in Harry?" Ron asked, looking down at his brother. Harry looked at Ron, and saw Ron's pleading brown eyes looking down at him, his long-ish red hair almost reaching them. Harry sighed and nodded, Ron really was the person he trusted the most. "Alright… but please don't get angry with me?" he asked.

"I would never get angry with you Harry," Ron said earnestly. Harry just nodded again and said "He's in Slytherin."

Harry looked at Ron apprehensively, scared of his brother's reaction. Ron just stared at Harry for a while, running the sentence through his head over and over again as he comprehended what Harry just said. Finally he gave a smile and said "If that Slytherin prick hurts you I'm going to hex him."

"You don't care?" Harry asked quickly.

"'Course not, mate!" Ron said. "He makes you happy right?"

"Well… I don't know yet, but I think we're going to be together for a long time," Harry said. At least as long as it takes Draco to train him, who knows what would happen.

"He in our year?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" Harry admitted.

"Merlin, it better not be Crabbe or Goyle! Sorry mate, but they're just too trollish." Ron said, scrunching his face. Harry laughed and shook his head, "No, it's not Crabbe or Goyle."

"Whew… good." Ron said.

Harry laughed again and said "You'll see him after lunch in Potions, I'm certain. He was always great at that class," he admitted with a hint of a blush.

The bell rang after lunch for afternoon classes, and the trio went down to the dungeons for Double Potions. When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. Crabbe and Goyle evidently failed the required O.W.L. grade, which Harry was relieved for, but four other Slytherins had made it through, including Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Draco stopped talking with Zabini and looked at Harry, a small approving glint in his eyes as he watched his "student." Zabini followed Draco's gaze and was confused, before looking at Ron, a calculating look on the Slytherin's face. Four Ravenclaws were there, also, as well as one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

"Harry," Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Harry approached, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags…and how are you Ron—Hermione?"

They both muttered a "fine" as the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearer a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Harry had ever inhaled: Somehow it reminded Harry simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and a spicy smell that Harry thought he smelled somewhere before.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn said. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advance Potion-Making_. …"

"Sir?" Harry asked, raising his hand.

"Harry m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book…and Ron doesn't have anything… something happened and we lost our supplies and—"

"Not to worry Harry," Professor Slughorn said. "Professor McGonagall had explained Weasley's situation, and I am sure we have another copy in the cupboard you can use until you can write to Flourish and Blotts."

"Thank you, sir." Ron and Harry both said as Slughorn gave them both very-battered looking copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage.

"Now then," Slughorn said, returning to the front of the class. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of them, if you haven't made them yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside. Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody's else; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," she said.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known. …Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too…Who can—?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more, and even Harry raised his hand as he looked at the familiar potion. "Harry! Why not you answer this time," Slughorn said.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." Harry said.

"Excellent Harry! Now, for the last one here…yes my dear!" Slughorn said, now looking bemused as Hermione's hand punched the air again. "It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed! It seems almost foolish to ask," Slughorn said, looking impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione said.

"Quite Right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione said enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell—"

"Yes, yes dear! That's enough, no need to embarrass ourselves on the first day, eh?" Slughorn chuckled at Hermione's slightly pink blush. "Now, Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It's impossible to manufacture love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It's probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room." Slughorn looked around the room and said "Now, it is time to work."

"Sir? You didn't tell us what this one is," Ernie said, pointing to a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion was splashing merrily, the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface.

"Oho," Slughorn said again. "Yes, that one, ladies and gentleman, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned to Hermione, "that you know what it does, Miss…"

"Granger, sir. And it's liquid luck!" Hermione said excitingly. The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Harry could see of Draco was the back of his sleek blond head, because he was giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take ten points for Gryffindor Miss. Granger, and Harry! You take ten too!" Slughorn said. "Desperately trick to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off. And that, is what I am offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was a silence as they stared at him. "One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn said, "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky at everything you attempt. It should be obvious that this potion is banned in organized competitions, sporting events, or exams so use it on an ordinary day and watch it become extraordinary!"

"So!" Slughorn said suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advance Potion-Making. We have about an hour left, which should be enough time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempt before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Harry saw Draco riffling feverishly though his copy of Advanced Potion-Making. It couldn't have been clearer that Draco Malfoy really wanted that lucky day. Harry bent swiftly over the tattered book Slughorn had lent him. To his annoyance he saw that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. Bending low to decipher the ingredients Harry pulled out the ingredients that he needed and hurried off to the cupboard for the ones he didn't have.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class were doing, leaving no privacy. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the "smooth black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

Having finished chopping the roots, Harry bent low over his book again. For some reason the previous owner had taken issue with the order to cut up the sopophorous bean and had written in the alternative instruction:

 _ **Cut with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting.**_

Harry had trouble cutting the beans, and looked as Draco talked with Professor Slughorn, Slughorn not even looking at him. Harry turned to Hermione and asked "Can I borrow your silver knife?"

She nodded impatiently, not taking her eyes off her potion, which was still deep purple, though it should be turning into a light shade of lilac by now. Harry crushed his bean with the flat side of the dagger. To his astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice he was amazed the shriveled bean could have held it all. Hastily scooping it all into the cauldron, he saw that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook.

His annoyance with the previous owner vanished on the spot. He squinted at the next line of instructions. According to the book, he had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. According to the previous owner, however, he ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. Harry decided to trust the previous owner and stirred counterclockwise, stirring clockwise once after the seventh stir. The results were immediate, the potion turned palest pink.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, who was redfaced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple.

"Add a clockwise stir—"

"That's not what the book says," Hermione snapped. "The book says counterclockwise!"

Harry shrugged and continued what he was doing, Seven stirs counterclockwise, one clockwise, pause…seven stirs counterclockwise, one clockwise, pause…

Across the table, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid licorice. Harry glanced around. As far as he could see, no one else' potion had turned as pale as his, Draco's only a slightly paler purple than Hermione's. He felt elated, something that had certainly never happened before in the dungeons.

"And time's…up!" Slughorn called. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potion a stir or sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry's and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" Slughorn cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you have inherited your mother's skill at Potions! Here you are, then, here you are—one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on most of the Slytherins' faces, Draco was just watching him curiously, and the disappointed expression face Hermione was wearing. Ron looked simply dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?" Ron whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose," Harry said, realizing that Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were in earshot. Harry and Draco shared a look and Harry bit his lip. "Ron, do you think you can…"

"Sure mate, no problem," Ron smiled. "Go have fun with your snake."

Harry smiled relieved and slowed down as Ron got Hermione's attention, making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry walked slowly and noticed that Draco was waiting for him around the corner, his arms crossed. "Good job, Potter. I'm impressed." He said, an accepting smirk on his face. "How did you do it?"

"I got lucky—"

"Don't lie to me Harry," Draco said uncrossing his arms and grabbing Harry's. He looked around and said "Tonight, in our room. You will tell me how you have gotten so miraculously good at Potions… and bring your textbook." Draco smirked. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm not angry at you Harry, I'm trying to help you remember? We're on the same side now, we have to look out for each other. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and Draco smiled. "Good," he said. Then he did something that Harry thought the Slytherin would never do, he leaned forward the rest of the way and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek. "Go eat dinner, Harry. I will be waiting in the room." He said, leaving Harry there confused, yet very euphoric. A boy kissed him! While he was awake! His…firstish kiss! Not counting his kiss with Ron, of course. Riding the confidence and confusion, Harry made his way to the Great Hall, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

He decided to tell Hermione and Ron about the book once he was securely at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" he finished, aggravated by her expression.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," Ron said. "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took the risk and it paid off." He heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. Puked on, by the look of page fifty-two, but—"

"Hang on," said a voice close by Harry's left ear and he caught a sudden waft of a flowery smell that revolted him. He looked around and saw that Ginny had joined them. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

She looked alarmed and angry. Harry knew what was on her mind at once. "It's nothing," he said slightly coldish, "It's not like Rid—Voldemort's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says!?"

"I just tried a few tips, it's nothing Ginny." Harry snapped.

"Ginny's got a point!" Hermione said perking up at once. "We ought to check there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who know?"

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, as she pulled his copy of _Advance Potions-Making_ , out of his bag, almost finding Harry's book of Dark Arts. Hermione raised her wand at the book. " _Specialis Revelio!_ " she said, tapping it smartly on the front cover.

Nothing happened, so Harry took the book from her grasp and said "Finished? Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips."

"It seems aliright…" Hermione said suspiciously.

"Good, in that case I'm leaving. I'll see you in the dorms, Ron." Harry said standing up quickly and marched his way out of the Great Hall, his irritation and anger filling each step. With the book still in his hands, he opened the book's cover to see if the previous owner had written his name.

 _ **This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince**_

Half-Blood Prince? Harry thought as he made his way up the Grand Staircase towards the seventh floor. "I need to show Draco this," Harry muttered to himself, wondering how he could trust his rival in such a short amount of time.

Harry stuffed his book in his bag as he stepped onto the seventh floor and rushed to the corridor with the Room of Requirement. 'I need the room with Draco Malfoy in it,' he thought as the door appeared in front of him. Harry felt an odd sense of relief as he opened the door and saw Draco sitting in the room. The room was just as it was the last time he was in there, except for the large dining table in the middle, elegantly decorated with much richer food than that of the Great Hall. House-Elves were skittering about, one placing a bottle of expensive wine on the table as another disappeared. Draco looked up from his dinner and looked at Harry. "Trouble in paradise Potter?" he smirked. He glanced at the house-elf and said "What are you waiting for? Get a place ready for our guest!"

The house-elf made a fearful sound and hurried to get a plate for Harry, before disappearing again. "Father's house-elves," Draco said as Harry sat down. "They only responded to yelling. Father made sure they did that." He sighed and stood up, Harry moved to stand up but Draco stopped him. Draco took the wine bottle and a wineglass and placed both in front of Harry. "So, Potter, what happened in the Great Hall that made you storm your way here?" Draco asked as he filled Harry's wineglass. Draco placed the wine bottle on the table again and took out his wand, levitating his plate and chair so he could sit nearer to Harry.

"Hermione and Ginny," Harry said, still a bit irritated. "They think I cheated in Potions."

"Did you?" Draco asked as he cut up his meat.

"I didn't!" Harry said furiously.

"Potter! Do not yell at me," Draco commanded. Harry's fury diminishing quickly. "Sorry." He said.

Draco gaze at him a bit disapprovingly and said "It is alright Harry. But do not raise your voice at me when you're angry at others. Surely whoever raised you at least taught you _that_."

"Yeah right," Harry snorted. "The Dursleys teaching me anything? As if."

"Dursleys?" Draco asked curiously as Harry downed half of his glass in one gulp. "I have never heard of the Dursley family."

"Of course you haven't," Harry said bitterly. "They're _muggles_."

"Muggles? Dumbledore sent the savior of the Wizardry World to live with muggles!?" Draco asked, clear disgust on his face. "No wonder you were on the wrong side for so long."

Harry couldn't help but snort at Draco. "Yeah, and they didn't really showed me the best muggles can offer."

"They abused you!?" Draco asked, his disgust turning into anger at the thought that a filthy muggle would hurt _HIS_ Potter. Harry frowned and nodded. "I…I don't want to talk about it now," he said. "Bad memories."

"Alright Harry, we won't talk about it." Draco said. "Did you eat dinner?" he asked.

"No, I stormed out before I had a bite," Harry admitted.

"Then eat Potter!" Draco said, taking another bite. Harry picked up his fork and took a bite. He had to stop himself from moaning as the taste melted in his mouth. "This is really good," he said.

"Thank you Potter, now eat. We will talk about Potions afterwards, alright?" Draco said softly. Harry couldn't help but blush and smile at the Slytherin. This was nice, he decided. Eating with Draco, it's… calm, intimate. Harry could for some reason see himself getting used to these private meals. Thinking about it caused a blush to appear on his cheeks and nose, especially when he remembered Draco's kiss. "Dra—Malfoy," Harry began.

"Call me Draco here Harry." Draco said, looking up from his dinner. Harry nodded and bit his lip. "Draco," He said, the word feeling familiar on his tongue, "why did you…kiss me…after Potions?"

Draco chuckled and smirked at Harry. "Because I want to Harry," he said. "Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, no, no" Harry said quickly, "I—I liked it was just that it came out of nowhere!" Harry blushed and tried to look away, but Draco stopped him. Draco took Harry's chin in his hand and made him look at him, Harry felt the dominant aura coming from Draco again, which surprisingly calmed him as emerald eyes met silver. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" Draco asked, his voice much lower and husky-like as they stared at each other.

Draco kept holding Harry in his hand, his thumb wiping Harry's bottom lip seductively. Harry nodded and Draco smiled. He leaned forward, only to kiss Harry's cheek again, only this time he was a centimeter from Harry's mouth. Harry gave a whine in disappointment and Draco smirked. "I will kiss you Harry, but only after you work for it." Draco whispered. "I want you to feel the same way for me, as I do for you." Draco smiled softly and moved his thumb to Harry's cheek. "In the meantime, I will kiss your cheek and forehead as many times as I want."

To prove it, Draco kissed Harry's cheek again and moved away, resuming his dinner. Harry had to move in his seat, adjusting the excitement that Draco caused. Draco noticed it and said "Don't be embarrassed about it Harry, I'm glad that I caused such a nice effect on you." That caused Harry to blush even further and let out a small moan as Draco and he returned to their dinner.

They were both quiet for the first few minutes, but soon Draco started talking to Harry, keeping the topics "safe" as they talked about Quidditch and classes. Harry enjoyed their dinner together, that same intimate feeling coming between them as Draco's dominance kept Harry feeling safe for reasons the Gryffindor didn't know.

An hour later, they were both done and sitting comfortably in the two armchairs in front of the roaring fireplace, Harry holding the Potions book in his hands and showing Draco the instructions the Half-Blood Prince had written. Draco was quiet as Harry showed him, his face showing no emotion. Finally, after Harry was done, Draco held out his hand, silently asking for the book. Harry did and Draco looked through the book. "You were not cheating," Draco said. "Granger is wrong. This can be useful, but still I want you to improve by yourself."

"I know," Harry said, "but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten the Felix Felicis!" Harry pulled out the small bottle. "I thought that I could… help you with this."

"Harry," Draco said softly. He shook his head and said "You keep it. It's yours, and it would be bad if a teacher took from his student, right?"

"Yeah… but I still want to help." Harry said. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore on Friday night, where he'll probably be teaching me how to defeat Vold—our Dark Lord."

Draco smiled at Harry called Voldemort that.

"Then go to the meeting, and learn what he wants to teach you, Harry." Draco said as he gave Harry back his book. "In the meantime, I want us to work on Potions. While you may still use that book, I don't want you to become dependent on it. Understand?"

"Yes, Draco." Harry said, easily falling into the role of student as the older and taller Slytherin stood up and walked to the cauldrons. "You have earned that 'O' in O.W.L.s for a reason Harry. I do not want your skills to deteriorate just because of a book."

"Alright," Harry said following Draco. The Slytherin conjured up a table next to the cauldron and said "We are going to start very simple tonight Harry. I want you to make a simple potion. There are several books on the shelves if you need them, and ingredients are in the large cabinet. I will be watching your every move,"—he waved his wand and the armchair from the fireplace moved to Draco's side—"if you finish quick enough, I will reward you, a reward that I think will be much better than the Felix Felicis. Ready Potter? Go." Draco smirked as he sat down in his armchair, crossing his leg over the other as he watched Harry, he had the perfect view of Harry's perky butt from behind. 'Perhaps I should get him more…fitting," the aristocratic Malfoy thought to himself.

Harry meanwhile was busy looking through the books for a potion to make. He needed something, somewhat complicated to show that he didn't need the Prince's help with potions, yet still considered "simple." Harry decided to make a Calming Draught and rushed to the cupboard to get the ingredients he needed. With ingredients in hand, he went to start chopping up the roots as the water in the cauldron started to boil. He added the roots, and other ingredients, glancing back every now and then to Draco, who was simply watching him with a smirk on his face. Harry stirred clockwise until the potion was a clear blue color and turned off the fire under the cauldron, adding the last ingredient, mistletoes, which turned the clear blue potion into a nice, warming blue.

Draco stood up and examined the potion. "A Calming Draught? How very Gryffindor of you." He chuckled as he took out a small vial and filled it. He smirked at Harry and their eyes met. Draco kept staring at Harry as he drank the potion, an intense feeling of calmness overwhelming the Slytherin as his shoulders slack and a stress-less smile graced his face. "Excellent Harry," he said, stepping closer, dropping the vital in his pocket. "Time for your reward." He bent down and kissed Harry's neck, nipping and biting at it as his hands traveled to Harry's butt, the perfect globes fitting perfectly in Draco's hands. He squeezed his hands and bit Harry hard, causing Harry to scream and moan at the same time, pain and pleasure mixing. Draco moved his head so he could see his handy work, his hands never leaving Harry's butt. Draco smirked when he saw a clear hickey on Harry's neck, knowing that there was no way the Gryffindor could hide it. Just to make sure he whispered a spell and made it that no potion or make-up could take it away.

"D-Draco!" Harry said shocked, feeling the mark on his neck. Draco smirked and said "Wear that with pride, Harry. It's my mark for you, to show that you are mine. You'll be mine… won't you Harry?" Draco gave Harry's ass another squeeze and pulled him closer, Harry's head landing on Draco's chest.

"I—I…" Harry said, confused about his own feelings. He wanted to say "yes" but he couldn't bring his voice to say it.

Draco simply chuckled and lifted Harry's head to meet his eyes, "Don't answer now Harry. I want you to say it when you're ready. Until then, I want you to play my good little Gryffindor and keep practicing the spells our Lord is teaching you. I've owled him last night, and we'll get the reply soon. Until then, I will continue to watch you in the hallways." He kissed Harry's forehead and smiled. "Goodnight Harry, you don't know how happy I am to see you made the right choice."

 **A/N:** _Here is the next chapter! I thank you all again for your reviews, reading, and follows/favorites! They all make me very happy! Next time we'll see what Ron is up too for a bit as a meeting is about to take place._

 **Dophne** : I like it when Harry is bottoming instead of Draco, I don't know I just see Draco dominating Harry more often. Other than that, I thank you for reading this story! And I hope to see you in the future!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Those dummies will get their use, don't worry. And as we see here, Draco still has A LOT he can teach Harry as he corrupts the Gryffindor.

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks! Glad you like this!

 **AKTF-0729** : I'm glad you like this story! And I know what you mean, I remember one story had Harry, Draco, and a Mary Sue, I mean tots original character who's Voldemort's daughter, dance to Soulja Boy's Superman…yeah. Really stupid. I'm glad that you've stumbled across this one and I hope to see you in the future!

 **Ern** : Thanks for your continued support!

 **Cousland** : No, Voldemort is using what he believes will work best to bring Harry to his side, that being shoving his tongue down Harry's throat while Harry becomes euphorically hypnotize with Voldemort's dominating features and aura. …Harry likes to be dominated.


	8. Private Sessions

Chapter VIII

Private Sessions

 **Remember how this is rated M? There's a reason for that!**

Harry's confusion lasted him the rest of the week. He kept dreaming of Draco kissing him, and somewhere deep inside him loved the feeling of the Slytherin on him, pushing him down, his hands on Harry's butt as they slowly move closer and closer until—Harry couldn't take it anymore. Only a week and he already wants to feel Draco! He wanted to feel Draco's fingers in him, pressing him, doing things to him that he never tried himself! Harry groaned in frustration and pulled off the covers of his bed, pulling up his book. For the past week, Harry spent most alone time either with the Half-Blood Prince's Potions book or _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. Much to his promise to Draco, he was still using the Prince's instructions for Potions class, and practicing Potions and spells in the Room of Requirement, both with and without Draco watching him.

Hermione and Ron were both worried about Harry's "alone time" but he calmed both of them, telling Ron that he was spending time with "the Slytherin boy," which technically wasn't a lie, and he told Hermione that he was preparing for the lessons with Dumbledore. Ron wanted to know more about who the Slytherin boy was, but Harry kept his lips shut, still confused about Draco and his relationship.

Friday afternoon came and Harry met with Draco in an empty classroom in the dungeons. "Harry," Draco said. "Our Lord's response came."

"What…what does it say?" Harry asked, biting his lip, suddenly nervous. Draco smirked and took out his wand. He pointed it at the door and said " _Colloportus!_ " The door locked and Harry looked alarmingly at Draco, who pocketed his wand. He moved closer to the teacher's desk and sat on it. "Sit, Harry," he said.

Harry sat down in a desk and Draco shook his head, "No, next to me," he said, patting the desk. Harry blushed slightly and got up again, sitting down next to Draco, who pulled out an opened letter. "Your meeting with Dumbledore is tonight, correct?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, at eight," Harry said. Draco nodded and said "I've told our Lord about your lessons. He requests that either you or I tell him exactly what your 'lessons' with Dumbledore are. Obviously, he doesn't trust that you have joined us—"

"But I didn't," Harry said frowning. "I'm just learning the Dark Arts."

"Nevertheless Harry, you are under my responsibility until our Lord fully trust you," Draco said. He also wrote that he is not teaching you Dark Magic during the nights… explain please?"

Harry nodded and said "I don't know it fully myself, but…there's a Horcrux in me. Volde—the Dark Lord's Horcrux. He has the Dark Lord's memories, and look like him when he was seventeen."

Draco nodded and paused before choosing his next words. "I believe you Harry, I do. But unfortunately, there is no way to convince our Lord—"

"But wait," Harry said quickly. "Voldemort and I have a connection. Last year Snape tried to teach me Occlumency so I wouldn't see his thoughts during nightmares. Dumbledore thinks it's because of my scar, which I think may have come when I was made his Horcrux."

Draco looked at Harry for a moment before slowly taking out his wand. He hesitated for a moment, before saying "I'll let it pass for now, but do not call him by that again."

"What," Harry said slightly confused. He replayed what he just said before realizing his mistake. "Oh… sorry."

"Sorry will not cut it next time Potter," Draco said. "Now, what is this about Occlumency?"

"Snape tried teaching it to me on Dumbledore's orders. It was to block the connection Vol—the Dark Lord and I have. The Horcrux inside me told me that he was the reason the connection was there in the first place, and that he fully opened it recently."

"Recently? You mean you and our Lord have a full connection with each other?" Draco asked. Harry was sure he could hear jealously in Draco's voice as the Slytherin wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder tightly.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. "I haven't tried it yet…"

"So try it now," Draco said, keeping his hold on Harry. Harry turned shocked to Draco. "Do it, close your eyes and use the connection. See what happens."

Harry frowned a bit under Draco's demanding gaze but nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to look for the connection between him and Voldemort. He heard a deep chuckling and opened his eyes only to see that he was back in the Chamber of Secrets, the Horcrux-Voldemort sitting in a leather chair. "Hello Harry," he purred. "I see you are looking for the connection between us and Voldemort."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I need it… I need to show Draco that—"

"We're speaking the truth? Of course, Harry." Voldemort said, standing up from the chair. "But, I think you're forgetting something, Potter."

"What, my Lord?" Harry asked. Voldemort smirked and said "Your allegiance."

"My…allegiance?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, Harry…" Voldemort said walking closer to Harry. "You forgot, my sweet innocent Harry, whom you belong to."

"I don't belong to anyone—"

"You are mine, Potter!" Voldemort said roughly. He grabbed Harry's neck and he felt Voldemort's long fingers brushing across the hickey Draco left on his neck. Harry blushed, he forgot about that. "I am your teacher, Potter." Voldemort said.

"I know but—"

"There are no buts in this Potter," Voldemort said. "What this Malfoy boy is doing is unacceptable."

Harry looked at the Horcrux shocked before frowning. "You're right," he said after a pregnant moment. "You are the reason of why I start learning some of the better spells of the Dark Arts, and I'll always be grateful for that… but Draco is helping me too. He's… he's helping me when you cannot. You are my teacher, you are the one who is showing me the great things the Dark Arts can do. Draco… Draco's different. He's, he's—"

"Stop it Potter, I get it," Voldemort said. He looked at Harry and said "I have picked to appear as I do in order to entrance you into the Dark Arts, and it seems that while I have made you curious, this Draco Malfoy have made you captivated in the Arts… and maybe more." Voldemort looked at Harry before taking a step back, returning to the seat. "I do not want you sexually Harry, nor romantically. The thought of sexual intercourse disgusts me, as well as any form of that interaction."

"Then why did you—"

"Kiss you repeatedly?" Voldemort smirked. "Simple, I need you to want."

"Want?" Harry asked.

"I will open the connection for us," Voldemort said ignoring Harry's question. "Open your eyes."

Harry, confused, tried to open his eyes again and his surroundings changed. The Chamber of Secrets quickly disappeared, and instead Harry found he was in a completely different room. He could tell he was sitting in a long, dark dining room. The walls were dark green with huge windows that were covered with thick curtains. There was a huge chandelier with candles that gave a low, emerald light. Harry tried to move his head to look, but couldn't. He kept staring out at the huge double doors on the other end of the room. A huge snake was on the table, slithering towards Harry as he continued to stare at the door. _Voldemort,_ Harry thought. He was in Voldemort's head.

There was a knock on the other side of the door and Harry opened his mouth, but Voldemort's voice said "Enter." The doors opened up and Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room. She bowed before Voldemort and said "My Lord."

"Any word from your nephew Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked.

"No my lord," Bellatrix said. She stood up and started twirling her hair. "Why are you bothering with Potter?" she asked. "Why not just kill him?"

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and said "Because of your nephew. If your nephew is correct, Bellatrix, then Potter would not be of any concern. If not, then our plan will go as scheduled and Potter will be dealt with."

"My Lord, why not just have Draco eliminate Potter now? He has the boy's trust," Bellatrix said, getting closer to Voldemort. Voldemort stood up slowly and moved from his throne-like chair. "I needn't explain my reasoning to you," Voldemort said. He took out his wand and twirled it between his fingers. Nagini followed Voldemort as he walked to a huge fireplace. "Send a letter to your nephew then, if you do not trust your Lord."

"My Lord—"

"Leave us," Voldemort said softly. Bellatrix hesitated, then left. Voldemort just stared at the fireplace until he heard the door open and closed again. Voldemort continued to stare at the fireplace and Harry felt his mouth smirk as Voldemort did so. Harry felt as if he was being pushed back, the scene evaporating quickly as his scar burned.

Harry screamed as his eyes ripped open and his hand went to his scar. "Harry!" Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Harry! Look at me." Harry winced as he tried to open his eyes, his scar hurting worst than it ever did. It felt as if the scar was trying to rip itself open.

"Look at me Harry, look at me," Draco said soothingly. Harry tried to open his eyes again and looked at Draco who was holding him down. "What did you see? Tell me what you saw."

"Voldemort and your aunt," Harry groaned as the pain started finally to recede. Harry frowned and said "I mean the Dark Lord and your aunt… they were talking about you and your letter." The pain was finally gone and Harry felt his energy go with it. He couldn't help but lean against Draco as the taller boy held onto him. "Your aunt wanted you to kill me, but the Dark Lord wouldn't let her for some reason."

Draco smirked and rubbed Harry's cheek. "It is because he must believe that you are now on the proper side." Harry blushed at the interaction, but didn't protest it. It felt nice to Harry.

"Yeah…" Harry said. He thought about their interactions and looked up at Draco. "Mal—Draco, can I ask you something personal?"

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked.

"I know we've known each other for a long time… and most of that—all of that time was fighting against each other, but… are you gay?" Harry sputtered through, trying to get to his point.

Draco chuckled at Harry question and said "No, I'm not Harry. I am bisexual, not that it matters." He smirked at him.

"Why doesn't it—"

Draco put a finger on Harry's lip and said "I will tell you when you earn your kiss, okay?" Harry nodded, not knowing what else to do, and Draco continued. "Good… I want you to meet me tomorrow in the Room around noon. You will tell me everything that happened in Dumbledore's office, won't you?"

"Yeah, of-of course," Harry said as Draco removed his finger. Harry's tongue instantly darted out, to wet his lips or try to taste Draco Harry didn't know. Draco smiled at Harry's response and kissed his forehead. "Good, now I believe we better return to our normal circles." Draco got off the desk and walked over to the door. He took out his wand and unlocked it. Harry followed and they both exited the dungeon classroom, going their separate ways when they reached the stairs.

At ten minutes to eight, Harry left the Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione telling him that they will stay up until he comes back so he could tell them about the lessons with Dumbledore. He proceeded down the deserted corridors, though he had to stop hastily behind a statue as Professor Trelawney appeared around the corner, muttering to herself, shuffling a pack of dirty-looking playing cards, reading them as she walked.

"Two of spades: conflict," she murmured, as she passed the place where Harry was hidden. "Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: violence. Knave of spades: a dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner—"

She stopped dead, right on the other side of Harry's statue. "Well, that can't be right," she said reshuffling her cards. Harry heard her set off again and waited until her footsteps died away. Then he hurried off again until he reached the spot in the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall.

"Acid Pops," Harry said to the gargoyle, who leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, onto which Harry stepped so that he was carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

"Good evening, sir," Harry said, walking into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down," Dumbledore said smiling. "I hope you've had an enjoyable first week back at school?"

"Yes, thanks, sir," Harry said.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore said in a businesslike voice. "You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these—for want of a better word—lessons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information."

There was a pause.

"You said, at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything," Harry said. It was hard to keep a note of accusation from his voice. "Sir," he added.

"And so I did," Dumbledore said placidly. "I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you think you're right?" Harry asked.

"Naturally, I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being—forgive me—rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes then to be correspondingly huger."

"Sir," Harry said, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me…survive?"

"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," Dumbledore said as casually as if Harry had asked him about the weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive." Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Harry, who turned in his seat to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar shallow stone basin. He placed the Pensieve on the desk in front of Harry.

"You looked worried." Dumbledore said looking at Harry. "This time, you enter the Pensieve with me… and, even more unusually, with permission."

"Where are we going, sir?"

"For a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," Dumbledore said, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance. "He was employed by the Department of magical Law Enforcement. He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Harry…"

Dumbledore had difficulty pulling out the stopper of the crystal bottle; his injured hand seemed stiff and painful.

"Shall I sir?"

"No matter, Harry—"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the bottle and the cork flew out. "Sir—how did you injure your hand?" Harry asked again, looking at the blackened fingers with a mixture of revulsion and pity.

"Now is not the moment for that story, Harry. Not yet. We have an appointment with Bob Ogden."

Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve, where they swirled and shimmered neither liquid nor gas. Harry and Dumbledore bent forward and Harry felt his feet leave the office floor; he was falling through whirling darkness, and then he was blinking in dazzling sunlight. They were standing in front of a shack, with a man dressed in a strange assortment of clothes so often chosen by inexperienced wizards trying to look like Muggles. He was standing in front of the poor-kept house, and knocked.

There was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backwards so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat he was wearing.

" _You're not welcome_."

"Er—good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic—"

" _You're not welcome_."

"Er—I'm sorry—I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously.

Harry thought Ogden was being extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in Harry's opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wand in one hand and a short, and rather bloody knife in the other.

"You understand him, I'm sure, Harry?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Yes, of course," Harry said slightly nonplussed. "Why can't Ogden—" But his eyes fell onto a dead snake that was pinned to the door and he suddenly understood. "He's speaking in Parseltongue!"

"Very good," Dumbledore said, nodding and smiling. The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, knife in one hand, wand in the other.

"Now, look—" Ogden began, but too late: there was a bang, and Ogden was on the ground, clutching his nose, which a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.

"Morfin!" a loud voice said.

An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. The man was shorter than the first, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful, aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of Ogden on the ground.

"Ministry is it?" said the older man, looking down at Ogden.

"Correct," Ogden said angrily, dabbling his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"S'right," Gaunt said. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes he did!"

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" Gaunt said aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" Ogden said, clambering back to his feet.

"Busybodies, Intruders, Muggles and filth."

Ogden pointed his want at his nose and the large amounts of yellow pus stopped at once. Mr. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin, and Harry was ready for it. He heard the Parseltongue, even while he could understand what both men were saying, he could hear the strange hissing noise that was all Ogden could hear. Morfin lumbered away to the cottage and slammed the front door. Harry watched as Ogden and Mr. Gaunt had an argument, before going inside where Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside a smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in Parseltongue. There was a scuffling noise in the corner beside the open window, and Harry realized that there was somebody else in the room, a girl whose ragged gray dress was the exact color of the dirty stone wall behind her. "M'daughter, Merope," Gaunt said grudgingly as Ogden looked inquiringly at her.

The two adults started to talk about Morfin, who was sent an owl for him to report to trial in the Ministry. Mr. Gaunt got angry, and started to yell at Ogden, who yelled back. Harry watched as the two argued as it was revealed that Morfin had attacked a Muggle, which he or his father didn't care about or see as illegal. Their argument ended, however, when the jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices were drifting in through the open window.

"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village—"

The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder. Morfin made to get out of his armchair.

"Keep your seat," said his father warningly in Parseltongue.

"Tom," the girl's voice said again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house, "I might be wrong—but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good lord, you're right!" said the man's voice. "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

The sounds were now growing fainter again. " _Darling_ ," whispered Morfin, looking at his sister. " _'Darling,' he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway_."

Merope was so white Harry felt sure she was going to faint. " _What's that?_ " Gaunt said sharply, looking from his son to his daughter. _"What did you say, Morfin?"_

" _She likes looking at that Muggle,_ " Morfin said, a vicious expression on his face as he stared at his sister, who now looked terrified. " _Always in the garden when he passes, peering though the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night—_ "

Merope shook her head jerkily, imploringly, but Morfin went on ruthlessly, " _Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?"_

" _Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?"_ Gaunt said quietly. The three seemed to have forgotten Ogden, who was looking both bewildered and irritated at this renewed outbreak of incomprehensible hissing and rasping.

" _Is it true?"_ Gaunt said in a deadly voice, advancing a step toward the terrified girl. _"My daughter—pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin—hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle!?"_ Merope shook her head frantically, pressing herself into the wall, apparently unable to speak.

" _But I got him, Father!"_ cackled Morfin. _"I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he Merope?"_

" _You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!"_ roared Gaunt, losing control and his hands closed around his daughter's throat.

Both Harry and Ogden yelled "No!" at the same time. Ogden raised his wand and cried " _Relashio_!"Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter. Morfin roared with rage and chased Ogden away from the house, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately.

"That is enough, Harry." Dumbledore said and soon they were in his office again.

"What happened to the girl?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she survived," Dumbledore said. "Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the cottage, and subsequently convicted by the Wizengamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. Marvolo, who had injured several Ministry employees in addition to Ogden, received six months."

"Marvolo?" Harry repeated wonderingly. "That man was the Dark Lord's grandfather?"

"Yes Harry, he was Voldemort's grandfather," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry weirdly for a moment. _A Disgrace,_ Voldemort's voice said in the back of his head.

"That would make Merope…. Voldemort's mother?" Harry asked.

"Correct again Harry," Dumbledore said. "And we have also seen a glimpse of Voldemort's father, I wonder if you have noticed."

"The man on the horse," Harry said.

"Very good, indeed," Dumbledore said beaming. "Yes, that was Tom Riddle senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion."

"And they ended up married?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I think you are forgetting," Dumbledore said, "that Merope was a witch. I do not believe that her magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorized by her father. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her magical abilities to plot her escape from the desperate life she had led for eighteen years."

"You think that Merope used a love potion to make Tom Riddle fall in love with her?" Harry asked.

"Precisely Harry," Dumbledore said, "It would be far more romantic than the other alternative… Within a few months of this scene, Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter, Merope. However, a few months after their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumor flew around the neighborhood that he was talking about being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in.' What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted, though I daresay he didn't dare us those precise words for fear of being thought insane. When they heard what he was saying, however, the villagers guessed that Merope had lied to Tom Riddle, pretending that she was going to have his baby, and that he had married her for this reason."

"But she did have his baby," Harry said.

"But not until a year after they were married. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant. This is guesswork, but Merope must have stopped feeding Tom the love potions, believing that by now he would have falling in love with her in return." Dumbledore said.

"Sir… if you don't mind me asking, why do you think me learning the Dark Lord's past will help me survive?" Harry asked.

"It is very important," Dumbledore said. "It has everything to do with the prophecy." Harry waited for Dumbledore to elaborate, but he didn't. Instead he stood up and said "That is enough for tonight, Harry."

"Right… goodnight, sir." Harry said, confused and a bit irritated. _Was this really all that Dumbledore wanted to show me?_ He thought. Harry left the office, with full intentions of telling Ron and Hermione about what happened.

The next day, he kept his promise with Draco and sat down next to him in the Room of Requirement in front of the fireplace. He went into more detail than when he told Ron and Hermione, a feeling deep inside him telling him that he shouldn't lie or leave certain details out for Draco. When he was done Draco stood up and took Harry's chin in his hand, bending down to kiss Harry's forehead. "Very good Harry, I'm proud that you told me," Draco said sitting down in his armchair again. Harry had to fight the frown that wanted to make an appearance. Harry might have hoped that Draco would have kissed him proper.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, looking at Draco. "While he was calling _him_ Voldemort, I was calling him the Dark Lord."

"The old man will not have noticed," Draco said shrugging. "You're doing a very good thing Harry, and we'll continue on the way we're going. Alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said. He was silent for a minute before saying "I just hope that he doesn't figure out that I'm learning the Dark Arts. …I don't know what I would do if Ron learns…"

"Why would you care if Weasley finds out?" Draco scoffed. Harry looked at him and frowned. "He's practically my brother," he said. "We share many things together… even our first kiss." Harry blushed.

Draco perked up at this and looked at Harry, a flash of jealousy on his face, before he simply just raised one eyebrow. "So, Weasley is gay too?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ron is," Harry said. "But don't tell anyone. Ron is still…figuring stuff out."

"Don't worry Harry," Draco said standing up and motioning Harry to follow him. "I would never betray your trust. Now, come, I want you to practice the healing spells in the book. Then, we will work on your potions."

Harry nodded and got up to follow Draco.

"…are you even listening Ron?" Ginny demanded as Ron was sitting in a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry left a couple of hours ago to meet with his Slytherin, and Ron was starting to get bored. Hermione was in the library doing homework, which Ron didn't want to even think about doing, and none of the other Gryffindors were as good at Wizards Chess as Ron or Harry so Ron had nothing to do. Except maybe one thing, which Ron wouldn't admit to anyone, which was that Ron was trying to subtly watch the sixth and seventh year boys. Dean and Seamus were leaning against the window talking with each other, and Ron had a very good view to certain body parts that he wished he could see more closely. He sighed and turned his attention back to Ginny who was fuming at him. _I guess this is what Harry felt before he told me he was gay,_ Ron thought. "What do you want Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny groaned and said "Haven't you been listening!? I'm talking about Harry! He seems weird lately. Haven't you noticed?"

"Weird how, Ginny?" Ron asked as Ginny sat down next to him.

"Well, he seems to be distance, you know? He's barely talking to me—"

"So? Man has priorities, you know that You-Know-Who is after him." Ron said.

"Yeah, but still he seems to be distancing himself from us," Ginny frowned. "It was the same at the Burrow as well."

"Yeah, well you were going a bit hard on him," Ron said.

"No I wasn't," Ginny said.

"Yeah, you were," Ron groaned. "You looked like you wanted to put your tongue—"

"Hi Ron," Lavender Brown said, smiling at him.

"Err… hi," Ron said as the girl walked away from the brother and sister. Lavender giggled as she walked away. _Weird woman,_ Ron thought. He turned to Ginny who stared at him, with an open mouth. "What?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "Focus! This is about Harry!"

"What about him? There's nothing wrong," Ron said. "Can't a gay guy just be by himself for a bit?"

"You're impossible Ron!" Ginny said, leaving him.

Ron sighed and decided to walk out of the Gryffindor common room, needing a walk to clear his head. He walked down the grand staircase, ignoring the students as he walked into the entrance hall and looked around. He wanted to go outside, but didn't know what to do there, so instead he blushed as he turned to the dungeons and made sure that no one was looking as he walked quickly down the stairs. A blush started to rise from his neck as thoughts went through his head. Last year Ron started to come down to the dungeons to reveal some pressure that built up over time. He found a perfect room that he knew no one would bother him, and it was "comfortable" enough for his needs. In the past, he always thought about girls, but now… Ron couldn't get the images of his dorm-mates out of his mind, especially Dean Thomas.

Ron turned a corner and reached the dungeon room, which he always kept locked. He easily unlocked it with a charm and walked in, his cock starting to get excited at the thought of jerking off. The room was bare, the desks pushed to the sides of the room as a giant cauldron with a long stone table sat in the middle. Ron walked up to the stone table, which was longer than his tall frame, and bit his lip as he took off his robe and spread it out on the slab. He loosened his tie and dropped it to the floor, as well as his pants. Ron stood in front of the stone table with in only a pair of briefs and his white buttoned up shirt, which he unbuttoned slowly, closing his eyes as his mind started to wonder. He imagined a taller boy, bigger than him holding Ron from behind, his large hands slowly taking off Ron's clothing, meticulously unbuttoning each button as he kissed Ron's neck, making the redhead moan.

Ron took off his shirt and moved to the slab, imaging the man pushing him gently, guiding the teen to lay down on the slab as his fingers brushed against Ron's chest. Ron moved his hand as if it was the imaginary man, His fingers brushed through the light chest hair that he had, his limber figure showing only the faintest of muscles. Ron moved his hand to his hard nipples and pinched them hard, moaning lightly, his back starting to arch. "Ohhh," he moaned as he twisted his thumb and forefinger, squeezing on his abused nipple before doing the same to the other one. His briefs started to feel tight so he used his free hand to shove it off, his long, thin cock jumping out for attention, already leaking. Ron grabbed his wand and muttered a spell he remembered his brother Charlie using once when he thought he was alone. Ron gave a high shriek as his legs immediately moved into the air, as if held by invisible ropes, his hole exposed to the world. There was a wet feeling there, and Ron continued to moan as he felt something entered his hole. "Ahh!" He screamed as his hole opened up to the invisible force, the feeling become ecstatic. His hand immediately went to his leaking cock and started to furiously jerk it, his hand moving quickly as lust too over, his moans turning into screams as he cared nothing else but to cum, never wanting the invisible force fucking his hole to stop. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, AHHH!" Ron screamed, his back arched high as he came all over his chest and face.

Ron came for what seemed like an eternity, rope after rope after rope of sweet, hot cum covering his face and into his opened mouth. Ron loved the taste and after he calmed down, still feeling lustful, he cleaned himself by licking his face, using his fingers to gather the jizz and licking them into his mouth. His chest was heaving and his arm ached but Ron couldn't be any more satisfied as he laid on the table, a post-climatic smile on his face. Ron was so exhausted that he didn't see the door close, an equally horny Slytherin watching him, a smirk on his face.

 **A/N:** _Here we are! Hope this will satisfied all of you till the semester is done! Also, I need to ask you guys about something: What are your opinions on…Kingdom Hearts?_

 **Littlepanther** : I miss Dom Draco too! Where have all the Dom Draco stories gone!? And I'm glad you're enjoying this! Hope to see you in the future

 **RinRin-Chama** : Hi! And Yes, Yay Ron for following Harry! He'll get his Slytherin too! And soon they will both be "corrupted" lol.

 **Albox117** : No! Thank you for taking the time to give a little review! Hope to see you in the future!

 **InuGuardian1984** : It is? I'm glad you're enjoying it, and sorry for the hard to understand parts! Sometimes I think I write a word, I don't, and I don't catch it when I'm doing these.

 **Lovingsiri** : I'm glad you're loving the romance that isn't a romance yet! And why do you detest Hermione? So far mostly her words and actions are book-accordance lol

 **HowlingRain** : Hello! I'm glad you found my story and enjoyed it! Hopefully you'll enjoy it till the climatic end!

 **Littlesprout** : You're welcome! And thanks!

 **AKTF-0729** : I'm happy you love dominant Draco! Hopefully you'll love Ron and Blaise as well

 **Jokul Frosti** : Hello namechanger! And no, Harry will be keeping his name. I don't understand why they do that in the first place. It's just weird to me, and Voldemort… well, you'll see. And there will be no marriage contract between them, and Blaise will seduce Ron, in his own special way. Snape will be canon Snape.

 **Mizzrazz72** : She might be. She might be.

 **Dophne** : Dumbledore's later lessons will be interesting, especially when Harry truly becomes a Dark Wizard. As for the dominance… to me it just makes more sense for Draco to be Dominant because book Harry is referenced at several points to be small, and the thought of Draco lifting Harry up to do dirty things amuse me. But, as you say: To each their own :P

 **Fizzydrink101** : You ask for more cuteness, and I will maybe deliver! With a bit of sexy here and there.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yup, and that someone is Draco! And soon Blaise will start to get a Gryffindor of his own too…

 **Ern** : I'm glad you like the romance! And thanks for your continued support!


	9. Secrets and Opals

Chapter 9

Secrets and Opals

Just as Hermione had predicted, the sixth years' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Ron had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. Harry barely understood half of what Professor McGonagall said to them these days; even Hermione had had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice. Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment, Harry's best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince, and Draco, who made sure that they do an hour of Potions every time they meet.

Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfigurations too. Harry frequently looked over at his classmates in the common room or at mealtimes to see them purple in the face and straining as though they had overdosed on U-No-Poo; but he knew that they were really struggling to make spells work without saying incantations aloud.

A result of their busy workload was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione haven't visited Hagrid at all. He had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sign, and on the few occasions when they had passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he had mysteriously failed to notice them or hear their greetings.

"We've got to go and explain," Hermione said, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" Ron said. "And we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the skrewts," Ron said darkly. "And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother—we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed." Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement. Tending to that giant Grawp was…stressful for Harry, if now also annoying.

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," Hermione said looking upset.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry said. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." He felt slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of his Captaincy. "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry," Hermione said, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting and frankly, you've never been more fanciable. Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you the 'Chosen One'—well come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?"

Harry was finding the Great Hall very hot all of a sudden, even though the ceiling still looked cold and rainy.

"And you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand when that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway. …"

The postal owls came to save Harry from embarrassment, two owls dropping two large, square packages in front of Harry and Ron. "Ha," Harry said as he unwrapped the parcel, revealing a new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ , fresh from Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh good," Hermione said, delighted. "Now you can give that graffitied copy back."

"As if," Harry said. "I'm keeping it!" He pulled the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and tapped the cover of his wand, muttering " _Diffindo!_ " The cover fell off. He did the same thing with the brand-new book (Hermione looked scandalized). He then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, " _Raparo_!"

There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly secondhand. "I'll give Slughorn back the new one, he can't complain, it cost me nine Galleons."

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but was distracted by a third owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page. "Why are you reading that?" Ron groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I'm looking to see if there are any reports of Voldemort," Hermione said a bit curtly, still annoyed at Harry.

 _If you are annoyed at me for that, how will you react when you find my book?_ Harry thought to himself. Hermione read the _Daily Prophet_ while Ron ate breakfast. Harry's eyes began to wander and unconsciously fell onto Draco across the Hall who was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. The two brutes were grunting to each other while Draco looked bored, making his fork hover over his plate. Harry watched the Slytherin with an intense interest, his mind going back to their kisses in his dreams, and Draco kissing his face, a blush rose to his cheeks as he continued to watch Draco. Ten minutes passed before Draco stopped playing with his fork, and he looked up at Harry. Their gazes instantly met and Draco smirked, nodding his head to the right, indicating that he wanted to talk with Harry.

"Err, be right back," Harry said getting up.

"Something the matter?" Hermione asked, looking up from the Prophet.

"No, just need to stretch my legs for a bit, I'll be back," Harry said standing up from the Gryffindor Table and walked down the row, getting glances from the Gryffindors. He exited the Great Hall and waited in the entrance hall for a couple of minutes till Draco walked out. He looked at Harry, saying nothing, but continued walking to an empty classroom. Harry followed him and close the door behind him, Draco's wand already out and casted a silencing spell.

"Draco—" Harry barely got Draco's name out before Draco placed his finger on Harry's lips. Harry's tongue peaked out for contact but Draco moved the finger away and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Listen, for now," Draco said. Harry nodded and Draco took a step back, examining Harry. "You are holding Quidditch Practice today, correct?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. Draco nodded and was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I think I'll watch," he said at last, "just to make sure that there isn't any…'funny business.' And, of course," Draco couldn't help but smirk, "I will be watching how well you ride a broomstick."

"You already saw how well I can ride a broom," Harry said slightly confused.

"I know," Draco said. He walked around Harry slowly, his eyes roaming over every single aspect of his Potter. "But, I just want to make sure that you're…flexible."

"Flexible?" Harry asked, a strange blush reaching his cheeks and neck. Draco chuckled and said "How can you be so innocent Potter? "

"I am _not_ innocent." Harry stated a bit angrily. Draco saw something in his eyes and nodded "Alright, but I want you to explain soon."

"No!" Harry said quickly, that anger turning into fear. "I can't tell you…I can't."

"Okay, I understand," Draco said surprisingly softly. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Look at me Harry." Harry hesitated, but did. Draco offered a small smile and said "Forget about that, whatever it is, alright? Right now, today is just about the tryouts. I'll be watching, and if you want, we can spend the afternoon together. Would you like that?"

"Yeah…" Harry blushed, "but me, Ron and Hermione are visiting Hagrid after tryouts."

Draco had to bite his lip to keep from insulting Hagrid. He instead said "Alright then. If you need me, I will be in the library. I have…some things to research."

"What things?" Harry asked.

"Things you shouldn't worry about," Draco said. He kissed Harry's forehead and said "Come on, you need to start the tryouts."

"Right," Harry said. They left the empty classroom and returned to the Great Hall, Harry entering the room three minutes before Draco. Hermione was finished reading the Daily Prophet, instead talking to Ron. Harry rejoined them, and twenty minutes later they left for the Quidditch pitch. As they passed by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating. The latter included a large, wiry-haired boy Harry recognized immediately from the Hogwarts Express.

"We met on the train, in old Sluggy's compartment," he said confidently, stepping out of the crowd to shake Harry's hand. "Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

"You didn't try out last year, did you?" Harry asked, taking note of the breadth of McLaggan and thinking that he would probably block all three goal hoops without even moving. _He's as big as Draco,_ Harry thought, _or maybe bigger._

"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trails," McLaggen said with a swagger. "Are a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."

"Right," Harry said. "Well …if you wait over there…"

He pointed over to the edge of the pitch, close to where Hermione was sitting. He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance pass over McLaggen's face and wondered whether McLaggen expected preferential treatment because they were both "old Sluggy's" favorites. He looked over at the stands and thought he spotted platinum-blond hair. He focused on it and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in a top booth, barely visible, but clearly watching Harry and the trial. Harry felt a weird sense of reassurance that Draco was watching him, as if everything was going to be alright. What surprised him, and scared him, however, was that Zabini was sitting next to him. Harry wondered why Zabini was there, and tried to see who he was staring at, but Ron interrupted him. "Where you want me, mate?" he asked.

"You're trying out for Keeper, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said blushing a bit. He was clutching his old Cleansweep Eleven very tightly and looked as if he was going to pass out any second.

"Alright, wait by McLaggen over there," Harry said pointing to where McLaggen was. "Don't try to lose your temper," Harry whispered, "no matter how annoying he seems."

Harry decided to start with a basic test, asking all applicants for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision: the first ten were made up of first years, whom Harry told immediately to go to the stands, first years not allowed to join the team. The second group was comprised of ten of the silliest girls Harry had ever encountered, who, when he blew his whistle, merely fell about giggling and clutching one another. Romilda Vane was amongst them. When he told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite cheerfully and went to sit in the stands to heckle everyone else. The third group had a pile up halfway around the pitch. Most of the fourth came without brooms, and the fifth were Hufflepuffs.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," roared Harry, who was starting to get seriously annoyed, "leave now!"

There was a pause, then a couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter.

After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, Harry had found himself three Chasers: Katie Bell, returning to the team after an excellent trail; a new find called Demelza Robins, who was particularly good at dodging Bludgers; and Ginny Weasley, who had out-flown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot. Pleased though he was with his choices, Harry had also shouted himself hoarse at the many complainers and was now enduring a similar battle with the rejected Beaters.

"That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way for the Keepers I'll hex you!" he bellowed.

Neither of his chosen Beaters had the old brilliance of Fred and George, but he was still reasonably pleased with them. Harry had deliberately left the trial of the Keepers until last, hoping for an emptier stadium and less pressure on all concerned. Unfortunately, however, all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever. As each Keeper flew up to the goal hoops, the crowd roared and jeered in equal measure.

None of the first five saved more than two goals apiece. To Harry's disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five. On the last one, however, he shot off in completely the wrong direction; the crowd laughed and booed and McLaggen returned to the ground grinding his teeth. Ron looked ready to pass out as he mounted his broom. "Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Harry looked around, expecting to see Hermione, but it was Lavender Brown. He turned to Ron, looked less embarrassed, and a tad more annoyed.

It seemed that Harry had nothing to worry about, as Ron saved one, two, three, four, five penalties in a row! Delighted and resisting joining in the cheers of the crowd with difficulty, Harry turned to McLaggen to tell him that, most unfortunately, Ron had beaten him, only to find McLaggen's red face inches from his own. He stepped back hastily, wishing that he was a foot taller. Over the summer he somehow seemed to shrunk, being only five foot five inches. It was a bit obvious that all the other Gryffindors seemed to overshadow him.

"His sister didn't really try," McLaggen said menacingly. There was a vein pulsing in his temple like the one Harry had often admired in Uncle Vernon's. "She gave him an easy save."

"Rubbish," Harry said coldly. "That was the one he nearly missed."

McLaggen took a step nearer Harry, who stood his ground this time.

"Give me another go."

"No," Harry said. "You had your go. You saved four, Ron saved face. Ron's Keeper, he won it fair and square. Now kindly get out of my way."

He thought for a moment that McLaggen might punch him, but he contented himself with an ugly grimace and stormed away, growling what sounded like threats to thin air. _Maybe I could practice the Curses on him,_ Harry thought before dismissing the idea.

" _Why not?"_ Voldemort's voice floated in his head. _"Doesn't he deserve it? After disrespecting your authority like so?"_

 _No, that's just awful._ Harry thought. Voldemort replied, but Harry didn't hear as Hermione and Ron ran up to him as the crowd roared. The three friends celebrated and Harry glanced up at where Draco and Zabini were to find that they were already gone. They went to Hagrid's hut, and Harry had to threaten to blast the door off to get Hagrid's attention. Hagrid seemed dirtier than ever, his hair standing out at places and a few empty bottles of firewhiskey littering his table. Hagrid let them in, and the four talked, Ron giving a shot-by-shot recap of his tryout. Harry was exhausted by the end of the day, and just wanted to be left alone for a while so he allowed his feet to carry him away from the Great Hall.

He reached the Room of Requirement and walked inside, only slightly surprised to see that his feet and mind led him here, the doors opening up to reveal his and Draco's room. The furniture had changed a bit, there now was a large sofa in front of the fireplace, and Harry forgo all grace and etiquette as he kicked off his shoes and fell onto the crouch.

Harry groaned and placed his arm against his forehead as he closed his eyes, a dull noise in his head frustrating him. He laid like that for about ten minutes, his headache and the dull noise gradually going away. Harry was surprised, and slightly disappointed, when Draco didn't show up during his time in the room. After wondering around, and looking at the book titles, he turned his attention back to the huge couch, a doziness and sleepiness overtaking him. He fell onto the couch again and instantly fell asleep, his glasses pushing against him as he forgot to take them off.

He woke up the next day to find himself in a large four poster bed, his glasses off and on the small table next to the bed. He looked around and found that he was still in the Room of Requirement, the bed in its own corner of the room. "It seems that we should have the bed as a permanent fixture, especially if you're just going to sleep on the couch like a common muggle." Draco's voice shocked Harry. He jumped up and looked around, finding Draco in his armchair, a desk in front of him. Draco looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, which Harry still needs to do, and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Harry blushed as he got out of bed.

"It is okay," Draco said. He pushed back his chair and stood up, meeting Harry halfway. Harry leaned in ,expecting a kiss on his forehead or cheek, but Draco simply shook his head. "You want a kiss Harry?" he asked.

Harry blushed and nodded.

"I don't teach mutes, Harry," Draco said. "Answer me."

"Y-Yes," Harry said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I want a kiss," Harry said. Draco chuckled and took out his wand. "After all our work is done," Draco said. He waved his wand and the corner table next to Harry's bed turned into a desk similar to Draco's. "Move the table right next to mine," Draco said.

Harry nodded and took out his wand. With a swish and a flick he said " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The desk rattled and hovered into the air. Harry moved his wand and the desk moved with it, floating in the air and moving towards where Draco's chair and desk were. He lowered his wand and the desk lowered with it, landing with a soft _thunk_ sound, next to Draco's desk. He did the same with his chair as Draco returned to his desk.

Harry found his bag near the fireplace and moved it to his desk, before starting on the homework that he had. Harry hated every moment, becoming increasingly annoyed as he tried to reach the length requirement for Snape's essay. Draco glanced over a couple of times, appalled at Harry's handwriting. He tried to fix it, but Harry told him to "shut it" as he worked slowly, and a bit frustratingly to finish the last three inches for Snape's essay. After a few hours of work, Harry was caught up, and even a bit ahead, of all of his classes, and Draco rewarded him by kissing his cheek, then right next to his lips, so close that Harry could feel Draco's lips. That both frustrated Harry as he wanted Draco's lips _on_ his, as well as made Harry want to work harder to earn that kiss that Draco had promised him.

The next few weeks, Harry and Draco met every now and then in the Room of Requirement, and they moved on to another book of Dark Arts, both Harry and Draco mastering the healing spells in the first one. Draco kept the Dark Lord updated on their progress, and told Harry as much. A letter from the Dark Lord came attached with a letter from Draco's mother that simply said _"Remember your first task."_

Harry was confused about the letter, but Draco told him not to worry about it. Meanwhile, it seemed that Dumbledore had been avoiding Harry wherever he went. He rarely appears at meals anymore, and Harry and Hermione thought that Dumbledore was leaving the school for days at a time. Had Dumbledore forgotten the lessons he was supposed to be giving Harry?

Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Harry had wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours. Harry woke early on the morning of the trip, which was turning stormy, and whiled away the time by reading his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. It was weird that he was laying in bed, reading a textbook, but the more Harry pored over the book, the more he realized how much was in there. Not only the handy hints and shortcuts on potions that were earning him such a glowing reputation with Slughorn, and Draco too as he reads the book while Harry is practicing Potions in the room, but also the imaginative little jinxes and hexes scribbled in the margins, which Harry was sure, judging by the crossings-out and revisions, that the Prince had invented himself.

Harry had already attempted a few of the Prince's self-invented spells. There had been a hex that caused toenails to grow alarmingly fast, which he had tried on Crabbe in the corridor, with very entertaining results; a jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the mouth, and the most useful spell of all, _Muffliato_ , a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class without being overheard. The only person who didn't find these spells amusing was Hermione, who maintained a rigidly disapproving expression throughout and refused to talk at all if Harry had used _Muffliato_ on anyone in the vicinity.

There was a spell written on the side that seemed to have caused some trouble for the Prince. There were many crossings-out and alterations, but finally, crammed into a corner of the page, the scribble: _Levicorpus (nvbl)_.

Harry thought that the "nvbl" meant nonverbal, and while he was still having trouble with nonverbal spells, he decided to trust the Prince and pointing his want at nothing in particular, he gave it an upward flick and said _Levicorpus!_ inside his head.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!"

There was a flash of light and the room was full of voices: Everyone had woken up as Neville let out a yell. Harry sent Advanced Potion-Making flying in panic; Neville was dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled as Dean and Seamus roared with laughter, and Ron starting to laugh also once he was fully awake. "Hang on—I'll let you down—"

He groped for the potion book and riffled through it in a panic, trying to find the right page; at last he located it and deciphered one cramped work underneath the spell. Hoping that it was the counter-jinx, Harry thought _Liberacorpus!_ with all his might.

There was another flash and Neville fell to the bed, bouncing slightly as his body hit the mattress. "Sorry…" Harry repeated again as Neville sat up.

Hermione was furious at Harry after Ron told her about it on the way over to Hogsmeade. She wanted to yell at Harry, but Ginny interrupted them. "Harry!" she said, "I'm supposed to give you this."

It was a scroll of parchment with Harry's name written upon it in familiar thin, slanting writing.

"Thanks, Ginny. …It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" He told Ron and Hermione, pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents. "Monday evening!" He felt suddenly light and happy. "I have to tell D—never mind." He said quickly.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"No one, it's not important," Harry said quickly, hiding a blush. Ron looked between the two and whispered "His boyfriend," in Hermione's ear.

"Boyfriend!? You have a boyfriend already Harry!" Hermione piped out, getting a few looks from the students around them, and a glare from Ginny. Harry's face and neck turned a beet red as he tried to explain himself.

"Yeah—well—we're not exactly boyfriends—but—" Harry sputtered and stuttered. He tried to clear his throat and somehow got out "We're not…official… at least I don't think we're not. But we both don't want it…known…"

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said looking a bit ashamed.

"No, no, no don't apologize!" Harry said, "It's just…complicated at the moment."

"Alright… can you at least tell us his name? Or is he still in the closet?" Hermione asked.

"In the closet?" Ron asked confused.

"Muggle saying," Harry said, he turned to Hermione and said "Kind of, we just don't want anyone to know until we…worked things out."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. And that was the last they talked about Harry's love life as they entered Hogsmeade and immediately went to the Three Broomsticks, being one of the only shops that weren't boarded up. There were two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin, squinting through his rain-washed glasses Harry recognized the barman who worked at the Hog's Head, the other Hogsmeade pub. As the three drew closer, the barman drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms. They were three feet from him when Harry realized who the man was.

"Mundungus!"

The squat, bandy-legged man jumped and dropped an ancient suitcase, which burst open, releasing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.

"Oh, 'ello 'Arry," Mundungus said with a most unconvincing stab at airiness. "Well, don't let me keep ya." Harry looked at the dropped silver objects and the next second he pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat. Holding his fast with one hand, he pulled out his wand.

"Harry!" both Hermione and Ron yelled, shocked.

"This is Sirius' stuff!" Harry yelled. "You took that from Sirius' house. That had the Black family crest on it."

"I—no—what?" spluttered Mundungus, who was slowly turning purple.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" snarled Harry.

"I—no—"

"Give it to me!"

"Harry, you mustn't!" shrieked Hermione, as Mundungus started to turn blue.

There was a bang, and Harry felt his hands fly off Mundungus' throat. Gasping and spluttering, he seized his fallen case, then—CRACK—he Disapparated.

Harry swore at the top of his voice, spinning on the spot to see where Mundungus had gone.

"COME BACK YOU THIEVING MOTHER—"

"There's no point, Harry, he's gone." Hermione said. "Come on, let's just go inside."

Harry was in a sour mood the entire time they were in the Three Broomsticks, complaining about Mundungus stealing from Sirius and himself, Ron reminding him that Grimmauld Place now belonged to him. Harry got glimpse of Ginny with Dean Thomas, the two sitting together before getting up and leaving. In the booth next to them, were Neville and Seamus, both of whom seemed to glance around every now and then before returning to their private conversation. After a long half hour, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to leave Hogsmeade.

They followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street. Harry's thoughts started to stray to Draco as they trudged up the road to Hogwarts through the frozen slush. It was a little while before Harry became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend had become shriller and louder. Harry squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. "It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Harry heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Just as he raised a gloved hand to wipe them, Leanne made to grab the package Katie was holding. Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, not like Neville had done, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie. …Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open in terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to help, but Katie fell immediately, falling on top of her friend. She trashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them as Leanne got up and the other three rushed to help.

"Move away!" Hagrid's voice boomed. He pushed passed Harry and Ron and scooped Katie up. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind. Harry looked down at the ground where the open package was. There was a necklace that had a greenish glitter. Harry bent to pick up with when Hagrid's voice roared. " _Don't touch it!_ "

Harry stopped and looked up at Hagrid. "Use the brown-paper to pick it up, _do not let it touch you_." Hagrid said. He looked at Leanne and asked her how this happened. She told him as the group quickly made their way back to Hogwarts. Hagrid brought Katie Bell to the hospital wing while Harry and the others went to look for Dumbledore. He wasn't to be found, so they went to Professor McGonagall instead, who told Harry to place the bag gentle on his desk. She used her wand to take the necklace out and hovered it in the air to examine it. She told Filch to get Snape and she turned to Leanne to repeat her story.

"That is why we were arguing," Leanne said pointing to the necklace. "She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for Professor Dumbledore and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it. …Oh no, oh no, oh no I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize it!"

"Calm down Leanne," Professor McGonagall said. Leanne became so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her. "Go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to get you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She sighed and said "Why is it, when something happens it is always you three?"

"Honestly, I've been asking the same thing for the last six years, professor," Ron said.

"Oh, Severus," McGonagall said as Professor Snape entered the room. He immediately went to the necklace, ignoring the three as he and McGonagall turned to the desk. He took out his wand and made the necklace float in the air so he could examine it.

"What do you think?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think Miss. Bell is lucky to be alive," Snape said.

"She was cursed wasn't she?" Harry asked. "I know Katie off the Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was going to deliver that to Dumbledore, she wouldn't do it knowingly."

"Yes, she was cursed," McGonagall said.

"Is that all, Potter?" Snape asked, turning to the three.

"Yes…sir," Harry said. Snape took a couple of steps towards the trio and glared at them. "Very well, you three may leave." He said.

They left, and when they were far enough Hermione stopped. "I think I might know who cursed Katie…" she said.

Ron and Harry stopped and looked at her. "Who?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a breath and said "I think it might be a Slytherin…I don't know who yet, but it has to be. They've been acting a bit…dodgy ever since Voldemort came back."

"Of course they're acting dodgy," Harry couldn't help to say, "that's because people are accusing them everywhere!" They were all shocked that Harry said that and Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before composing herself.

"I know, but just think about it Harry," Hermione said. "Isn't it odd that the Slytherins are more aloof this year? Like in the Welcoming Feast, Malfoy was just hovering his fork ignoring Dumbledore's speech!"

"And that makes you think that Malfoy is trying to kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Are you sure that you're workload is making you a bit of a nutter?"

"Harry's right Hermione," Ron said. "I would love to see Malfoy thrown out of Hogwarts, but trying to frame him for trying to kill Dumbledore? That's a bit much, don't you think?" Ron asked.

"I'm not blaming Malfoy, I'm just thinking…" Hermione said. "Look, Harry, you have to admit that some of them were acting a bit suspicious, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said remembering his encounter with Crabbe and Goyle. "But honestly Hermione, I don't think there's enough yet to prove that a Slytherin is trying to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed in frustration and said "Forget it, I'll just research it myself," before walking away.

"Think she'll be alright?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, she seems very serious," Harry said.

Ron nodded and looked around before saying "Your boyfriend…he's a Slytherin right?"

"Yeah, but I know that he didn't do it," Harry said. "…at least I hope he didn't." he murmured to himself. Ron nodded and said "I'll go after Hermione, maybe you should check on your Slytherin."

"Yeah, thanks Ron! You're the best," Harry said as he went off towards the Room of Requirement, having a feeling that he would find Draco there. He was right, as Draco was in the room working on whatever was under the cover in the back corner. The cover was on the ground and instead stood a large black cabinet that looks oddly familiar to Harry. Harry noticed that Draco's normally perfect hair was a bit disheveled. Draco turned around, wand in hand, and he smiled at Harry. "I didn't expect you to be here so early," he said as he started to lift the sheet to cover the cabinet again.

"No, don't do that. I need to talk with you," Harry said. "It's important."

Draco let the sheet fall and said "Alright, what do you want to know about?"

"Last time there was a letter from the Dark Lord it said 'remember your first task.' You wouldn't tell me what that task was, and now Katie Bell is in the Hospital Wing cursed by a cursed necklace she was supposed to give to Dumbledore. Please tell me that your task has nothing to do with that." Harry pleaded. Draco was quiet, avoiding Harry's gaze as Harry took a step forward. "Draco, answer me!" he demanded.

Draco thought for a moment before saying "It did."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard, "W-What?" he stuttered. His legs seemed to fix in place as he stared at Draco who looked at Harry, a resolve in his eyes that he never saw before.

"I did," Draco said. "I've Imperius the bartender at the Three Broomsticks to leave that necklace in the girls' bathroom, and then I had her Imperius the girl who picked up the necklace, who would then bring it to Dumbledore. He was supposed to die after touching the necklace."

"Why…why would you do that?" Harry asked, still in a state of shock. "Katie Bell is in the hospital wing because of you! She was cursed!"

"I needed to finish my mission!" Draco yelled.

"Your mission! What is this bloody mission!?" Harry yelled, the day's frustrations coming into him. "What was so fucking important that an innocent girl almost died!?"

"I have to kill Dumbledore!" Draco screamed, his chest heaving. Sweat started to fall from his face as his disheveled hair became messier.

"W-What!?" Harry said.

"I. Have. To. Kill. Dumbledore." Draco said, as if he didn't believe it himself. "The Dark Lord has tasked me to kill Dumbledore. It's supposed to make up for my father's failure last year."

"Your father's in Azkaban… but how is…" Harry said, still trying to comprehend that the boy he is falling for is supposed to kill his mentor Dumbledore. He is angry at Dumbledore, yes, but that does not mean he wants to kill him! Harry doesn't want to kill anyone!

"This," Draco said pointing to the old black cabinet, "is a Vanishing Cabinet. Think of it as trying by Floo, two fireplaces that are connected can be traveled to and from, the same can be said with the Vanishing Cabinet. There is another one at Borgin and Burkes, but this one is broken. I am supposed to kill Dumbledore, and I thought that I could simply fix the one here and let the Death Eaters do it, but I can't. I cannot fix this so then I tried the necklace. It's a cursed opal necklace that had claimed the lives of nineteen muggles. I thought that I could have a student bring it to Dumbledore and kill him that way, but it seems that I can't even do that right!" Draco yelled in frustration and pulled his hair. "Then there's bringing you to our side, making sure that my feelings don't blind me when you betray us for Dumbledore and it just doesn't work! Everything doesn't work!" Draco turned and kicked the Vanishing Cabinet in anger.

Harry's legs remembered how to move and he ran to Draco's side. In his mind wheels were turning quickly as he tried to process everything. Finally, he touched Draco's shoulder and said "I'll help…"

Draco jumped at the contact and turned around, shocked at Harry. "You'll what?" he said softly, not believing Harry's words.

"I'll… I said I'll help," Harry said a bit more confidently. "I will help you fix the Vanishing Cabinet… but I don't want to be there when you kill Dumbledore…I still don't think he deserves it."

"Oh, yeah alright…" Draco said in the same quiet voice. "Thanks…Harry."

"Any time," Harry blushed. He and Draco shared a look as Draco stood to his full height, easily overshadowing Harry. "Draco…" he said.

Draco reached and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, cupping it gently as emerald eyes met gray. Draco's other hand wrapped around Harry's back and pulled him to his chest. "Draco," Harry said again.

Draco tried to smirk, but only gave a shy smile as he bent down and took Harry's lips with his, finally fulfilling both their wants. Harry was still at first before melting in the kiss, Draco's lips soft and pillowy, making it addicting for Harry to kiss him. Draco's hand moved down from Harry's back, to his lower back where it rested on the edge of Harry's butt. Harry didn't want to move Draco's hand, somehow it felt as if it belong there, that somehow him being here, in his position, is where he is supposed to be. Harry felt Draco's mouth open slightly and he moved with him, opening his mouth as Draco's tongue thrust into his mouth, easily dominating Harry's tongue and mouth. Harry moaned as he gave control to Draco, allowing him to guide the kiss as Draco pushed him against the Vanishing Cabinet, Harry's glasses going askew. Draco's other hand reached for Harry's hair, as Harry did the same, both boys' hands moving on their heads, grabbing fistfuls of hair to hold onto as they kiss. Draco continued to kiss Harry until the need for air was too much and they had to separate, a line of spit connecting their lips as Draco held Harry's head with his hands, Harry's hands and arms around Draco's waist.

Harry's cheeks were red and both boys were breathing deeply as lust were clearly in their eyes. "Draco," Harry breathed. "Does this mean… do you want to be… boyfriends?" Harry breathed out the question.

Draco chuckled and roughly kissed Harry again. "Of course," Draco said breathing as deeply as Harry. "You were always mine, Harry Potter. You just didn't know it." And with that the boys continued to kiss, their worries and responsibilities forgotten as their world narrowed to each other and the touches they each felt.

 **A/N:** _Here is my gift to you this holiday season! Thank you all for your patience, Finals were a pain, but they are all done now! Which means I am FREE to write! I want to thank everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews, you all make my day!_

 **Kagome Higurashi** : I did update! It only took so long because I was busy lol. Here you are, I hope you liked it!

 **Magic Freak** : Here you are kind person! I hope to see you again!

 **Littlesprout** : Yes, it is very hot. And thanks! Hope to see you again soon!

 **DeiStarr** : Blaise and Draco are JUST FRIENDS! They are not Exs or FWBs. They are just two Slytherin friends who are corrupting two Gryffindors lol. And I hope that you like their first kiss ;)

 **Imperitrici Vicssutudinis** : Yes! Dominant Draco is a sexy Draco. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking forward to the next review lol

 **Kigen Dawn** : I'm glad you were happy with the sex scene lol

 **Outofthisworldgal** : Yes, yes it was a hot scene. Thanks for your review lol

 **PerdidoKitsune** : Hmm maybe that could explain his lack of sex appeal, never thought of that. And I am glad that I made Ron hot and steamy for you! Always had a crush on the redhead and now I want to spread that love lol. Thanks for the review! Hope to see your thoughts soon!

 **HinaLuvLuvChan** : Thanks! If this is a drug then here is your dose! Just don't overdose! That is bad!

 **Ern** : Thanks!

 **Lovingsiri** : Yes, darn Hermione for being always right! And the romance is developing! At a pace that may be too fast? Who knows!? Hope to see you again soon!

 **MadnessIsTheAntidote** : Father Voldemort will be interesting to see, their meeting will happen soon, just let the boys sort out their feelings first. And yes, I'm trying to stick as close to canon as possible lol

 **Fizzydrink101** : Yes kissing on foreheads is very cute and fluffy, but I like kisses on lips better. You're welcome for the updates! I hope you liked this one too!

 **HowlingRain** : Yeah, I'm guessing that since Harry is intentionally opening up the connection between him and Voldemort and the Horcrux, his scar wouldn't hurt, expect for either when looking into Voldemort's vision, because that's outside his head. As for Ron's spell… Charlie Weasley was a good teacher, even though he was a bit oblivious about it, and don't worry, Blaise will love that spell and add some…changes too it. Thanks for your review, and I really hope to see you soon!

 **Jokul Frosti** : Yes. Charlie Weasley is gay, I don't care what anyone says. She was oblivious to the fact that Harry was gay, silly Ginny, but she seems to be taking it…well, I guess. And Draco is a bit patient, he claimed Harry when he felt like it… which was after breaking down and somewhat revealed his feelings for the cute Gryffindor.

 **Littlepanther** : Only second!? Wow, I guess I'm picking all the unexpected pairings huh? And thank you for your review! A jealous Draco is a happy reader, and I hope to see you again!

 **BrotherofBasilisks** : Love ya! You better review when you see this babe! XP


	10. Ron's Proposal

Chapter X

Ron's Proposal

Katie was removed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leanne, and obviously Draco, seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target. Hermione was still working on her "Draco-is-a-Death-Eater Theory," which at first worried Harry, only to be calmed by a reassuring Draco.

Thanks to Hermione's small outburst at Hogsmeade, which she apologized over and over for, there had been rumors about Harry's sexuality, starting from small whispers in Gryffindor Tower, to outright gossip in the Great Hall when Harry's second lesson with Dumbledore came around. Harry promised Draco that he would return to the Room of Requirement after the lesson was done to tell him everything that he had learned, and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He entered at exactly eight o'clock and there sat Dumbledore looking unusually tired; his hand was as black and burned as ever, but he smiled when he gestured to Harry to sit down. The Pensieve was sitting on the desk again, casting silvery specks of light over the ceiling.

"You have had a busy time while I have been away," Dumbledore said. "I believe you witnessed Katie's accident."

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky. She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin: There was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly. Luckily, Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse." Dumbledore said. "Anyway, the St. Mungo's staff is sending me hourly reports, and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time."

"Where were you this weekend, sir?" Harry asked.

"I would rather not say just now," Dumbledore said. "However, I shall tell you in due course."

"You will?" Harry asked startled and a bit untrusting. _He never times me anything,_ Harry thought. _Would he finally tell me something I actually need to know beforehand?_

"Yes, I expect so," Dumbledore said, withdrawing a fresh bottle of silver memories from inside his robes and uncorking it with a prod of his wand.

"Sir," Harry said, "I met Mundungus in Hogsmeade."

"Ah yes, I am already aware that Mundungus has been treating your inheritance with light-fingered contempt," Dumbledore said frowning a little. "He has gone to ground since you accosted him outside the Three Broomsticks; I rather think he dreads facing me. However, rest assured that he will not be making away with any more of Sirius's old possessions."

 _Yet, you're not going to do anything to get the stuff Mundungus already stole,_ Harry couldn't help but thought bitterly.

"Anyway, if we can focus on task," Dumbledore said after a moment. "You will remember, I am sure, that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginnings at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort."

"How do you know she was in London, sir?"

"Because of the evidence of one Caractacus Burke," Dumbledore said, "who, by an odd coincidence, helped found the very shop whence came the necklace we have just been discussing."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore joined him at the front of the desk.

"This time," Dumbledore said, "we are going to enter my memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Harry…"

Harry bent over the Pensieve; his face broke the cool surface of the memory and then he was falling through darkness again. Seconds later, his feet hit firm ground; he opened his eyes and found that he and Dumbledore were standing in a bustling, old-fashioned London street.

"There I am," Dumbledore said brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front of a horse-drawn milk cart.

This younger Albus Dumbledore's long hair, and beard were auburn. Having reached their side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing. _What an ugly suit,_ Harry thought.

They followed his younger self a short distance, finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um…just a mo' …MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Harry heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. Harry and the other Dumbledore followed. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

Harry and Dumbledore watched as the younger Dumbledore talked with the woman who Harry guessed was Mrs. Cole. She led Dumbledore to a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. There, the two talked about Voldemort, calling him Tom Riddle, and the arrangements for his future. Mrs. Cole expressed her concern about the boy and shared what she knew about his parents and past. After some gin and more talking, she ultimately led Dumbledore to Tom's room. "Here we are," Mrs. Cole said as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton—sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you—well, I'll let him do it."

Harry and the two Dumbledores entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book.

There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Herope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

"How do you do, Tom?" Dumbledore said, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to have a look at me?"

He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.

"No, no," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"I don't believe you," Riddle said. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school—your new school, if you would like to come."

Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course—well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

For some reason, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for little Tom Riddle as he accused Dumbledore. What life did he live here that would make the asylum a possible ending?

"I am not from the asylum," Dumbledore said patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you—"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "is a school for people with special abilities—"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's as though trying to catch one of them lying. "Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," Dumbledore said.

"It's…it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," Riddle breathed. A flash of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make things move without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer. "I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well you were quite right," Dumbledore said, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently."You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial. It reminded Harry of when Riddle was older, when he was Harry's age. It was the same look he gave Harry when he was twelve, and similar when he and the Horcrux conversed, before Voldemort kissed him.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," Riddle said at once, in the same commanding tone he had used earlier.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts—"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite tone, "I'm sorry sir, I meant—please, Professor, could you show me—?"

Harry was sure that Dumbledore was going to refuse, that he would tell Riddle there would be plenty of time for practical demonstrations at Hogwarts, that they were currently in a building full of Muggles and must therefore be cautious. To his great surprise, however, Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Riddle jumped to his feet; Harry could hardly blame him for howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand, "Where can I get one of them?"

"All in good time," Dumbledore said. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," Dumbledore said.

Riddle took down the box. He looked unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" Dumbledore asked.

Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.

"Open it," Dumbledore said.

Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. Harry, who had expected something more exciting, saw a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologizes," Dumbledore said calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have—inadvertently, I am sure—been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic—yes, there is a Ministry—will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," Riddle said again.

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," Dumbledore said, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but—"

"Where do you buy spellbooks?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything—"

"You're coming with me?" Riddle asked, looking up.

"Certainly, if you—"

"I don't need you," Riddle said. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley—sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Harry thought that Dumbledore would insist upon accompanying Riddle, but once again he was surprised. Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you—non-magical people, that is—will not. Ask for Tom the barman—easy enough to remember, as he shares your name—"

Riddle gave an irritable twitch as though trying to displace an irksome fly.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, he asked "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," Dumbledore said, his voice gentle.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," Riddle said, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So—when I've got all my stuff—when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," Dumbledore said. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips—they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

Harry could tell that he had withheld mention of this stranger power until that moment, determined to impress.

"It is unusual," Dumbledore said, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of."

His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door.

"Good-bye Tom, I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"I think that will do," said the white-haired Dumbledore, at Harry's side, and seconds later, they were soaring weightlessly through darkness once more, before landing squarely in the present-day office.

"Sit down," Dumbledore said, landing beside Harry. He did so and Dumbledore returned to his chair behind his desk.

"Did you know—then?" Harry asked.

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time?" Dumbledore said. "No. I had no idea that he was to grow up to be what he is. I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him, something I should have done in any case, given that he was alone and friendless, but which, already, I ought to do for others' sake as much as his.

"His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and—most interestingly and ominously of all—he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: He was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive. … _'I can make them hurt if I want to'._ …"

 _But they must have deserved it,_ Harry thought. _Those Muggles, they must have deserved it… like he—_

"And he was a Parselmouth," Harry interjected.

"Yes, indeed, a rare ability, and one supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although as we know, there are Parselmouths among the great and the good too. In fact, his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination."

Harry had to withhold a blush when Dumbledore said "domination." For some reason, he couldn't help but be reminded of Draco. Draco! He needs to tell him about everything that happened!

"Time is making fools of us again," Dumbledore said, indicating the dark sky beyond the windows, "But before we part, I want to draw your attention to certain features of the sceen we have just witnessed, for they have a great bearing on the matters we shall be discussing in future meetings."

"He then made sure that I noticed our Dark Lord's reaction when he mentioned that another shared his first name, he showed contempt for anything that tied him to other people, anything that made him 'ordinary.' Even back then, Dumbledore said our Lord wished to be different, separate, notorious even," Harry said. He was laying across Draco's lap as both boys occupied a loveseat in front of the fireplace. Draco was listening intensely, his hand idly going through Harry's hair. That relaxed Harry so much that calling Voldemort his "Lord" almost came second-natured.

"Also he said that our Lord was self-sufficient, secretive, and friendless. Our Lord did not want Dumbledore's help in Diagon Alley, not that I blame him, and that he preferred to operate alone. He even said that the adult version is the same," Harry said, his eyes looking up at Draco.

"He is mostly right on that point," Draco said looking down at Harry. "My father told me that while our Lord has his Inner Circle, he does tend to keep most of his plans to himself."

Harry nodded and let out a yawn. "Lastly," he said, trying to keep awake, "he told me that the young version of the Dark Lord liked to collect trophies, there was that box of stolen stuff he had hidden in the room, Dumbledore called them souvenirs. He told me to bear this in mind as it will be important later."

Harry gave a bigger yawn while Draco bent down to kiss him, "Good job Harry," he said.

"One more thing," Harry yawned, sleep overtaking him. "That ring that Dumbledore was wearing, the Gaunt ring, it was gone. Dumbledore wasn't wearing it, and it wasn't on the table."

"Interesting…" Draco mumbled to himself. He looked down and saw that Harry was half asleep, and with strength that surprised Harry, Draco moved the Gryffindor until he was sitting in Draco's lap, and then stood up, carrying the boy bridal style. With his wand, he mumbled a spell that Harry could hear and the loveseat they were sitting on turned into the same bed that Harry had slept on before. Draco somehow easily carried the boy to the bed and laid him down gently. He took off Harry's glasses and Harry felt his clothes being pulled off, leaving him only in his underwear. "Briefs Harry? Really?" Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

Harry was too tired to blush. Instead he just allowed Draco to undress him and got under the covers. Seconds later he was asleep and Draco watched Harry sleep for a few moments before returning to his armchair and desk, having to write a letter for their Lord. Not to mention, he needed to write about Harry's progress, but that was for something more…personal.

Ron was confused, embarrassed, and slightly turned on at the same time. Harry was spending more and more time with his secret Slytherin boyfriend, and he had more free time that he didn't know what to do with. That was until, a letter came a couple of weeks ago describing, in detail, the events that Ron thought were private that happened in the dungeons. The letter was explicit and very perverted; the writer adding his own personal thoughts, the writer confirmed that he was a male, on the "show," and his want for an encore. The letter then ended, demanding Ron to give his reply in letter format and to leave it on the same stone slab where he had previously masturbated on. Ron was scared to do so at first, yet there was a strange tingling sensation that overcame his fear as he grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote his reply. An hour later he made it down to the dungeons and left it on the slab, before running away. The response came two days later via a common barn owl, and the two started to communicate in this fashion, the mysterious male holding the power of their conversation.

After a week, Ron have asked to see his mysterious male, who was slowly edging his way into Ron's heart, but he denied, instead asking for Ron to "perform" for him again, writing " _I love seeing your legs in the air, your long, thin cock jutting out for attention, begging my hand to wrap around it and squeeze it, giving it the proper amount of pain and pleasure you deserve."_

Ron couldn't help but blush at that. He knew he definitely wasn't into the extremes of what his sender was suggesting, but what he wrote simply turned him on too much to ignore it. So that night, Ron made his way back to the stone slab and masturbated again, this time squeezing his cock like the letter said and groaning at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

He and his mysterious male have been communicating for a little more than a month now. It was a week after Katie had been sent to St. Mungo's and the letter from his male simply said _"I will be at our place. Be there at eleven o'clock at night. I will finally show you my face."_

There was a fluttered in Ron's stomach and heart as he reread the two sentences over and over again. He was going to meet him! Ron was finally going to meet whoever was sending him the letters! Ron was so overjoyed that he almost showed the letter to Harry, but decided against it. A previous letter had asked Ron to keep their relationship to themselves, the mysterious male calling Ron one of the few who are becoming dear to him.

Ron spent the rest of the day going over the guys he knew who could be sending him the letters. He immediately crossed out any of the staff, it was too disgusting to think about, and started with the boys in Gryffindor. Neville did not seem the type, and Harry had his Slytherin… it could be Seamus or Dean, Ron started to have some fantasies about both boys, but he decided that it couldn't have been either of them, Dean was for some reason spending a lot of time with his sister, and Seamus and Neville started to seem a bit inseparable lately. Ron wondered what that could have mean, but decided to not focus on it for now. It could have been a seventh year Gryffindor, but Ron thought that they would have revealed themselves a long time ago.

Ron then quickly moved from the Gryffindors to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, before regrettably thinking about the Slytherins. He knew that one of them was Harry's Slytherin, and luckily it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle. It could be Malfoy, Ron thought looking at the blond-haired aristocrat. There were obvious bags under his eyes as he stared at his breakfast. Ron wondered for a brief moment what happened to Malfoy, he noticed that whenever he passed by them, Malfoy didn't throw as much insults as he used to do in previous years. _It could be him,_ Ron thought as he moved from Malfoy to the chocolate-skinned Zabini who was sitting next to him. For some reason, his eyes were just drawn to the boy as he ate his breakfast. Ron could tell from where he was sitting that he was obviously taller than Ron, and stronger. Where Goyle and Crabbe had muscles that made them look like trolls, Zabini had muscles that made him a dark beauty. A man who demanded, and deserve attention, which he was getting from several girls near him and Draco, but he ignored their attempts at starting a conversation as he simply took another bite of his breakfast, chewing slowly, deliberately, before reading something that Ron couldn't see.

 _It could be him… I wouldn't mind if he was him,_ Ron thought as he continued to stare at Zabini. Luckily he wasn't caught, but Ron noticed that whenever Zabini was in class with him, his eyes started to roam towards his direction, which happened a lot. Hermione had to nudge him a couple of times to get him to focus on task again, but that didn't help much as whenever Zabini moved, Ron was there to watch.

Time for Ron seemed to go fast throughout the day, only when Zabini was there as he stared at the Slytherin. Then it dragged as Zabini disappeared, as if it was just waiting for the Slytherin to appear again. By the end of the day, Ron was hoping and praying that the mysterious man was Blaise Zabini.

At ten fifty, Ron was lucky in that he and Hermione had to patrol the halls, making sure that no students were breaking curfew. He and Hermione were on the second floor when they heard movement. They followed the footsteps to see two fourth year Ravenclaws sneaking out. While Hermione was berating them, Ron took that moment to sneak away from Hermione and the caught Ravenclaws and quickly made his way to the dungeons. He luckily didn't run into Malfoy or any of the other Slytherin prefects and made his way back to the room with the stone slab, excitement and nervousness battling inside him.

The room was still the same. The desks were pushed out to the side while the stone slab that was used for chopping potion ingredients was still in the center, the huge black cauldron that was supposed to be next to it gone. There were little light, most of which was focusing on the stone slab. Ron looked around for the mysterious male, and found that someone else was there. He was sitting by the teacher's desk, his feet on the desk as he leaned back. From there Ron could see that he had his shirt off, the faint outline of muscles making Ron swallow. "Sit down," the wizard said in a tone that sent a shiver down Ron's spine.

Ron did so, trying to think where he heard the voice before. His eyes were locked on the figure as he stood up from the teacher's desk, but stayed in the shadows. "Ronald Weasley…" he said, his voice deep and baritone, holding Ron's full attention. "I have been watching you Ron," the male continued.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, watching as the male slowly walked towards him.

"You," The male said. "I want your body, I want you quivering and squirming beneath me. I want to hear you scream my name as I cum inside you. I want to take you and show you everything that I can offer. But, most importantly, I want to make you mine." The male finally stepped into the light and Ron's face turned a beet red when Blaise Zabini stood shirtless in front of him. Blaise smirked at Ron's blushing face and walked up to him until he was right in front of Ron, making him having to look up to see the Slytherin's face. Blaise's hand moved up and gently caressed Ron's face, his thumb swiping across Ron's lips before prodding gently. Ron's lips part and automatically started to suck on Blaise's thumb, his tonguing darting out to meet it. Blaise smiled at that and kept his thumb there as he talked.

"I'm not an easy man to seduce, Ron," Blaise said. "Many girls, and some boys have all tried to get me in their beds, but they have all failed. You on the other hand… that first performance you did right here, on the table. Your hole open and available for all the world to see, that made me feel something I never felt before. An uncontrollable lust consumed me, and I knew then and there that I had to make you mine. So, I started writing you letters, with some subtle instructions that you performed brilliantly. Every time you played with yourself here, my lust for your body grew, and your responses in your letters made something else grew as well. That is why, Ron, I have a question for you."

"W-What is it?" Ron asked when Blaise slowly removed his thumb, which was coated with Ron's spit and saliva. Blaise took his thumb and moved it to his mouth, his tongue licking at it as if he was licking icing off of it before taking his thumb into his mouth and removing it, tasting Ron. Blaise smirked down at Ron and said "I want you to be my boy. But more importantly, I want us to be boyfriends."

"B-Boy?" Ron stuttered.

Blaise chuckled and said "Don't worry Ron, I'm not going to make you call me 'Sir' or 'Master' or use you as a chair, I'm not into that shit. But I will take care of you. There are so many wonders I want you to see, and I want to be the one who shows them to you."

"W-What?" Ron said, still confused. _Boyfriends, he wants us to be boyfriends!_ Ron thought, his mind going a million miles.

"Just say yes Ron," Blaise whispered. He lowered his head so that their foreheads were resting on each other. "Say yes, and you'll never have to worry about anything again."

Ron hesitated as he looked up at Blaise's dark, intoxicating eyes. There was something dominant and protective in them, and Ron didn't know how to respond. A rational part of his mind told him to deny it, that he and Blaise barely knew each other and that it was too much too fast. But Ron didn't listen to that part, instead he just stared at Blaise's eyes, those dark, dominating eyes and his heart and cock jumped. He swallowed, licked his suddenly dry lips, and nodded. "Y-Yeah, boyfriends." He said.

Blaise smirked and said "You'll won't regret this." He then grabbed Ron's head and kissed him roughly.

An hour later, after a very satisfying session of snogging and hand jobs, Blaise made sure that his boyfriend was safely out of the dungeons before turning around and made his way to the Slytherin common room, a smirk on his face. He did it! Weasley was his! Blaise was very excited for his future with Ron Weasley. He did not expect to fall for the redhead, though he had to admit he did have a small weakness for them. But after that night when he found Ron on that stone slab, his legs in the air as if they were chained and his hole pulsing as if something was fucking it… Blaise couldn't resist. He wanted to be the one there, making sure Ron's legs were where he wanted them to be, and have Ron's hole pulsing around his dick.

But now that he had Ron… he wanted more. He decided that now that he had Ron's body, he wanted his heart as well. Blaise entered the Slytherin Common room to found it was empty except for Malfoy, who was sitting by the fireplace looking exhausted. "Malfoy," he said as he sat down in the dark green armchair next to Draco's.

"Zabini," Draco said, "Where have you been?"

Blaise smirked and said "Getting a Gryffindor of my own. You have Harry Potter, so I got his best friend."

That got Draco's attention as he turned quickly to Blaise. "You're not saying—Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes," Blaise smirked. "That sexy redhead is mine. It's only fair; you have a boy, and now so do I."

"Only, I'm not after Harry just for his body," Draco smirked.

"I'm not either," Blaise said. "Though, I have to admit Ron does have a very nice body. He seems he could keep up with me."

Draco chuckled and said "Wish I could say the same with Harry and I. We're too busy trying to fix the Cabinet and teach him Dark Arts for anything like that. Then there are the constant updates the Dark Lord demanded… and whenever I try to do something Harry shields away." Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Shields away? What do you mean Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Whenever I touch him intimately near his cock or hole," Draco said. "He just moves away and either tells me that he's tired or he has schoolwork to do."

"Maybe he's just not ready," Blaise said.

"It's not that. There's something in his eyes… Something that he's hiding from me," Draco said, as if he couldn't believe that Harry would hide something from him.

"Then find out," Blaise shrugged. "You're a wizard aren't you? I'm sure you can figure out a way to see what's wrong with your boy."

"Whatever, as if I have time for that," Draco said, rubbing his eyes. He got up and said "I am going to bed. Goodnight Blaise."

"Night Draco, tell me if you need help with your Potter," Blaise said.

 **A/N:** _Right! Here we are First chapter of the new year! I hope you all liked it. I want to thank EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favored, and followed this story. Those things keep me motivated to make Harry evil. Speaking of which… next time, Quidditch! With a bit of evil planning._

 **Dophne** : Everyone is Accepting and awesome! Except for Ginny of course… and Hermione… but Draco and Ron are!

 **TazzieLuv13** : … okay you do that.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Of course Red heads are sexy! Have you seen the twins? And yes, yay the relationship and kisses. Many more to come!

 **Ern** : Maybe Ern, maybe… but he'll find out sooner or later.

 **Littlesprout** : Quote the Ninth Doctor! Anyways, THANKS

 **TamiLove** : Yeah that tends to happen sometimes, sorry. My mind works faster than my brain and some words tend to slip. I'll try to be more careful!

 **Fizzydrink101** : Yes, I think you should stop before you get yourself a nose bleed—oops too late the yaoi got you.

 **Outofthisworldgal** : He kind of jumped… I mean they basically swapped saliva. And Hermione will be Hermione…

 **Jokul Frosti** : Yes breakdowns galore. And Dumbledore will be Dumbledore while Harry will be Harry. It won't be a huge outburst. Just a slow drag to the side with cookies. Also, why would Harry celebrate with Bellatrix Lestrange? She killed Sirius!


	11. Winter's Tales

Chapter XI

Winter's Tales

Harry had Herbology first thing the following morning. He had been unable to tell Ron and Hermione about his lesson with Dumbledore over breakfast for fear of being overheard, but he filled them in as they walked across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. The weekend's brutal wind had died out at last; the weird mist had returned and it took them a little longer than usual to find the correct greenhouse.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," Ron said quietly, as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this term's project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno," Harry said, inserting a gum shield. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating," Hermione said earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weakness?"

"That's what my boyfriend said too," Harry frowned before deciding to change the topic. "I heard Slughorn had another party, how was it?"

"Oh it was quite fun, really," Hermione said. "I mean, he drones on about famous ex-pupils a bit, and he absolutely fawns on McLaggen because he's so well-connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?" Ron said, his eyes widening under his goggles. "The Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"That's right," Hermione said. "Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but—"

"Quite enough chat over here!" Professor Sprout said briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

They looked around; sure enough, there sat Neville with a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but clutching an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" Ron said, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "should've used Muffliato, Harry."

"Yeah—"

"No, we shouldn't!" Hermione said at once, looking, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells. "Well, come on …we'd better get going. …"

She gave the other two an apprehensive look; they all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between them. It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair, and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Harry succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches; Hermione plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow; Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," Ron said, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face. "Though," he muttered to himself, but Harry could barely hear it, "with the tentacles, he could find something to do with them." He blushed when he said that but quickly shook his head to get rid of it.

"Pass me a bowl," Hermione said, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and she dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.

"Anyway," Hermione said, continuing their interrupted conversation as though a lump of wood had not just attacked them, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned. Meanwhile, Ron, who was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as he could, said angrily, "And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?"

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," Hermione said.

The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the greenhouse glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Harry went to retrieve the pod; when he got back, Hermione was saying "Look, _I_ didn't make up the name 'Slug Club'—"

"' _Slug Club'_ " repeated Ron with a sneer worthy of Draco. "It's pathetic, that's all you talk about now! Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug—"

"We're allowed to bring guests," Hermione said, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was _going_ to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

Harry suddenly wished the pod had flown a little farther, so that he need not have been sitting here with the pair of them. Unnoticed by either, he seized the bowl that contained the pod and began to try and open it by the noisiest and most energetic means he could think of; unfortunately, he could still hear every word of their conversation.

"You were going to ask me?" Ron asked, in a completely different voice.

"Yes," Hermione said angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen_ …"

"No, I wouldn't," Ron said.

Harry started to get a bit frustrated with the pod and grabbed the sharpest thing in hand reach, and stabbed the pod, the pod finally opening up and juice squirting out.

"Oh, honestly Harry, give me that!" Hermione said a bit irritated.

Harry did, and he and Ron silently wrestled with the stump for the remaining pods, Harry glancing at Ron and Hermione every now and then worryingly. He knew that they would never get together like he and Draco did, but he worried that their friendship wouldn't survive the tension. The rest of the lesson passed without further mention of Slughorn's party. Although Harry his two friends more closely over the next few days, missing some of his appointments with Draco to do so. When he finally came around to the Room of Requirement, Draco was waiting looking slightly irritated.

"Harry James Potter," Draco said, his arms crossed. Harry noticed the small bags under Draco's eyes were larger now, as if he hadn't slept during the days he missed. Draco's silver eyes were glaring at him, making Harry feel smaller than he actually was. It was as if he was reduced to a little boy. "Why weren't you here the last few days?" Draco asked simply.

"Umm well… you see," Harry started to stuttered, feeling like a guilty child who got caught stealing sweets. "I had to watch Ron and Hermione," he said looking up at Draco.

"Really?" Draco asked, raising a single eyebrow. "And why would you need to watch your friends closely, instead of helping me with the Cabinet _you_ said you would help me with?"

"They were arguing and I didn't want them to—"

"To what?"

"To stop being friends… you see it all started with Slughorn's parties and—"

"I know about the parties Harry," Draco said a bit irritated. "Blaise decides to tell me everything that happens in full detail. I'm sure your friends will be fine, but that doesn't mean you get to skip your responsibilities. I've been up all night for the last week or so doing the work that we are supposed to be doing together!"

"Sorry Draco," Harry winced, "But I was just worried about them and—"

"So you don't worry about me?" Draco asked, "Because that is the feeling that I am getting from this."

"I do care about you," Harry said. He blushed and said "I care about you for a long time, but nobody knows about us! I can't be open with our relationship or else—sigh, I don't know… I just know that it would be better for both of us."

Draco shook his head and his irritated frown softened, "Harry," he said, his voice suddenly soft. "Do you want us to be open? You want our relationship to exist out of this room?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry said. He bit his lip and said "I know that we can't though. It would be very bad for both of us if the school knows that a Gryffindor and Slytherin are dating, two boys no less! And we have to keep secret that I'm working with the Dark Lord and—and—it's just too stressful!" Harry let out a frustrated scream and looked at Draco. "I can't keep up this double life! I just thought that if we were open… if we were, you know, out of the closet, then it would be easier." Harry looked from Draco quickly to his feet. He didn't want to see or hear Draco's reaction, which Harry just knew would be negative. But also, he didn't want Draco to see his eyes as his mind quickly flashed to _him_.

"Okay…" Draco said, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up shocked to see Draco nodding softly. "Okay, you want me to hold your hand in the hallways, that's fine. You want me to kiss you outside, gladly. You want us… to go out on dates? I would love to. But Harry, you also need to remember our missions. We have to fix the Cabinet Harry, and we still need to make sure you know the Dark Arts. So, I want something from you, if you don't mind."

"S-Sure," Harry said. "What is it?"

Draco took a deep breath and said "From now on, whenever you miss a day, or fail to do something very important I asked you to do, I need to punish you."

"P-Punish?" Harry stuttered, a bit nervous and confused.

"Yes, Harry. I would never hurt you though," Draco said. "Just a reminder for you to focus, okay?"

Harry took a deep breath and said "Okay… I'm sure whatever punishment you have in mind won't be so bad. After all, I've been through worst."

"Yeah, you have…" Draco said. He looked at Harry, drew himself to his full height, and said "Harry, I want you to sit down next to me." Draco went to the love seat and sat down, his knees together and out as he sat at the edge. Harry blushed, getting a small idea of what Draco was going to do, and hesitantly sat down next to him. "Lay your stomach on my lap," Draco said. "This time we'll do it with your clothes on."

"W-what!? There's no way you're doing that to me!" Harry said, suddenly scared.

"Harry," Draco said sternly. "I need to do this. For both of us."

Harry bit his lip and looked at Draco. _It's not him, it's not him, it's not him,_ Harry chanted in his head as he moved into position, his chest and stomach laying on Draco's lap. Both boys took a deep breath as Draco moved Harry's robe, giving him a clear access to Harry's rump, which was hidden in black school pants. Draco patted Harry's ass a couple of times, rubbing it and getting a feel as he said "I'm just going to do one for every day you didn't show. Okay? Just eight, come on we'll get through this."

Harry just nodded and said "Just get it over with."

Draco chuckled and said "Alright." He lifted his hand till it was leveled with his head, then swiftly brought it down in an arc, hitting Harry's ass right in the center. Harry get a surprised scream when Draco's hand made contact, the spank ringing out in the room. "One," Draco counted.

He brought his hand up again and did the same downward arch, his hand hitting Harry's left butt cheek. The globe jiggled a bit, which Draco was able to see in Harry's school pants. "Two," he counted. "I never knew you had such a pretty butt Harry, I cannot wait to see it personally."

Harry grunted and bit his lip. The pain wasn't bad. It was very bearable actually, and Harry somehow knew that Draco was holding back. He was easing Harry into it. Harry grunted again when Draco spank him a third time, holding back a small yelpish-moan that tried to escape. "Three. Don't hold back Harry, it's okay," Draco said. "I want to hear your voice."

Harry nodded and when Draco spanked him the fourth time, Harry let out the moanish yelp that he was holding back. His butt started to sting a little as Draco rubbed each cheek soothingly. "Four," Draco counted. "Nice Harry, good job," Draco complimented. "I want to hear more."

Harry felt a strange surge of joy as Draco complimented him, a joy that didn't go away as Draco slapped his ass again, causing the same sound to come out of Harry, but a bit louder this time. "Five," Draco grunted. "Just three more Harry, we're almost done."

Harry just nodded and yelped when Draco spanked him the sixth time. "Six. Two more Harry, you're doing great." Harry moaned in response and moaned again when Draco raised his hand and brought it down again on Harry's ass. "Seven. Last one," he said.

Harry nodded and Draco brought his hand up again, and swung down in a downward force, putting all of his strength into it as he hit Harry's butt for the last time. He just knew that it stung a lot when he felt a similar stinging in his hand, and Harry screamed out and almost got off his lap. "Eight," Draco breathed. "Don't move Harry, I'm not done yet."

Harry couldn't help but groan and said "What? Spanking me wasn't enough?"

No," Draco chuckled. "You had your punishment, now we need to soothe you. Your ass stings right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry admitted.

"Then I need to fix that," Draco said as he lightly placed his hand on Harry's butt. He moved his hand slowly in a circle, massaging Harry's butt muscles and soothing the pain away. Harry moaned and relaxed under Draco's hand, closing his eyes. Draco's hand felt good on him, he didn't want to Draco to remove it.

Harry was half-asleep when Draco removed his hand and said "Don't fall asleep yet, Harry." He helped Harry off his lap and Harry sat down next to him, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey…Draco," Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked.

"You know about Slughorn's parties right? I've tried my best to avoid them, but Hermione told me that he's having one at Christmas that I can't avoid," Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but Harry went on. "But I can also bring a guest. So, do you want to come to the party with me? That way it'll be a bit bearable."

Draco laughed and said "Of course Harry." Harry blushed and smiled at Draco. "That's one less thing to worry about."

Draco decided to kiss Harry and said "What is the other?"

"Our first Quidditch match is coming up," Harry said. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

"I'm not going," Draco said.

"What?" Harry said, getting up. "What do you mean you're not going!? You're on the team right?"

"I quit the team. Honestly Harry, you think I care about Quidditch when we have this to do?" Draco asked, motioning his hand to the Vanishing Cabinet. "I actually think you should quit the team as well—"

"I would never do that!" Harry said defensively. "I love Quidditch, I would never quit it!"

Draco sighed and said "Then you go to the Quidditch matches, and I'll stay here trying to find out how to fix the Cabinet." Harry looked like he was about to argue, but Draco said, "Don't argue about it. You will go and play Quidditch, get their suspicion off of you, while I stay here and work on the Cabinet. Okay Harry?"

"Okay, Draco," Harry said, still not fully convinced.

Draco smiled and stood up, "Well, your punishment's done, so let's get to work shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, following Draco.

True to his word, Draco did not show up at the Quidditch match. Harry was slightly disappointed, but tried his best to ignore it as he and the Slytherin captain shook hands. Ron was a nervous, quivering mess, so Harry gave him a drink that morning, and that somehow relaxed him. Ron did a brilliant run during the match, saving every throw that came his way while Harry was flying around the stadium, trying to find the Snitch. The new commentator was a Hufflepuff named Smith, and he kept on haggling and criticizing Ron and the Gryffindor team, stating that Ron is only on the team because he's Harry's best friend. The Slytherin Seeker found it first, but Harry quickly gave chase, and in the end, was able to get it. The Gryffindors celebrated, and both Lavander Brown and Hermione congratulated Ron, both girls glaring at each other as Ron's thoughts were elsewhere, staring at the Slytherin Chaser as Blaise Zabini flew down to the ground.

Ron smiled at Blaise, who merely smirked back at him, winking, before returning to his team.

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast, Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Harry went past, which caused blockages in the corridors; fortunately, however, Harry's frequent nighttime wanderings had given him an unusually good knowledge of the castle's secret passageways, so that he was able to navigate mistletoe-free routes between classes. Harry and Draco had both decided that they'll "come out" to the school at Slughorn's Party.

Ron laughed about Harry's avoidance of mistletoes, and one day said "Just tell them you're gay, mate! That'll get them off your back!"

"Yeah, then they'll just want to be my best friend, which is even worse," Harry said. He sighed and said "They'll know soon enough anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"D—My boyfriend and I are going to Slughorn's Party. It's the only way I could bear going there," Harry said.

"You're going to bring him there!?" Ron said quietly as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We talked about it… and we decided that it would be better if we're just out in the open."

"Can you tell me?" Ron whispered as they walked into the common room and went to their normal seats. "Who he is?" Harry took out his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_.

Harry took a deep breath and thought about it. Ron is basically his brother. And he would never intentionally lie to him, so Harry looked up at Ron and said "Draco. He's Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" Ron said a bit too loudly. Several Gryffindors glanced their way, and Ron ducked his head bashfully. "Sorry," he said softly. "Malfoy?" He whispered to the beet-red Harry. "How did that happened?"

"We just…started talking," Harry said. "One thing led to another, and we started meeting at the Room of Requirement almost every day. Then, after a month of him kissing my cheeks and forehead, we finally kissed and… well we started dating." Harry was blushing a bit as he told Ron this.

"Wow… that's great mate," Ron said smiling. "Way more romantic then me and him."

"You mean you have a boyfriend too?" Harry asked excitingly.

"Yeah," Ron admitted. "He's a Slytherin too." Harry laughed at this and shook his head. "Look at us," Harry said, "Two Gryffindors falling for Slytherins."

Ron chuckled and said "Yeah, who would have imagined."

"So, who's your Slytherin? I hope it's not Crabbe or Goyle."

"Of course not mate, are you serious? Gross," Ron said with a face of disgust. Harry chuckled at that and asked again. Ron bit his lip and said "You told me yours… guess I should tell you mine. It's Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini? Draco's friend?" Harry gasped. He thought about Zabini and blushed, "I can see it," he said.

Ron laughed and said "Who would have guessed we've had the best friends?"

Harry laughed at this, and the two brothers laughed and joked together till Hermione walked to them looking irritated. She sat down in front of them, and after a few moments said to Harry, "You need to be careful."

"For the last time," Harry said, speaking in a slight hoarse whisper, "I am not giving back this book, I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in—"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince," Hermione said, giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her, "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girls' bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilida Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. Yes, I know you're gay, but either they don't care or know, and love potions ignore sexuality. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work—"

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" Harry demanded.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," Hermione said scornfully. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt whether even the _Half-Blood Prince_ could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"But I've already invited someone, my boyfriend," Harry said. "I thought it would be obvious that—"

"Well, they haven't seen you with him once so you can guess what they're thinking," Hermione said crossing her arms. Harry sighed and groaned, shaking his head. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business," Hermione said grimly. She hitched up a long roll of parchment and which she was writing her Arithmancy essay and continued to scratch away with her quill, ignoring Ron completely, who stood up and left. Harry watched the both of them, his mind a long way away.

"Hang on, I thought Filch had banned anything bought at the twin's store," he said.

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," Hermione said. "It's part of their Owl Order Service."

"You know a lot about it."

Hermione gave him the kind of nasty look she had just given his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._

"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer," she said coldly. "I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks."

There was movement and both looked up to see Romilda Vane coming into the common room. She smiled at Harry and walked up to him. "Hi, Harry! Fancy a gillywater?"

Hermione gave him a "what-did-I-tell-you?" look over.

"No, thanks," Harry said quickly. "I don't like it much."

"Well, take these anyway," Romilda Vane said, thrusting a box into his hands. "Chocolate cauldrons, they've got firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."

"Err…" Harry looked down at the box in his hands. "Thanks I guess…" Romilda smiled at him and hurried off.

"Told you," Hermione said succinctly. Though her face turned blank; she spotted Ron talking to Lavender. Harry knew that he was trying to get away from her, but they couldn't hear them as Ron went upstairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Good night, Harry," Hermione said thought it was only seven o'clock in the evening, and she left for the girls' dormitory without another word. _I think I'm not the only one who needs to come out,_ Harry thought as he watched a disappointed Lavender, with a sick satisfaction.

The next day, classes seemed dull to Harry, who just wanted to get Slughorn's party over with. After his last class, he ran into Draco in the corridor, and Draco simply said "There is a set of dress robes in the Room of Requirement that I want you to wear tonight. You'll understand."

Harry blushed as Draco's breath hit his neck, and whimpered in his disappointment when Draco didn't kiss him, or his neck as he moved down the corridor. Harry immediately went to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement, finding that there was a set of clothes on his bed, as well as a note.

 _Wear these and meet me in the entrance hall at eight o'clock._

 _-Draco_

Harry set the note down and looked at the robes. They were more like a finely cut suit that were a dark green and looked comfortable to wear, and felt it too as he slid his hands over the fabric. It was very smooth and light as he picked up the dress shirt. The shirt was dark green, matching the robes, but Harry noticed that there were two cufflinks that rolled off of the shirt and onto the black dress pants. Harry placed the shirt down and picked up the cufflinks, examining them. _Of course they would have snakes,_ Harry thought as he looked at the silver snake that was coiled, as if resting. Harry rolled his eyes at this, but it didn't matter. After such an extended period of time with Draco, he was starting to like snakes, just as much as he liked lions. He tried on the dress shirt and pants, and was amazed when they fitted him perfectly, hugging his aspects and subtly showing off his figure. He added the cufflinks and robe, and couldn't help but admit that he didn't look half-bad, in fact he would dare to say that he looked… handsome. A strange feeling that he never really felt, wearing either hand-me-downs from his fat cousin or school robes.

When eight o'clock came around, Harry walked down to the entrance hall, and he found an unusually large number of girls lurking there, all of whom seemed to be staring at him hopefully as he approached the middle of the hall. "Umm, hi Harry," Romilda Vane said as she took a step towards him, wearing a plan blue dress. "You look very nice tonight."

"Thanks…?" Harry said confused, "Why are you all here?"

"Harry! There you are," Draco's voice said, causing all the girls to look shockingly at him as he walked into the entrance hall, wearing a dark dress robe like Harry's. Harry's breath was stuck in his throat as he stared at Draco. He looked absolutely handsome… and somehow dominating as he strode confidently to Harry, his dress robes showing off his muscles as he took Harry's hand. "Shall we go?" he asked, bending down to kiss Harry's cheek.

"What the hell is going on Harry?" Romilda Vane demanded, suddenly furious and confused. "Why are you going to the party with _Malfoy_?"

Harry looked around and saw that the large group of girls staring at Draco and him resentfully and angrily. Draco simply stared down at Romilda and said "Who are you?"

She looked insulted and said "I am Romilda Vane. Gryffindor, and a way better match for Harry then you Malfoy," she sneered Draco's name.

Draco looked unimpressed and looked down at Romilda Vane, who started to looked down nervously. Draco then looked at Harry and said softly, "Would you care if we tell them?"

Harry looked at the girls and shook his head, "It's not worth the time. Besides, action speaks louder than word, right?" With that he stood up and kissed Draco squarely on the lips, moaning as Draco's tongue already came out and claim what was his.

Harry smiled as Draco took control, and the two left the entrance hall. "Where is this party, Harry?" Draco asked.

"In Slughorn's office," Harry said, Draco leading him up the marble staircase away from all the muttering and staring. "Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?"

"A vampire?" Draco smirked, "I hope he knows I'm the only one who could bite you."

"Dray!" Harry blushed, surprised at the sudden dirty talk. Draco smirked and said "Dray…Dray… I like it. You should call me that more often."

"Okay, Draco… I will," Harry said as they approached Slughorn's office, the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took.

Whatever it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing so that they looked like roving tables.

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon Harry and Draco had squeezed in through the door, "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!" Slughorn barely noticed Draco as he gripped Harry's arm so tightly he might have been hoping to Disapparate with him, Slughorn led him purposefully into the party; Harry's hand was still in Draco's and he dragged him along.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ —"

Worple, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited.

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted," Worple squeaked. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, 'Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting?'"

"Er, were you?" Harry said, glancing at Draco, who was smirking amused.

"Just as modest as Horace described!" Worple said. "But seriously"—his manner changed; it became suddenly businesslike—"I would be delighted to write it myself—"

"Harry, there is Blaise," Draco said as he pulled Harry away from the old men. Harry looked up at him and mouthed 'Thank you Dray,' which Draco smiled at, and kissed his cheek. "You are a very irresistible boy, you know?" Harry blushed at that. "So innocent—"

That got Harry as he frowned. "I'm not innocent." He stated. He looked around and saw Hermione. "Look, there's Hermione." He pulled Draco after him into the crowd; noticing a long mane of brown hair disappearing between what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness—Malfoy! Harry, what is Malfoy doing here!?" Hermione said, turning his gaze to Draco, her face scrowling.

"Mud—Granger," Draco said, holding Harry closer to him. Harry was deeply embarrassed as he looked between his glaring friend and boyfriend. "Umm Hermione… he's my guest. Malfoy…Draco is my date…we're boyfriends."

Hermione looked as if she was told a dragon was the new Headmaster. She looked between Harry and Draco and shook her head. "No… you mean your boyfriend—the guy you're always running away to see—its—its _MALFOY_!?"

"Watch it Granger," Draco threatened.

"I'll say what I will Malfoy," Hermione said glaring at him. She looked at Harry for a minute and said "Can I talk with you…alone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said looking at Draco. "I came here to enjoy the party with my boyfriend."

"It's fine Harry, I'll be with Blaise. Go talk with your friend," he kissed Harry deeply and left to find Blaise.

Alone, Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Harry. "What?" he said irritably."

"I just escaped—I mean left Cormac, under the mistletoe," she said, "only to find out that my friend is dating the guy he's supposed to hate the most!"

"Draco and I… we've changed," Harry said. "We talked things out, one thing led to another and now we're dating. Please don't make a big deal out of it, at least not tonight!" Harry pleaded.

Hermione looked at him and said "Alright, fine."

Harry smiled and said "Why you go with Cormac?"

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," Hermione said dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole—"

"You considered Smith?" Harry said revolted.

"Yes I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall. …"

The two of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way. Harry looked around for Draco as they did so, not wanting to lose track of him. Apparently Hermione saw McLaggen, as one second she was next to him, and the other Harry was alone.

"Seen Hermione?" McLaggen asked, forcing his way through the throng.

"No, sorry," Harry said, watching McLaggen cursed and disappeared. He shrugged and decided to look for Draco again. He found Blaise standing in the corner, drinking firewhiskey and decided to go up to him.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccupped Slughorn happily as he appeared with Professor Trelawney. "Ah, Harry m'boy!" he said, dragging Harry closer to the professors. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Trapped, with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Harry, his black eyes narrowed.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death—never seen a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus—"

"Really?" Snape said quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry, who felt a certain disquiet. The last thing he wanted was for Snape to start investigating the source of his newfound brilliance at Potions.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry," asked Slughorn.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology …"

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," Snape said with the faintest of sneers.

"Yeah, well that's what I'd like to do," Harry said defiantly. _But you won't be,_ the Horcrux said in his mind, speaking for the first time in months. _I will make sure that we are far greater…_

"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.

"There you are Harry," Draco said as he finally found Harry. Slughorn looked at Draco and said "Mr. Malfoy, I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

"He's my boyfriend," Harry said quickly. "I brought him…as my guest."

"Ahh, well it's all good then!" Slughorn boomed again.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," Snape said suddenly.

"Oh now, Severus," Slughorn said hiccupping again, "it's Christmas, and I have some business associates I think he should meet."

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how to handle my students," Snape said. "Follow me, Draco.—Not you, Potter." Snape said as Draco grabbed Harry's hand.

They left, Snape leading the way, Draco looking resentful. Harry stood there for a moment, irresolute, then decided to follow them, mumbling "bathroom" when asked.

Harry easily followed them and stopped when he heard Snape's voice in the last classroom in the corridor. "…cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled—"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" Draco said angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about—don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work—I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah …Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him_ , I just don't want _you_ butting in!"

Harry pressed his ear still more closely against the door's keyhole. Why is Draco speaking to Snape like that? Didn't he know about their master's plan?

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco—"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Draco.

There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!" _Draco had been going to Snape's office?_ Harry thought. _Why didn't he tell me?_

"Listen to me," Snape said, his voice so low now that Harry had to push his ear very hard against the keyhole to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco—"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you—"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"What? Potter? You honestly expect me to believe that Potter would help you. You are alone Draco, you need my assistance."

"No I do not Snape. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving!" Draco said. Harry heard footsteps and quickly scrambled to the corner of the corridor. The footsteps grew louder and Harry peaked to see Draco standing there. "I know you heard everything. Let's go," he said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the Room of Requirement. Draco was obviously in a mood, so Harry sat down on the couch and watched as Draco casted curse after curse at the training dummies, blowing off steam.

After ten minutes, Harry stood up and said "Better?"

"A bit," Draco breathed, out of breath and sweaty. The training dummies were little more than ash.

Harry smiled and walked up to Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on Draco's back. "So," Harry said… "Do you want to talk about what I heard? Why were you in Snape's office and never told me?"

"He somehow caught wind that I was working on our mission the Dark Lord gave me," Draco said. "He wanted to help, but I don't need his help. I can do this all by myself. With you by my side of course," Draco smirked as he turned around and hugged Harry. "After all, what would I do without my boy?"

"So I'm your boy now?" Harry chuckled.

"Of course. And I have to take care of my boy right?" Draco smirked.

Harry giggled and nodded, "I guess that means you're my man."

"Of course I am," Draco said. He led Harry to the bed and sat him down. "Harry… I want to do something tonight," he said.

"W-What?"

"I want you to suck my cock, while I suck yours," Draco said. The result was immediate. Harry seemed to shut down as he tried to scurry away from Draco, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no can't do that, please don't make me do that!" Harry said.

"Harry?" Draco said as Harry pulled his legs close to his chest. "Harry, what's wrong? Speak to me."

"Please don't, not now…" Harry said.

"Alright Harry, not now. But soon, please? I don't want to see my boyfriend so scared like that," Draco said still at the side of the bed. Harry didn't move. Draco waited for a moment before saying "Can I…can I touch you? Not intimately, but still be there…"

Harry nodded and Draco got on the bed slowly and moved till he was right next to his boy. Carefully, and tenderly, he reached out his arm and wrapped it around Harry's shoulder, and eased Harry to lay down in his lap.

 **A/N:** _Next time! We find out what happened to Harry, and two old enemies finally meet._

 **ZoeyExtreme** : Yes Dom Draco is best Draco! And being blond does not mean you're immediately the bottom uke!

 **Heven** : You are making me blush! And I know! I hope to make everyone on this site see the joys of Dominant Draco!

 **Ex Mentis** : Thanks, I'm glad you find this hot! And who knows, we'll find out next time!

 **Fireycloud** : I hope that Draco can help Harry too! Then the truly sexy stuff can begin!

 **Otakufantasylove** : Lol Patience is a virtue, and you fangirls really want smut. All I will say is that they will have sex when a couple of certain…problems are gone.

 **Kigen Dawn** : All of the fun times for everyone!

 **TazzieLuv13** : Nooo don't be shameful! I just don't dance XD

 **Mizzrazz72** : Yeah, he might… or maybe we'll get to see the true extent of his Dark Arts!

 **J.P. Dufour** : I love them too! You should see what they're doing when we're not following Harry and Draco! (Here's a hint: it involves toys)

 **Outofthisworldgal** : One of the only good looking!? What does that mean? Lol. That school is full of hotties! And Yes, I'm glad Ron is good and gay in here! And it's totally not because the author has a weakness for redheads.

 **HowlingRain** : Yeah, Harry and Draco do have things to deal with. Hopefully they can deal with it quickly and move on to bigger and grander things! The disconnecting of friends is happening. And soon maybe Hermione will realize it. Though, even the boys don't know it's there yet.

 **Jokul Frosti** : Ahhh, well during that scene, Harry has some plans for everyone involved. And Blaise's seduction to Ron will be to the Dark side… of sex XP Remember! In the books, Zabini as a neutral family.

 **David** - **El** : Harry has some special plans for the Rat and Bellatrix. And I really, really, _really_ hope you all enjoy them.


	12. Forced Confessions

**WARNING: WE WILL SEE HARRY'S REASON HERE! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ABUSE PLEASE SKIP THE 4 PARAGRAPHS STARTING WITH "I'M NOT INNOCENT" AND ENDING WITH "HARRY WAS EMOTIONLESS"**

Chapter XII

Forced Confessions

The next morning, Harry woke up to find Draco was already dressed for the new day. He frowned when memories of last night came back. "Draco…" he said softly as he got up.

"Yes Harry?" Draco asked from his seat at a small table, a house-elf placing the last of the bacon onto it.

"I'm sorry… for last night," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Draco said. "Come on, eat something."

Harry nodded and got up, noticing that he was dressed in silk dark green pajamas. "Green's a good color on you," Draco smiled as Harry sat down at the table and grabbed some bacon. Harry frowned when he remembered Draco's and Snape's conversation. "Draco… what's an Unbreakable Vow?"

Draco groaned and sighed as he covered his face. "I knew you would ask that eventually today," he said. He looked at Harry between his fingers, then moved his hands down to his lap. "An Unbreakable Vow is…well, unbreakable," Draco said.

"I kind of got that from the name," Harry said. "What happens if you break it?"

"You die," Draco said calmly.

"And Snape made one!?"

"Apparently," Draco said bitterly, "as if I need his help. I have you, I don't need any one else."

Harry blushed at that and smiled at Draco, "Does that mean that only I know about the cabinet? And the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes… you're the only one who knows about the Cabinet. But…"

"But what Dray?"

"I have Crabbe and Goyle patrol this hallway while we're in here," Draco said. "I make sure that they're away when you come in, and leave. There is no way I'll let ogres like them see a beauty like you." Draco smiled.

Harry smiled back and said "At least you're looking out for our safety." They ate in a calm, peaceful quiet then said their goodbyes and Merry Christmases. Draco left first, Harry guessing to tell Crabbe and Goyle to leave, and then he left ten minutes later, making sure he had everything and was emotionally sound.

"So you and Malfoy left the party to just…slept together?" Ron asked.

"If you ask that once more," Harry said, "I'm going to stick this sprout—"

"I'm only checking!" Ron said. They were standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley. Snow was drifting past the window in front of them.

"Yes, we just left the party after getting bored, and went to the Room of Requirement where we slept." Harry said. "That's how we kept our relationship a secret for so long. I guess when we get back, everyone will be talking about it."

"The Room of Requirement… huh, think Blaise and me should use that?" Ron said.

"Erm… I don't think so," Harry said. "We're in there a lot, and I don't know if the Room can be two rooms at once." He really didn't want Ron to learn about the Cabinet and his dark magic. "Sorry, it's just… I'm a bit nervous."

"About you and Malfoy being out and all?"

"Yeah… you know, why don't you and Blaise do that? I saw him at Slughorn's party, he looked really bored," Harry said.

Ron blushed and said "I would but… with Hermione there and our row… I don't think she would like me there."

"Better than McLaggen," Harry shrugged.

"Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives, and everything. Bless them," Fred said when the two walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," Ron said grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," George said, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a—whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" Ron said angrily, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen—"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," George said, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called—unless our information is faulty—Lavender Brown?"

Ron groaned while turning pink a bit, looking displeased. "Please don't remind me of her!" he said. "She's been stalking me ever since the beginning of the year!"

Fred chuckled and said "What's wrong with that Ronnie? We thought you wanted all the girls chasing you, especially after you made Keeper."

"Yeah, well…" Ron said, starting to stumble over his words. "No… no, I-I don't."

"Is this the part when little Ronnie comes out George?" Fred smirked.

"I think it is Fred," George said.

"Who knows, maybe Harry here will be coming out as well," Fred said, both twins looking at the two boys expectedly. Harry and Ron looked at each other, their faces growing red. The twins smirked as the two looked at each other, silently telling the other to go first. Finally Harry scoffed and looked at Fred and George. "I'm gay and have a boyfriend."

"That's one…" George said, smiling at Harry then turned to Ron. Ron's face reminded Harry of a beet with orange hair as he found something on his feet really interesting. "Ron…" George said.

"Yeah," Ron muttered after a couple of minutes. "I like blokes too… and have a boyfriend."

"Well, would you look at that George, looks like we were right all along," Fred smirked.

"You mean you knew!?" Ron yelled, at the twins, who both laughed.

"Of course we knew!"

"Yeah, we saw you two kiss during the summer!" Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "Fred, George, I'm sorry dears, but Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," George said.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny—"

"—that's make Ginny's Christmas—"Fred muttered.

"Everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered, "No, he's busy. I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," Fred said as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. "One of the two. Well, should we go, or probe them about their boyfriends?" Fred asked George.

"I say we probe them, dear brother," George smirked. "Harry first, naturally."

"W-What" Harry said.

"Tell us 'bout your boyfriend," George said.

"Yeah!" Fred smirked. "We were going to go down to the village and show tricks to a very pretty girl… but we think embarrassing you two is more fun."

"Yeah, so come on Harry, fess up! Who's the guy you're snogging with?" George asked.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and shrugged. "Draco," Harry said turning to George and Fred. "Draco Malfoy."

Fred and George stopped still when Harry said Draco's name. They stared at him, eyes turning as wide as saucers, staring at Harry. Harry shuffled his feet under their gaze, waiting for their reaction.

"Malfoy… You are dating Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

They both gave a low whistle before George said "How did that happen? Fred, our little Harry here is dating a Slytherin."

"I heard. And what about little Ronnie here?"Fred asked.

"Zabini," Ron said. "Blaise Zabini."

"Fred! Our two Gryffindors here are dating Slytherins!" George said.

"What will our dear mother think of that?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should tell her at dinner," George said.

"You wouldn't!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. The twins smirked at them and stood up. "Then, you tell her," George said.

"See ya!" Fred said.

The twins left. "Gits," Ron said darkly, watching Fred and George setting off across the snowy yard. "Threatening us like that."

"I don't think they were threatening us," Harry said. "They just don't want us in the closet."

"What?"

"Muggle saying, never mind," Harry said. "What I mean is that, I think they're just looking out for us."

"Whatever, let's just finish these," Ron said turning back to the sprouts. Harry said nothing, and went back to work.

Later that night, Harry and Ron were sitting at dinner as George and Fred were giving small smirks at them as Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny how the semester was doing. "Hey mom," George said, getting everyone's attention. "Harry and Ron told us that something very interesting happened to them."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at them. "I heard, you're on the team Ron, oh we are so proud of you! And that you saved all the shots on your first game?"

"Umm yeah, but that's not what they're talking about," Ron said throwing a glare at Fred and George.

"Then what is it dear? Are you two okay?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded. "Mum…" Ron began. I…we"—he looked at Harry, who shook his head—"I like blokes."

Mrs. Weasley was quiet as she stared at Ron, her face emotionless for once as she looked from Ron to Harry, silently asking him 'You too?'

"I'm gay too…" Harry said.

"Are you two…dating each other?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No!" They both said quickly. Mrs. Weasley nodded and said "Okay, well then. Just make sure you two find decent boys. You don't want to end up with someone like them over there," she pointed at Fred and George.

"What did we do?" Fred asked, trying to act hurt, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"You put your brother in an awkward situation to start," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum!" Ron said, Mrs. Weasley turning back to him. "I… I'm already dating… we've been together for a few months now."

"M-Me too," Harry said.

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!" Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. "Get up you too." They did and she practically ran around the table to hug the two of them. "Ohhh you two are growing up so fast!" She said as she hugged both of them. She smiled at them again and hit them both over their heads. "You two couldn't have told me sooner? You couldn't have put that in a letter, not that you barely write to me, and instead I had the twins force you two to tell me? I'm your mother! You two should know that you can always tell me anything." Mrs. Weasley said softly, but strict. She gave them another smile and hugged them, whispering "I am so proud of you two. Come on now, sit down and eat before your dinner gets cold." She said louder as she returned to her seat. "So, boys," she said. "Who are the lucky boys?"

Ron was hesitant. "Mum… just keep an open mind, alright?"

"Oh, of course Ron, come on, tell me already so I can invite him for Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron blushed as his throat seemed to constrict upon itself. He opened his mouth several times, only sounds and half-words coming out before he finally mumbled "Blaise Zabini."

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't hear that, who did you say?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Blaise." Ron said a bit louder. "Blaise…Zabini."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron, confused. "Ginny, boys, can you leave us alone?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now." She stressed as everyone got up and left the room. "Harry dear, you stay, please." She said. Harry looked fearful as he sat down next to Ron. They both looked at each other as Mrs. Weasley gathered her thoughts. "Harry… before I begin, can you please tell me who you are dating?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry admitted. Mrs. Weasley said nothing. She just took a deep breath and looked at both of them sternly, and a bit worryingly.

She looked between the two and said "I want you two to know that we are at war… and unfortunately, your boyfriends' families are on the opposite time. This could lead to trouble for everyone, and unnecessary heartache. Are you two sure that this will be a long-time relationship, and not teenage nievity?" She asked

"Yeah, I am Mum," Ron said offended.

"Yes." Harry simply said.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded and said "I am just making sure. I don't want to see you two getting your hearts broken because of first-love. If the war is heading the way I am sure it is going to head, then one way or another you two are going to be hurt, and I don't want that—"

"Blaise said his family doesn't care about the war!" Ron said quickly. "It's just he and his mum, and they are doing their best to be neutral in it."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said "Alright, I will talk with Dumbledore about his family, see if we can get protection for him and his mother. I hope that they choose the right side of the war. …Now, Harry, about Malfoy, you know that his family have been involved with You-Know-Who…is involved with You-Know-Who." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"I know, but Draco's different," Harry said. "We…we talked about it, he doesn't believe what his parents believe."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Harry, this is very important. Are you sure that Draco Malfoy had changed sides?"

"Yes… yes I'm sure," Harry said. "We had long…talks about this."

Mrs. Weasley sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at them. "I'll tell Dumbledore that as well."

"No!" Harry said, "Please don't. …Draco doesn't want to be separated from his family. He still loves them."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "But, I still believe that Dumbledore should know. Where is he now?"

"He told me that he was spending holiday at Hogwarts," Harry said. "That he needed a break from his family."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled at both boys. "Okay," she said softly. She stood up and pulled them into a hug again. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered. Harry could feel something wet on his shoulder as she hugged him. "Don't worry boys, everything will turn up fine. Don't you worry," she cried as she held onto them tightly. Harry frowned as Mrs. Weasley cried, a pit in his stomach forming. He's starting to hate lying, it makes him feel sick. After she let them go, she sent them to bed.

Harry expected to hear from Draco after that, but didn't hear from Draco until Christmas Eve night. The Weasleys and their guests were sitting in the living room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle as he pulled up carrots for Christmas dinner. Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to its back, it glowered down at them all, the ugliest angel Harry had ever seen, with a large bald head like a potato and rather hairy feet.

They were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broadcast by Mrs. Weasley's favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless set. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that a scowling Mrs. Weasley kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder. Under cover of a particularly jazzy number called "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snape with Ginny. Ron kept glancing at Bill and Fleur, as though hoping to pick up tips. Meanwhile, Harry's attention was at the window, as a small speck in the sky kept moving closer and closer till he realized that it was an owl.

 _Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_

 _And if you do it right,_

 _I'll boil you up some hot strong love_

 _To keep you warm tonight._

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

"Mphf?" Mr. Weasley said, whose head had been nodding over the Satsuma he was peeling. "Oh yes … marvelous tune …"

With an effort, he sat up a little straighter and looked around at Harry, who was sitting next to him, who was looking at the owl, who was slowly becoming bigger and bigger as it got closer.

"Sorry about this," he said, jerking his head toward the wireless as Celestina broke into the chorus. "Be over soon."

"No problem," Harry said grinning. "Has it been busy at the Ministry?"

""Very," Mr. Weasley said. "I wouldn't mind if we were getting anywhere, but of the three arrests we've made in the last couple of months, I doubt that one of them is genuine Death Eater—only don't repeat that, Harry," he added quickly, looking much more awake all of a sudden.

The owl was now very close, and landed on the window, pecking it. Mr. Weasley looked at it, confused. "Better not be from the Ministry," he mumbled as he went to the window and opened it. The owl flew through the window and landed on the arm of Harry's chair, dropped a letter on his lap, then flew off without a reply. Mr. Weasley closed the window and looked at Harry. "Who's that from?" he asked.

Harry look at the envelope and recognized Draco's handwriting immediately. "It's from my boyfriend!" he said, ignoring the small scowl from Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley smacking the back of Ginny's head.

Harry opened the letter and read it quickly, a blush growing as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What does eet say?" Fleur asked, causing Harry to blush.

"Honestly, leave the boy alone," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry got up and said "I'm going to bed!" He left the room quickly, followed by the twins' laughter. He ran into the attic, and found Draco sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?" Harry whispered yelled as he rushed into Draco's arms.

"We need to talk," Draco said. "And I want to wish my boyfriend a Merry Christmas." Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him in a rough, dominating, owning kiss. After the kiss, Draco sat Harry down on his bed. "I've been thinking about what happened on what happened on the night of Slughorn's party. There was fear in your eyes, and I couldn't understand why. I kept thinking about it night after night as I worked on the Cabinet… I need to know Harry. Why made my boy so scared?" Harry looked at Draco and noticed dark bags under his eyes. Harry frowned at that, there should never be bags under Draco's eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and rested against Draco's chest. He was scared to tell him. Not here, in the Burrow where he is supposed to be safe! Harry looked up and frowned at Draco's eyes. He need sleep, and Harry knew that the only way that would happen is if he told him. "Okay…" he said softly, "but not here… please."

"Okay, Harry," Draco said. "I know the perfect place. Hold on." Harry nodded and held on tightly. He felt a familiar pull at the navel as Draco Apparated with Harry. He kept his eyes closed until he felt his feet slam on solid ground. Harry waited a few moments to open his eyes. He was in a bedroom.

The room had dark curtains and had a regal feel about it, the four poster bed as large as three dorm beds, and had dark green curtains tied to the post. There were two large wardrobes that were against the walls, and a Nimbus-2001 in the corner on a stand. Against the wall, between the curtain-covered windows, were bookshelves filled with books that Harry guessed weren't exactly "Light-oriented." Draco waved his wand and magical flames appeared on the ceiling and light up the room. "Relf!" Draco yelled as he brought Harry to a lounging seat, and sat down with him.

A house-elf appeared and squeaked "What can Relf do for you Master Draco?"

"Get us two glasses of pumpkin juices, and a tray of dark chocolate." Draco demanded.

"Yes Master Draco!" the house-elf squeaked before disappearing with a loud _crack_ sound. Harry looked slightly confused, so Draco said "We are at my manor. Our Lord is downstairs, but most likely will not notice that we are here. My doors are magically locked, so only I or my mother and father could open them. The chocolate and pumpkin juice are for us."

"So Volde—the Dark Lord is downstairs?" Harry asked, his hand going slowly to his scar, frowning. "It's not hurting…" he said.

"What?"

"My scar… it isn't hurting," Harry said confused. "Why isn't it hurting?"

"I don't know…" Draco said. "Maybe because you're getting really good at the Dark Arts?" he offered a suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe that," Harry said, accepting it. Draco pulled him closer and hugged him. "You're going to tell me what happened, alright Harry?" Draco said as the house-elf appeared with the drinks and tray of chocolate. Draco dismissed the elf and took a small piece of chocolate. He lifted it to Harry's lips and pushed gently, Harry's lips opening slightly as Draco pushed the chocolate in. Harry's tongue pushed out and took the chocolate as Draco kept his pointer finger in Harry's mouth as the chocolate practically melted in his mouth, and went down his throat when he swallowed. Draco took his finger out slowly and licked it before smiling at Harry. "There, feeling better Harry?"

"A bit," Harry said, feeling comfortable in Draco's arms.

"Good… can we talk about what happened now, please? Harry, you worried me when you acted like that." Draco said softly.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry said.

"No, no, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? … Harry, you kept telling me that you weren't innocent. Can you tell me what that means?" Draco asked.

"I'm not innocent," Harry began, his eyes starting to go distant as he remembered everything that happened. "It all started when I was fourteen during the summer. I was running away from my cousin Dudley's gang when I tripped. We were in the park near Malcolm's house, his folks weren't there so when they caught me, the four of them, Malcolm, Piers, Dennis, and Gordon carried me to his house while Dudley just laughed and followed. He would never do things himself. They brought me into Malcolm's room, and Dudley thought it would be funny if I was tied up to the bed and hit me with a smelting stick. So they did, and Dudley took Malcolm's stick and started hitting me with it. They all… they all had a turn and it lasted for half an hour, my legs, butt, and back getting hit by that stinging stick, the stupid muggles laughing as they kept on hitting. Dudley got bored after awhile and left to get something to eat. That's when… that's when Malcolm made his move.

"We were alone, him standing behind me and I was defenseless, tied to the bed, my wand was locked under the cupboard at the Dursleys house. The others followed Dudley and were downstairs eating while Malcolm just stood behind me, staring at me. He—he grabbed my pants and dragged them down, revealing my butt to him. He placed his greasy, sweaty hands on it and squeezed. He then bent down on me and said… he said 'I always wanted to see you like this freak.' He then pushed his pants down and thrust his penis in me. It hurt… a lot. He then moved inside me. It burned. He kept moving inside me and it hurt and burn each time. Then there was a great pain, when he thrust as deeply as he could, and I felt his ejaculation, his come pushing even deeper into me. Then, the door opened and Dudley and the others came back. 'Your cousin's ass is hot Big-D,' Malcolm said, pulling out. It burned so much, but they didn't care. Piers just laughed and told Malcolm that he had to spit on his penis and my butthole before putting it in. To prove it, he took Malcolm's place and dragged his pants down. He spat on his hand and rubbed his penis, before spitting on his hand again and move to my butthole and put his fingers in. 'Damn Potter,' he said, 'Your ass always this loose?' He then put his penis in me again and started moving, fucking me even harder than Malcolm did. After Piers was Gordon, then it was Dennis. After the four of them were done, Malcolm said 'Come on Big-D, have a go at it! Your cousin's all loose!'

"Dudley laughed and said 'I can't believe you had sex with that freak!' They all laughed and Piers said 'Come on Big-D, we got him all hot for you! I bet you could put your hand in him!' And to prove it, Piers bent in front of me and stuffed his fist into me. I—I never felt so much pain in my life. My butt burned like it was on fire, and it just wouldn't stop. I was hoarse from screaming, but they didn't care at that point. They were all laughing, humiliating me as Piers moved his fist as deeply as he could. He then pulled out quickly and I could only grunt in pain. 'Gross,' Piers laughed, 'Dudes, my arm has all our cum on it!'

"'Make him lick it' I think it was Malcolm who said it. So Piers moved to my head and smeared the cum and blood on my lips and face while Dudley finally moved behind me and started fucking me. Afterwards they untied me, and I ran. I ran all the way back to Uncle Vernon's house. He and Aunt Petunia weren't home, so I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I had to let my butt heal the long way, but that wasn't the last time it happened. Most of the time, it was Malcolm and Piers, but sometimes the others join. They always do it, several times a week during the summers. The last time… the last time it was just Piers and Gordon, who both fucked me, then fisted me. It was a week before Dumbledore came and took me to meet Slughorn."

Harry was emotionless when he finished telling his story, tears streaming from his eyes, but he didn't feel them. His head was elsewhere, as he laid against Draco, holding him for support. Draco on the other hand was furious. _How dare those filthy muggles touch_ my _Harry!_ He thought as he held and comforted Harry. "It's okay," Draco whispered. "Everything will be okay. Nobody hurts my boy, I'll make everything better."

"Don't kill them Draco," Harry said looking up at Draco. "Please don't hurt them, it'll only lead to more trouble."

"Harry, they've raped you, they basically tortured you!" Draco said. "I need to show them what happens when they hurt and touch my boy!"

"But… I wasn't your boy then," Harry said.

Draco chuckled and held Harry's face, so that he would look at him. "Harry, you were always mine. You just didn't know it yet."

Harry tried to blush, but his cheeks were already red from crying, and he finally noticed as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "That's it, cry baby," Draco said soothingly. "You can cry here, it's okay baby." Harry gave a small smile before breaking down, crying into Draco's chest while he simply held him. After twenty minutes, Harry stopped, hiccupping as Draco handed him a glass of pumpkin juice. "Thanks," Harry said taking a sip of it.

"Everything will be okay baby, you'll see," Draco said kissing Harry's forehead. After Harry finished his drink, Draco said "You look tired, do you want me to bring you back to Weasley's?"

"Yes, please… they're probably wondering where I am," Harry said. Draco chuckled and lifted Harry up, helping him to his feet. "Hold on tight Harry," Draco said as Harry felt the familiar pull at his navel.

The next moment, he was in the attic at the Burrow, Ron half-dressed for bed, and the moon rising. "What the hell?" Ron said, shocked as he jumped on his bed.

"Just dropping Harry off Weasley," Draco said. He helped Harry in bed and kissed him deeply before saying "Good night Harry."

"Make sure you sleep Draco," Harry yawned. "You don't look good with bags under your eyes."

Draco looked like he was hurt, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just took a step, spun and with a _crack!_ he was away.

Harry woke with a start to find a bulging stocking lying over the end of his bed. He put on his glasses, which he guessed Draco placed on his nightstand, and looked around; the tiny window was almost completely obscured with snow and, in front of it, Ron was sitting bolt upright in bed and examining what appeared to be a thick gold chain. "She's got to be joking. …" he said with revolt.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's from Lavender," Ron said. "What is she thinking? There is no way I'd wear this, even if I was straight."

Harry looked more closely and let out a shout of laughter. Dangling from the chain in large gold letters were the words: **MY SWEETHEART**

"Nice," Harry said. "Classy, maybe Blaise could get you one of those you could wear."

"Shut up Harry," Ron said throwing the necklace away. Ron looked slightly more cheerful as he delved deeper into his stocking.

Harry's presents included a sweater with a large gold Snitch worked onto the front, hand-knitted by Mrs. Weasley, a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, and a slightly damp, moldy-smelling package that came with a label reading TO MASTER, FROM KREACHER.

Harry stared at it "D'you think this is safe to open?" he asked.

"Can't be anything dangerous, all out mail's still be searched at the Ministry," Ron replied, though he was eyeing the package suspiciously.

A moment later, Harry had given a loud yell and leapt out of his camp bed; the package contained a large number of maggots.

"Nice," Ron said, roaring with laughter. "Very thoughtful."

"I'd rather have them than the necklace," Harry said, which sobered Ron up at once. "You got anything from Blaise?"

"No, but we erm… gave each other presents before we left," Ron blushed.

Everyone was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur (on whom, it appeared, Mrs. Weasley had not wanted to waste one) and Mrs. Weasley herself, who was sporting a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with that looked like tiny starlike diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," George said, waving an airy hand.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur—it's Percy!"

" _What?_ "

Mr. Weasley looked around. Everybody looked quickly at the window. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Arthur, he's—he's with the Minister!"

And sure enough, the man Harry had seen in the Daily Prophet was following along in Percy's wake, limping slightly, his man of graying hair and his black cloak flecked with snow. Before any of them could say anything, before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, _Percy_!" Mrs. Weasley said and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick, and smiled as he observed this affecting scene. "You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Mrs. Weasley looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity—working, you know—and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody's heads. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were all observing him, stony-faced.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding. …I mean—"

"No, no, my dear Molly," Scirmgeour said. Harry guessed that he had checked her name with Percy before they entered the house. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly. –Ah! Why not have that young man there show me around your charming garden… he seems to be done." The atmosphere around the table changed perceptibly. Everybody looked from Scirmgeour to Harry. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretense that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fleur, and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah, all right," Harry said into the silence.

Harry wasn't fooled; for all Scrimgeour's talk that they had just been in the area, that Percy wanted to look up his family, this must be the real reason that they had come, so that Scrimgeour could speak to Harry alone.

"Wonderful!" the Minister said, standing back to let Harry pass through the door ahead of him. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

Harry walked across the yard toward the Weasleys' overgrown, snow-covered garden, Scrimgeour limping slightly at his side.

"Charming," the Minister said, stopping at the garden fence and looking out over the snowy lawn and the indistinguishable plants. "Charming."

Harry said nothing.

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time," the Minister said after a few moments. "Did you know that?"

"No."

"Oh yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of you," Scrimgeour said. "Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through. …Especially what happened at the Ministry …"

He waited for Harry to say something, but Harry didn't oblige, so he went on, "I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has—most understandably, as I say—prevented this."

Harry still said nothing, instead watching the Minister.

"The rumors that have flown around!" Scrimgeour said. "Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted …all these whispers of a prophecy …of you being the 'Chosen One'…"

They were getting closer to the real reason the Minister was there. Harry could feel it.

"…I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?"

"Yes, we've discussed it."

"Have you, have you…" Scrimgeour said. Harry could see that he was squinting at him. "And what has Dumbledore told you, Harry?"

"Sorry, but that's between us," Harry said. He kept his voice as pleasant as he could, but Scrimgeour's tone, too, was light and friendly as he said "Oh, of course, if it's a question of confidences, I wouldn't want to divulge …no, no… and in any case, does it really matter whether you are 'the Chosen One' or not?"

Harry had to mull that one over for a few seconds before responding. "I don't really know what you mean, Minister."

"Well, of course, to _you_ it will matter enormously," Scrimgeour said with a laugh. "But to the Wizarding community at large…it's all perception, isn't it? It's what people believe that's important."

Harry said nothing. He could see where this was going, but he didn't want to help the Minister get there.

"People believe you are 'the Chosen One' you see," Scrimgeour said. "They think you quire the hero—which, of course, you are, Harry, chosen or not! How many times have you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now? Well, anyway," he pressed on, without waiting for a reply, "the point is, you are a symbol of hope for many, Harry. The idea that there is somebody out there who might be able, who might even be _destined_ to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—well, naturally, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."

"A duty?" Harry asked, inwardly smirking when the Minister reached the destination.

"Err, yes a duty," Scrimgeour said. "After all, we are fighting the same enemy, and after everything the Ministry had done for everyone—"

"And what exactly had the Ministry done for me?" Harry asked. "Except forcing an innocent man into Azkaban, threatened me on trumped up charges, and being ineffective?"

"Yes, well I admit that the Ministry had been a bit….ineffective in the past, but now we have a real threat, I believe that we can put things in the past," Scrimgeour said.

Harry couldn't help but smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry Minister, but I am no one's lapdog. I will not be used by the Ministry just so it could seem that you are doing your job."

"Very well," Scrimgeour said, quickly losing the friendly tone and his patience. "Then tell me Harry, what is Dumbledore up to? Where does he go when he is absent from Hogwarts?"

"No idea," Harry said.

"And you wouldn't tell me if you know," Scrimgeour said, "would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Harry said.

"Well, then, I shall have to see whether I can't find out by other means."

"You can try," Harry said indifferently. "But you seem cleverer than Fudge, not that it's much of a competition, so I'd have thought you'd have learned from his mistakes. You might have noticed that he is not minister anymore, but Dumbledore is still headmaster. I'd leave Dumbledore alone, if I were you."

There was a long pause.

"Well, it is clear to me that he has done a very good job on you," Scrimgeour said, his eyes cold and hard behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "Dumbledore's man through and through, aren't you Potter?"

"I wouldn't say that," Harry said. "But I know a winning side when I see one."

And turning his back on the Minister of Magic, he strode back toward the house.

 **A/N:** _Whew, my arms are TIRED! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was REALLY hard to write, and I guess you all know why. Next time: Voldemort._

 **Blackwhitewolfgirl17** : Hello! I love you love the twist of the dark story! I hope this was fast enough, and a good enough balance lol

 **Akita Kira** : I hope this was quick enough! And thanks! I'm trying to upload, and maybe even finish this and my other story before the next semester starts!

 **Heven** : Well… I hope the wait wasn't short this time! We now know Harry's past, all we need now is how Draco will react!

 **HowlingRain** : I forgot about that scene! Lol And we did learn more about Harry's past! I just hope Harry and Draco can move past it so they can start making babies—I mean make love!

 **Ex Mentis** : Yes, it is kinky. If enough people like it, maybe there's be even more kinky fun times lol. And yes! Harry will never be her's! Only Draco's!

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks dude! I'm glad you're loving this story!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Hmm I wonder if this is what you were thinking, if so, you's psychic! As for victims… his boy told him not to do anything… but Draco must protect his boy… hmmm

 **Ern** : Thanks! You are mega fantastic awesome!

 **Jokul Frosti** : Maybe, you'll never know with the kinky couple of Ron and Blaise! And how dare you laugh during Harry's punishment! I should add 20 smacks to his butt, just for that! Lol

 **Fizzydrink101** : I'm not following you lol, please explain?


	13. Meeting Memories

Chapter XIII

Meeting Memories

 _Harry,_

 _I have hoped that you had an enjoyable Christmas. I am sorry that I have not gotten you a present; I did not know what to give you. I… I have actually missed you after Christmas Eve. I've never felt that feeling before when we parted, it felt that you have taken something of me, and without you near me I feel incomplete. I need to see you, I need to feel you, hold you. I need you Harry. I want to see you again, now in fact. I will Apparate into Weasley's attic at one this afternoon and we will spend the afternoon together, just the two of us. Please Harry… I just need to see you, I need a break from the damn project._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry blushed at the need and tiny awkwardness that Draco put in the letter, and readily agreed, waiting fully dressed in the attic as the clock stuck one. Harry was nervous as he paced about the room, he had showed the letter to no one, and told no one, but Ron when he found Harry still in the room at lunch time, Harry wanted to skip it, but Mrs. Weasley would have none of that. So, he ate quickly and hurried back to the room, where he waited. After the clock finished chiming for one, there was a _crack_ sound and Draco Malfoy appeared in the attic of the Burrow. "Draco!" Harry said, a bit too happily, as he rushed to hug his boyfriend.

"Hello baby," Draco said, hugging Harry tightly, inhaling his scent. "I've missed you so much."

"I-I've missed you too," Harry said. He took a small step away so he could see Draco's face properly. He still had bags under his eyes, but they were smaller than before. "You're sleeping," Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Draco admitted. "I don't want my baby to worry."

Harry blushed and smiled at Draco, "But I want to worry about you… it shows I care, right?"

"Of course Harry," Draco said softly. "But I don't want you to worry about my sleep schedule." Harry looked a bit confused, but Draco just kissed his cheek and said "Come on, we are going to my room in my manor again. You-Know-Who should not be there right now, not that there is anything to worry about."

"Okay," Harry said. "But first… can I tell Ron that I'm leaving? Please?"

Draco chuckled, he knew about Harry's and Ron's close relationship, so he said "Of course Harry, I'll be here." And to prove it, Draco walked towards Harry's bed and sat on it.

Harry walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, finding Ron with the others outside playing Quidditch. The twins spotted him first and yelled "Come on Harry! Grab your broom!"

"I can't!" Harry yelled, "Ron! Come down here!"

Ron looked confused as he flew down to the ground, landing right in front of Harry. "What's the matter Harry?" he asked.

"Draco's here, I'm leaving. Just thought I should tell you that," Harry said.

Ron nodded and smile, "Yeah sure, thanks. You two have fun, alright?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned and waved as he quickly returned to the attic, where he found Draco flipping through the photo book that Hagrid had gave him years ago. Draco looked up and smiled, "You really do look exactly like your father. Though"—Draco looked at the photos again then back at Harry—"you have your mother's eyes."

"Thanks," Harry blushed. "I'm ready to go."

Draco placed the photo book on Harry's bed and got up. "Hold tight baby," he said as he hugged Harry close to him. Harry held tightly as they apparated away, leaving the Burrow and entering Malfoy Manor, landing in Draco's bedroom.

Harry looked around and saw that the curtains on the huge windows were drawn, letting in the light. It somehow made the room much more open, friendlier as he saw the lighter colors that he missed yesterday. Harry walked towards the windows, and looked out, seeing a lavish garden that was covered with snow, a small pond frozen as the sun reflected off of it. "Beautiful…" Harry breathed.

He turned back to Draco and smiled as Draco waved his wand, tables and chairs moving around until a small table, and two chairs landed in the center of the room. "I thought we could play a game first," Draco said. "I've brought a game from the twin Weasley's shop, thought you might like it."

Harry chuckled and said "I think you're trying a bit too hard, Draco."

Draco blushed and said "Sorry, it's just that… this is the first time we don't have to worry about the Cabinet, or working on your Dark Arts, so I'm at a bit of a lost."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He walked up to Draco and hugged him. "It's fine Draco, everything is fine. I just want to be with you, so… let's just pretend that we're at the Room of Requirement, alright?"

"Right… I think I can do that," Draco said.

Harry smiled and said "Great, now let's play Exploding Snap!" Harry took the cards that Draco indicated and sat down. "Well? Come on!"

They spent the next hour playing Exploding Snap, Harry and Draco having to take ten minutes for Harry to teach Draco the rules. Harry really enjoyed himself as they played smiling every time Draco laughed, or gave a victorious smirk. "Yes!" Draco yelled after winning his fifth game in the row. Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud at Draco's outburst. Draco stared at his laughing boyfriend before joining him, the two laughing as the remaining cards suddenly started exploding.

Suddenly there was the sound of approaching footsteps and the _crack_ of a House-elf appearing before Draco. "Masters Draco!" The elf said frantically.

"What is it?" Draco said strictly to the elf, angry that he was ruining their afternoon.

"It is Mistresses Narcissa and Bellatrix!" The House-Elf said. Just then, there was a pounding on the door and a woman's voice yelled "Draco! We know you are in there!"

"My mother!" Draco said, looking slightly alarmed. He glared at the elf and said "Leave us!"

The elf bowed and disappeared. Harry looked at Draco confused and asked "What is going on?"

"My mother and aunt believe that I am at Hogwarts, working on the task the Dark Lord has given me," Draco said, looking around worryingly. "How could they find out that I'm here?"

"Draco!" said the sickeningly sweet voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry's skin seemed to crawl as his attention turned to the door, a glare and anger quickly rising to his face. "We know you have a guest in there!"

Harry's hand immediately reached for his wand, and was aiming it at the door before Draco knew he even moved. "Harry don't—"

The door opened with a blast, Bellatrix Lestrange had her wand drawn and smiling oddly as she opened the doors. Harry barely saw her when he yelled " _STUPEFY!_ "

A burst of blue light came from Harry's wand and shot across the room, hitting Lestrange, who flew back and hit the wall. "HARRY!" Draco yelled, pissed and shocked.

"DRACO!" the other woman yelled at the same time, shocked at what happened, her eyes moving from Harry and Draco. Harry was not paying attention, his gaze and wand aimed at Bellatrix. " _Good,"_ said a menacing voice in Harry's mind. _"I can feel your anger, let it fuel you. You know the words Harry… say it, avenge your godfather… Sirius died because of her…"_

Harry's scar started to prickle as his wand continued to be trained onto the stunned Bellatrix. Both Malfoys were silent, watching fearfully for what he would do.

"Harry…" Draco said again, softly, nervously. "Harry… put your wand down. Please…"

Harry's eyes darted to Draco, and saw that both his hands were up, peacefully, as if showing that he wasn't holding anything. Harry looked back at Bellatrix Lestrange, and said "She killed Sirius…"

"We know Harry, but please, we don't need to do this," Draco said in the same soft voice. It started to calm Harry down, the voice in his head whispering slowly becoming distant. "Harry… put down your wand. Please baby, put it down." Draco said. Harry breathed through his nose, Draco's calming voice finally penetrating him, filling him with a sense of relaxation as he let Draco subdue him, submitting to the intoxicating voice. Harry's arm lowered slowly, his chest still breathing heavily as he stared at Lestrange.

Draco immediately ran to Harry and grabbed his wand-hand. "Harry… are we calm now?" Draco whispered, his thumb rubbing small circles on Harry's hand. Harry just nodded. Draco smiled and said "Alright Harry… can you put the wand away? No one will hurt you here, okay baby? You're safe with me, I'll protect you…"

"I know Dray…" Harry finally said, moving his wand slowly back into his pocket. He turned to Draco and hugged him, resting his face on Draco's chest. Draco hugged him too and looked at his mother, who finally found her voice.

"What are you doing!?" she whispered scandalously, "What are you thinking bringing Potter here? Why is he here?"

Draco and Harry both looked at Narcissa Malfoy. She looked scared and slightly nervous as she glanced from Lestrange to the couple, demanding answers.

"I am dating Harry Potter," Draco simply said. "He is mine, and so he is on the right side."

"And what will the Dark Lord think when he realizes that you are fraternizing with Potter?" Narcissa asked in an anxious whisper. "I've already lost my husband to Azkaban, and I will not lose my son as well."

"Fraternizing? Mother, Harry and I are in love," Draco declared. "And I have already told you, Harry is learning Dark Arts."

"The Dark Arts?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered, looking at Harry. "Potter is learning the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry said.

Narcissa still looked uncertain, looking down the hallway as she said "This wasn't smart of you Draco. It isn't safe here for Potter. Not with all the Death Eaters around here."

"Mother—" Draco began to say, only to be interrupted by a hissing sound. Narcissa Malfoy grew stiff as a very large green snake slivered into the room. The snake was at least twelve feet long, and as wide as thick as a man's thigh. The snake slivered and slunk most unpleasantly around the room, before stopping directly in front of Harry and Draco. Her body coiled as she raised her head four feet into the air and blinked as she stared at Harry. Draco moved to stand in front of Harry, but the snake hissed threateningly. Harry shook his head and whispered, "I can do this," before staring back at the snake.

They both stared at each other, Harry wondering how long it would take for him to grab his wand if the snake attacks. The thick snake did not do anything, only stare at Harry, her eyes blinking, as if she was assessing him. Finally, after the tense silence in which both Malfoys were rooted in their feet, Harry said _"Take me to the Dark Lord."_ Only instead of words, a series of hisses came out.

The snake only stared, her eyes changing into a cold, evil stare before lowering her head and uncoiling. She then turned around and started to sliver out of Draco's bedroom, as if silently saying "Follow me."

"She wants us to follow her," Harry said softly to Draco. Draco needed a moment to recompose himself, then he nodded, holding Harry's hand tightly as he led, both boys following the snake, followed by Draco's mother. Harry tired to look around the walls of Malfoy Manor, but Draco was pulling him to keep up, and to keep his head down when they saw Death Eaters at the end of the corridor. The snake did not care for the Death Eaters ahead and ignored them as they took several steps back from snake, or turned away, as if afraid to meet its eye.

The snake led them down a large curved staircase, that led to a grand entrance hall where large portraits of the Malfoy ancestors were hung. Harry wanted to take the time and look at each and every one, but instead Draco continued to pull Harry, their steps becoming more urgent, yet dreadful as both boys knew they were almost to their final destination. Narcissa Malfoy stopped only for a moment to glance at the portraits, before following her son and Potter again.

The snake led them to two large oak doors, which it easily pushed open enough to slither through. Harry and Draco stopped dead in their tracks in front of the door as it closed in their faces, fear finally paralyzing both of them as they stood there, the door only inches from their faces. Narcissa Malfoy stopped behind them too, and unconsciously placed her hands on their shoulders. The trio stood there in front of the door, waiting, fearing until finally, a cold calculated voice said "Enter."

The doors opened by themselves, revealing a long table, filled with empty chairs, expect for one at the head, where Lord Voldemort sat, his wand in his fingers as he smirked at the three. "Harry Potter," the monster said, "to think that we would meet in these consequences. Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you now?"

Both boys took a step at the same time, and the doors swung close and locked themselves behind them, separating them from Narcissa Malfoy, who gasped at the doors' speed. Lord Voldemort smirked as the two boys took another step closer, their hands clasps tightly together, giving each other reassurance. "Malfoy… why are you here?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"My Lord…" Draco began uncertainly. He looked at Harry, and Harry saw, for the first time, true fear in his eyes. Voldemort simply smirked at the two of them. "I've gave you a task, why aren't you doing it Malfoy?"

"My Lord…" Draco said, he glanced down at Harry, who gave a small nod. "I have decided to spend the afternoon with Harry."

"Yes…" Voldemort said, "I have heard about your… _relationship_ with Potter" Voldemort's face had a look of disgust at the word "relationship." Voldemort turned his red eyes onto Harry, whose scar started burning painfully. Harry screamed and his free hand flew to his scar. That only made Voldemort chuckled as Harry's knees started to buckle, his scar hurting worst than any time before.

"My Lord, he is on our side!" Draco said quickly, doing his best to hold the screaming Harry up. Voldemort said nothing as he continued to look at the two teens. The pain from Harry's scar didn't go away completely, but faded to a dull sting as Voldemort said "Sit."

Draco helped Harry to his feet, and to a seat, sitting next to him. They both looked at Voldemort. The snake reappeared again and moved between Harry and Draco, slivering around their chairs and returning to her master. She moved up the chair, and wrapped herself around Voldemort's shoulders, staring at the boys. Harry took a deep breath and found his Gryffindor courage, saying "I am learning the Dark Arts."

"So?"

"I am learning the Dark Arts," Harry said. "The Horcrux inside of me have started this. It began after looking at a picture of you in Professor Slughorn's—"

"Stop." Voldemort commanded. "The Horcrux inside of you have told me about your silly past. I do not care about that. What I do care is why I shouldn't kill you and your friend right now?" Voldemort asked, the snake seemed to spring off Voldemort's shoulders and slivered towards the two teens, hissing threatening.

"I—We are fixing the Cabinet," Harry said.

" _Stop Nagini,"_ Voldemort hissed The snake Nagini stopped in front of Draco, who was closer to Voldemort, and just stared at him, waiting for Voldemort's command to attack. "You told Potter about your plans Draco?" Voldemort asked slowly, disappointed.

"Yes, I did." Draco said.

"And what makes me think that you won't flee to Dumbledore about the plans?" Voldemort asked.

"Because I have private lessons with Dumbledore," Harry said. "And I would have told him so already."

Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. He considered the teen for one second, before pointing his wand at the both of them, " _Crucio!_ "

Draco screamed in pain as the Unforgivable Curse hit him. Harry immediately moved for his wand, but Nagini pounced and wrapped herself around Harry, coiling around him as she rested her head close to his neck, hissing menacingly. Harry could feel her tongue. Draco began to shake uncontrollable, falling out of the chair and hitting his head on the adjacent chair before landing on the floor. Tears were sweeping from his eyes as he screamed, his voice starting to go hoarse as his shaking became less wild and more internal. Voldemort did not let go of the spell, instead watching unemotionally as Draco started to whimper as the pain intensified. Then, just as it ended, it stopped and Draco was left there, whimpering, shaking as the after-effects, still feeling the white-hot invisible knives piercing him everywhere, his head felt like it was going to implode upon itself.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, trying to struggle and go help his boyfriend.

"You help him Potter, and he will die," Voldemort said, his wand still pointed at Draco. Harry stopped and immediately turned stiff in his seat as he stared at Draco, cursing the monster in front of them. "Look at me Potter," Voldemort said.

Harry found it hard to take his eyes off of Draco, but he slowly did, trying his best not to glare at the monster who tortured Draco. "Good," Voldemort smirked. He didn't let go of his wand, instead it remained trained on Draco as he talked. "You have been exploring my past with Dumbledore," Voldemort said. "What for?"

Harry glared at the Dark Lord and considered his question. Finally he said "I don't know."

"You know if you lie… Draco Malfoy will pay," Voldemort said.

"I do not know," Harry said, the snake loosening slightly so he could breathe normally. Voldemort considered Harry for a long time. "Then, what good are you alive Potter?" he finally said. "There is a prophecy about us, saying that you were born to destroy me. Why shouldn't I kill you now Potter? Now that I have you trapped."

"Because…" Harry said, trying his best to think. "You…have not… heard the full prophecy."

"I haven't?" Voldemort said, looking curiously at Harry. "Then tell me Potter, what is the full prophecy?"

Harry thought about the prophecy, the full prophecy that Dumbledore had told him and tried to see if there was any way he could give the information without Draco dying. Harry bit his inner lip as he thought, begging, hoping to conceive a lie that would amuse the Dark Lord. " _Neither could live…while the other survives,_ " Harry said softly to himself. He looked at the Dark Lord and said "We… only you and I could kill one another."

"Explain."

"The prophecy says… ' _the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other,'_ " Harry said, deciding to omit the part he whispered. "Only we can kill each other," Harry said, hoping that the Dark Lord couldn't hear the fear in his voice. "You have marked me as your equal, though I have power that you don't know… my mother's love… the thing that has protected me all those years. Through, with that protection, comes a fact that… only you can kill me, and only I can kill you. Meaning that…while we are both living, we are basically immortal." Harry lied, he hoped that his face did not betrayed him as he talked with the monster. _What did I get myself into?_ He thought as he tried to look at Draco, who was still whimpering from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

Nagini hissed in Harry's ear and placed her head on Harry's neck again, silently threatening to bite him. Voldemort considered what Harry said silently, holding his wand idly at Draco as he stared at Harry. Harry hoped that Voldemort wouldn't try to use Occlumency on him, it would all be over if he did. Harry felt a sweat roll off the back of his neck as he stared at Voldemort, wishing that he took the lie. Finally, Voldemort moved. He took his wand away from Draco, and started twiddling it between his fingers. Nagini slivered off of Harry, who gave a disgusted shiver as the snake slivered back to her master. Harry tried to look at Draco, keeping an eye on Voldemort as he did so. Voldemort did nothing, so Harry bolted out of the chair and to Draco.

"Draco!" he said worryingly, as he hugged the older teen to him, supporting his Malfoy as he continued to shake lightly, his voice mostly gone, and face red and tear-struck. "Draco—Draco," Harry said as he tried to help Draco up. "It's okay Draco, I'm here. Everything will be okay."

Draco calm down in Harry's arms and looked up at the small Gryffindor and smiled, before a shadow fell over them. Lord Voldemort was standing right in front of them. He just sneered in disgust and said "Continue with the mission Draco," before leaving, Nagini following behind.

Both boys waited till they were sure the Dark Lord was long gone before crying, hugging each other for support as they showed their fear to each other. They supported each other as they stood up and Harry cried "Please take me home, please."

Draco nodded, and reached for his wand. Harry just wanted to be so far away from Voldemort, he had never been so scared in his life. Harry clutched Draco tightly as he Apparated away, both of them landing on the floor of the Burrow's attic.

They both collapsed on the wooden floor and just stared at each other, both knowing they were lucky to survive. When their fear slowly edged away, anger rose in Harry as he yelled "How can you follow such a madman!? He almost killed you!"

"I know that, but—"

"But what?" Harry demanded. "He is an evil, unemotional serial killer! Did you see how he looked when he _tortured_ you!? Or how about when he had his _fucking_ snake strangle me!?"

Draco looked squeamish, as if he didn't know how to answer. Harry just glared at him, arms crossed as he waited for Draco's answers. Draco opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find an answer, looking at his pissed boyfriend. Finally, Draco just said "Magic… I don't know Harry, mainly it was just following my father's footsteps, but the more I read about the Dark Arts, the more I… the more I started to care about the magic itself. And following the Dark—following _him_ is the only way that magic can be free… at least I think so…"

Draco looked confused and lost. Harry sighed and said "Draco… when all of this is over… what do you see yourself doing?"

"I thought I would always being following my father's footsteps," Draco said. "But now that I think about it… I kind of want to be the Minister of Magic. Stupid I know but—"

"It's not stupid," Harry smiled, both boys' minds moving away from the horrors that were Lord Voldemort. "I think you would be a great Minister of Magic. You'll be way more effective then Fudge or Scrimgeour."

Draco smiled at that and kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you baby," he said softly.

They both got up and Harry grabbed Draco's arm. "Can you…stay? Just for the night? Please, just so I know that you're alright."

Draco chuckled and said "Isn't the man supposed to be taking care of his boy?"

"This is his boy taking care of his man," Harry said. "Come on, Mrs. Weasley is a great cook! One bite of her cooking, and we'll forget everything that… that _he_ did."

"Okay," Draco agreed. Harry grinned and said "Great! I'll just tell her that you're here!" Harry reached the door before turning around, "Oh, I forgot… I may have told you that you're on the Light side…" Draco simply raised an eyebrow and Harry said "I didn't have any choice!"

Draco simply chuckled and said "It's okay Harry, you tell her." Harry smiled and left, leaving Draco alone.

Draco sighed as he sat on Harry's bed. He could still feel a prickling feeling all over him. Draco frowned, how could he break down like that in front of the Dark Lord!? More importantly how could he break down like that in front of his boy? The sole person who Draco promised to protect and he couldn't even do that. Draco growled in frustration. He needed to do something, anything to get his mind off of his failure, and to prove he could be a man to his boy. Draco looked around, trying to find inspiration, when he saw the photo book, right where he had left it. The book was open to a picture of Harry's parents when they were in their early twenties. Draco smiled at the picture and wondered if he and Harry would ever get a chance to be happy like that. He then remembered what Harry had told him on Christmas Eve and a brief instance of rage filled him, before calming down, a small smirk on his lips. He now knew what he had to do for his boy.

Draco looked around and began to hum a tune from a muggle musical that he had went and saw by himself a few years ago. Thinking about it, he could admit that there were a few things that muggles had made that weren't bad. It was mostly his father's teachings and the Death Eaters he was constantly surrounded by that forced the "everything-muggle-is-worthless" mentality. Would Draco admit it out loud that he was wrong? Only to Harry, Draco thought.

The door opened a second later, and Draco stopped what he was doing, and turned to the door, where Harry stood. "She wants to talk with you," Harry blushed.

Draco nodded and followed Harry down the multiple flights of stairs. They found Mrs. Weasley, in the kitchen with a tired Mr. Weasley. "Draco dear," Mrs. Weasley said, trying her best to smile. "Please, have a seat."

Draco did, and immediately pulled Harry down, so that he was mostly on his lap. Harry wrapped his arms automatically around Draco's neck and blushed. "Now…Draco," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry had told us about your… falling out with your family."

Draco looked at Harry, who blushed embarrassedly. He then looked at the two Weasleys and said "Yeah, my mother and father wanted me to follow my father's footsteps…which I didn't want to do."

"And that is why you are spending Christmas Break at Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked, a tiny bit suspicious.

"Y-Yes," Draco said.

"Sorry son, it just comes with the job," Mr. Weasley said. "Ever since You-Know-Who came back, everyone became suspicious of everything. And the Ministry is issuing all of these safety-measures…"

Draco just nodded and said "I just wanted to spend a day with Harry, I missed him."

"That is fine dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Though, I think personally Hogwarts is safer at the moment, you are always welcome at the Burrow."

"Thank you ma'am," Draco said.

"Don't mention it," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked at the clock and said "Dinner will be ready shortly, why don't you two go out and get the others? Harry, I think they're still playing Quidditch."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, getting off of Draco's lap. He grabbed Draco's hand and the two walked outside of the Burrow and towards the flying Weasleys.

Draco had an uncomfortable, yet enjoyable evening. The Weasley twins took every moment they could to poke and prod him, joking about him and Harry, saying things like "the snake's inserting into the lion." He was civil to Weasley, though only because he was his Harry's best friend, and boyfriend to his best friend Blaise Zabini. The two talked about mundane topics, until Harry forced them to talk about things that were "more interesting." He had learned a bit about the Weasley family, and was very impressed at Mrs. Weasley's cooking, it was more delicious than anything the house-elves at his manor or Hogwarts have ever made. Bill Weasley and his fiancé were very nice, he and the fiancé had a nice small talk in French. It was a perfectly pleasant evening, except, perhaps, for Ginny Weasley, who was glaring at him and Harry though out the night. Draco tried his best to ignore it, but it was an inescapable thing as Draco pulled Harry close to him, or when Harry sat on Draco's lap in the living room after dinner. He didn't do anything about it, instead focusing his time and attention on Harry as they held their whispered conversations.

When it was getting late, Mrs. Weasley told everyone that it was bed time, and everyone agreed, the Weasleys and Fleur tiredly making their way up the wooden, creaky stairs. "I'll be there in a bit, baby," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry nodded and left the living room, leaving Draco by himself. He made sure that no one was near him when he made his way to the fireplace, grabbing a fistful of Floo powder. "Zabini manor!" he whispered, throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace. "Blaise? Blaise!" Draco said into the fireplace.

Blaise's face appeared in the fire a moment later. "What? Draco? What is it?"

"Blaise, I need your help," Draco said. "Muggles had decided to harm my boy. I need your help to deal with them."

"Okay," Blaise said seriously. "I'll help you. Give me the details tomorrow though, I'm very tired."

"Of course Blaise… and thanks." Draco said.

Blaise chuckled and said "Don't worry about it. We have to take care of our boys right?"

"Of course," Draco chuckled before saying goodbye to Blaise. He then made his way to the attic and found Harry already lying in bed. Draco moved to undress, but stopped, instead only taking off his shoes and robes before climbing into Harry's bed, pulling the sleeping Gryffindor to his chest and falling asleep.

 **A/N:** _Voldemort and Harry finally met! I hope it's everything you guys had expected! More surprises and (hopefully explicit Drarry) in the coming chapters!_

 **Ariesp19** : I'm glad you're loving this Draco!

 **Reader-anonymous-writer** : Well, I hope this chapter answered some questions you have! O.W.L.s are graded by Hogwarts professors, and yes shame on Dumbledore! And Harry isn't weak, he's just… letting Draco taking care of him for once, and Draco is very dominant, so he sometimes underestimate Harry's skill. Harry will show his true strength later in the fic, don't worry. Also thanks! Hope you have a good day/night as well!

 **HarryandDracoLuv** : Yes! How dare they hurt Harry! But why is everyone so quick to violence!? Even Draco wants to do violence!

 **Ern** : Yeah, poor Harry.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yeah… Draco is the type to do that. And you're right! Torture did happen, though not in the way everyone thought. And how dare you! Molly is just being protective of her youngest son!

 **Ice-liger** : Well… I don't think we need to go to THAT extreme… they'll have justice though.

 **Littlesprout** : Just going to say: there will be no muggle hunts! That is totally medieval and so un-Draco Malfoy like. And you're welcome! Hope you enjoyed this one!

 **Littlepanther** : You're welcome! I knew that some of my readers would be sensitive to it, so I've put the warning. They're on their way of overcoming it! Harry needs a little guiding from Draco.

 **Heven** : No! Why is everyone so blood-hungry! Draco! Stop it!

 **Fizzydrink101** : Ohhh his dick… now I get it. Though… Draco would not like you calling it "little" And why is your face red? Lol

 **Jokul Frosti** : How is the fisting impossible? Lol all they need is a fist and no cares for Harry, which they did lol. Yes fire those shots at the Minister! And one more from this chapter!


	14. Sluggish Plans

Chapter XIV

Sluggish Plans

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and the rest of the sixth years had found a large sign that had been pinned to the common room notice boards:

 **APPARITION LESSONS**

 **If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31** **st** **of August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons**

Harry and Ron joined the crowd that was jostling around the notice and taking it in turns to write their names at the bottom. Ron was taking out his quill to sign after Hermione when Lavender crept up behind him, slipped her hands over his eyes, and trilled, "Guess who, Won-Won?" Harry turned to see Hermione stalking off, while Ron growled in frustration.

"Lavender, leave me alone," Ron grumbled, jerking her hands off of him.

"Didn't you like my present Won-Won?" Lavender asked frowning slightly.

"No, get off Lavender," Ron said as he signed the notice. They both caught up with Hermione after Harry signed up, but without a word, Hermione sped up to walk with Neville.

"So—Apparition," Ron said, his tone making it perfectly plain that Harry was not to mention what had just happened. "Should be a laugh, eh?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "Maybe it's better when you do it yourself, I didn't enjoy it when Dumbledore took me along for the ride, and Draco's was rough too."

"I forgot you'd already done it. …I'd better pass my test first time," Ron said looking anxious. "Fred and George did."

"Didn't Charlie failed his first time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but Charlie's bigger than me,"—Ron held his arms out from his body as though he was a gorilla—"so Fred and George didn't go on about it much …not to his face anyway …"

"When can we take the actual test?"

"Soon as we're seventeen. That's only March for me!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to Apparate in here, not in the castle …"

 _Harry,_ a voice said that Harry did not hear in a long time. His scar started to hurt as the angry sounding voice said _Harry Potter_ again.

"Harry?" Ron said as Harry's hand went to his scar. Harry felt immense pain in his scar before feeling his body hit the floor of the common room, his senses blocking out as pain turned into his existence.

The next moment, Harry was once again in the Chamber of Secrets, where a very angry seventeen year old Tom Riddle was waiting. Harry barely opened his mouth when Riddle yelled " _Crucio!_ " Harry screamed out as thousands of invisible white-hot knives seemed to piece him. Riddle winced as well, but kept the curse going for as long as he could before ending it. Harry breathed heavily as he felt the after-effects of the Curse. He was about to move when Riddle moved his wand again and ropes shot out of it and wrapped themselves around Harry, making so he couldn't move a budge. "I am very disappointed in you Harry," Riddle said. "You have met Lord Voldemort, and yet you have not earned his trust. Why have you failed me Potter? You are learning the Dark Arts at an incredible rate, yet you were still afraid of me in the manor. Explain."

Harry struggled against the ropes, but they just pulled harder. "It's not use Harry," the very handsome Riddle said. "Just explain, I promise that I can be merciful."

Harry looked up at Riddle and sighed. There is no way he could avoid this. "Monster," he said. "You're a monster, a hideous, emotionless monster."

Riddle stopped and stared at Harry, who was glaring at him. "You should know. You turn into a hideous, foul, vile monster who tortures his followers."

"So you are angry because I am ugly, because I treat my followers wrongly?" Riddle asked. Harry didn't answer him, just throwing a glare as he struggled with the ropes again. Riddle smirked at the glare and walked closer to Harry until he was practically on top of him. "Am I ugly now? In this form? Would you follow me if I look like this and promise you rewards Potter?" Voldemort whispered as he bent down at Harry. Harry leaned back as far as he could. "Well Potter? Answer my question."

Harry had a compulsion to answer Riddle's question. He looked up at his hypnotic eyes and with a feeling of disgust nodded. "Talk Harry." Riddle simply smirked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Riddle stared at Harry for a while before standing up fully. "Of course," he said. Riddle walked away from Harry, and he started to feel pain from his scar again as the ropes disappeared. His hand immediately shot to his forehead, and the next second his eyes were opening up to the concern looks of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Harry, mate are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Harry groaned as Ron helped him get up from the floor. "Voldemort," he said as he rubbed his scar, which ceased stinging.

Ron nodded and turned to everyone, "Nothing to see here, move on!"

At breakfast, Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore, stating their next lesson to be tonight at eight o'clock. Harry was both anxious and excited about the lesson, especially after what happened over Christmas break. He told Draco about the lesson when they ran into each other and Draco smiled and kissed him with everyone looking.

That was something that Harry and Draco did not expect. The initial backlash, and rumors about their relationship as every student in Hogwarts seemed to talked, and have their own opinions about the relationship. Most of the Gryffindors were okay, if not indifferent about it, though, lucky for Harry, the sixth years were more excited about the Apparition Lessons to worry about Harry's relationship status. Harry too was excited for the lessons, so much so that his classes seemed to pass by quickly and before he knew it, he was sitting in Dumbledore's office once again.

"I have hear that many things have happened over your Christmas Break, including that you met the Minister of Magic," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Harry said. "He is not very happy with me."

"No," sighed Dumbledore. "He is not very happy with me either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on."

Harry grinned. "He wanted me to tell the Wizarding community that the Ministry's doing a wonderful job."

Dumbledore smiled. "It was Fudge's idea originally, you know. During his last days in office, when he was trying desperately to cling to his post, he sought a meeting with you, hoping that you would give him your support—"

"After everything Fudge did last year?" Harry said angrily. "After _Umbridge_?"

"I told Cornelius there was no chance of it, but the idea did not die when he left office. Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you. I refused naturally, but it seems that Rufus found a way to corner you at last."

"Yeah…" Harry said. "Scrimgeour wanted to know where you go when you're not at Hogwarts."

"Yes, he is very nosy about that," Dumbledore said. "He has even attempted to have me followed. Amusing, really. He set Dawlish to tail me. It wasn't kind. I have already been forced to jinx Dawlish once; I did it again with the greatest regret."

"So they still don't know where you go?" Harry asked, hoping for more information on this intriguing subject, but Dumbledore merely smiled over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"No, they don't, and the time is not quite right for you to know either. Now, one more thing that I would like to talk about before we press on," Dumbledore said.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked.

"I normally do not delve into the gossips and ongoing relationships of my students, but I have received a very interesting letter from Molly over the Christmas break," Dumbledore said.

"Oh…"

"I am very proud of both you and Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "It warms an old man's heart to see the strength of love bonding separate sides together. Especially in dark times such as this, you and Draco Malfoy are showing the power of the love that your mother believed in very much."

"Umm… thank you sir," Harry said, trying to fight the blush that was slowly crawling up his neck.

Dumbledore nodded and said "Now, we must press on for we have many things to see. I have a memory to show you this evening, obtained with enormous difficulty, and, I think, the most important I have collected."

Harry did not say anything to this: he was wondering if they would finally talk about Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"So," Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, "we meet this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle, whom we left last lesson poised on the threshold of his years at Hogwarts. You will remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Alley, and that I, in turn, warned him against continued thievery when he arrived at school.

"Well, the start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quiet boy in his secondhand robes, who lined up with the other first years to be sorted. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head," continued Dumbledore, waving his blackened hand toward the shelf over his head where the Sorting Hat sat. "How soon Riddle learned that the famous found of the House could talk to snakes, I do not know—perhaps that very evening. The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self-importance.

"However, if he was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherins with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached the staff. He showed no sign of outward arrogance or aggression at all. As an unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment he arrived. He seemed polite, quiet, and thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favorably impressed by him."

Dumbledore took from an inside pocket a crystal phial and Harry watched silently as Dumbledore poured the memory in. Harry noticed that the contents proved difficult to empty into the Pensieve, as thought they had congealed slightly, did memories go bad?

"This will not take long," Dumbledore said when he had finally empty the phial. "We shall be back before you know it Once more into the Pensieve, then. …"

Harry fell through the silver surface, landing this time in front of a younger Horace Slughorn. Harry looked around as Dumbledore appeared beside him and saw that they were standing in Slughorn's office. Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens. Harry recognized Voldemort at once. His was the most handsome face and he looked the most relaxed of all the boys. His right hand lay negligently upon the arm of his chair; with a jolt, Harry saw that the was wearing Marvolo's gold-and-black ring. "He had inquired that ring after murdering his father's family," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn said, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Riddle, though ruining the effect slightly by winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter—thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite—"

As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog, so that Harry could see nothing but the face of Dumbledore, who was standing beside him. Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly, _"You'll go wrong boy, mark my words."_

The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. Bewildered, Harry looked around as a small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" Slughorn said. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Voldemort, however, stayed behind. Harry could tell he had dawdled deliberately, wanting to be last in the room with Slughorn.

"Look sharp, Tom," Slughorn said, turning around and finding him still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed our of hours, and you a prefect …"

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away. …"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about …about Horcruxes?"

And it happened all over again: The dense fog filled the room so that Harry could not see Slughorn or Voldemort at all; only Dumbledore, smiling serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

" _I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"_

"Well, that's that," Dumbledore said placidly beside Harry. "Time to go."

And Harry's feet left the floor to fall, seconds later, back onto the rug in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"That's all there is?" Harry said blankly.

Dumbledore had said that this was the most important memory of all, but he couldn't see what was so significant about it. It did not elaborate about Horcruxes, or how many Voldemort has made. Admittedly the fog, and the fact that nobody seemed to have noticed it, was odd, but other than that nothing seemed to have happened except that Voldemort had asked a question and failed to get an answer.

"As you might have noticed," Dumbledore said, reseating himself behind his desk, "that memory has been tampered with."

"Tampered with?" repeated Harry, sitting back down too.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers," Dumbledore said. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations. And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Harry. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information at all."

Harry stared at him.

"I believe that you are the one person who might be able to penetrate his defenses. It is most important that we secure the true memory, Harry. …How important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck …and good night."

A little taken aback by the abrupt dismissal, Harry got to his feet quickly. "Good night, sir."

His feet moved by themselves as he made his way out of the office and towards the Room of Requirement. The door appeared and Harry walked in, to find a frantic Draco Malfoy working on the Cabinet, as if it was holding his entire being.

"Draco!" Harry said, shocked and a bit angry that Draco was working on the Cabinet. "What are you doing?"

Draco didn't answer. He was too consumed with the Cabinet, muttering to himself. Harry slowly and quietly approached Draco until he could hear what Draco was muttering. "Need to finish this. Have to prove myself to him. Can't even hurt a bunch of muggles…"

"Draco…Draco…DRACO!" Harry yelled, grabbing Draco's shoulder and pulled him away from the cabinet. Draco only stared at Harry and just said "I failed."

"What? No, you didn't fail," Harry said, not knowing what Draco was talking about.

"I couldn't do it… Blaise and I… we couldn't do it, I failed my boy," Draco said.

"Failed me? Draco what happened?" Harry asked. He wrapped his arms around Draco and guided him to the couch. He sat Draco down before sitting down next to him. "Draco… what happened?"

"I failed you… I couldn't do it. I had one chance, but I couldn't do it. I—I have to complete the Cabinet. I have to show you that I can be your man…that I can take care of you." Draco said.

"Draco, you don't need to prove anything," Harry said. "What happened? Tell me."

Draco seemed to snap out of his stare, and looked at Harry. "Blaise and I visited your cousin the day after you told me. I just couldn't help it, I felt so much rage inside me, I needed to hurt them… to kill them for touching my precious boy, my Harry. Blaise and I found and cornered all of them, they were hanging out in an alleyway smoking, and I took out my wand intending… oh god I was going to kill them. I really wanted to kill them, but I couldn't. I just stood there, wand in hand but I couldn't do it."

"Did… did they hurt you?" Harry asked.

"No. Blaise and I apparated away before they noticed us," Draco said spitefully. "They were right there! And I couldn't do anything!"

Harry sighed, but smiled. "I'm glad. I'm glad that you didn't do it Draco." Draco looked at Harry, but hurt and confused. "If you killed them, then I couldn't be with you," Harry said. "You'll be in Azkaban and… and you'll leave the Cabinet for me to fix—"

"I would never do that!"

"I know, which is why I'm glad you didn't do anything," Harry said. "No matter what Draco, you're always my man. Okay?" Draco looked at Harry doubtfully and Harry bit his lip as he thought of something. "If you really want to prove yourself… I need you to teach me something."

"What is it?"

"Occlumency," Harry said. "Last year, Snape had started teaching me it, but stopped. I need you to teach me it, I need to master it."

Draco looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you," Harry smiled. He kissed Draco's cheek and said "You're my man, remember that Draco."

"And you're my boy," Draco said, starting to feel more like himself.

Harry smiled and glanced down, his hand moving slowly from his lap to Draco's resting closely on Draco's thigh. Harry looked up at Draco, who looked uncertain. "You sure?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and moved his hand until he felt Draco's bulge underneath it. Harry rubbed his hand on top of Draco's clothed bulge, feeling the warmth as Draco's cock grew under his touch. Harry stood up and kneeled in front of Draco. He reached out for Draco's pants and unbuttoned it slowly, pulling the belt all the way off. He pulled Draco's pants down, Draco lifting slightly as Harry pulled Draco's pants to his feet, leaving him wearing a tight pair of silk emerald boxers, a clear tent caused by Draco's dick. Harry took a deep breath and pulled Draco's silk boxers down, unleashing Draco's impressive cock.

Harry's breath caught as he stared at Draco's cock. It was as pale and beautiful as the rest of Draco, having an erotic, dominant presence as Harry stared at it. "Just for you, baby," Draco couldn't help but smirk as he gripped his ten inches long, three inches wide cock and gave it a stroke. Harry stared at it, as well as the two large balls underneath the cock. There was a patch of pubic hair neatly shaved above Draco's cock, and a treasure trail leading to it.

Harry took a deep breath and reached for Draco's cock, his hands lightly wrapping around the hot shaft. Harry slowly squeezed and moved his hand down, till it rested at the base and moved up till he reached the head, his thumb rubbing against the head. Harry did that a couple of times until he felt comfortable holding Draco's cock in his hand. He started moving faster until he felt courage and stopped, removing his hand.

He moved closer to Draco's cock and looked up at Draco above his glasses. Draco nodded and Harry bent down until his face was right against Draco's cock and licked the cock slowly at the base, moving from the balls and base to the head, and back down to the balls, nipping and kissing them as courage and lust started to take over.

Draco started to moan as Harry continued nipping and sucking his balls, loving the way they tasted. He licked his way back to Draco's head and lathered it with his tongue, tasting the pre-cum that coated the pink head. Harry readied himself the best he could and lowered his head till his lips rested against Draco's cock. He opened his mouth and moved as far as he could before his gag-reflex kicked in. Draco moaned deeply as Harry moved up again and down, his teeth lightly scrapping the cock. Draco moaned even louder as Harry kept swallowing, only able to get half of Draco's cock in his mouth.

"Harry…" Draco moaned, his hands moving to Harry's head, and applied pressure. Harry sucked Draco's cock, his hand jerking off the remaining four inches he couldn't swallow, his mouth and hand moving in sync as Draco's moans became louder and louder."Harry, oh god Harry… I'm close," Draco moaned, his hips jerking up, moving with Harry as they both moved faster and faster. Harry sucked with vigor, Draco's presences and musk dominating his senses, it felt as if the experience was throwing his first time away from his mind.

Draco's hands grabbed Harry's hair tightly and pushed down as he screamed, coming inside Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed quickly and tried to eat as much as Draco's salty, hot cum, but there was too much. Cum and spit leaked over Draco's cock and Harry had to pull out as Draco kept coming, a thick rope of cum hitting Harry's chin. The cum started to just leak out of Draco's cock, before stopping and Harry silently started to clean Draco's cock with his tongue, slowly growing addicted with the taste as he did so. When Draco's cock was clean, and balls empty Harry looked up at Draco, who looked extremely proud and excited.

Draco reached out and swiped the cum on Harry's chin with his thumb and tasted it himself, swallowing. "Come here," Draco said, pulling Harry up. Harry's pants were tight with his erection wanting free, but he didn't care. Tonight, it was only about Draco's needs. Harry sat next to Draco and cuddled into him, both boys kissing. "I'm so happy that you did that baby, you're moving on."

Harry shook his head and said "We're moving on, together." He kissed Draco sweetly and uttered "I love you" for the first time, as if it was a common phrase for him to say.

Draco smiled at Harry and pulled him closer. "I love you too, Harry Potter," he said. Both boys smiled silently and stayed there, on that couch, just enjoying each other's presence until sleep took hold of both of them. They barely made it to the bed when they waved their wands and their clothes changed to their pajamas. Harry got on first, but pulled Draco down with him when he was about to turn to the couch. "We're both tired," Harry said as he took off his glasses. "Just sleep with me."

Draco agreed.

The next day, Harry confided in both Hermione and Ron the task that Dumbledore had set him. Ron thought that Harry was unlikely to have any trouble with Slughorn at all.

"He loves you," he said over breakfast, waving an airy forkful of fried egg. "Won't refuse you anything will he? Not his little Potions Prince. Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him."

Hermione, however, had a gloomier view that she wouldn't share with Ron around. Harry was getting tired of the two not talking, so during Charms class, he just told Ron, "Just tell her you're gay. I'm tired of acting like a buffer between you two."

"Yeah well…" Ron said, trying to find an excuse.

"Ron. Seriously," Harry said. Ron sighed and said "Fine, I'll talk to her when you're with Slughorn."

Harry agreed, but still had to suffer through an uncomfortable Potions session as he, Hermione, and Ron all shared a table. They had to do something that Harry didn't understand at all, but he found that an easy solution would be a bezoar, which he presented to Professor Slughorn, earning him "ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

Ron and Hermione left the class with everyone else, Ron calling out Hermione's name as he did so. "Come on now, Harry, you'll be late for your next lesson," Slughorn said affably, snapping the gold clasp shut on his dragon-skin briefcase.

"Sir," Harry said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, my dear boy, ask away. …"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes?"

Slughorn froze. His round face seemed to sink in upon itself. He licked his lips and said hoarsely, "What did you say?"

"I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes, sir. You see—"

"Dumbledore put you up to this," whispered Slughorn. His voice had changed completely. It was not genial anymore, but shocked, terrified. He fumbled in his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, mopping his sweating brow. "Dumbledore's shown you that—that memory. Well? Hasn't he?"

"Yes," Harry said, deciding on the spot that it was best not to lie.

"Yes, of course," Slughorn said quietly, still dabbing at his white face. "Of course …well, if you've seen that memory, Harry, you'll know that I don't know anything— _anything_ "—he repeated the word forcefully—"about Horcruxes."

He seized his dragon-skin briefcase, stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket, and marched to the dungeon door.

"Sir," Harry said desperately, "I just thought there might be a bit more to the memory—"Did you?" Slughorn said, "Then you were wrong weren't you? WRONG!"

He bellowed the last word and, before Harry could say another word, slammed the dungeon door behind him.

Harry was seething as he followed Slughorn out the dungeon door, only to find the Professor was nowhere to be found. He walked towards the stairs that led to the entrance hall, only to be stopped by Slytherins.

"Potter." One of them grunted. Harry looked and saw Crabbe and Goyle was once again standing in front of him, but also with Slytherins that he didn't recognize. "What you do want?" Harry asked.

"We heard that you're a poof, and that you're shagging with Draco," a seventh year Slytherin said.

"Yeah," Pansy Parkinson said, Harry didn't even realize she was there.

"So what?" Harry asked, not wanting to deal with them right now.

"So stay away," Parkinson said. "We don't want you touching him."

"Do we have to rough you up again?" Goyle asked. Harry glared at all of them and drew his wand out, trying to aim at all of them. They all laughed and one Seventh year said "What's a poof like you going to do?"

"What's going on here?" a voice said. They all turned around to see Draco walking up to them, looking annoyed. He looked at the Slytherins and at Harry, and asked "Well? Is someone going to explain?"

The Slytherins looked at each other before Parkinson said "It's Potter, it's all his fault. Trying to take you away from me!"

Draco looked at her with a sharp look and looked at the other Slytherins. "Yeah," another said. "And there are those rumors about you and Potter dating, that's unacceptable! There's no way the Slytherin Prince would touch or date a Gryffindor."

Draco simply stared at them as he walked up to Harry. "You are all dunderheads," he said. "I cannot believe that you all would act so stupidly about rumors. Potter is mine, we are dating, end of story. Anyone who has a problem with that can talk with me directly, right here and now." Draco's eyes became sharp and hard, and Harry could physically feel the temperature drop as Draco glared at the Slytherins.

The group said nothing, but exchanged worried looks. Then, out of nowhere, wands were pointed at Harry and an array of spells fired at him. Harry started to yell " _Protego!_ " when Draco pushed him out of the way, getting a brunt of the spells, small cuts and burns appearing on his exposed skin. "Draco!" Harry yelled, both worried for him, and angry that he pushed Harry away. He pointed his wand at the group and yelled " _EXPELLIARMUS MAXIMA!"_

A large jet of red light rushed from Harry's wand and hit the entire group, who fell down, their wands flying out of their hands and landing near the bottom of the stairs. "Leave," Harry said when the group stumbled to their feet, his wand still aimed at them. The Slytherins scrambled to get their wands and ran away, Parkinson throwing a glare as Crabbe and Goyle ran away.

Harry then turned his attention to Draco, who was nursing a fairly sized cut on his arm. "Don't move," Harry said. He pointed his wand at Draco's arm and uttered the incantation of the first Dark Magic he learned. The cuts on Draco seemed to sew themselves up, closing and leaving Draco's pale skin perfectly intact. The burns went away as well as Harry slowly moved his wand over Draco's body, his boyfriend staying still. When Draco was fully healed, Harry pocketed his wand and looked at Draco. "Why would you do that? I was perfectly capable of taking them all on."

"I know," Draco said. "I just couldn't believe them. Attacking you like that, ignoring me and my authority."

"Authority?" Harry asked as the two started to walk up the marble stairs.

"Yeah, you heard them call me the Slytherin Prince right? I basically run Slytherin House," Draco shrugged. "Been doing that for years. …I can't believe they would disobey me like that," he grumbled.

"Are you going to spank them like you did me?" Harry couldn't help but joke. Draco laughed and said "Of course not, I only save those special punishment for my boy."

Harry smiled and frowned when he thought of something, "Draco… we need to talk, it's important."

Draco stopped and looked at Harry. "What is it Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, wondering how he will explain his worries. "It's about the Cabinet… are you sure that we should fix it?"

Draco looked down at his feet as he considered the question. He held Harry's hand and pulled him to a stone bench. They both sat down and Draco held Harry's hand, whispering "I need to finish it Harry, _he_ gave me the task."

"After everything Voldemort—the Dark Lord did to you?" Harry asked.

"I'm not the first follower who the Dark Lord had hurt, and I won't be the last," Draco said.

"But I don't care about them, I care about you getting hurt by him. Didn't you see his face? He was emotionless during the entire thing," Harry said.

"He needs to be emotionless Harry, he's waging a war," Draco said.

"So is Dumbledore, but he is full of emotion," Harry argued, "and he doesn't torture his followers."

"I know but… Harry, right now the Dark Lord is the only way that I can complete my goal."

"Of becoming Minister?"

"Yes," Draco said.

"But if you become Minister under Voldemort, wouldn't you just become a pawn of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I already am, and now so are you," Draco shrugged. Harry sighed and looked at Draco for a moment. If only there was a way Draco would become Minister, without Voldemort. A spark light in Harry's brain as he thought more about it. He smiled at Draco as a plan started to form in his mind. "What if there was a way to become Minister without the Dark Lord's help? He is on the right track with Dark Magic, but he's a bit narrow-minded the way he is."

"Are you saying you have a plan?" Draco asked.

"I'm thinking of one," Harry smiled.

Draco chuckled and pulled Harry close, kissing the top of his head. "That's my boy, come on baby, tell me your plan."

Harry smiled and told Draco his developing plan. Afterwards, they went to the Great Hall and ignored the stares and whispers from the students as they went to their respected table. Harry sat down next to Ron and asked 'Did you tell her?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"How did she take it?"

"She needs time," Ron said. Harry nodded.

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-gray clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The upshot of this was that the sixth years' first Apparition lesson took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

When the Gryffindors came down, they found that the tables had disappeared. The sixth years assembled themselves in front of their Heads of Houses and a small wizard whom Harry took to be the Apparition instructor from the Ministry.

Harry looked around and saw Draco with his two grunts Crabbe and Goyle. Harry couldn't help but smile and wave at him, which Draco returned, much to his grunts' displeasure. Harry turned to Hermione and whispered "How are you and Ron?"

"Fine." Hermione said shortly. "I've gotten over the fact that he's gay… and I foolishly spent a good portion of the year jealous of Brown, but I wished that you two told me earlier." Hermione glanced at Draco and said "I can't help but still worry about Malfoy. Are you sure that switched sides?"

"Yes Hermione, he did," Harry said, expecting Hermione to freak out that he was dating his bully, but relieved that she didn't.

"Okay… I trust you. By the way, I've been looking up Horcruxes in the library, and I couldn't find anything—"

"Potter, Granger stop talking at once!" Professor McGonagall said, causing both of them to flush a dull pink.

"—by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," the Ministry instructor said. Harry didn't even realize that he was talking.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster had lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space The Heads of Houses moved among the students, marshalling them into positions and breaking up arguments.

The Heads of Houses shouted "Quiet!" and silence fell as everyone got to their spot. "Thank you," the minister instructor, whom Hermione told Harry was named Twycross, said. "Now then …"

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student. "The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!" Twycross said. Harry heard small snickering and turned to see Blaise and Ron near together. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!

"Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," Twycross said. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Harry tried his best to stare at the hoop in front of him.

"Step two," Twycross said, "focus on your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body! Step three: and only when I give the command… turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation! On my command, now…one—two—THREE!"

Harry spun on the spot, lost balance, and nearly fell over. He was not the only one. The whole Hall was suddenly full of staggering people, except for Draco, who appeared to be the only one who had Apparated successfully, landing neatly in the middle of the wooden-hoop. He turned to watch the rest of the group scrambling to get up. He snickered and walked back to his original position and waited for the others, bored. The hour passed, but so far Draco was the only one to be able to do it, everyone else kept falling. Twycross did not seem discouraged. Fastening his cloak at his neck, he merely said, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination Determination. Deliberation."

With that, he waved his wand, Vanishing the hoops and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving toward the entrance hall. Harry and Draco walked off by themselves, while Ron idled till he was sure that the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were gone.

Ron left the Great Hall, only to find Blaise waiting for him. "Well, how did you do?" Blaise asked as he wrapped an arm around Ron's waist.

"I felt something the last time I tried—a kind of tingling in my feet." Ron said. Blaise smirked and said "That's good. I felt nothing."

"Nothing? Why?" Ron asked.

"I was too busy thinking of you of course," Blaise smirked. "Your birthday's in a month right? I have to think of something special to give you." Ron blushed at that and allowed Blaise to lead him to an empty classroom. Blaise locked the door behind them.

"Well… before we talk about that… can you please remove _it_ please?" Ron blushed.

"What? But I thought you like having _it_ inside you, after all, it was in you all day, and we said that you'll keep it till tonight, right?" Blaise said.

"I know but it made walking awkward. Not to mention that…well—" Ron blushed as he looked down at his cock, which was hard for the last few hours. Blaise chuckled and said "Alright, sit on the desk then."

Ron did and lifted his legs automatically. "Have you thought about what we talked about?" he asked.

"About us coming out as a couple?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. I already told my family… and Hermione and Harry knows," Ron said.

Blaise nodded and pulled off Ron's shoes and pants, revealing the ginger's long legs to the cold air. "Maybe later…" Blaise said as he pushed Ron's legs towards Ron's chest. Ron's arms immediately wrapped around them and held them as he revealed his hole to Blaise. Blaise smiled and said "Have I ever told you, your hole is the prettiest I've ever seen? Especially with this in it." His fingers rubbed against Ron's ass, moving towards his stretched hole, which currently occupied a large magical vibrator. "But I can see how this can be a nuisance. Let's take it out and we'll talk."

"Thank you," Ron breathed as Blaise started to pull. "I need you to push Ron, can you do it? Can you push for me?"

Ron nodded and together, the two removed the vibrator, which Blaise pocketed in an inner robe pocket. He helped Ron with his pants and shoes and smiled. "Yes, we will go public, but not right now. Right now we need to be there for Harry and Draco, they're having a difficult time right now right?"

"Yeah, now you mention it they both look like they're not getting sleep," Ron said.

"Of course they haven't, with all the ridicule they're both getting," Blaise said. "After they get past that hurdle—actually, why not today?" Blaise asked. "Let's just tell everyone today, get it over with!"

"Yeah, I would like that," Ron said. Blaise smiled and said "I would love that as well."

Blaise kissed Ron deeply and said "I love you Ron."

"I love you too Blaise," Ron said, hugging his Slytherin.

 **A/N:** _Now wasn't that a precious ending? Just wanted to update on Ron's and Blaise's relationship, which will have a nice little surprise when Ron's birthday comes! As for Harry and Draco… I wonder what they could be planning._

 **Nooo Aime** : Thanks! I hope you like this update!

 **Eris8656** : There needs to be more bottom Dark!Harry stories, I honestly don't believe Harry is a top. As for his and Voldemort's relationship… it will develop in a hopefully unexpected way.

 **Littlesprout** : You're welcome! Thanks for reading :)

 **Akita Kira** : Thank you for the applause, I hope you enjoy this update!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Huh I failed to surprise you. And damn that was a quick change!

 **Heven** : That was a quick change of opinion lol. Don't worry; actions will happen that will make everyone happy.

 **Jokul Frosti** : Well, the rolls of updates will end when school starts again. And really? Huh…as for what I am planning… not telling. It would ruin some nice surprises.

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Thanks sweetie!

 **Raven and Dragon** : glad you liked it! Hope you like this one as well!

 **Fizzydrink101** : Well, you're right when you said it's big. And that is a nice/strange way of looking at hurt lol. How dare Voldemort!

 **Guest** : Voldemort views Harry still as his enemy. Harry will need to work for his trust.


	15. Birthday Results

Chapter XV

Birthday Results

February moved toward March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common room notice boards that the next trip into Hogsmeade has been canceled. Ron was furious.

"It was on my birthday!" he said. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" Harry said. "Not after what happened to Katie."

She had still not returned from St. Mungo's. What was more, further disappearances had been reported in the _Daily Prophet_ , including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" Ron said grumpily. "Big birthday treat. …"

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever, though a few people had managed to Splinch themselves, meaning that they were able to apparate, but left some body parts behind. Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling toward Wilkie Twycross and his three D's.

"Happy birthday, Ron," Harry said when they were woken on the first of March by Seamus and Dean leaving nosily for breakfast, Neville running after the pair. "Have a present," he said, throwing a package across the room, where it landed on a small pile of presents.

"Cheers," Ron said drowsily and, as he ripped off the paper, Harry got out of bed, opened his own trunk, and began rummaging in it for the Marauder's Map, which he hid after every use. He threw out half of the contents of his trunk before he found it hiding beneath the rolled-up socks in which he was still keeping his bottle of Felix Felicis. "I'm going to be spending the afternoon with Draco," Harry said.

"Uh-huh… Nice one Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically, waving the new pair of Quidditch Keeper's gloves Harry had given him.

"No problem," Harry said as he opened the map. His eyes immediately searched for Draco's name. "Where is he…" he whispered as he scanned the Slytherin Common Room. He looked at the map for a few minutes as Ron opened his presents. "Don't tell me he's—"

"I can't take it anymore!" Ron moaned. Harry looked up to see a box half-full of Chocolate Cauldrons.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her!"

"Her…?" Harry asked confused, he looked at the box of chocolate cauldrons and back at Ron, trying to piece two and two together.

"Romilda Vane of course! I love her," Ron said breathlessly. "Have you seen her hair, it's all back and shiny and silky…and her eyes? Her big dark eyes And her—"

"Ron! You're gay," Harry said, finally piecing them together. "Ron, those aren't yours. Romilda gave me those Chocolate Cauldrons near Christmas. They must have had a love potion in them."

He turned to grab Ron when he felt a crashing blow hit him on the right ear. Staggering, he looked around. Ron's fist was drawn right back; his face was contorted with rage. Harry reacted instinctively; his wand was out of his pocket and the incantation sprang to mind without conscious thought: _Levicorpus!_

Ron yelled as his heel was wrenched upward; he dangled helplessly, upside down, his robes hanging off him.

" _What was that for?_ " Harry roared.

"You insulted her! You just want her for yourself, don't you?" Ron shouted, who was slowly turning purple in the face as all the blood rushed to his head.

"This is insane," Harry said to himself as he looked at the half-empty box. He looked at his dangling friend and thought _I need to get him to Slughorn's. He'll know what to do._

"I'll take you to Romilda," Harry said quickly.

Ron stopped moving and, still upside down, grinned at Harry. "You will!?"

"Yeah… she's in Slughorn's office," Harry said. He waved his wand and Ron fell onto his bed. "Come on," he said.

"Why is she there?" Ron asked excitingly as he hurried to keep up.

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him," Harry said, lying easily.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" Ron said eagerly.

"Why not?" Harry said. Fortunately, no one interrupted them as they went out of the Gryffindor common room, and Harry led Ron down to Slughorn's office.

"Ron, there you are," Blaise smiled when he saw Ron and Harry. "I've got your birthday present—"

"Leave me alone," Ron said impatiently. "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

Blaise looked angry, surprised, and horrified at the same time. Harry quickly, and quietly so only Blaise could hear, said "Love potion! He drank a love potion."

"Malfoy is in _the_ room waiting for you Potter," Blaise said, his tone changing completely as he have Ron a sharp look. "When Ron is fixed, just tell him to meet me in the usual spot."

"O-Okay," Harry said, somewhat feeling sorry for Ron as they made their way to Slughorn's office.

Harry had been slightly worried that Slughorn might be at breakfast, but he answered his office door at the first knock, wearing a green velvet dressing gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed.

"Harry," he mumbled. "This is very early for a call. …I generally sleep late on a Saturday. …"

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," Harry said as quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know …awkward questions …"

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" Slughorn asked.

"I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir," Harry said, "and by the time I get it right, Ron might've done something serious. He's already got his boyfriend mad—"

Helpfully, Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see her, Harry—is he hiding her?"

"Was this potion within date?" Slughorn asked, now eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," Harry said, "it's his birthday, Professor," he added imploringly.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," Slughorn said relenting. "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote. … Pay attention, Harry."

Ron burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasseled footstool, regained his balance by seizing Harry around the neck and muttered, "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet," Harry said, watching Slughorn opening his potion kit and adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle. Harry recognized most of the ingredients.

"That's good," Ron said fervently, "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," Slughorn said smoothly, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Brilliant!" Ron said eagerly, and he gulped the antidote down nosily.

Harry and Slughorn watched him. For a moment Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror. "Blaise'll hate me," he said.

"Good, back to normal," Harry grinned. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," Slughorn said as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead …hmm… meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas …ah, well…" He shrugged. "He can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love. …"

He chortled again, and Harry joined in. This was the first time he had found himself almost alone with Slughorn since his disastrous first attempt to extract the true memory from him. Perhaps, if he could just keep Slughorn in a good mood …perhaps if they got through enough of the oak-matured mead …

"There you are then" Slughorn said, handing Harry and Ron a glass of mead each before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph—"

"Ron—" Harry whispered.

But Ron, who did not appear to be listening to the toast, had already thrown the mead into his mouth and swallowed it.

There was one second, hardly more than a heartbeat, in which Harry knew there was something terribly wrong and Slughorn, it seemed, did not.

"—and may you have many more—"

" _Ron!_ "

Ron had dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumpled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam was dribbling from his mouth, and his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Professor!" Harry bellowed. "Do something!"

But Slughorn semed paralyzed by shock. Ron twitched and choked: His skin was turning blue.

"What—but—" Slughorn spluttered. Harry leaped across the table and frantically searched Slughorn's potion kit till he found the shriveled kidneylike stone Slughorn had taken from him in Potions. He hurtled back to Ron's side, wrenched open his jaw, and thrust the bezoar into his mouth. Ron gave a great shudder, a rattling gasp, and his body became limp and still.

Harry later helped Ron into the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey overwhelmed him with questions about Ron's state. After an hour of prodding for details, Madam Pomfrey threw Harry out, which he decided was for the best as he immediately when to look for Zabini to tell him what happened.

He remembered that Ron told him that he and Zabini normally met in the dungeons, so he set his sights on there, spending a good portion of an hour searching each corridor and door he could find. Frustrated, and somewhat frantic, Harry was relieved when he opened the last door and found Zabini waiting there, sitting at the teacher's desk, reading something. "Took you long enough, you better have a good explanation Ronald, or—Potter? Where's Ron?"

"He's in the hospital wing," Harry breathed, suddenly out of breath. "Someone tried to poison Slughorn, or Dumbledore… the mead was… and Ron drank it—"

"He what!?" roared Zabini. "Where is he? Is he dying!?"

"No… bezoar… I was able to find a bezoar. He's in the hospital wing," Harry said.

Zabini practically flew from the desk and forcefully moved past Harry saying "Outta my way, need to see him."

Harry watched Zabini's fleeing form before deciding to go to the Room of Requirement, where Draco was waiting for him. Draco was silent as Harry told him what happened. When he reached the poisoned mead, Harry stopped and looked at Draco. "That mead was for Dumbledore," he said, more to himself than to Draco who was sitting next to him. "Please tell me that you don't have anything to do with this, please."

"No, I don't," Draco said. "Though, that is troubling. It could mean that either the Dark Lord is getting impatient, or that a Death Eater is stepping over their boundaries. Either way, he have to get the Cabinet done or only worst things can happen."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord might just to decide to launch an attack on Hogwarts, killing who knows how many innocent lives, just to kill Dumbledore… and hopefully not you," Draco said.

Harry gave a big sigh and said "About that… can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course baby," Draco said.

"When… when the Death Eaters attack Dumbledore and/or kill him… can you make sure that I am not there? I've seen too many violence," Harry said.

"Of course baby," Draco said. "Now come on, Occlumency, Cabinet, and then we will visit Weasley."

Draco was a much better teacher at Occlumency that Snape ever was. He did not force his way into Harry's mind like Snape, but instead prod and pushed, taking small memories to view that are insignificant. He would then tell Harry what he did wrong, and how Harry could fix it, focusing on Harry's concentration, which was the real issue. After an hour of taking memories for the two to relive, they moved to the Cabinet, Harry mostly exhausted as they continued working out how to fix the enchantment. Mentally exhausted, Harry dozed off as Draco tapped his wand against the Cabinet, muttering incantations as they come to mind.

They spent most of the weekend like that, and on Monday Harry was both relieved and worried when he received a scroll from Dumbledore, revealing the date for the next lesson, which was that night.

He promised Ron and Hermione that he would tell them what happened at Dumbledore's office before he left, and made the familiar route to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said when Harry closed the door behind him, "have you managed the task I set you at the end of our previous lesson?"

"Well, I asked Slughorn about it at the end of Potions, sir, but, er, he wouldn't give it to me," Harry said.

There was a little silence.

"I see," Dumbledore said eventually, peering at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles and giving Harry the usual sensation that he was being X-rayed. "And you feel that you have exerted your very best efforts in this matter? That you have left no depth of cunning unplumbed in your quest to retrieve the memory?"

"Well," Harry stalled, at a loss for what to say next. His single attempt to get hold of the memory suddenly seemed embarrassingly feeble. "Well …the day Ron swallowed love potion by mistake I took him to Professor Slughorn. I thought maybe if I got Professor Slughorn in a good enough mood—"

"And did that work?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, no, sir, because Ron got poisoned—"

"—which, naturally, made you forget all about trying to retrieve the memory; I would have expected nothing else, which your best friend was in danger. Once it became clear that Mr. Weasley was going to make a full recovery, however, I would have hoped that you returned to the task I set you. I thought I made it clear to you how very important that memory is. Indeed, I did my best to impress upon you that it is the most crucial memory of all and that we will be wasting our time without it."

A hot, prickly feeling of shame spread from the top of Harry's head all the way down his body. Dumbledore had not raised his voice, he did not even sound angry, but Harry would have preferred him to yell; this cold disappointment was worse than anything.

"Sir," he said, a little desperately, "it isn't that I wasn't bothered or anything, I've just had other—other things …"

"Other things on your mind," Dumbledore finished the sentence for him. "I see."

Silence fell between them again, the most uncomfortable silence Harry had ever experienced with Dumbledore; it seemed to go on and on, punctuating only by the little grunting snores of the portrait of Armando Dippet over Dumbledore's head. Harry felt strangely diminished, as though he had shrunk a little since he had entered the room. When he could stand it no longer, he said, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm really sorry. I should have done more. …I should have realized you wouldn't have asked me to do it if it wasn't really important."

"Thank you for saying that, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "May I hope, then, that you will give this matter higher priority from now on? There will be little point in our meeting after tonight unless we have that memory."

"I'll do it sir, I'll get it from him," he said earnestly.

"Then we shall say no more about it just now," Dumbledore said more kindly, "but continue with our story where we left off. You remember where that was?"

"A job? Here?" Hermione asked. Harry was back in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry had just finished telling her and Ron what he and Dumbledore went over.

"Why would You-Know-Who apply for a job here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Voldemort wanted to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore denied him. Dumbledore had told me that Voldemort was more attached to Hogwarts than he was a person."

"Strange… thinking that You-Know-Who could have been teaching here," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione was silent as she thought. "About the first memory you and Dumbledore looked at… you mentioned that Voldemort was looking at Helga Hufflepuff's Cup? And Slytherin's Locket?"

"Y-yeah, though I don't know what those are about," Harry said.

"Remember the Sword of Gryffindor Harry?" Hermione said. "Each of the founders had left a specific heirloom to Hogwarts. For Godric Gryffindor, it was his sword, Helga Hufflepuff had her Cup, and Slytherin the Locket I'm guessing. Ravenclaw had the diadem—"

"Where are you getting all of this?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you two ever read _Hogwarts: A History_?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Why would we when we can just ask you?" Ron chuckled.

"Honestly…."

"Hermione, the cup and locket?" Harry said.

"Oh, right," Hermione said. "Well, it is a bit obvious that Voldemort is looking for them."

"Looking for them?" Ron asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Because they're a part of Hogwarts," Harry said. "Dumbledore called them trophies…"

"But why would You-Know-Who be wanting to collect trophies like that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Dumbledore says that we need Slughorn's memory. So maybe something about Horcruxes, whatever those are," Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded, agreeing with Harry, who yawned.

"You know, I betcha You-Know-Who's the reason the position's jinxed," Ron said.

"That's what Dumbledore said," Harry said standing up and stretching. "I'm tired, night guys."

"We should probably go to bed too," Hermione said, standing up also. She gave a look at Ron, who gave a small nod. Even though the two of them were back on speaking terms, Harry could still feel a slight tension in the air between them whenever they talked or hung out with each other.

Harry wracked his brains over the next week as to how he was to persuade Slughorn to hand over the true memory, but nothing in the nature of a brain wave occurred and he was reduced to doing what he did increasingly these days when at a loss: poring over his Potions book, hoping that the Prince would have scribbled something useful in a margin, as he had done so many times before.

"You won't find anything in there," Hermione said firmly, late on Sunday evening.

"Don't start, Hermione," Harry said. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here now."

"He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," Hermione said dismissively.

Harry ignored her. He had just found an incantation _("Sectumsempra!")_ scrawled in a margin about the intriguing words "For Enemies," and was itching to try it out, but thought it best not to in front of Hermione. Instead, he surreptitiously folded down the corner of the page.

They were sitting beside the fire in the common room; the only other people awake were fellow sixth years. There had been a certain amount of excitement earlier when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place in Hogsmeade.

Ron had panicked on reading this notice; he had still not managed to Apparate and feared he would not be ready for the test. Hermione, who had now achieved Apparition twice was a little more confident, thought she expressed jealousy to Draco Malfoy's mastery of Apparition, throwing him glares and sharp looks throughout the lessons. But Harry, who would not be seventeen for another four months, could not take the test whether ready or now.

"At least you can Apparate though!" Ron said tensely. "You'll have no trouble come July!"

"I've only done it once," Harry said.

Having wasted a lot of time worrying aloud about Apparition, Ron was now struggling to finish a viciously difficult essay for Snape that Harry and Hermione had already completed. Harry fully expected to receive low marks on his, because he had disagreed with Snape on the best way to tackle dementors, but did not care: Slughorn's memory was the most important thing to him now.

"I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" Hermione said more loudly. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal—"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," Harry said, not looking up from the book. "That's why I'm looking for something different."

"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" Ron asked, shaking his quill very hard while staring at his parchment. "It can't be B—U—M—"

"No, it isn't," Hermione said, pulling Ron's essay toward her. "And 'augury' doesn't begin O—R—G either. What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones …but I think the charm must be wearing off. …"

"Yes, it must," Hermione said, pointing at the title of his essay, "because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not "Dugbogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

"Ah, no!" Ron said, staring horror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

"It's okay, we can fix it," Hermione said, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that," Hermione said.

"Maybe then she would stop chasing after me," Ron said.

"Just tell her you like blokes," Harry said, only peering up from his Potions book.

"You can't just tell that to someone like _her_ ," Ron said. "She'll go mental."

"So? What are you going to do, have her catch you snogging a guy?" Harry said. Ron looked at him for a moment before saying, "Think that'll work?"

"You are not snogging a random boy just to get Lavender off your back," Hermione said, not even looking up from Ron's essay. Ron groaned and just watched Hermione as she fixed his essay. "There," Hermione said twenty minutes later, handing back Ron's essay.

"Thanks a million," Ron said. "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?"

Harry could not find anything useful in the Potions book, so he stood up when he realized it was only the three of them left in the common room. He yawned and bade his two friends a good night as Hermione helped Ron with the conclusion, Harry wondering how he will get Slughorn's memory.

Harry did not find a way for another week filled with fruitless research, complex assignments, and thankfully successful lessons with Draco. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating lunch when a brown barn owl came flying from the ceiling, dropping a letter in front of Harry.

 _Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

 _Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

 _Hagird._

"I need to show this to Draco," Harry said immediately, standing up, his mind starting to turn.

"You're not actually thinking of going, don't you?" Ron said, repulsed by the idea.

"Who knows… fifty-seventh time lucky, you think," Harry said. He looked over at the Slytherin Table, and was glad that he saw Draco there eating, Crabbe and Goyle on each side of him. Their eyes met and Harry nodded to the door, walking towards it. Draco followed immediately, and as soon as Harry and Draco were outside, he showed Draco the letter.

Draco read it quickly and looked at Harry confused. "What is this about?" he asked.

"I think I've found a way to get the memory from Slughorn!" Harry grinned.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, a skeptic look on his face, and he said "What is my baby thinking?"

"The luck potion!" Harry said. "If I use the luck potion and go down to the burial, I'm almost positive that I'll get the memory."

Draco gave Harry a look for a couple of moments before chuckling. He hugged Harry and kissed him, "Harry, my little minx that is simply incredible! If anyone could do it, I know you can."

Harry blushed and smiled, "You actually think it'll work?"

"Of course it will, especially with the luck potion," Draco said. He thought for a while before looking down at Harry. "I could have used that potion… to fix the Cabinet."

"We have to be close," Harry said. "But right now, if we want our plan to work, I need that memory. It'll prove something… he's collected treasures Draco. I need to know what for."

"Wait, you're not saying that he could have multiple Horcruxes? Do you?" Draco asked.

"He must have… I can barely keep the one inside me from probing my mind," Harry frowned. "I can feel him, testing the barriers we've built. He knows I'm hiding something, I'm sure of it."

Draco frowned and said "We'll take care of that later. For now, the luck potion."

"Right, I'll tell you about the results after it!" Harry grinned.

Draco returned the smile and kissed Harry. "Good luck."

Later that evening, Harry told Ron and Hermione his plan of using the luck potion, which they both agreed to. He took the luck potion out of his trunk and raised it, taking a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" Hermione asked.

Harry did not answer for a moment. Then, slowly but surely, an exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity stole through him; he felt as though he could have done anything, anything at all …and getting the memory of Slughorn seemed suddenly not only possible, but positively easy …

"Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right …I'm going down to Hagrid's. I'll tell you guys about it later."

Harry left the Gryffindor common room without the Invisibility Cloak. His feeling of elation increasing, Harry strode off through the castle. He did not have to creep along, for he met nobody on his way, but this did not surprise him in the slightest. This evening, he was the luckiest person at Hogwarts. When he reached the entrance hall he saw that Filch had forgotten to lock the front door. Beaming, Harry threw it open and breathed in the smell of clean air and grass for a moment before walking down the steps into the dusk.

It was when he reached the bottom step that it occurred to him how very pleasant it would be to pass the vegetable patch on his walk to Hagrid's. He was not surprised to find Professor Slughorn there, saying goodbye to Professor Sprout. He waited for Professor Sprout to leave before he said "Good evening Professor."

"Merlin's beard. Harry, you made me jump," Slughorn said, stopping dead in his tracks and looking wary. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, sir, it's Hagrid," Harry said. "He's pretty upset. …You see, it's this giant spider, he's ad it for years. …It lived in the forest. …It could talk and everything—"

"I heard rumors there were acromantulas in the forest," Slughorn said softly, looking over at the mass of black trees. "It's true, then?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But this one, Aragog, the first one Hagrid ever got, it died last night. He's devastated. He wants company when he buries it, and I said I'd go."

"Touching, touching, "Slughorn said absentmindedly, his large droopy eyes fixed upon the distant lights of Hagrid's cabin. "But acromantula venom is very valuable …If the beast only just died it might not yet have dried out. …Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything insensitive if Hagrid's upset …but if there was any way to procure some…"

Slughorn seemed to be talking more to himself than Harry now. "Well," Harry said with a most convincing hesitancy, "well, if you wanted to come, Professor, Hagrid would probably be really pleased. …Give Aragog a better send-off, you know …"

Harry didn't wait for an answer, he just somehow knew Slughorn would follow him as he made his way to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid and Fang were already by a giant empty grave, Aragog's body laying near the massive pit.

"Magnificent," Slughorn said, approaching the spider's head. Harry thought he head the tinkle of bottles as Slughorn bent over the pincers, apparently examining the enormous hairy head. Hagrid cried loudly as he gave a few words for Aragog, Harry standing slightly awkwardly as he stared at the body of the creature that tried to eat him and Ron in their second year. Afterwards, the three of them returned to Hagrid's Hut where Slughorn uncorked one of the bottles of wine he had brought.

"One for Harry …" Slughorn said, dividing a second bottle between two mugs after he emptied the first one in Hagrid's mug. "…and one for me, Well"—he raised his mug high—"to Aragog."

"Aragog," Harry and Hagrid said together.

Both Slughorn and Hagrid drank deeply. Harry, however, with the way ahead illuminated for him by Felix Felicis, knew that he must not drink, so he merely pretended to take a gulp and then set the mug back on the table before him.

Hagrid lamented about Aragog, telling Professor Slughorn and Harry how he had him from an egg, and kept him in a cupboard in the school until Tom Riddle had convinced the school to throw Hagrid out. Slughorn took another deep draught from his mug, his eyes moving carefully around the cabin now, looking, Harry knew, for more treasures that he might be able to convert into a plentiful supply of oak-matured mead, crystallized pineapple, and velvet smoking jackets. He refilled Hagrid's mug and his own, and questioned him about the creatures that lived in the forest these days and how Hagrid was able to look after them all. Hagrid answered as the alcohol began influencing both men.

Harry noticed that the supply of drink that Slughorn had brought was running out fast. So, he casted a non-verbal Refilling Charm and grinned to himself as, unnoticed by either Hagrid or Slughorn, as the emptying bottles immediately began to refill.

After an hour or so, Hagrid and Slughorn began making extravagant toasts: to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to elf-made wine, and to Harry. They continued to drink and Harry just waited, watching the two as Hagrid became somber again, talking to Harry about his parents while Slughorn sung a tune.

"I don't—don't suppose you remember it, Harry?" Slughorn asked awkwardly when he realized that he was the only one singing.

"No—well, I was only one when they died," Harry said, his eyes on the flame of the candle flickering in Hagrid's heavy snores. "But I've found out pretty much what happened since. My dad died first. Did you know that?"

"I—I didn't," Slughorn said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah… Voldemort murdered him and then stepped over his body toward my mum," Harry said. Slughorn gave a great shudder, but he did not seem able to tear his horrified gaze away from Harry's face. "He told her to get out of the way," Harry said remorselessly. "He told me she needn't have died. He only wanted me. She could have run."

"Oh dear," Slughorn breathed. "She could have …she needn't … That's awful…"

"It is, isn't it?" Harry said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me tot go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort … but he just laughed."

"That's enough!" Slughorn said, suddenly raising a shaking hand. "Really, my dear boy, enough …I'm an old man …I don't need to hear …I don't want to hear …"

"I forgot," Harry lied, "you liked her, didn't you?"

"Liked her?" Slughorn said. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her. …Very brave …very funny … It was the most horrible thing. …"

"But you won't help her son," Harry said. "She gave me her life, but you won't give me a memory."

"Don't say that," Slughorn said. "It isn't a question …if it were to help you, of course …but no purpose can be served …"

"It can," Harry said clearly. "I need that information, I need to know about Horcruxes. …Don't you want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans? Give me the memory, and I swear that he will die."

"Harry, Harry, of course I do, but—"

"You're scared he'll find out you helped me?" Slughorn said nothing, so Harry continued. "Be brave like my mother, Professor. …"

Slughorn looked at Harry for a long moment. There was a long, long silence, but Felix Felicis told Harry not to break it, to wait.

Then, very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He put his other hand inside his cloak and took out a small, empty bottle. Still looking into Harry's eyes, Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too, clinging to the wand tip. Longer and longer the memory stretched until it broke and swung, silvery bright, from the wand. Slughorn lowered it into the bottle where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas. He corked the bottle with a trembling hand and then passed it across the table to Harry.

"Thank you very much, Professor."

"You're a good boy," Slughorn said, tears trickling down his fat cheeks into his walrus mustache. "And you've got her eyes. …Just don't think too badly of me once you've seen it. …"

And he too put his head on his arms, gave a deep sigh, and fell asleep.

"Don't worry Professor," Harry whispered as he walked out of Hagrid's Hut. "I already know what your memories contain."

 **A/N:** _Yeah, it's one of those chapters that draws heavily from the text. Don't worry though! Next time, Dumbledore and Harry gets on the same page, and the first step of Harry's and Draco's plan unfolds._

 **Heven** : Yes, aren't they cute? If only we knew the kinkier things those two have done. As for Pansy… isn't she on everyone's?

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Here you go! I hope you're satisfied! *rawr*

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes, Voldemort still sees Harry as the enemy. But who knows, that opinion might change with some revelation of Dumbledore's plans, especially if they fail. And of course Blaise and Ron are being naughty! They literally have sex in a dungeon.

 **Jokul Frosti** : I am? Who knows… there's still a chance that Voldemort will win Harry's mind. Remember what he told the Horcrux? Looks wise?

 **TazzieLuv13** : Take a chill pill! Don't explode!

 **Ariesp19** : Dom Draco will do anything to keep his sub safe. Though, I can guarantee that neither of them will be turning to the Light. That's just unacceptable for Draco. His word is final, right?

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks, sorry for the delay

 **Ern** : Draco has a bit of a listening problem. He just wants to keep his Harry safe.

 **Raven and dragon** : Glad you liked it.

 **Fizzydrink101** : Good, hopefully they'll move to the next stage soon.


	16. Plans Progression

Chapter XVI

Plans Progressions

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn said, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter—thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're right, it is my favorite—"

Several of the boys tittered again.

"—I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have _excellent_ contacts at the Ministry."

Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. Harry noticed that he was by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but that they all seemed to look at him as their leader. _A bit like Draco and the Slytherins,_ he thought as he and Dumbledore continued to watch the memory.

"I don't know that politics would suit me sir," he said when the laughter had died away. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing."

A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other. Harry was sure they were sharing a private joke.

"Nonsense," Slughorn said briskly, "couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet."

The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around. The memory had played the same just as the first time Harry had watched the memory until Riddle asked "Sir, I wondered what you know about… about Horcruxes?"

Slughorn stared at him. "Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?"

"Not exactly, sir," Riddle said. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No…well… you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," Slughorn said.

"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you—sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously—I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could—so I just thought I'd ask—"

It was very well done, thought Harry, the hesitancy, the casual tone, the careful flattery, none of it overdone.

"Well," Slughorn said, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystallized pineapple, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," Riddle said.

His voice was carefully controlled, but Harry could sense his excitement. He could almost admire the handsome boy in front of him, playing Professor Slughorn for the information he needed.

 _Something that you did, Harry. I told you, we are not that different,_ said a voice that Harry had hoped he wouldn't hear for a long time. He tried his best to increase the barrier to his mind and focused again onto the scene before him.

"Well, you split your soul, you see," Slughorn said, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form …"

Slughorn's face crumpled, "…few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could no longer hide his longing.

"How do you split your soul?"

"Well," Slughorn said uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?"

"By an act of evil—the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage; He would encase the torn portion into the object he would want to use as the Horcrux." Slughorn said.

"What I don't understand now," Riddle said, "just out of curiousity—I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven—"

"Merlin's beard Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case …bad enough to divide the soul …but to rip it into seven pieces …"

Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: He was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before, and Harry could tell that he was regretting entering into the conversation at all.

"Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic…"

"Yes, sir, of course," Riddle said quickly.

"But all the same, Tom…keep it quiet, what I've told—that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know. …Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it. …"

"I won't say a word, sir," Riddle said, and he left, but not before harry had glimpsed his face, which was full of that same wild happiness that somehow made him seem less human.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "Let us go. …"

When Harry landed back on the office floor Dumbledore was already sitting down behind his desk. Harry sat too and waited for Dumbledore to speak. He hoped that their talk would be quick, he needs to tell Draco about this. Now.

"I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time," Dumbledore said at last. "It confirms the theory on which I have been working, it tells me that I am right, and also how very far there is still to go. … Well Harry, I am sure you understood the significance of what we just heard. At the same age as you are now, give or take a few months, Tom Riddle was doing all he could to find out how to make himself immortal."

"And he has succeeded," Harry said, trying his best to sound as if he is just figuring it out. "He split his soul and created a Horcrux. Wait a minute… the diary four years ago—"

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said. "Riddle's diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets was a Horcrux."

"But that cannot be the only one," Harry insisted. "Voldemort is still alive right? That means there has to be more."

"I am thinking the same thing also Harry," Dumbledore said. "Remember what you have told me he had said two years ago, _'I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.'_ He was referring to his Horcruxes, Horcruxes in the plural, Harry, which I do not believe any other wizard has ever had. Yet it fitted: Lord Voldemort has seemed to grow less human with the passing years, and the transformation he has undergone seemed to me to be only explicable if his soul was mutilated beyond the realms of what we might call 'usual evil …"

"So he's made himself impossible to kill by murdering other people," Harry said. Harry thought for a moment. He knew that Voldemort had seven Horcruxes, and if he offered that information it might make their talk end quickly, but he did not know how to introduce it. He looked at Dumbledore, who was waiting patiently for him to finish his thought. "He has made several right? And he said that seven was the most powerfully magical number. …So does that mean that he has made _Six_ Horcruxes?"

"Exactly Harry," Dumbledore said. "Six parts of his soul rests in Horcruxes that could have been anywhere, while the seventh, the seventh lies in Lord Voldemort himself. That was the part of him that lived a spectral existence for so many years during his exile; without that, he has no self at all. The seventh piece of soul will be the last that anybody wishing to kill Voldemort must attack—that piece that lives in his body."

"But the five other Horcruxes, how are we supposed to find them?" Harry asked.

"Four, actually. You may remember that you have already destroyed one, and I another." Dumbledore said.

"You have?" Harry asked, trying to sound eager. This could be bad news for his and Draco's plan.

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore said, and he raised his blackened, burned-looking hand. "The ring, Harry. Marvolo's ring. And a terrible curse there was upon it too. The ring is no longer a Horcrux."

"How did you destroy it?" Harry asked.

"With this," Dumbledore said, pulling out the Sword of Gryffindor. "The sword has an enchantment that is able to pierce through the protections a Horcrux naturally have."

Harry nodded and bit his lip. "That just leaves four… Are you still looking for them? Is that where you've been going when you've been leaving the school?"

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "I have been looking for a very long time. I think…perhaps …I may be close to finding another one. There are hopeful signs."

"And if you do," Harry said quickly, "can I come with you and help get rid of it?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry very intently for a moment before saying, "Yes, I think so."

"I can?" Harry said, thoroughly taken aback.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. "I think you have earned that right."

Harry felt his heart lift. It was very good not to hear words of caution and protection for once. Harry thought that he could use whatever he learned to help Draco. Though, there was something that worried Harry.

"Does Voldemort know when a Horcrux is destroyed, sir? Can he feel it?"

"A very interesting question, Harry. I believe not. I believe that Voldemort is now so immersed in evil, and these crucial parts of himself have been detached for so long, he does not feel as we do. Perhaps, at the point of death, he might be aware of his loss …but he was not aware, for instance, that the diary had been destroyed until he forced the truth out of Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Harry just nodded and said "So, if we destroy the Horcrux, Voldemort would not feel any loss."

"That is correct, Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry's mind became busy as he tried to remember everything he had to tell Draco.

He had to wait twenty minutes before he was allowed to leave, Dumbledore wanted to talk about the difference between him and Voldemort and the prophecy between them, but Harry was just running on auto-pilot as he thought about Draco. He ran to the Room of Requirement, not caring about running into any prefects or Filch, and quickly strode around the wall three times before entering. He only found an empty room. "He must be in the Slytherin Common Room," Harry said to himself.

He debated about going down to the dungeons and getting Draco. On one hand, he did not want to run into any Slytherins, or worst Snape, and have to explain why he is looking for his boyfriend in the middle of the night, yet on the other hand, this information is just too valuable to wait till morning. He took out his wand for insurance and left the Room of Requirement, hoping that the portraits in the castle are asleep.

He moved slowly throughout the castle, his senses keenly aware of every little noise as he moved down the stairs, thankful for his Quidditch practice that had made him light on his feet. When he reached the entrance hall, he had to stop behind a wall as he heard the sounds of footsteps. He immediately regretted not bringing his Invisibility Cloak. Harry glanced around the corridor and breathed a sigh of relief, it was a couple of fourth years who were also sneaking out after curfew. He waited till the fourth years were gone before moving from his hiding space and walked quickly across the hall to the stairs leading to the dungeons. After he reached the final step and looked around the hallways of the dungeons and breathed through his nose. "Now for the hard part," he mumbled to himself.

He remembers, barely, where the Slytherin common room was when he and Ron sneaked into it in their second year, but he couldn't remember for the life of him how he was supposed to get there. He began roaming the dungeons, looking around for anything that seemed familiar. The only sound he could hear was his footsteps as he walked, and that scared him as he turned around the corner, expecting Filch or Snape to jump out and catch him. On and on he walked, going through corridors that seemed to twist and turn until finally he turned around a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Pansy Parkinson was standing there, alone, her Prefects badge shining in the dim torch lights.

When she noticed Harry was standing there, Parkinson smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if it isn't Potter," she said. "What is a little Gryffindor doing here?"

"Not now Parkinson, I need to see Draco," Harry said quickly.

"Draco? Why would a fag like you want to see Draco, Potter?" Parkinson asked.

"I need to talk with Draco. Get out of my way," Harry said irritated. He needs to speak with Draco, now.

Parkinson laughed and took out her wand. "Why would I do that Potter? What are you going to do if I don't?" she smirked.

"I don't have time for this!" Harry growled, and without thinking he pointed his wand at Parkinson and said " _Imperio!_ "

Parkinson's glare at Harry softened until her body seemed to relax, now completely under Harry's control. Her eyes seemed to become unfocused, waiting for Harry's command. Harry breathed heavily, his chest expanding and retracting when he realized what he had done. He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, reasoning that at least he had casted the least dangerous of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Put your wand away," Harry said. Parkinson did as Harry commanded and waited. "Okay… turn around and lead me to the Slytherin Common Room."

Parkinson turned around and Harry followed her as she led him down a corridor and stopped in front of a stone wall. "Open it," he said.

Parkinson faced the stone wall and said "Bezoar."

The wall began shaking. Bricks began to rumble as they moved, pushing against the bricks next to them until a tunnel opening appeared. Parkinson and Harry stood in front of the entrance, Harry's wand still pointed at Parkinson's back. Harry stepped through the entrance and walked into the empty Slytherin common room. Harry looked around, staring at the large windows that showed the depths of the Black Lake, an eerie green glow emulating from it.

"Go get Draco," Harry said. "Tell him that, er, tell him that Harry is waiting for him downstairs. Then, go to bed and ignore anything of this happened. You're not going to tell anyone."

Parkinson did as she ordered and as soon as she left the common room, Harry collapsed into the nearest chair, sinking into it. "What am I doing?" he asked himself as he stared at his wand. Did he really just forced Parkinson to do his bidding? Harry felt he was no better than Voldemort as he glared at his wand.

He didn't have time to think about it as Draco walked down the stairs quickly, looking confused and worried. "What are you doing here?" he said.

"I need to tell you something," Harry said quickly, sitting up in his seat.

"What is it baby?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore knows," Harry said. "Voldemort has multiple Horcruxes, and Dumbledore knows. He's looking for them."

"What?" Draco whispered harshly, looking around as if the walls had ears.

Harry took a deep breath and explained everything that happened that night from the burial to Slughorn giving him the memory to Harry and Dumbledore watching it and their conversation afterwards. When he was done, Harry said "The Dark Lord created six… seven Horcruxes. I destroyed the Diary and Dumbledore had destroyed the ring. He only has five Horcruxes left."

"We have to tell him," Draco said "He needs to know that Dumbledore is hunting his Horcruxes."

"I'll tell him," Harry said quickly, looking at Draco, "…alone. That why he can start trusting me. If he knows that we are looking after his Horcruxes…"

"Are you sure baby? He could hurt you," Draco frowned.

"I've already been hurt," Harry said. "He cannot do anything more."

Draco frowned. "Alright. Tomorrow after class we will work on the Cabinet. I am sure that we are almost there. For now, we'll sleep."

"Okay Draco," Harry yawned. He stood to leave, but Draco grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going Harry? I said we're sleeping now. Let's go."

Harry was confused, but followed Draco submissively. Draco brought Harry to the sixth year boys' dormitory. The room was dark, but Harry could hear Crabbe's and Goyle's snoring, their beds near the door. Draco ignored them and walked passed two beds to reach his. Harry barely noticed that one of the beds were empty. Draco's bed somehow seemed grander than the other four in the dormitory, the bed slightly larger than the other beds, it's curtains more regal looking. When they reached it, Draco untied his night robe, revealing that he was naked underneath it. "Strip." Draco commanded as he folded his robe and placed it on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

A shiver went down Harry's spine at Draco's command, feeling his dominant aura, something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Harry didn't think twice as he took off his school robes and shoes first. He then took off his tie and laid it on Draco's trunk too. Next came his shirt, his cheeks turning redder and redder as he unbuttoned each button. Draco just watched, his sharp eyes eying Harry's features as he had done so many times before. Draco was silent as Harry hesitated before taking off his shirt. He folded it like Draco has and placed it next to Draco's robe. His hands moved to his pants and hovered over them. Harry looked up at Draco, his face beet red and suddenly became extremely modest. Draco just nodded and indicated with his fingers that he wanted Harry's pants off as well.

Harry took a deep breath and unbuttoned his pants button, unzipping the zipper. He carefully pulled his pants down so that his underwear stayed on. As he bent down to step out of his pants, Draco walked around him, smirking to himself as he watched Harry. Harry stood up and again folded the pants and placed it on top of his robe and shirt. He turned around to Draco and blushed, biting his lip as he glanced down at Draco's growing member.

"Harry…" Draco said threatening, his eyes on Harry's underwear. Harry looked at Draco, his eyes pleading him. Draco just gave him a sharp look and Harry sighed in defeat. He quickly took off his underwear, as if the quicker he did it, the less embarrassed he would be. As soon as they were on top of his pile of clothes, he turned to Draco, his hands covering his private parts. Draco took a step forward and grabbed Harry's hands. He pulled them from Harry's privates, fully showing his hardening cock and balls. "Never hide yourself like that in front of me," Draco commanded. Harry blushed, and looked down. "Look at me Harry." Draco growled.

Harry did and Draco kissed him. Harry's body shivered as he felt Draco's dominant aura surrounding him, pushing him, edging him to submit to Draco, which he did gladly. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco did not deepen the kiss. Instead he merely moved back and said "You are my beautiful baby. I never want you to be ashamed of yourself in front of me Harry, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, his face feeling lightheaded from blushing. Draco smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco," Harry said. Draco smiled and said "Come on baby, come sleep with your man." He guided Harry to his bed and they both got in and Harry automatically turned to Draco, resting his head on Draco's chest as the Slytherin wrapped an arm around him. "Good night baby," Draco whispered.

"Good night Dray. …"

Ron screamed in ecstasy, cumming for the second time. Two hours ago he and Blaise walked into their special room in the dungeon and together they were able to transfigure the stone table into a comfortable bed. Blaise had told him that he wanted to try something new, which Ron agreed readily, wanting to feel more of his boyfriend. Blaise had took out his wand and moved it quickly muttering incantations that Ron couldn't hear. Suddenly thick ropes seemed to shot out from everywhere and dragged Ron to the bed, binding his hands to the post of the bed. His legs were spread and lifted, long pieces of rope attached to the ceiling and tying them. Ron's ass was revealed, and he stayed like that for the last two hours, being in a perfect state of bliss as Blaise had his way with him. His ass was sore and red, the first thing Blaise had done was to spank Ron for the effects of the love potion he unknowing consumable on his birthday, ruining the night Blaise had planned for him. Instead the Italian had stayed by his boyfriend's side the entire time, talking to him and his family as they worried about him.

Blaise and the twins had gotten along swimmingly, and much to Ron's regret, and pleasure, the twins had informed Blaise of a small side business they had, selling "toys" as they put it. Blaise quickly became their best costumer and during the past two hours he and Ron were trying out every single toy Blaise had brought. "Oh Merlin…" Ron moaned as Blaise licked his chest clean.

Blaise smirked at Ron. He stroke his large, fat cock and looked at Ron's open and used hole. "I think that's enough for that, but I think I can squeeze one more out. Do you want it Ronnie?"

"P-Please," Ron breathed, his eyes on Blaise's large, dark cock. He missed feeling it and tonight he never wanted to leave it or Blaise.

"But I think we should leave your pretty hole alone," Blaise said, moving his hand and easily stuffing two fingers into Ron's stretched ass. "You know, your brothers gave me one more toy… but I think I'll leave it till next time." Blaise's voice was deep and rough as he took his fingers out and move it to Ron's mouth. "Open your mouth love," he said. Ron did and Blaise put both his fingers in, Ron's tongue wrapping around them and tasting a mixture of his hole and Blaise's cum. "Do you want more of my cum Ron?"

Ron nodded, moaning around Blaise's fingers. "That's a good Weasley," Blaise said he removed his fingers from Ron's mouth and immediately replaced it with his cock, pushing slowly until his balls slapped against Ron's face. Ron kept swallowing in order to get used to all of Blaise's thirteen inches. "Ron…." Blaise moaned as he felt the warmth of Ron's mouth. "Merlin you're perfect," he said. Ron moaned around Blaise's cock, his nose buried in Blaise's pubic hair, loving the musky scent. The more the two have sex, the more Ron wanted. He felt like he wanted to be consumed by Blaise, to be completely his and his alone.

Blaise started moving, already close to cumming, and it only took a few thrusts into Ron's mouth before he came, two thick ropes of cum Ron immediately swallowed, the rest dribbling out of his cock and onto Ron's awaiting tongue as he pulled out. After Ron swallowed, Blaise moved his wand and the ropes disappeared immediately. Blaise caught Ron's legs and gently lowered them onto the bed. He moved up the bed and smiled at Ron. "How was that?" he asked, both boys breathless.

"Brilliant," Ron smiled, his arms immediately hugging Blaise. Even though their scene had ended, Ron's want of being with Blaise completely stayed.

"Good, but don't go to sleep yet," Blaise said. "There is still the gift I was supposed to give you."

"Gift? I thought the sex was the gift," Ron blushed as Blaise got out of the bed. He sat up and watched as Blaise walked to the pile of clothing in the corner of the room.

"Of course not Ron, the sex was just because I love you and your body," Blaise said. He bent down in front of the clothes and Ron had to gulp when he saw Blaise's ass cheeks spread, revealing his untouched hole. Blaise stood up again and walked back to Ron, holding a small box. "Now, before you say anything, just look at it first and listen to me," Blaise said.

Ron looked at the box confused and opened it. Inside was an ornate ring, which seemed to be made of the finest metals, with a design that Ron couldn't make out at the time. "This was my father's," Blaise said. "He was the only man that my mother loved and I am giving it to you to show my love. With this ring comes a promise. You accept this ring, and you become mine. I will love you until my dying breath, and even after that you will always be in my heart. I only ask for one thing Ronald, and that is that you love me back."

"I'll be yours?" Ron breathed, staring at the ring.

"Yes. Mine to love, mine to spoil, and mine to do what I want," Blaise said. "You will be my lover, my husband, and my equal. My heart will only be filled with thoughts of you, and every action I do will be with you in mind." Blaise took a deep breath and said "I love you Ronald Weasley, and with this ring I want to make you Ronald Zabini."

Ron just stared at the ring. "Yours… I'm going to become yours," he said. He looked up at Blaise and gave an awkward smile, trying his best not to cry. He nodded his yeah, "Y-Yeah. I accept."

"Are you sure Ron? Because once you put this ring on, there is no going back. You will be mine forever," Blaise said.

"I want to be yours. I love you too Blaise," Ron said.

Blaise smiled and took Ron's hand. Ron extended his fingers and Blaise looked at Ron. "With this ring, I make you mine," Blaise said, his deep voice full of dominance as he slip the ring on Ron's right hand. Ron felt something move inside him, as if a force was binding him to the ring and Blaise. It was a very pleasant sensation, and Ron was a bit disappointed when it went away. He looked at Blaise and smiled, "So…Ronald Zabini."

"Ronald Zabini," Blaise repeated. Ron's grin widened till he was sure his mouth was going to rip open. He grabbed Blaise and pulled him onto the bed. "I love you so much Blaise."

"I love you too Ron, now let's sleep," Blaise said.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the feeling of Draco's chest on his cheek. He looked up and saw that Draco was awake, playing with Harry's hair. "Morning baby," he said.

"Morning Draco," Harry said before remembering what happened last night. He looked around and relaxed when he saw the curtains were still drawn. "Everyone else is up and downstairs Harry," Draco said. "Come on, let's get dressed and go to breakfast."

"But, what about the Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about them, did you forget who I am?" Draco smirked.

Harry chuckled and the two dressed before going down to the Slytherin common room, where it seemed as if all the Slytherins were waiting. "What is he doing here!?" someone asked, glaring at pointing at Harry.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and said loudly, "For the dunderheads who seem to have forgotten, Harry Potter is my boyfriend. Meaning, he is under my protection and had equal status here as me. From now on, you all will listen to him, as every order he gives will be the same as if I have said it. If you do not follow our commands, and give Harry a hard time, then it will be me you will deal with. And trust me when I say that you do not want me to be angry with you. Crabbe! Goyle! Get over here!" Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other before stepping forward. Draco glared at them and said "I remember that in the beginning of the school year, you two have decided to harm Harry using muggles means. I have not punished you until now because I had need for you two, and while I still need you to guard Harry and mine room, you two will do it with a nice improvement I believe." He moved his wand and suddenly big raging boils covered Crabbe and Goyle's hands. The two brutes started yelling and panicking.

Harry was tight-lipped as he watched them. "Draco, I think that's enough," he said. He took out his wand and casted a simple healing spell he learned from his Dark Arts book. The boils disappeared, but left small scars in their place.

"You're too nice," Draco said. He looked at the rest of the Slytherins and said "Wait are you waiting for? Move out of the way. Harry and I are hungry."

The Slytherins immediately made a pathway for both Harry and Draco. They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, only to separate when they reached the doors. Harry went off to the Gryffindor Table and sat next to Ron and Hermione. Classes that day seemed to blur as he told Ron and Hermione what happened last night. Before he knew it, classes were over and he told Ron and Hermione that he was going to spend the afternoon with Draco.

"Alright, just be careful please," Hermione said. "I know that you told us Draco switched sides, but I can't help but worry about the other Slytherins. Do they know?"

"As far as they're concerned, Draco and I are just dating," Harry said. Hermione nodded and went back to helping Ron with his Herbology essay.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement to hear Draco yell a sound of victory. He ran over to the Cabinet where Draco was and said "What happened?"

"I think I've done it," He said. "Now we just have to test it." He took out an apple and opened the Cabinet. "All I have to do is place the apple here—" he placed the apple on the floor of the Cabinet—" and close the door." He did so and they waited for a bit. After about five minutes the Cabinet made a strange noise and Draco opened it. The apple was there, but it was different. Somehow, a bite was taken out of the apple. "It works!" Draco said. He hugged Harry and said "It finally works… I can't believe we did it!"

Harry hugged him back too and said "You mean we can just move between Hogwarts and Knockturn Alley now?"

"Yes… and that means our Lord's plan… our plan can finally begin," Draco said.

"I have to speak to him," Harry said. "Now. I think now he will listen to us, now that it's fixed and I know about all of his Horcruxes."

"Are you sure this is what you believe we should do?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said. He smiled and said "Don't worry Draco, your baby will be alright."

"He better be, and if not, I might just have to spank him for being naughty," Draco said, rubbing his hand on Harry's ass. Harry blushed and said "I should do this now, before I lose my nerve."

Draco nodded and kissed him. "You better come back Potter, and no matter what, remember who owns you."

"How could I forget?" Harry asked as he stepped into the Cabinet. He took a deep breath and closed the Cabinet.

Darkness overcame his senses as he felt his body move on its own, as if phasing through miles and miles of bricks and stones and land before materializing again in the same darkness, but it felt different. There were different noises, such as the shuffling of feet and a man's cough. Harry opened up the Cabinet and found he was in the store in Knockturn Alley where he had brought the Dark Arts book.

"Potter… why are you here again? Fancying buying another book?" the shopkeep asked as Harry stepped out.

"No, I need to talk with your—our Lord," Harry said, trying to stay as composed as possible. "And to do that, I need to be outside of Hogwarts." The man just nodded and said "Hurry up then! I've got costumers with actual money waiting."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes until he envisioned Draco's room. He remembered everything he touched and felt and smelt there. He took a step forward, spun and apparated away. Harry's breath was caught in his throat as he successfully apparated for the second time. His knees buckled and he had to hold onto something as he caught his breath. As he composed himself, Nagini slithered in and watched curiously as Harry stood fully and looked around. When he noticed her he cleared his throat and said "Take me to my Lord. Draco and I have news for him."

The snake simply hissed and again Harry followed her out of Draco's room, down the corridors, and stairs, into the main foyer and to the doors that held the dining room with the huge fireplace. Harry opened the door to find an amused Voldemort waiting in the same spot he was the last time he and Draco were there. With each step Harry's nervousness and fear rose, but he tried his best to raise his barrier around his mind and pictured Voldemort as his younger, handsome self.

Voldemort seemed to be smirking as Harry walked up to him. "Well Potter, it seems you have returned. Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you now?" he repeated the question he asked Harry the first time they met in this room.

"Because I have news. … Of both Dumbledore and the Cabinet," Harry said, hoping he was sounding confident.

Voldemort looked around, "Why isn't Malfoy here then?"

"He is busy at Hogwarts, we agreed that it would be better if it were just me telling you the news," Harry said.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, amused, and said "What is this news then, Potter?"

"First, the Cabinet is fixed. There is now a direct link between Hogwarts and the outside world. I know why you need that connection, which brings me to the second news," Harry said. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He could already feel Voldemort searching his mind, looking for a weak point. _Think of Draco, think of Draco_ , he thought. He looked at Voldemort and said "Dumbledore knows about your Horcruxes. And he is currently hunting them."

He expected an outburst from Voldemort, but instead Voldemort just stared at Harry calculatingly. "How has he discovered my Horcruxes?" he asked.

"During the school year we have been looking into memories regarding your life," Harry began. "One memory regarded your Horcruxes, and your curiosity about them. Two have already been destroyed. The diary that I have destroyed in my second year, and Marvolo's ring."

Voldemort just continued to stare at Harry, so he said "Dumbledore told me he is very close to finding a third. I do not know if it is Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, or Ravenclaw's Diadem. I—I doubt that he would be going after Nagini, nor do I believe that he… that he knows about me." Voldemort was still silent, and Harry started to fidget. "That is all, my Lord."

Finally Voldemort moved. He smirked at Harry called him his lord. Then he said "I am only telling you this Potter, for it seems we want the same end goal, and because you are housing a piece of my soul. Dumbledore will be most likely after Slytherin's Locket. The Cup is safe in one of my most trusted follower's vault in Gringotts. As for the Diadem… it is in Hogwarts, safe where no one could find it. The Locket, however, is in a place so remote that no one would dare seek it out. Yet it seems that Dumbledore is persistent enough to do just that.

"Harry Potter. If you are truthful of your loyalty to me, then you will do this task willingly and without questions, is this understood?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Harry said tight knots in his stomach.

Voldemort smirked and said "Oh, if only Dumbledore could see his Chosen One calling me master. You will accompany him when he goes out to search for my Horcrux. On that day, you will tell Malfoy. He will prepare the Cabinet for my Death Eaters to invade Hogwarts. While you and Dumbledore are in the cave, you will see a small pool of water, and in that water the Locket. The water is a deadly poison that will significantly weaken the drinker, so make sure that it is Dumbledore who drinks the poison. While you are doing that, Malfoy will cast the Dark Mark above the castle at the highest point he could find. Dumbledore will easily be drawn to that spot, where you and Malfoy will kill the old man. Afterwards, you two will flee during the confusion my Death Eaters will provide."

Harry nodded as he listened to Voldemort when he was done, Harry bit his lip. "Master… if I may," he said, trying his best to stay on his good side. "With Dumbledore dead, there still be a lot of resistance against yo—our cause. If I may suggest, wouldn't it be wiser if Draco and I stay at the castle to keep our cover as Chosen One and boyfriend? I have already convinced Dumbledore that Draco had joined the Light Side."

Voldemort just stared at Harry for a moment before smirking "You would have done excellent in Slytherin Harry," was all he said. "True, that would be a better alternative. That way, I can have an easy source of information while I crush their pathetic resistance. Very well, you and Draco will remain at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Master," Harry said.

"Leave now Potter, there are things I need to consider," Voldemort said.

Harry did and walked as calmly as he could outside of the room, back into the foyer where he immediately ran to Draco's room, remembering a fireplace there. There was no way he was going to try Apparition again. In Draco's room he grabbed a fist full of floo powder and traveled to Borgin and Burkes. From there he went back into the Cabinet and into Draco's arms in Hogwarts. Harry let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding as his shoulders sagged as he relaxed in Draco's arms. He's safe. He did it. He went and talked to Voldemort, and is safe in his Dominant's arms again. He looked up at Draco and kissed him softly. "I did it," he said before he let his Dominant bring him to bed.

 **A/N** : Whew, a large chapter where a lot of important things happened. Hope you all paid attention! As some of you may know, I'm following the sixth book, and according to it we have reached Chapter Twenty-Four of Thirty! Now, don't worry after the book's chapter thirty, this story is not done. Ohh no my friends, at that point we'll only be about three quarters done. Just thought I'd let you all know that. Oh! As for the Kinkiness: Should our dear couples go more kinky or less? The choice is up to you and you alone!

 **Draco7347** : Thanks! I hope you loved this one as well! Thanks for taking the time to read my story!

 **Heven** : Thanks, Hmm if you didn't like that one because it ended… you might not like this one too :P

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : *rawr* Thanks! And so are you!

 **Reader-Anonymous-writer** : Voldemort and Harry will have their moments. At this point, they are not exactly enemies, but they aren't exactly allies as well. It's a kind of relationship where they are using each other at the moment. In the future, we'll see how their relationship change, especially with Draco's and Harry's plan.

 **Littlesprout** : I don't know! It could be anyone! I could be me, or him or…you! …Or exactly as Draco said, a random Death Eater who was impatient. And thank you for reviewing!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Well, their plan can be guessed at this point, and probably right. Will I confirm nor deny? Nope.

 **Raven and Dragon** : Yes, the intensity is just staggering!

 **Jokul Frosti** : The battle of the Voldemorts. …huh, interesting idea. I'll pocket it for later. And I hope you like Blaise and Ron's development here! Even though we missed two hours of it

 **Yukino76** : Thanks! And BTW I've memorized how to spell your name :P

 **Ern** : Here you go! Hope you like it

 **Mizzrazz72** : Huh interesting. Yeah, Canon Dumbledore sure can be a dick. Good thing I've took his dialogue from the books and cut out some pieces.

 **Fizzydrink101** : Then your wish is my command. Next chapter? Nah too early. Chapter after that?


	17. The Order Cracked

Chapter XVII

The Order Cracked

Weeks passed, and soon the final match for the Quidditch House Cup was upon the school, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. With the Vanishing Cabinet fixed, Draco and Harry had more free time then they imagined, so Draco walked down to the Quidditch Pitch with Harry and kissed him good luck before sitting with his fellow Slytherins, the House members moving to give Draco the best seat. The Slytherin House were mostly silent while watching the match, Draco and Blaise making most of the noise as they cheered for every save Ron made, and every close call Harry had. In the middle of the game, however, Ravenclaw seemed to get momentum and Blaise took this time to turn to Draco. "I proposed to Ron," he said.

"Really?" Draco said, shocked. "How did he react?"

Blaise smirked and pointed to Ron, who just failed to save the fifth goal in the row. "He's wearing it right now, I can feel it."

"Really? How?" Draco asked, curious.

Blaise showed him his ring and said "The rings connect us. We cannot take them off, not that we want to of course," Blaise smirked. "It's like an Unbreakable Vow, but instead of killing us it just connects us for all eternity. We literally have ownership of each other. He is mine, and I am his."

"Interesting…" Draco said, staring at the ring. He looked up at Blaise and said "How did you get the enchantments done? Where did you get them?"

Blaise smirked and said "The ring Ron is wearing was my father's. This one,"—he indicated to the ring on his right hand—"was my mother's. She gave both of them to me after I told her my intentions to marry Ron. She told me, very specifically, to give my father's ring to Ronald while I wore my mother's. When my father was alive, before he was killed by a stray Killing Curse, he was the more submissive of the two, my mother holding full control. But she told me that through their love and respect for each other that they were both equals in their everyday lives and my father's submissiveness only came while they're…you know…"

"Don't want to think about that Blaise," Draco said. They heard cheering and turned to see that Ron had saved another goal. Blaise smiled proudly at him before returning to Draco. "Right, well I forgot where my mother has gotten the rings from, but if you want I can write a letter to her asking about it."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Blaise," Draco said, his eyes returning to Harry as he dove toward the ground. Draco glanced down to see that Harry had seen the snitch! The Ravenclaw seeker haven't even noticed yet as Harry flew faster and faster. "Go Harry!" Draco yelled, both him and Blaise standing up to cheer. The Ravenclaw seeker had finally noticed that Harry was after the golden snitch, but it was too late for him. Harry had already pulled out of the dive, his hand outreached as his fingers slowly got closer and closer to the snitch. Draco could see that the ball was almost touching Harry's palm when he finally closed his hand, trapping the flying golden ball in his grasp as he held it up high. The game stopped immediately as all the players noticed that Harry had caught the snitch and the stadium became deafen with thunderous applause and roaring cheers.

Draco and Blaise immediately moved through the crowd of semi-disappointed Slytherins until they reached the wooden stairs which they practically ran down to greet their boyfriends. It seemed as if the whole Gryffindor House was there to greet the winning team, and the two had to shove and push their way past them to reach their boys. Ron and Blaise shared a passionate kiss in front of the whole house, much to the irk of Lavender Brown who stormed off, while Draco and Harry just hugged. The House wanted to celebrate in Gryffindor Tower, but Draco was able to convince Harry to come with him. The two held hands and just enjoyed each other's company as they walked in silence.

They were halfway to the castle when Harry stopped and bit his lip. "Draco… I've been thinking," he said.

"About what baby?"

Harry took a deep breath, a knot slowly tightening in his stomach. "I… I want… I've been thinking… about us… and —er— I want to have sex with you. Full sex with you—err…" Harry's face became beet red and Draco smiled.

"You want me to make love with you Harry? Is that what you want?" he asked. Harry, too embarrassed to speak, just nodded. Draco just nodded and pulled Harry, "Let's go then, I promise I'll make it perfect for you."

The boys ran their way to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement. The room was different then the room they were used to throughout the year. The Cabinet and Dark Arts textbooks were gone, as well as the huge Cauldron that they used to make their own supply of potions. Instead, the room seemed to shrunk, the bed now being the center focus as the room was lit by a large fireplace and various of candles. Draco led Harry to the bed and sat him down, a smile appearing on both boys' faces as they took their roles.

Draco stood in front of Harry, powerful and dominant as he stared down at Harry. "Strip," was all Draco said. Harry shivered as he felt Draco's dominant aura. There was something about him that just urged Harry to obey, to listen to Draco's commands. He took off his Quidditch robes and gloves. Draco raised an eyebrow, as if getting impatient, and Harry blushed and scrambled to get the rest of his Quidditch equipment off, throwing them off the bed until he was just sitting there in just his underwear, somehow knowing that that piece of clothing was Draco's to take off.

Draco smirked and took a step forward, his hand on the zipper of his pants. "What do you want baby?" he asked, his voice an octave lower.

"You," Harry said blushing.

"What do you want Harry?" Draco smirked. "Say 'I want your cock.' Come on Harry."

"I want your cock," Harry blushed. Draco gave Harry a sexy smirk and unzipped his pants. He pulled his flaccid cock out from the hole and said "Go at it Harry."

Harry reached out and lightly grasped Draco's cock in one hand, feeling the weight and heat in it as his other hand moved to hold Draco's waist for support. Harry leaned forward and licked at Draco's cock, coating the fat head with his spit and saliva as he took in the addicting flavor. Draco's cock started to expand and grow under Harry's touch, and soon it was raging hard, pointed straight at Harry. "Suck it." Draco commanded.

Harry nodded and wrapped his lips around Draco's cock, sliding slowly until half the cock was in his mouth. Draco moaned, his hands moving to Harry's head as he applied pressure, pushing Harry closer. Harry kept swallowing and expanding his mouth, his tongue wrapping around Draco's hot cock, the lust and addiction he felt growing. Draco kept pushing, gently guiding Harry till he swallowed all ten inches were in his mouth, Draco's large and very full balls slapping Harry's chin lightly. A mixture of pre-cum and split dribbled out of his mouth as Draco moaned. "Good job baby…. So proud of you."

Harry hummed around Draco's cock, a swell of proud rising in him as he buried his nose in Draco's patch of pubic hair, inhaling Draco's scent. The scent filled all of Harry's senses as his mind went into a daze, he wanted to be surrounded by the musky, dominant scent of Draco all the time. He wanted to just live in this submissive daze for the rest of his life, his world and meaning meant only for Draco.

Draco started to move, slowly pulling out of Harry's mouth until only the head of his fat cock was in, then slowly moving back in until Harry was again buried in his pubic hair. He continued to swallow as he started to move with Draco, his throat expanding for Draco as his gag reflex went away.

"Harry, oh god Harry…" Draco moaned. He looked down at Harry, their eyes meeting and he said "I'm going to fuck your mouth. Is that okay with you?" Harry moaned and nodded, very aroused at the idea of Draco savaging his mouth and throat with his cock. "Alright. … Tell me when it stop if it becomes unbearable. Okay?"

Harry again nodded around Draco's mouth.

"Tell me Harry," Draco growled.

Harry moved, Draco's cock slipping out of his mouth. "Yes Draco," he breathed. "Fuck my mouth please."

Draco smiled and said "Okay Baby. Get ready." He aligned his cock with Harry's open mouth and slammed in, Harry's teeth scrapping on Draco's cock before he opened wider. Draco moaned as his balls slapped Harry's chin again. He pulled back and thrust again, his hips starting to piston on Harry's mouth. Draco grabbed Harry's hair to keep his boy in place, moaning as the sound of wet slaps and Harry's swallowing filled the air. "You're so tight in here," Draco moaned. Harry moaned, sweat forming on his face as he concentrated on breathing though his nose and giving his Dominant pleasure. Harry's cock was hard and leaking in his underwear, struggling for freedom. Harry's hand automatically moved to relieve it, but Draco slapped it away and stopped. "No!" he said. He grabbed Harry's cock and balls in his hand and said "This is mine now. Only I can touch it, do you understand Harry?"

Harry moaned and whimpered. Draco smirked and said "You can only touch it when I tell you too, but tonight you are not allowed." He pulled his cock from Harry's mouth and gave it a couple of strokes, using Harry's spit as lube. "Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes Draco," Harry whimpered, wanting Draco's cock back in his mouth, or in his ass. Draco smirked and gave Harry's cock and balls a light squeeze, causing a yelp from Harry that quickly turned into a moan. "Tell me what you want Harry," Draco said. "Does my baby want to cum?"

Harry nodded frantically. "Y-Yes," he moaned. "I want to cum."

Draco smirked and said "Stand up."

Harry did as he was told, and Draco, still fully clothed, took off Harry's underwear, revealing his hard cock and bubble butt to the world. Draco threw the underwear to the ground and took out his wand. He pointed it at Harry's cock and flicked it. Harry groaned as he felt something happened. It was as if his balls were ready to explode with cum, but he couldn't ejaculate, as if a cork or pole was stopping him. "From now on, I think I'll control when you're allowed to cum," Draco said. "And for your naughty behavior of trying to touch what's mine… I think you'll have to convince me to make you cum."

Harry's eyes widen, the thought of Draco controlling him like that both scared and excited Harry. He looked up at Draco, his eyes pleading as he said "Please make me cum Draco, please."

Draco gave a deep chuckle and placed his wand on the nightstand. He looked at Harry and said "Stand up and do not move." Harry immediately stood up and stood still as if he were a statue, watching Draco as he slowly took off his clothes, teasing Harry as each inch of pale perfection was revealed. Harry licked his lips when Draco took off his pants, showing his cock and balls in full unadulterated glory. Draco stepped out of his pants and shoes and stood equally naked in front of Harry, yet Harry knew that he was just sexually weaker than this Adonis that stood before him. That need to obey became his world as he stared at Draco, waiting for him to speak, to give both himself and Harry pleasure. Draco smirked as Harry's eyes greedily moved over every inch of Draco's body. "Go on the edge of the bed, lie on your back and hold your legs in the air," Draco commanded.

Harry immediately did so and Draco smiled, "Good job baby," he said as he stared at Harry's tight, pink hole. He stepped to the edge of the bed and let his hands glide across Harry's thighs, feeling the muscles as shivers went down Harry's spine the closer Draco's fingers ghosted to Harry's cock. Draco's hand wrapped around Harry's cock and gave it a squeeze as he jerked it off, moving once, twice, three times slowly milking it as Harry moaned, his hands squeezing on his held ankles, his knuckles turning white, as the need to cum became unbearable. "Please Draco!" Harry said, tears forming in his eyes. "Please! Let me cum!"

Draco chuckled and said as he slowly moved his hand up and down Harry's cock, "No matter how hard or how fast or how long I do this, you will not cum until I say so. Who does your cock belong to Harry?"

"Y-You," Harry moaned both frustrated and in a state of ecstasy at the same time.

"That's right," Draco said. "I've been waiting a long time for this Harry, and I want it to be as long as possible. You're mine Harry Potter. Repeat that, say 'I belong to Draco Malfoy.' Come on Harry, say it."

Harry moaned and instead said "Please let me cum Draco! Please! I can't take it anymore."

"You will when I do," Draco said. "But first, who do you belong to?"

"Y-You! I—I belong to Draco Malfoy. I'm his." Harry moaned.

Draco smiled and said "You are, and I love you." He took his wand and aimed it at Harry's hole. He casted a spell that lubed his hole as well as stretched it quickly, earning a gargled groan/moan from Harry. Draco positioned his cock to Harry's hole and pushed in slowly, both boys groaning. "God Harry! You're so tight!"

"D-Draco! More!" Harry panted.

Draco waited till Harry's hole adjusted to his size before moving slowly. He leaned down on top of Harry, using his arms to support him as he took Harry's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Harry's legs slid down Draco's shoulders till they wrapped around his waist as Draco went to his elbows, his mouth linking with Harry as they kissed, moaning into each other's mouths. Harry's hands moved to Draco's back, clawing and pushing as Draco started to move faster. Their panting becoming quicker and quicker as Draco's thrusts become more and more powerful. Draco and Harry stared at each other as Draco fucked him relentlessly, his sweat dropping off his face and chest and landing on Harry, the room filled with a musky, sweaty smell that drove Harry wild. The musk was soon joined with the sound of both boys moaning and screaming as Draco became like an animal, rutting and fucking his submissive, making Harry completely his as he hit Harry's prostate, making the boy go wild until he could only scream his name. Draco roared Harry's name as he gave one final thrust and came inside Harry, coating Harry's inners with his cum, pumping load after load of his seed into his submissive Potter. Harry screamed as he felt the spell on his cock disappear, his cock exploding with cum as he came long thick ropes of it, hitting his face and Draco's chest, one rope hitting Harry squarely on his glasses. Both their chests were pumping as they breathed heavily, staring into each other's eyes. They both gave an exhausted smile.

"I love you," Harry breathed.

"I love you too," Draco said. He pulled out of Harry and took his wand from the night stand. With one flick of the wand, Harry's body was clean of cum and Draco took his place beside Harry, pulling him to his chest. "I wasn't too rough was I?" he asked.

Harry chuckled and said "No, that was perfect."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No," Harry said. "Though, can you give me a bit of a warning next time you're going to use my mouth like that? I almost choked."

"Sorry baby," Draco said.

"It's okay Dray," Harry smiled. He looked down at Draco's cock and blushed as he placed his hand on it. He ghosted his fingers on Draco's cock, and looked up at Draco expectedly. Draco smirked and sat up. For the rest of the night, the two lovers tried every position they could think of. When they finally went to bed, Harry's hole was overfilled with Draco's cum, a small tiny bump from his stomach appeared. Harry actually took his wand and casted a spell so that the cum stayed inside him as he cuddled next to Draco, both of them looking very satisfied from their night's activities.

The next day, Harry's body seemed to absorbed Draco's cum, the bump no longer there, and Draco wanted Harry to wear something of his so that the whole school could see that he was Draco's. Harry agreed, but only if Draco would do the same to show that he was Harry's, so they wore each other's tie. Draco couldn't help but comment that green looked very good on Harry, which Harry replied that a lion seemed to suit Draco better than a snake after last night's performance. The two left the Room of Requirement together, both earning confused and weird out looks from the students as they saw their ties. They have gotten used to wearing each other's tie that they did it every day, as if they were a childish symbol of engagement.

June brought to Hogwarts an uncomfortable mugginess, as well as very delightful days as the sixth years studied for their finals. Harry barely needed help from the Half-Blood Prince now, as under the tutelage of Draco his Potions skills improved immensely, though they both used alternative instructions when the book suggested.

Near the middle of June, Harry had gotten another letter from Dumbledore. He looked at Ron and Hermione, it was after dinner.

"Blimey, you don't reckon… he hasn't found…" Ron whispered.

"I better go see, shouldn't I?" Harry said, jumping to his feet. He looked at Draco and remembered their mission. "After I tell Draco, just in case."

"Right, see you later Harry," Hermione said.

"See ya later mate," Ron said.

Harry nodded and waved to both at them as he walked out of the Great Hall, following Draco and his friends. "Draco!" he said.

The Slytherins all stopped and looked at Harry. They moved out of the way for their Ice Prince's prince and waited quietly.

Draco looked at them and said "Go on without me, I will catch up with you all later." He turned to Harry who pulled him into a nearby broom closet. "It's tonight," Harry said dreadfully. "Dumbledore found a Horcrux… he's bringing me with him tonight."

Draco looked at him, and suddenly the reality of what they were about to do hit them. Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I'll get everything ready."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco, "Draco… I'm scared." He admitted.

"Me too Harry, but we have to be strong. We can do it… we have to do it. What is it that Dumbledore says? It's for the greater good," Draco said.

"But killing Dumbledore? I'm angry at him yeah but… I just can't believe we're doing it," Harry said.

"We won't," Draco said. He took a deep breath and said "I made sure that Snape listened to some… key words. If everything goes well… we'll won't do anything. Don't worry, he doesn't know about you."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. "Kiss me… for luck," he said.

Draco chuckled and said "Gladly." They shared a passionate but brief kiss before Harry left for Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh, Harry," Dumbledore said, "There you are. I trust you have received my letter?"

"I have sir, does that mean your found one? A Horcrux?" Harry said a bit eagerly. _Just focus on getting the Horcrux, and returning to Draco,_ he thought to himself.

"I have. Do you wish to come with me tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said at once.

"Very well, then: Listen." Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height. "I take you with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."

"Of course," Harry said.

"Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run,' 'hide,' or 'go back.' Do I have your word?"

"I—yes, of course."

"Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?"

"I—"

"Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, trying to hold back his nervousness.

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "Take my arm."

"Sir, I thought you can't Apparate in Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Well, being me, I am allowed certain privileges," Dumbledore said. Harry took Dumbledore's arm and felt the immediate pull of apparition. Harry could smell and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. He was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him. He glanced over his shoulder. A towering cliff stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless.

Harry looked around and saw a jagged, dark opening in the cliff, looking as if a sharp chunk was pulled out. Dumbledore beckoned Harry to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds heading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff.

Dumbledore told Harry that they had to swim to get into the fissure, and jumped into the water with the agility of a much younger man. Harry followed, the water icy cold as he swam, his wet clothes dragging him down.

They swam into the fissure, and then he saw Dumbledore rising out of the water ahead, his silver hair and dark robes gleaming. When Harry reached the spot, he found steps that led into a large cave. He clambered up them, water streaming from his soaking cltohes, and emerged, shivering uncontrollably, into the still and freezing air. He mentally cursed Voldemort as Dumbledore stood in the middle of the cave, his wand held high as he turned slowly on the spot, examining the walls and ceiling.

"Yes, this is the place," Dumbledore said.

"How can you tell?" Harry spoke in a whisper.

"It has known magic," Dumbledore said simply. "This is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall," he said after a moment or two. "We need to penetrate the inner place. …Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather than those nature made. …"

Dumbledore approached the wall of the cave and caressed it with his blackened fingertips, murmuring words in a strange tongue that Harry did not understand. Twice Dumbledore walked right around the cave, touching as much of the rough rock as he could, occasionally pausing, running his fingers backward and forward over a particular spot until finally he stopped, his hand pressed flat against the wall.

"Oh, surely not. So crude," he said.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

"I rather think," Dumbledore said, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife, "that we are required to make payment to pass."

"Payment?" Harry said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "In blood, if I am not mistaken."

" _Blood?_ "

"I said it was crude," Dumbledore said, who sounded disdainful, even disappointed, as though Voldemort had fallen short of the standards Dumbledore expected. "The idea, as I am sure you will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken himself to enter. One again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury."

Dumbledore shook his sleeve of his robes and exposed the forearm of his injured hand. Harry watched silently as Dumbledore took the silver knife to the arm. There was a flash of silver, and a spurt of scarlet; the rock was pepered with dark, glistening drops.

"Let me," Harry said, pointing his wand at Dumbledore and whispering the only healing spell he knew. The deep cut Dumbledore made healed instantly.

"You are very kind, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Ah, that seems to have done the trick, doesn't it?"

The blazing silver outline of an arch appeared and the blood-spattered rock within it vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

"After me, I think," Dumbledore said, and he walked through the archway with Harry on his heels, lighting his own wand hastily as he went.

An eerie sight met their eyes:: They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that Harry could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake. They walked the edge of the lake, their footsteps making an echoing, slapping sounds on the narrow rim of rock that surrounded the water.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think we're going to have to go into the lake?"

"Into it? Only if we are very unfortunate."

"You don't think the Horcrux is at the bottom?"

"Oh no …I think the Horcrux is in the _middle_."

And Dumbledore pointed toward the misty green light in the center of the lake.

"So we're going to have to cross the lake to get to it?"

"Yes, I think so."

Harry didn't say anything. His thoughts were all of water monsters, of giant serpents, of demons, kelpies, and spirits. …

"Oho," Dumbledore said happily. He ran his hand through the thin air and seconds later his hand had closed in midair upon something Harry could not see. Dumbledore moved closer to the water; Harry watched nervously as the tips of Dumbledore' buckled shoes found the utmost edge of the rock rim. Keeping his hand clenched in midair, Dumbledore raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point.

Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand. Dumbledore tapped the chain, which began to slide through the fist, coiling at the ground.

Harry gasped as the ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where Harry and Dumbledore stood.

"Magic always leave a trace," Dumbledore said, as the boat hit the bank with a gentle bump, "and sometimes very distinctive traces. I taught Tom Riddle. I know his style."

"So the things in the water won't touch us if we use the boat," Harry said slowly.

"I think we must resign ourselves to the fact that they will, at some point, realize we are not Lord Voldemort. Thus far, however, we have done well. They have allowed us to raise the boat."

Harry just nodded and got into the boat after Dumbledore. The boat moved by itself, gliding across the murky waters of the lake slowly, as though an invisible rope was pulling it toward the light in the center. Soon they could no longer see the walls of the cavern; they might have been at sea except there were no waves.

Harry looked down and saw something marble white, floating inches below the surface.

"Professor!" he said.

"Harry?"

"I think I saw a hand in the water—a human hand!"

"Yes, I am sure you did," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry looked back at the water, his wandlight had slid over a fresh patch of water and showed him, this time, a dead man lying face up inches beneath the surface, his open eyes misted as though with cobwebs, his hair and robes swirling around him like smoke.

"There are bodies in here!" Harry said, and his voice sounded much higher than usual and most unlike his own.

"Yes," Dumbledore said placidly, "but we do not need to worry about them at the moment."

"Right…"

"I am sure that once we take the Horcrux, we shall find them less peaceful," Dumbledore said. "However, like many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, they fear light and warmth, which we shall therefore call to our aid should the need arise. Fire, Harry," Dumbledore added with a smile, in response to Harry's bewildered expression.

"Oh…right…" Harry said quickly. Soon enough, the greenish light seemed to grow larger at last, and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into something that Harry could not see at first, but when he raised his wand he saw that they had reached a small island of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

"Careful not to touch the water," Dumbledore said again as Harry climbed out of the boat.

Harry squinted at the light source, realizing that it wasn't a lamp of any kind, but a stone basin rather like the Pensieve, which was set on top of a pedestal.

Dumbledore approached the basin and Harry followed. Side by side, they looked down into it. The basin was full of an emerald liquid emitting that phosphorescent glow.

"Poison," Harry said automatically, remembering what the Dark Lord have told him about the cave.

"Yes… it appears so, Harry," Dumbledore said. He tried to put his hand towards the potion, but couldn't, his hand hitting an invisible force field an inch about the basin. "I conclude that this potion is supposed to be drunk, as it cannot be touched in anyway."

"What?" Harry said. "No! What if it kills you?"

"Oh, I doubt that it would work like that," Dumbledore said easily. "Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island. At least, not let the poison kill him. He would want to keep them alive long enough to find out how they managed to penetrate so far through his defenses, and most importantly of all, why they were so intent upon emptying the basin. Do not forget that Lord Voldemort believes that he alone knows about his Horcruxes."

 _No… he doesn't,_ Harry thought. "Undoubtedly," Dumbledore said, finally, "this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. This being the case, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?"

Their eyes met over the basin, each pale face lit with the strange green light. Harry did not speak. Was this why he had been invited along—so he could force feed Dumbledore the poison? "Yes, sir." Harry said.

Dumbledore produced a crystal goblet from his robes and lowered it into the potion. The crystal sank into the surface as nothing else had; when the glass was full to the brim, Dumbledore lifted it to his mouth.

"Your good health, Harry."

And he drained the goblet. Harry watched terrified, his hands gripping the rim of the basin so hard his fingertips were numb.

"Professor?" he said anxiously, as Dumbledore lowered the empty glass. "How do you feel?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes closed. Harry wondered whether he was in pain. _What would happen to Draco and I if he dies here instead of Hogwarts?_ Harry thought, fearing the Dark Lord's reaction. Dumbledore plunged the glass blindly back into the basin, refilled it, and drank once more.

In silence, Dumbledore drank three gobletful of the potion. Then, halfway through the forth goblet, he staggered and fell forward against he basin. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, his voice strangely calm. "Can you hear me?"

Dumbledore did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slackening; the potion was about to spill from it. Harry reached forward and grasped the crystal cup, holding it steady.

Dumbledore panted and then spoke in a voice Harry did not recognize, for he had never heard Dumbledore frightened like this. "I don't want …Don't make me…"

"You…you can't stop, Professor," Harry said, stealing himself as he took the cup in his hand. "You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking. Here…"

He forced the goblet back toward Dumbledore's mouth and tipped it, so that Dumbledore drank the remainder of the potion inside.

"No …" he groaned as Harry lowered the goblet back into the basin and refilled it for him. "I don't want to. …I don't want to. …Let me go. …"

"It's alright Professor," Harry said, his hand shaking. "It's alright, I'm here—"

"Make it stop, make it stop," moaned Dumbledore.

"Yes …yes, this'll make it stop," Harry lied, trying to have a soothing tone. He tipped the contents of the goblet into Dumbledore' open mouth. Dumbledore screamed; the nosie echoed all around the vast chamber, across the dead black water.

"No, no, no, no. I can't, I can't, don't make me, I don't want to. …"

"It's all right, Professor, it's all right!" Harry said loudly, his hands shaking so badly he could hardly scoop up the sixth gobletful of poison: the basin was now halfway empty. "Nothing's happening to you, you're safe, it isn't real. I swear it isn't real—take this, now, take this. …"

And obediently, Dumbledore drank, as though it was an antidote Harry offered him, but upon draining the goblet, he sank to his knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's all my fault, all my fault," he sobbed. "Please make it stop. I know I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again … Ariana!"

"This will make it stop, Professor," Harry said, tipping the seventh glass of potion into Dumbledore's mouth. He vaguely wondered who Ariana was.

Dumbledore began to cower as though invisible torturers surrounded him; his flailing hand almost knocked the refilled goblet from Harry's trembling hands as he moaned. "Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault, hurt me instead…"

"Here, drink this, drink this, you'll be all right," Harry said a bit desperately, and once again Dumbledore obeyed opening his mouth even as he kept his eyes tight shut and shook from head to toe.

And now he fell forward, screaming again, hammering his fists upon the ground, while Harry filled the ninth goblet.

"Please, please, please, no …not that, not that, I'll do anything…"

"Just drink, Professor, just drink …"

Dumbledore drank like a child dying of thirst, but when he had finished, he yelled again as though his insides were on fire. "No more, please, no more …"

Harry scooped up a tenth gobletful of poison and felt the crystal scrape the bottom of the basin.

"We're nearly there, Professor. Drink this, drink it. …"

He supported Dumbledore's shoulder and again, Dumbledore drained the glass; then Harry was on his feet once more, refilling the goblet as Dumbledore began to scream in more anguish than ever. "I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!"

"Drink this Professor. Drink this …"

Dumbledore drank, and no sooner had he finished than he yelled, "KILL ME!"

"This—this one will!" gasped Harry, totally terrified. "Just drink this—it'll be over—all over!"

Dumbledore gulped at the goblet, drained every last drop, and then, with a great, rattling gasp, rolled over onto his face.

 **A/N:** God I love cliffhangers.

 **Hikari Ice Angel** : Yeah, Harry is showing his Slytherin side, which in turn is allowing Voldemort to see more parts of Harry.

 **Yukino76** : Yes, he is the best Slytherin in Gryffindor while still being a Gryffindor lol

 **LonleyFoxSpirit** : Well, this is the only type of addiction I will help support! …How did you review TWICE on the same chapter!? You can do that!?

 **Jokul Frosti** : I will… if I use it lol. And yes! A wedding! A wedding there's going to be a wedding!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : *rawr* Thanks! You're an amazing boy!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Right! No more kinkiness! And only now is things interesting? Boo you! Lol

 **Fizzydrink101** : What is the name of the yaoi? I'm curious. And well, Blaise basically explained the rings' background. It's a bit more romantic than bdsm, with a hint of that I guess. Also, Voldemort needs Harry to do his bidding, so he just assumed that Draco will protect him, because otherwise death for both!

 **Littlesprout** : You're welcome!


	18. The Order's Fall

Chapter XVIII

The Order's Fall

Pain, fear, anxiety, death! Neville Longbottom gave a short scream as he woke up, his forehead drenched with a cold sweat. It was a nightmare, only a nightmare, he told himself. He looked around the Gryffindor sixth year's boys' dormitory and was relieved to see that he had not woken any of the others up. Neville tried to lay down and close his eyes, but he was feeling restless, as if he knew something bad was about to happen. Restless, Neville got out of his bed and crept towards the nearest window to look outside.

A huge cresscent moon was in the cloudless sky, seemingly peaceful despite Neville's awful feeling resonating from the pit of his stomach. Turning from the peaceful night, he looked at his sleeping Housemates, all of which seemed to be oblivious from the anxious, horrible air that only Neville felt. Dean Thomas was busy snoring, his limps sprawled out as he dreamt of something Neville couldn't guess, Ron was surprisingly quiet, his snores only at a minimum as the Weasley mumbled, for some reason Harry's bed was empty, and Neville had a small moment of fear for his friend, but it was put away easily as he looked at Seamus, his burly Irishman sleeping with one arm open, as if it invited the Pureblood to lay at his side. Neville blushed as he looked at Seamus. They have begun dating the second month of this year, and both were worried to be found out. He still remembered when Seamus approached him, nervous and his face beet red as he shuffled from foot to foot.

Neville took a step closer to Seamus' bed and sat on the edge of it. Seamus woke up immediately and looked up at Neville, giving a sleepy smile. "Hey Nev, what's the matter?" he said sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep," Neville said frowning.

"What's the matter boy?" Seamus asked as he lifted himself onto his shoulders, his bed sheets sliding down and pooling at his waist, revealing his shirtless, slightly hairy, chest.

"I just… have a bad feeling is all," Neville admitted. Seamus nodded and moved, making room for Neville. "Come on Neville, sleep with me tonight."

Neville smiled and quickly got into bed, his clothed body resting against Seamus' naked one. Neville and Seamus stared at each other as Seamus' arms wrapped around Neville. "Should I get Dean too?" he asked, concerned.

Neville blushed. Dean was also their boyfriend. He caught them snogging one day and forced his best friend to tell him what is going on. Seamus and Neville were both red-faced as they admitted their relationship. Dean just nodded and left, only to corner them a couple of days later admitting that he couldn't get the image of those two kissing out of his mind. He asked them to kiss again in front of him, a task Seamus was more than glad to do, and after awhile Dean embarrassingly asked if he could try kissing both Seamus and Neville too. They agreed and ever since, the two became three as Dean and Seamus took the roles of looking out for their Pureblood.

Neville shook his head, "I don't want to wake him, I just want it to be me and you tonight."

Seamus chuckled and said, "Of course Nev, but you know my rules right? While in bed, we don't wear clothes. Come on, take them off mate!"

Neville blushed and nodded, as he took off his clothes in the bed, the sheets moving around with him as he pulled his pajama pants off his body and out of the bed, dropping them where his pajama shirt laid. Seamus smiled and pulled Neville closer, his hairless, slightly round stomach pressing against Seamus' muscled one. "There we go, much better. How many times do I have to tell you Neville? You have nothing to be ashamed of in front of me and Dean. We love you very much."

"I love you too Shay," Neville said as he kissed Seamus lightly. Seamus smiled into it and Neville felt a body pressed against his back.

"What you two going on about?" Dean asked as his naked body cuddled up on Neville's.

"Our lad here was feeling off," Seamus said.

"Off?"

"I just… had a bad feeling… about tonight," Neville admitted. "Like, something horrible is going to happen."

"Nonsense Nev, nothing will happen while Seamus and I are here, right Shay?" Dean smirked.

"Of course not Dean, gotta make sure our Neville here is taken care of. Now, I think we should sleep, got an exam for McGonagall tomorrow, and she won't like it if we're all tired," Seamus said with a yawn.

Neville nodded and yawned too as he closed his eyes, feeling the heat and comfort from the two men that he loved as he fell asleep.

"NO!" Harry shouted, who had stood to refill the goblet again for the last bit of potion, instead he dropped the cup into the basin, flung himself down beside Dumbledore, and heaved him over onto his back; Dumbledore's glasses were askew, his mouth agape, his eyes closed. "No," Harry said again, shaking Dumbledore. "You're not dead! You can't be dead! You weren't supposed to die here! Come on wake up! _Rennervate_ —wake up damn it! _Rennervate!_ " Harry cried, pointing his wand at Dumbledore' chest; there was a flash of red light, and Dumbledore's eyelids flickered.

Harry's heart leapt with relief. He wasn't dead, he didn't die. He's not supposed to die… not here, if he did, it would ruin everything. "Sir… are you—?"

"Water," Dumbledore croaked.

"Water," Harry panted. "Yes…. Wait—"

He leapt to his feet and seized the goblet he had dropped in the basin. He stopped for a moment when he saw the golden locket curled beneath it. Harry shook his head, and focused on the task on hand.

" _Aquamenti_!" he shouted, jabbing the goblet with his wand. The goblet filled with clear water; Harry dropped to his knees beside Dumbledore, raised his head, and brought the glass to his lips—but it was empty. Dumbledore groaned and began to pant.

"But I had some—wait— _Aquamenti_!" Harry said again, pointing his wand at the goblet. Once more, for a second, clear water gleamed within it, but as he approached Dumbledore's mouth, the water vanished again.

"I am trying old man!" Harry said frustrated. This isn't right, this isn't right it wasn't supposed to happen like this! He and Draco had it all planned, Dumbledore would die tonight, but it won't be by the poison! And it definitely won't be by either Draco's or Harry's hands! Harry looked at the lake water, knowing that Voldemort planned for it to be the only way. He didn't want to deal with the dead, he didn't want to see what the Inferi look up close so he did the only thing he could think of. He dropped the goblet, and pointed his wand at Dumbledore's face.

"Sorry Professor, but you're not supposed to die here," Harry said more to himself before he shouted " _Aquamenti!"_ A shot of water left Harry's wand like a water fountain and right at Dumbledore's face, the majority reaching Dumbledore mouth as his beard and moustache were getting soaked. When Harry stopped the spell he was relieved to see that Dumbledore was breathing normally again, as if the water somehow canceled out the immediate effect of the potion.

Dumbledore's eyes opened and he struggled to his feet. "Thank you Harry," he said, his voice very faint. "Not what Voldemort was planning, but it seems the better alternative," he said as he glanced at the lake, whose water was still smooth and undisturbed.

Dumbledore walked unsteadily to the basin and scooped the locket from the bottom of it and stowed it inside his robes. Wordlessly, he gestured to Harry to come to his side. Harry followed and they got back into the boat, which glided gracefully back to the bank.

They reached the bank with a little bump and Harry leapt out, then turned quickly to help Dumbledore. The moment that Dumbledore reached the bank, he gave a great sigh and leaned against the cavern wall.

"I am weak. …" he said.

"Don't worry sir," Harry said at once, trying to hide his excitement at Dumbledore's weakness with an anxious tone. "Don't worry, I'll get us back. …Lean on me, sir. …"

And pulling Dumbledore's uninjured arm around his shoulders, Harry guided his enemy back around the lake, bearing most of his weight. Though, it felt as if each step he took the weight in his chest became lighter. Their task was done, they have the Horcrux. Now, Harry just had to lead Dumbledore to his tomb.

"The protection was… after all …well-designed," Dumbledore said faintly. "One alone could not have done it. …You did well, very well, Harry. …"

"Don't talk now," Harry said, noticing how slurred Dumbledore's voice had become, how much his feet dragged. "Save your energy old man… we'll soon be out of here. …"

"Old man?" Dumbledore said faintly, as if someplace else. "There was only one other person to call me that…"

"Don't worry about that, sir," Harry said. "It's going to be all right. We're nearly there. …I can Apparate us both back. …Don't worry. …"

"I am not worried Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice a little stronger despite being in the freezing water that filled the crevice in the cliff. "I am with you."

Guilt blossomed in Harry's stomach.

Once back under the starry sky, Harry heaved Dumbledore onto the top of the nearest boulder and then to his feet. Sodden and shivering, Dumbledore's weight still upon him, Harry concentrated harder than he had ever done upon his destination: Hogsmeade. He knew he couldn't directly Apparate into Hogwarts, so it was the next best thing. Closing his eyes, gripping Dumbledore's arm as tightly as he could, he stepped forward into the feeling of horrible compression.

He knew it had worked before he opened his eyes: The smell of salt, the sea breeze had gone. He and Dumbledore were shivering and dripping in the middle of the dark High Street in Hogsmeade. "We did it, Professor!" Harry whispered with difficulty; he suddenly realized that he had a searing stitch in his chest. "We did it! We got the Horcrux!"

Dumbledore staggered against him. For a moment, Harry thought that his inexpert Apparition had thrown Dumbledore off balance; then he saw his face, paler and damper than ever in the distant light of a streetlamp.

Harry heard footsteps and his heart leapt as Madam Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks scurried down the dark street toward them on high-heeled, fluffy slippers, wearing a silk dressing gown embroidered with dragons.

"I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to—but what's wrong with Albus?"

She came to a halt, panting, and stared down, wide-eyed at Dumbledore.

"He's fine," Harry said. "We just need brooms to get back to school."

"You can't go up there! Don't you realize—haven't you seen—?"

"If you help me support him," Harry said, not listening to her, "I think we can get him inside while I look for—"

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked. "Rosmerta, what's wrong?"

"The—the Dark Mark, Albus."

And she pointed into the sky above the school; the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark of Death Eaters left behind whenever they had entered a building…whenever they had murdered…

Harry had to try his hardest to stop the smirk on his face and the giggle bottling inside. "When did it appear?" Dumbledore asked, and his hand clenched painfully upon Harry's shoulders as he struggled to his feet.

"Must have been minutes ago, it wasn't there when I put the cat out, but when I got upstairs—"

"We need to return to the castle at once," Dumbledore said. "Rosmerta"—and thought he staggered a little, he seemed wholly in command of the situation—"we need transport—brooms—"

"I've got a couple behind the bar," she said, looking very frightened. "Shall I run and fetch—?"

"No, Harry can do it."

Harry raised his wand at once. " _Accio Rosmerta's Brooms!_ "

A second later they heard a loud bang as the front door of the pub burst open; two brooms had shot out into the street and were racing each other to Harry's side, where they stopped dead, quivering slightly at waist height.

"Rosmerta, please send a message to the Ministry," Dumbledore said as he mounted the broom nearest him. "It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realized anything is wrong. Harry, let's go."

Madam Rosmerta was already tottering back toward her pub as Harry and Dumbledore kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air. As they sped toward the castle, Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, ready to grab him should he fall, but the sight of the Dark Mark seemed to have acted upon Dumbledore like a stimulant: he was bent low over his broom, his eyes fixed upon the Mark. Harry too looked ahead at the skull, and a weird sense of excitement bubbled inside him. A small smirk appeared on his face as he glanced again at Dumbledore. _Soon, just a couple more minutes,_ he thought sealing his and Dumbledore's fate, any doubt and guilt leaving him as his thoughts turned to Draco.

Who did he bring? Which Death Eaters are also in the castle, doing whatever, as Draco waited for his lover and their prey.

The Dark Mark was glittering directly above the Astronomy Tower, the highest of the castle. Is that where Draco and the Death Eaters are waiting for them?

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting; Harry landed next to him seconds later and looked around.

The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed. There was no sign of a struggle, of a fight to the death, of a body. In the dim green glow from the Mark, Harry saw Dumbledore clutching at his chest with his blackened hand.

"Go and wake Severus," Dumbledore said faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else. I shall wait here."

Harry heard running footsteps from the door that lead to the spiral staircase. He had a feeling that it was Draco and stepped away from the door. The door burst open and somebody erupted though it and shouted, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile, and he felt himself fall back against the tower wall, propped like an unsteady statue, unable to move or speak. He glared at Dumbledore as he watched Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood. … Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilized Harry, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance to defend himself.

Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said "Good evening, Draco."

Draco stepped forward, glancing around to look for Harry. His eyes fell upon the second broom. "Where is Harry?" he asked.

Harry tried to scream, to get Draco's attention, but he couldn't, his mouth sealed shut as his body refused to move. Draco looked around wildly, before looking into the shadows and smiled. "There you are Harry, what happened to you? Did you really let Dumbledore get a Full-Body Curse on you?" Draco couldn't help but smirked as he quickly pointed his wand at Harry and casted the counter-curse. Harry felt his limbs move as he staggered against the castle wall.

He glared at Draco before kissing him lightly, wrapping his arms around his dominant. "He's more powerful than we thought Draco… or was," he said as he took out his wand.

Dumbledore waited patiently as both Draco and Harry pointed their wands at him. Dumbledore looked between the two boys and said "Harry… I cannot express how disappointed I am in you. I have suspected but I would never have imagined…"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, his wand pointed at Dumbledore. "Sirius… Cedric… my parents… …Lupin… everyone who died in this stupid war died because of you. It is your fault that my parents had to go into hiding, it's your fault Cedric, the first boy I loved was killed by Voldemort! Sirius, Lupin, Bertha Jorkins, Dean's dad, Amelia Bones, everyone who died in the war died because of you!"

"Harry… I do not know what you mean—"

"You could have stopped him! You should have killed him!" Harry screamed. "We saw the memories, we saw the interview! You should have suspected something and killed him right then and there!"

Harry was furious, his arm shaking with anger as he glared down the point of his wand, trained at Dumbledore. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to glance at Draco, who looked equally angry.

Dumbledore said nothing. Instead he turned his gaze to Draco and said "It appears that you have brought in Death Eater right… how does the expression go… right under my nose."

"Yes." Draco said tensely. "Harry and I worked together for tonight."

"And I assume that you too blame me for the war, Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco shook his head and said, "No. I've begun this because it was what our Lord has ordered us to do. Now, however, my goal is that you pay for the crime you have done."

"And what crime would that be Draco?" Dumbledore asked, amused.

"You took my lover's family from him," Draco said simply.

Dumbledore nodded understandably and said, "Taking a family away is a very heinous crime. You are right about that Mr. Malfoy. But you are no killer, and neither are you Harry."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Draco said forcefully. "What we're capable of! You don't know what I've done!"

"Oh yes I do," Dumbledore said mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasingly desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts. …So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it."

"I did not try to kill Weasley," Draco said. "That was not me!"

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below Harry heard a muffled yell. Draco stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," Dumbledore said conversationally. "But you were saying…yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school, which, I admit, I thought impossible. …How did you two do it?"

They said nothing; Draco was still listening to whatever was happening below and seemed almost as paralyzed as Harry was moment ago. Harry glanced back and looked down the dark stairway.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," Dumbledore suggested. "What if your backup has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight too. And after all, you two don't really need help. …I have no wand at the moment. …I cannot defend myself."

Draco merely stared at him. "Draco…" Harry said softly, glancing between him and Dumbledore.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe. …So tell me, while we wait for your friends …how did you two smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."

Draco still said nothing, so Harry spoke. "We used the broken Vanishing Cabinet that connects to Borgin and Burkes in the Room of Requirement. We fixed it months ago, and just waited for Voldemort's word."

"Strange to wait for an enemy's word is it Harry?" Dumbledore said. "If you two have truly wanted me dead, I assume that you two wouldn't have waited for Lord Voldemort's say so."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, a flash of fear on each faces as they thought that Dumbledore has figured them out. Instead of answering Dumbledore's question, Harry continued, "Throughout the year Draco and I have been learning the Dark Arts. I've learned spells and potions that I would never have even thought about if it weren't for Draco." He couldn't help but offer a small smile at Draco as he said that.

"Interesting, so it was Mr. Malfoy who has tempted you to the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said calmly.

"No. It was you who pushed me to them first. Draco only helped me refine myself. He helped me learn… he helped me realize who I really am, who I am supposed to be," Harry said.

"And who is it you believe you are Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

 _Draco's._ "I am the person who will end the war, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore simply nodded gravely. "I see…"

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Draco, Harry, and Dumbledore stood. "There is little time, one way or another," Dumbledore said. "So let us discuss your options, boys."

" _Our_ options!" Draco said loudly. "We're standing here with a wand—we're about to kill you—"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means. And you Harry, if you truly wanted to kill me you would have done so in the cave, when I was weakened by the potion." Dumbledore said.

"We haven't got any options!" Draco said, and he was suddenly as white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill Harry! He'll kill me! My whole family!"

"We need Voldemort to trust us!" Harry yelled.

"I can help you boys," Dumbledore said.

"No you can't," Draco said, his wand hand shaking very badly, Harry tried and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him down. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill Harry in front of me. I've got no choice."

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight and hide her likewise. I know now that you two are planning of defeating Voldemort. Let me help, nobody would be surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me—forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it—"

"Hide Draco? Hide Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry sneered. "Like you hid my mum and dad? How did that work out last time Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, I am sorry for your lost, but your parents knew the risks. Just as how you and Draco know the risks now. You are playing a dangerous game boys, a game in which you are both in over your heads."

"Shut… up…" Draco said, his hand still trembling. Harry looked down at Draco's wand and moved his hand from Draco's shoulder to wrap around his hand, both holding Draco's wand.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, and a second later both boys were buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door onto the ramparts. It seems the Death Eaters had won the fight below, and much to Harry's amusement Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them.

"Dumbledore cornered!" she said and turned to the other Death Eaters, grinning. "Dumbledore's wandless and alone! Well done Draco!" She looked at Draco and Harry, and finally noticed Harry. She smirked and said "If it isn't 'ittle 'arry Potter. The Dark Lord will be happy when I tell him I killed you!"

"Stop," said a stranger standing nearest to Harry, a big rangy man with matted gray hair and whiskers, whose black Death Eater's robes looked uncomfortably tight. He had a voice like non that Harry had ever heard: a rasping bark of a voice. Harry could smell a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat, and, unmistakably, of blood coming from him. His filthy hands had long yellowish nails. "The Dark Lord told us not to harm Potter."

"Is that you, Fenrir?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's right," rasped Fenrir. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am."

Greyback grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he licked his lips slowly, obscenely.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore."

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual. …You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," Fenrir Greyback said. "Shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little," Dumbledore said. "And yes, I am a little shocked that Draco and Harry here invited you of all people, into the school where his friends live. …"

"I didn't," breathed Draco. He was not looking at Fenrir, he did not seem to want to even glance at him. "I didn't know he was going to come—"

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out. …and kids to turn. I'm afraid the last one I turned was a disappointment. Hopefully the new ones won't be."

"Come on Draco, do it now," Bellatrix coaxed.

Draco was showing less resolution than ever. He looked terrified as he stared into Dumbledore's face, which was even paler, and rather lower than usual. "Now, Draco, quickly!" the third Death Eater said angrily.

"Draco…" Harry said, holding onto Draco's hand, helping him point it at Dumbledore. "Soon," he whispered so only Draco could hear him. "He'll be here soon, right?"

Draco barely managed a nod as the door to the rampart burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, and Harry and Draco holding Draco's wand at Dumbledore.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said a lumpy Death Eater, "the boy doesn't seem able—"

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly.

"Severus…"

The sound frightened Harry. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading. Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Draco roughly out of the way. Harry almost fell, but somehow Fenrir caught both of them and snarled as he pushed them to their feet. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus …please…"

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry watched as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then, he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

Harry and Draco lowered Draco's wand as they stared at the place where Dumbledore's body was. Their first part of the plan was done. Now, they just needed to get the Death Eaters to trust them. "Back to the Cabinet!" he yelled at them.

"Shut up Potter!" Snape said as he grabbed the scruff of Draco's neck and forced him away from Harry. "Time to go."

Draco fought Snape's hold as Harry pushed past the Death Eaters, pulling Draco free from Snape's grasp. Draco glared at Snape and said "We will stay here. That way, there will be no suspicion on us."

Snape glared at the two and made a grab for Draco again when voices from down the spiral staircase stopped him. "Very well," he said shortly and went down the staircase.

The Death Eaters followed after him with Draco and Harry dragging behind. They both looked at each other and Harry asked, "What now?"

"We have to separate from them, and make sure no one knows we were here, or on their side," Draco said.

Harry nodded and they ran down the remaining steps, their wands raised. The dimly lit corridor was full of dust; half the ceiling seemed to have fallen in; and a battle was raging before them, but even as Harry attempted to make out who was fighting whom, he heard Snape's voice shout, " _It's over, time to go!_ " and saw Snape disappearing around the corner at the far end of the corridor.

The two ducked onto the ground just in time as a jet of green light came flying toward them; they ducked and ran headfirst into the fight. Harry's feet met something squashy and slippery on the floor and he stumbled, bring Draco with him. There were two bodies lying there, lying facedown in a pool of blood, but there was no time to investigate. "This way!" Draco yelled as he pointed towards Professor McGonagall, who was fighting a female Death Eater. They ignored everything around them as they ran, casting Stunners here and there at the Death Eaters, making sure that they didn't see them. They ran to the seventh floor, where there seemed to be only rubble.

Down the corridor, they could hear manic laughter as Bellatrix Lestrange casted curses randomly, almost hitting the fleeing students. Anger and fury rose inside Harry as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix and yelled, " _Stupefy!_ "

The Stunner jetted from Harry's wand and hit Bellatrix square in the back. She fell down ungracefully, her wand rolling away from her body. Harry and Draco ran up to her and saw the cowering first years she almost killed. "Thanks," one of them said.

"Get back to your Houses and don't leave till someone comes for you," Harry said to the scared first years, who immediately scrambled to get back to their common rooms.

Draco stared at his aunt and said "I can't believe she almost killed first years! That's disgusting." He glanced down at Bellatrix with a face of disgust. Harry felt the adrenaline leave his body and he looked around, noticing that they were near the Room of Requirement. It would be so easy to bring her in there and…

Before he knew it, his wand was out again and pointed at her. So easy, just say the words… those same words that Snape said earlier tonight. No one would know, he could just say that rubble fell on her, or that the order killed her. He would be revenging Sirius… Cedric even. The men in his life that he loved, gone by Voldemort, and here is the woman whom he trust most. … Just one simple spell.

" _Avada—_ "

There was a sting on his hand and his wand went flying from it, arcing into the air and into Draco's free hand. Draco looked furious at Harry, who snapped back to his senses. "Don't you dare," Draco seethed. "She is a monster, but she is still my aunt. I will not have my submissive tainted by the Unforgivable Curses. Do you understand?"

Harry stared at Draco. "But… Sirius—"

"Would not want you to become a murderer," Draco stated. He held Harry's wand in front of him and said, "We will give her to the Order. They will handle her, alright Harry?" Harry still said nothing, so Draco added, "I'm scared too. Look I'm trembling right now. I don't want to become a murderer! And I definitely don't want you to be one too! I am your man, I made a promise that I would look after you, take care of you, and right now I am doing that. So please baby, let the Order handle her."

Harry stared at Draco for a long time before nodding, "Alright… you win," he said softly. Draco offered a smile and gave Harry back his wand, before kissing him forcefully, allowing Harry to melt in his arms. "I love you Harry Potter," he said softly afterwards.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled. He relaxed into Draco's chest as he closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting everything around him. All that matter was that he and Draco were together. "Hey," Draco whispered after awhile. "Sounds like the fighting's done. … Let's bring the Order a present."

Harry nodded in Draco's chest and together they were able to cast a lifting spell powerful enough to float the unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange several feet into the air. They walked somberly through the castle, stepping over rubble and destroyed statues as they surveyed the damage the Death Eaters caused. When they reached the entrance hall, they heard a sad howling noise as Hagrid brought in Dumbledore's body, fat tears running down his eyes and into his bushy beard as he hugged the dead headmaster. Harry and Draco shared a look of guilt. They were both happy that he was gone, yet they couldn't help but feel horrible about it.

"Harry!" Ron yelled when he and Blaise saw them. The couple looked up and saw scratches and cuts on both their faces as they ran up to them. "Are you two okay? What happened?" Ron asked.

"What is she doing here?" Zabini asked, pointing at the unconscious body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We caught her, she tried to kill first years… we're bringing her to the Order," Harry said forcefully.

Ron nodded, and said "McGonagall said that everyone needs to go to the Hospital Wing" Ron's mood turned sour as he frowned. Blaise's arm immediately wrapped around him.

"Ron? What's the matter?"

"It's Bill…" Ron said, "Greyback got him."

"No… please tell me he isn't—"

"He's not dead but… I think you should go see him for yourself. Blaise and I will be there," Ron said. He looked up at Blaise, who nodded and guided Ron back to the stairs of the entrance hall.

Harry and Draco quickly walked into the Great Hall, where Kingsley Shaklebot was, and explained how they found Lestrange attacking first years. Kingsley congratulated and thanked the boys before asking them to drop Lestrange onto the nearby table, where he conjured ropes to bind her. Dumbledore's body was also in the Great Hall, but neither boys would dare to look at it as they excused themselves to the Hospital Wing, the sounds of Hagrid crying haunting them as they went.

They pushed open the doors of the hospital wing, and Harry saw Neville with Dean and Seamus, all covered with scratches and cuts, but still seemed to be okay, the three of them sharing the same bed, which Harry guessed Madam Pomfrey extended so it could fit them all. Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Luna, and Tonks were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. Ginny was glancing at Dean Thomas with a certain air of jealousy as she stood nearby them too, turning her attention and glare to the door as Draco and Harry walked in.

They walked silently towards Bill's bed and looked at him. His face was unrecognizable, so badly slashed and ripped that he looked grotesque. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" he asked the matron.

"No charm will work on these," Madam Pomfrey said. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," Ron said, who was gazing down into his brother's face as though he could somehow force him to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a—a real—?"

"No Weasley, he won't be a full werewolf," Draco said, "but he will have some wolfish characteristics from now on. These are cursed wounds. There isn't a healing spell on the earth that could fix this."

"As if you'd know, you filthy Death Eater" Ginny said coldly.

"Ginny!" Tonks said, shocked at Ginny's tone.

"What? He is! He's a filthy Death Eater like his father!"

"I am nothing like my Father," Draco said, giving Ginny a sharp look as he stepped closer to her. "Nothing. You understand that?"

They both glared at each other when Ron said hopefully, "Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though! Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, he owes him! He can't leave him in this state—"

"Ron…" Harry said softly, "Dumbledore's dead."

"What!" Tonks said, looking between Harry and Draco. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," Draco said, sounding betrayed that his Head of House killed Dumbledore. "We were there… we saw it. Harry told me that he and Dumbledore were going off on a mission for the Order, so I waited at the Astronomy Tower for them to come back when the Death Eaters first came. I hid as they casted the Dark Mark and a few minutes later Harry and Dumbledore came back. Dumbledore was weak… Harry said something about a potion that he had to drink that sapped his strength. … Dumbledore was able to immobilize us against the wall as the Death Eaters came up. Then… then Profes— _Snape_ , came out after the Death Eaters and he did it. It was the Killing Curse."

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention as they stared in silence at the two. Then, after a pregnant moment Ginny ruined the lamenting quiet with, "Liar."

Everybody turned to stare at her as she glared at Draco, taking out her wand and aiming it at her. "You're a liar! You probably did it!" she screamed.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled. He looked around and saw Hermione shuffling slightly away from the group. "Please tell me you don't believe her Hermione!"

"Well… I don't know what happened at the Tower… but I do know what Malfoy has done to me… has done to us. To forgive him so easily for that… it's unacceptable," Hermione said.

"He is not a Death Eater!" Harry said hotly.

"Stop it!" Blaise said, looking at everyone. "This is not the place for this."

Just then, the door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: there were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, and the tension between Ginny, Hermione, and Draco broke as they turned again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes, shake their heads. "Harry, what happened?" McGonagall asked. "Professor Dumbledore has told me that you and him were to go on a mission when I saw his…his…"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said.

She stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly ; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered …but he trusted …always … _Snape_ …I can't believe it … Draco… how are you … holding up?"

Draco simply shook his head, as if he couldn't enunciate his feelings. "Betrayed," he finally said.

Professor McGonagall nodded and looked at the boys, "I know it may be hard but… would you please tell me everything you have seen tonight?"

They nodded and told their story again, Harry explaining about the mission he and Dumbledore went on without explaining or mentioning the Horcrux, just calling it "something that would help end the war," with Draco filling in details here and there, about how he waited for Harry and Dumbledore, and hid when he heard the Death Eaters coming up the stairs. When they were done, the entire room was silent and in their disbelief of Snape's betrayal. Finally, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said "Thank you. I know you two have been through a lot tonight. When all of this is over, I would like to reward both of you for your deeds tonight. From what I heard from Kingsley, you two have saved a group of first years from Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"T-Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Draco said, both he and Harry not knowing what to say, their faces still somber as they looked down at Bill.

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

"Molly—Arthur—" Professor McGonagall said, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry—"

"Bill," Mrs. Weasley whispered, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, _Bill!_ "

Tonks got up hastily and retreated so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't know yet," McGonagall said, looking helplessly around. Draco took a small step forward and said, "Mr. Weasley, there will be some… contamination. We don't know what his behavior might be like when he wakes up… it's a unique case."

Mrs. Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

"And Dumbledore …" Mr. Weasley said. "Minerva, is it true… Is he really…?"

As Professor McGonagall nodded, Harry looked at Fleur, who was gazing down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face.

"Dumbledore gone," Mr. Weasley whispered, but Mrs. Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks. …It's not r-really important …but he was a very handsome little b-boy …always very handsome …and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat!?" Fleur said suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, ''e was _going_ to be married?"

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled, "Well—only that—"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I—"

"Because 'e will!" Fleur said, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," Mrs. Weasley said, "but I thought perhaps—given how—how he—"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" Fleur said, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs. Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything; Harry and Draco dared not to move as they stood in each other's arms. Like everyone else, he was waiting for the explosion.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," Mrs. Weasley said, after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara—goblin-made—which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," Fleur said stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then, Harry did not quite see how it happened, both women were crying and hugging each other. Completely bewildered, wondering whether the world had gone mad, he turned around to Ron and Blaise, who were stunned for a moment.

"See," Blaise said to Ron. "If your mother can make up with Fleur like that, I am sure that she will forgive me for this." Blaise's finger glided across Ron's hand, brushing against the ring that Harry didn't noticed till today.

"I know but… don't you think today's not the best day to tell them?" Ron asked.

"Look at them love, they need some happiness right now. And what could be happier than two weddings in the future?" Blaise smirked sadly. He reached up and wiped away a tear from Ron's face, "Come on, Ronald Zabini, let's go tell your mum the news."

Harry and Draco watched as the two walked up to the crying women, who stopped crying and stared at the boys. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying as Ron shuffled on his feet. Then, Blaise held up Ron's hand, showing both woman and Mr. Weasley the ring. Harry could only hear the phrases "…after Hogwarts…" and "…marry him…" before both women gave a sort of sad joyous cry as Mrs. Weasley took her arms off of Fleur to hug both boys at once, crying out "First my eldest and now my youngest… oh _Ron!_ "

Fleur kissed both boys' cheeks before hugging them, whispering something in Blaise's ear that made him chuckle. Mr. Weasley walked up to Blaise and offered his hand, shaking it while telling Blaise, what Harry guessed was a warning.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Draco asked as the two watched them.

"Yeah… they do," Harry said. He frowned for a moment and looked over at Draco "Will we be like that? Happy I mean?"

"Of course Harry, we'll always be happy when we have each other," Draco said, pulling Harry closer towards him and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "And I am never letting you go Harry."

"Good," Harry said softly, looking up at Draco, "because I don't want you to." They continued to watch the family interact and Draco whispered, "Just three months, my baby. We've went over this countless times. Three months, and the war will end."

"I know… I just hope that his death will be the only one," Harry said, staring at Bill, an awful feeling in his stomach. Draco shared the feeling as he squeezed Harry's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. "Three months."

 **A/N:** Well… that's it. Dumbledore is dead, yet at what cost? In the book there is only 27 pages left, then it's summer time again with Harry and Draco spending it with the Dark Lord. Will they succeed in their plans? Or will Voldemort find out and kill them for their insubordination? Thank you to everyone who had supported this story either by just reading it, following it, favored it, and reviewed it.

 **HowlingRain** : Thanks. I'm glad I was able to fit a bit of everything in that chapter, and hopefully this one as well. Hope to see you at the end!

 **TheOnlyCeeCeeJ** : Hello! I'm glad you love the story! As for Harry getting any darker, Dumbledore's influences is now gone so in order for him to accomplish his and Draco's goals, he's eventually going to have to!

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks! Glad you liked it!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Here you go cutie! And I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist.

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yeah, your theory is all wrong. Sorry bout that. And I hope you enjoyed the only sex scene in this story between Harry and Draco!

 **LonleyFoxSpirit** : Yes, I did write more Ron and Blaise, hope you liked it.

 **Fizzydrink101** : Huh, thanks, I'll look it up! …ohh that kind of yaoi… huh. You're welcome for the explanation!

 **Yukino76** : Yes it was! Especially for them lol.

 **Ern** : Here you go! Hope you liked it!

 **Jokul Frosti** : Yes, it is almost over. I will not beat this horse to death! And no he doesn't, his family just look at romance in a romantically strange way.


	19. The Dread Funeral

Chapter XIX

The Dread Funeral

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days—the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death, and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughtly-looking father. Seamus on the other hand refused point-blank to accompany his mother home, Neville reported that Seamus and his mother had a shouting match in the entrance hall that was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral, before strictly telling Neville the same thing too. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, Seamus told Harry and Ron, for wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore.

A delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister of Magic himself, was being accommodated within the castle. Harry was diligently avoiding contact with any of them; he was sure that, sooner or later, he would be asked again to account of the night of Dumbledore's death. He and Draco spent all of their time together, sometimes accompanied by Blaise and Ron. Ginny was keeping distant from the two couples, still not believing their tale of what happened, and Hermione was mostly with Ginny, trying to convince her to try and be civil with the boys.

The day after Dumbledore's death, Draco and the Slytherins were met with serious distain. The entire castle seemed to agree overnight that it was all the Slytherin's fault that Dumbledore was dead, not knowing how close to the truth they actually were, and only laid off when the story of what Harry and Draco saw in the tower spread through the castle with rumors. After that, Draco and Harry both kept receiving looks of sympathy, pity and curiosity whenever they walked down the hallways, much to Draco's annoyance.

Harry had kept the Horcrux in his robe pockets ever since Dumbledore's death. He didn't know why he held on to it, he just did. A couple of days before Dumbledore's funeral, he and Draco, Ron and Blaise, and Hermione were outside sitting silently as they watched more delegations from other Ministries walk up to the castle's entrance, being greeted by McGonagall and Slughorn. Harry's hand somehow snaked into his robes and pulled out the Horcrux.

He turned the locket over in his hands. He looked at it and frowned. This was not the locket he saw in the Pensieve, there were no markings upon it. No sign of the ornate S that was supposed to be Slytherin's mark. Confused, he opened it and found nothing by a scrap of folded parchment wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been.

Automatically, ignoring everyone around him, he pulled out the parchment, opened it, and read it.

 _To the Dark Lord,_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B._

This was not the Horcrux. A fake. Dumbledore had weakened himself by drinking that potion for nothing. Harry let the paper fall to the ground as he stared off into the distance, his mind slowly processing what it meant. His mouth took a mind of its own. A smirk appeared on his face. A small muffled giggle escaped his closed lips as he understood the note completely. Dumbledore died for nothing. It could have been avoided, somehow, or at least delayed. A bubble of laughter boiled in his gut as his chest started to vibrate with his giggle, which turned into a sort of mad chuckle. He started to gain the attention of everyone, but he didn't notice. His mouth opened and the chuckles came out, slowly gaining energy and turning into a mad laugh.

Draco and the others were staring at him, worried as he continued to laugh. Draco noticed the locket still clutched in Harry's hand. He looked down at the grass and saw the note that fell from Harry's other hand. Draco picked up the note and read it, frowning. He gave it to Blaise and Ron to read, Hermione reading it over Ron's shoulder. Hermione frowned at Harry and said softly, "Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry laughed. "He died for nothing. Dumbledore—he died for nothing!" Tears fell from his eyes as he laughed. Draco quickly closed the very small gap between them and pulled Harry to his chest. Harry's laughter was muffled against Draco's chest, as was his crying. "It's okay Harry," Draco whispered.

He lowered his voice so only Harry could hear him, "We still did the right thing baby, don't be upset."

Harry's laughter died down, as well as his crying as he looked up at Draco, looking like a little child. When he calmed down he apologized to the rest of them, and they let their day resumed in the quiet unsettling way it did.

The morning of the funeral arrived and Harry rose early to pack; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Downstairs, he found the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the thronelike chair in the middle of the staff table empty Hagrid's chair was deserted too; Harry thought that perhaps he had not been able to face breakfast, but Snape's place had been unceremoniously filled by Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry avoided his yellowish eyes as they scanned the Hall; Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that Scrimgeour was looking for him, as if he knew what happened in the Tower. Among Scrimgeour's entourage Harry spotted the red hair and horn-rimmed glasses of Percy Weasley. Ron gave no sign that he was aware of Percy, apart from stabbing pieces of kipper with unwonted venom.

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

"It is nearly time," she said. "Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

They filed out from behind their benches in near silence. Harry glimpsed Slughorn at the head of the Slytherin column, wearing magnificent, long, emerald green robes eembroided with silver. He had never seen Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, looking so clean; there was not a single patch on her hat.

They were heading, as Harry saw when he stepped out onto the stone steps from the front doors, toward the lake. They followed Professor McGonagall in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the center of them; there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs; shabby and smart, old and young. Most Harry did not recognize, but a few he did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Bull supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George. Then there was Madame Maxime, who took up two and a half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron in London; Arabella Fig, Harry's Squib neighbor; and some people whom Harry merely knew by sight such as the barman of the Hog's Head. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernibly only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially on the gleaming air.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake, both Ron and Harry saving seats for Blaise and Draco. When the Slytherins came, there was a hushed silences as the rest of the students, and some adult wizards and witches, glared at them, as if they didn't belong at the funeral. Draco and Blaise detracted from the group and sat with Ron and Harry, nodding and saying soft hellos to the three Gryffindors. Harry's hand found its way onto Draco's lap, which Draco took instantly as they watched the rest filtered in.

The staff was seated last. Harry could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. He wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Harry knew to be Dumbledore's body. A sharp pain rose in Harry's throat at this sight. He looked at Draco, and saw that a similar pain seemed to rise in him too. Tears were falling fast in Hermione's lap.

They could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud noises that drew scandalized looks from some, including, Harry saw, Dolores Umbridge, who was sitting next to Cornelius Fudge. Harry was silent as Hagrid passed by him and went to the back row to sit with his half-brother Grawp.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Harry and Draco couldn't hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to them over the hundreds of heads. "Nobility of spirit"… "intellectual contribution" … "greatness of heart" … It did not mean very much. It had little to do with Dumbledore as Harry knew him. He leaned over to Draco and whispered, "What is he talking about?"

"Most likely his accomplishments," Draco whispered. "He was more than the grandfather-like Headmaster."

There was a soft splashing noise to his left and he saw that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen too. He remembered Dumbledore crouching at the water's edge two years ago, very close to where Harry sat now, and conversing in Mermish with the Merchieftainess.

Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he looked towards the body of the man he hated. He wondered why he was crying, why even Draco was crying a bit. He looked around the crowd, at the centaurs standing at the forest edge, and at the merpeople and frowned. It was up to him and Draco to make sure that this would stop. It is up to them to make sure that there won't be another funeral because of this war. He had to, somehow, kill Voldemort.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Harry waited for somebody else to get to their feet; he expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes: Harry thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that he saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was, Harry knew, the centaurs' tribute: He saw them turn tail and disappear back into the cool trees. Likewise, the merpeople sank slowly back into the green water lost from view.

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron, and Blaise: Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight were blinding him. Hermione's face was glazed with tears, and Blaise seemed to have a somber, calm look on his face.

Draco stood up, still holding Harry's hand, and looked down at him. Harry nodded and stood up also, and the two turned their backs on Dumbledore's tomb, and walked away around the lake.

"Harry!"

They turned. Rufus Scrimgeour was limping rapidly toward them around the bank, leaning on his walking stick.

"I have been hoping to have a word with you Harry… do you mind if I walk a little way with you?"

"No," Harry said indifferently, tugging on Draco's hand.

"Umm alone, would be great," Rufus Scrimgeour said.

"Anything you need to say to Harry, you can say to me," Draco said stiffly.

"Yes… well, first I just wanted to thank you both for capturing one of the Death Eaters who attacked the castle," Scrimgeour began, eyeing Draco a bit suspiciously.

"My aunt," Draco stated.

"Yes… Bellatrix Lestrange," Scrimgeour said a bit awkwardly. "We had her sent to Azkaban the day after the attack, and her trial is coming up soon. It would be a great thing—"

"You want Draco and I to be there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you don't have to say anything. It just has to make sure that, well you know," Scrimgeour said.

"We'll be there, but only because we want to see my aunt get the justice she deserves, not to endorse your Ministry," Draco said.

Scrimgeour gave Draco a rude, annoyed look. "Yes, of course," he said. "Now, boys, you two are of course devastated. Harry, I know that you were very close to Dumbledore. I think you may have been his favorite pupil ever. The bond between the two of you—"

"What do you want?" Harry asked flatly, coming to a halt.

Scrimgeour stopped too, leaning on his stick, and stared at Harry, his expression shrewd now.

"The word is that you were with him when he left the school the night that he died."

"Whose word?" Harry asked.

"There were two broomsticks up there. The Ministry can add two and two, Harry."

"Glad to hear it," Harry said. "Where I went with Dumbledore and what we did is my business. He didn't want people to know."

"Such loyalty is admirable, of course," Scrimgeour said, he seemed to be restraining his irritation with difficulty, "but Dumbledore is gone, Harry. He's gone."

"We know," Draco said. "Harry saw Dumbledore die right in front of him." Harry nodded in agreement, "And still," he added, "what remains between Dumbledore and me will stay between us. Even Draco doesn't know, and he is the most important person in the world to me."

"Scrimgeour hesitated, then said, in what was evidently supposed to be a tone of delicacy, "The Ministry can offer you and Draco all sorts of protections, you know, Harry. I would be delighted to place a couple of my Aurors at your service—"

Harry laughed. "Voldemort wants to kill me himself, and you think a couple of Aurors will stop him. Thank you of the offer, but no thanks."

"So," Scrimgeour said, his voice cold now, "the request I made of you at Christmas—"

"What request? The one where I tell the world you're doing your job when you're not?" Harry asked. "Again, still going to say no."

Scrimgeour glared at the couple for a moment, then turned and limped away without another word. Harry could see Percy and the rest of the Ministry delegation waiting for him, casting nervous glances at the sobbing Hagrid and Grawp, who were still in their seats. Ron, Blaise and Hermione were hurrying toward them, passing Scrimgeour going in the opposite direction. Draco and Harry waited for the three to catch up and they started to slowly walk to the shade of a beech tree.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione whispered.

"Same as he wanted at Christmas," Harry shrugged. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy."

Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then he said loudly to Blaise, "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!"

"No," Blaise and Hermione said at the same time as Blaise grasped Ron's arm firmly. "Don't you even think of it," he said.

"It'll make me feel better!"

Harry and Draco laughed. Even Hermione grinned a little, though her smile faded as she looked up at the castle.

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back," she said softly. "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," Ron said. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?"

"Who knows… but Draco and I were talking and… we may have find a way to kill Voldemort… before the summer's over," Harry admitted.

"You what!" Hermione said.

"When were you thinking of telling us mate!?" Ron asked quickly.

Harry looked at Draco, who was silent, and said "Before he died, Dumbledore and I found a way to kill Voldemort. Draco and I… we have the chance and opportunity to do it."

"Let us help!" Hermione said, "There's no way you two can do it alone! You'll need our help, right Ron?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm going to help you little brother."

Harry shook his head furiously and said, "No. I can't risk you three getting hurt, I care too much about you guys. Draco and I already know the risks and planned everything out. We'll make sure that it ends this summer."

Ron and Hermione frowned at them. Draco finally spoke up, "Don't look at us like that, Harry and I know this is the best way possible. Because of my father… You-Know-Who trusted my family. Harry and I agree to use that trust to end him when he least expects it. Don't worry Weasley… Granger, we'll be safe."

Hermione frowned and hugged the two boys, "Alright," she said, "But I better see you two alive at the end of this. Okay?"

"Of course Hermione," Harry said, trying his best to smile. He looked at Ron and Blaise over Hermione's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry you guys. We'll be alright."

"You better," Ron said. "And I better see you two at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Harry chuckled as he went back to Draco's side and said "Of course we'll be there. And I swear, that when we do, we'll be finished with our task."

Ron seemed to accept that answer as he nodded at the two as Blaise wrapped an arm around his waist. Hermione left with the couple, leaving Harry and Draco alone as they looked at each other.

"We did the right thing… right?" Harry asked as he leaned against Draco's shoulder.

Draco hesitated. "We should get ready, the train is leaving soon."

A few hours later, Draco and Harry found themselves in Draco's bedroom, unpacking. Both agreed that it would be best for Harry to stay here for the summer as it gave Voldemort the impression that Harry was loyal to him. A house-elf appeared ten minutes ago to tell them that the Dark Lord was waiting for them. Both boys steeled themselves as they made their way through Malfoy Manor, the mansion having a familiar grim feeling. When they reached the double doors to where Voldemort was waiting for them, Harry's hand instantly searched for Draco's as they opened the doors. Voldemort was waiting, sitting at the head of a long table as usual, but he was not alone. There were several Death Eaters sitting as well, as well as Fenrir Greyback who was sitting closest to the fireplace.

Voldemort smirked and rose as the doors closed behind the boys. "Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy," he said slowly. "To think, that Dumbledore's demise would be caused by his favorite pupil… and an unsuspected student. Fenrir here had told me of your plan the night it happened. Though, it is sad that it did not go perfectly."

"I am sorry about my aunt's capture," Draco said. "We were trying to escape the castle when we caught my aunt trying to injure first-years, all Purebloods but not Slytherins. Our intention was to simply stun her so the students would run away and we would escape together through the Vanishing Cabinet, but members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived afterwards."

Voldemort was silent for a moment. Harry looked at Draco and saw that he winced a tiny bit, as if he has gotten a headache.

"What are you hiding from me Malfoy?" Voldemort asked.

"Only intimate moments that I wish not to share, my Lord," Draco said.

Voldemort seemed to take that as an answer as he said "Continue."

"After the Order of the Phoenix found us, they have taken my aunt into custody. Afterwards we both agreed that it would be best if we stayed for the funeral and leave with the rest of the students," Draco finished.

Voldemort looked from Draco to Harry and said, "Is all of this true Potter?"

"Yes milord," Harry said quickly. Voldemort just nodded and sat down.

"We will deal with Bellatrix Lestrange's issue later," Voldemort said. "For now, I want to make sure that we are ready for the next phase. Potter, Malfoy, sit."

The two shared a quick look as they walked to the nearest empty seats of the table. Harry shifted awkwardly, looking around the table at the Death Eaters, as they turned their attention to their master. "With Dumbledore dead, our next plan is to infiltrate the Ministry. We already have some of my loyal Death Eaters within the Ministry. If everything goes as it is supposed to, then we will have the Ministry by the end of the summer. And with the Ministry under our control, Hogwarts will soon follow."

The Death Eaters quietly agreed with Voldemort. Draco, however, spoke up and asked, "My lord, if you do not mind me asking as Harry and I weren't aware of these plans, how is it you suppose to take Hogwarts?"

"That is none of your concern Malfoy," Voldemort said. He looked from Draco to Fenrir and said, "Greyback, are the werewolves prepared?"

"Yes my lord, I have all the werewolves in England waiting for your call," Fenrir growled. Voldemort smirked and turned to another Death Eater, "And I take it the giants are prepared as well, Yaxley?"

"Of course, my lord," the pure-blood Yaxley said. Harry looked at the Death Eater. He looked around Mr. Malfoy's age, if not a bit older, reminding Harry of a typical stiff gentleman.

"Very well…" Voldemort said. He looked around the table, then asked coldly, "Where is Severus? Shouldn't he be here celebrating our victory?"

"Severus is at his manor, my lord," a Death Eater said. Voldemort looked displeased at the news, so the Death Eater quickly said, "he said he will remain there until your orders my lord."

"Fetch him then," Voldemort ordered. "Potter, Malfoy, you two are to remain here. Everyone else, leave."

Harry and Draco sat in their seats as the rest of the Death Eaters stood and bowed to their master. The Death Eaters filtered out one by one until it was only the three of them. Harry felt something move around his leg and didn't need to look down to know it was Nagini who was slithering to her owner.

Voldemort did not move, only stared at Draco and Harry for a moment. Harry naturally squirmed a little bit under Voldemort's stare, only calming down when Draco placed a firm, commanding hand on Harry's thigh. Voldemort raised an eyebrow and said "I have heard my follower's accounts of what happened on the tower. They describe that you two did not kill Dumbledore, but Snape did. Explain."

"My lord—"

"Not you Malfoy. Potter," Voldemort said. He turned to look at Harry, and his scar immediately burst with searing pain. Harry, to his credit, did not scream. He merely groaned before finding his voice.

"We w-wanted to make sure that Dumbledore still trusted us," Harry said. "On that night, he and I went… somewhere, and that is when Draco—"

"I do not need a reminder of what happened Potter," Voldemort snapped coldly. "Just tell me why you and Malfoy did not kill Dumbledore as I ordered."

"We thought it would be better if Snape did it!" Harry said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Why so?"

"We didn't…" Harry looked at Draco for support. "We believed that it would be better for us in the long run if Snape killed Dumbledore. It was known that he err worked for you, so it would be more umm believable if he was the one who kills Dumbledore."

"And in doing so, you two get to save some pathetic innocence you believe you have, and Severus gets all the scorn," Voldemort concluded.

"Yes, that was our thinking… my lord," Harry said.

Voldemort could not help but chuckle darkly as he looked at Harry and Draco. "You would have made an excellent Slytherin Potter," he said. Harry did not know how to respond to that. He stayed silent, Voldemort continued. "Now, tell me everything you know about the Order's knowledge of my Horcruxes, Harry. Last time we spoke, you told me that Dumbledore have found a location of one of them, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he find it?"

"Yes sir… but—"

"But what Potter? Did he destroyed my Horcrux?"

"No sir, but the Horcrux was a fake." Harry said.

"Explain," Voldemort demanded.

Harry took a breath and told Voldemort about the locket. He told him how Dumbledore and he found where Voldemort hid it, how Dumbledore had to injure himself, and how Harry had to feed Dumbledore the entire potion in order to get the locket. As he was talking, Harry's hand slip into his robe pocket and pulled the locket out, keeping it grasped in his hands. When he finished explaining about the scrap of parchment he found inside of it, he placed the locket on the table gently, fearing to take his eyes off of Voldemort for even a second.

Voldemort was silent as Harry spoke. When Harry was done, a silence fell upon the room as Voldemort considered what Harry had said. He seemed lost in his thoughts as Harry and Draco glance fearfully at each other. After several silence minutes, Voldemort simply spared them a glance and said "Leave us."

The two boys stood quickly and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, both boys let out a breath they didn't knew they held and looked at each other. Harry smiled and said "That could have gone as nicely as I hoped."

Draco chuckled and said "Yeah… come on Harry, let's go visit Mother. She must be worried sick about us."

Harry nodded and kissed Draco's cheek, sliding his smaller hand into Draco's.

 **A/N:** _Took a while but here it is! In my mind we have about 3-4 chapters left, but who knows. The boys are in the Snake's den now, and who knows what will happen. They have a deadline, and hopefully a plan. Thanks to everyone who has read this and waited for the update!_

 **Harryhermionealways** : Even though I disagree with your name, It is Draco and Harry always, I agree that they should be able to outsmart the old Dark Lord.

 **Aries19** : Ron only knows the version Harry and Draco told him. Besides, he and Blaise are a bit preoccupied at the moment, if you know what I mean.

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks!

 **Dirtykinks** : I hope you'll love the ending chapters!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Yes, they are practically canon, and why not? All the Gryffindor boys should be gay! All of them! Yes, even Cormac lol. And hmm before he finds out the Horcrux is a fake…. Welp. Oops

 **LonleyFoxSpirit** : The ending will be satisfactory, don't you worry.

 **Guest** : True, so true. He would have lived then.

 **TazzieLuv13** : Nooo, don't punch a wall!

 **Yukino76** : That happened next, as for what is after this, who knows?

 **Ern** : Thanks dear! You're awesome too

 **Jokul Frosti** : No! She's not a monster-in-law! Why so mean!?


	20. Trials

Chapter XX

Trails

"How are we going to do this?" Harry asked.

He and Draco were in the main hall of the Malfoy Manor. It was three days after they arrived to Draco's home and Harry could not take it anymore. He had tried his best avoiding contact with the Dark Lord, though there were still events that he could not miss without raising suspicion. Like eating. Every night, the Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, where Mr. Malfoy or the head of the family is supposed to sit, and he just watched silently as Harry, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, and any of the Death Eaters eat dinner. Voldemort never moved during dinner, he just stared at his followers, his scarlet eyes moving unnaturally from one to the next. Each time his gaze fell on Harry, his scare prickled and he felt a small thudding feeling in his head, as if a long, skeletal finger was trying to force its way into it. Harry kept his eyes down and voice quiet as he ate, always too close to Voldemort because of his master's bidding.

"I don't know baby, we have to get the Dark Lord to trust us," Draco said, looking at the letter in his hand. "But I do not want my aunt to be running around."

Harry nodded and frowned at the letter from the Ministry that came that morning. The trial for Bellatrix Lestrange was to start today, and both Draco and Harry are requested to come and witness. "Do we have to say anything?" Harry asked.

"Probably not, it was only you when you were on trial, remember?" Draco said. "There is probably going to be a full Wizengamot, and only the accused is allowed to bring witnesses. I assume they want me there because technically I am the head of the Malfoy family with my father in Azkaban, and you are the Chosen One."

Harry nodded and frowned. "How do you feel about that… your dad in Azkaban I mean. …You barely talk about him—"

"He can rot in there for all I care," Draco said.

"Draco!" Harry said, astonished.

"I hate him, pure and simple," Draco said. "He's a vile, slimy cockroach who forced us into this situation." Draco looked at Harry and sighed. "I had to pretend a lot of things this past year, we both have Harry, but the hardest was pretending that I cared and valued what my father said… even if it was in front of you."

"Draco…" Harry said, not knowing what else there was for him to say. He took a step forward and put a hand on Draco's cheek. Draco looked at him and Harry silently smiled before leaning up to kiss him. Draco smiled in the kiss.

"I'm fine baby-boy, I'm fine," Draco said as he snaked an arm around Harry's waist. "The Dark Lord is going to want to know this. And the sooner we put it off, the angrier he will be."

Harry nodded and said "I know. …Know what? Maybe this is a good thing, you know? Like, maybe we can use this for him to trust us."

"How so?" Draco asked.

"We could claim that we'll attend the trail to make sure that she goes Azkaban," Harry said, thinking it out as he went. "Then, she can escape as the Dementors are on the Dark Lord's side."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before chuckling. He smiled and shook his head before kissing Harry's forehead, "Harry love you are an amazing sneaky little lion."

Harry blushed and said, "It's only because I have a great teacher."

Draco snorted before composing himself again. "Come on, let's go inform our Lord."

Harry nodded and did his best to imitate Draco. They both walked to the end of the main hall and towards the back hallway. Draco led Harry as they went towards Mr. Malfoy's Study, which Voldemort took over. There were two Death Eaters standing in front of the Study doors and they closed in as Draco approached.

"What do you want Malfoy?" one Death Eater spat.

"We have news for our Lord," Draco said coolly.

"You and Potter will approach our Lord, only when he summons you," the second Death Eater said, glaring at Harry through the slits of his mask.

"Yeah, but if you want, you can tell us this 'important news' for our Lord, and then we will decide if it is important enough to interrupt his meeting," the first Death Eater said.

"What we have to say," Harry spoke up, "is for our Lord alone. We could tell him later on that you two have tried to delay it, though I feel that he would have you killed."

"Are you threatening us Potter?"

"No, I am scolding you," Harry said, finding his Gryffindor courage. "Draco and I are too important for Voldemort to kill, both for our skills and information. You two however are extendable."

"You dare—"

"That is enough," Yaxley said as the doors opened. The old gentleman gave a stern look at the two Death Eaters before looking down at Draco and Harry. "Well boys… what is it that is so important that you have to disturb not only my time, but our Lord's as well?"

Harry looked at Draco as he handed Yaxley the letter from the Ministry. Yaxley read it quietly, showing no reaction. When he finished his just nodded curtly, folded the letter, handed it back to Draco and turned around saying, "Follow me boys."

Draco and Harry wordlessly followed Yaxley into the study, the doors closing automatically behind them. Harry looked around the study before his eyes fell on Voldemort, who was sitting calmly behind Mr. Malfoy's desk. Harry's scar started hurting again as Voldemort stared at them, curious to why they have interrupted his meeting with Yaxley.

"My Lord," Yaxley said when he was close enough. "Potter and Draco here news that I believe you should know about. Draco, the letter."

Draco jumped slightly, and stepped towards Voldemort, placing the letter on his father's desk. The Dark Lord looked down at the letter, raising where his eyebrow was as his scarlet eyes moved from the letter to Draco. He picked up the letter and read it, his inhuman snake-like face showing no reaction or emotions as he did so. When he was done, he folded the letter back, but kept it.

Voldemort stayed silent for a moment before saying, "You two were correct to show this to me. Yaxley, you will accompany them during the trial. Make sure that she does not get convicted by any means."

"Milord… if I may," Harry said.

Voldemort looked at Harry curiously, "What is it Potter? Do you find my orders wrong in some way?" he asked.

"No…" Harry said slowly, carefully looking between Voldemort and Yaxley. "It is just that Draco and I… we think that it would be better if…err… Bellatrix goes… to Azkaban."

"Oh? And why would you want your ally to go to Azkaban, Potter?" Voldemort asked, slightly amused at Harry's nervousness.

"Well… err it would be beneficial right? I mean you have other Death Eaters in Azkaban, most of them from last year when they tried to break into the Department of Mysteries," Harry said. He wouldn't dare look at Voldemort as he talked, not wanting to see the Dark Lord's monstrous face as he talked. Instead, Harry stared at Mr. Malfoy's desk, trying his best to envision that he is talking to an older version of Draco. "There, Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters could easily escape again since the Dementors are under your control. … It could show the Ministry that you are in control of Azkaban."

Voldemort was silent. He looked at Harry and looked up at Yaxley. "Go. Prepare to leave with Malfoy and Potter. You will observe them but keep yourself separate from them."

"Of course, my Lord," Yaxley said, the old gentleman bowing before turning around and striding towards the door. He stopped right outside the door and turned back towards Voldemort. "My Lord, I believe that you should know that the two Death Eaters in front of this door had tried to stop the boys here from giving you this opportunity."

Voldemort just nodded and said "I will deal with them, thank you Yaxley."

"Of course my Lord," Yaxley said. He left and closed the doors behind him.

Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort as he said, "Potter. You and Malfoy should count yourselves lucky today. I should punish both of you for questioning my orders, but because you have given me the letter and explained your thought process… I will only give you a warning."

The doors open again and the two Death Eaters who were guarding the door walked in confused.

"My Lord?" the first one asked.

"Kneel," Voldemort commanded. And before Harry could even blink Voldemort was before the two Death Eaters, his wand out. The two Death Eaters kneeled before their Lord. "Potter, watch closely. This is what happens when you withhold information, in any way."

"My master?" the second Death Eater asked, confused.

" _Crucio!_ "

The study suddenly became filled with the Death Eater's screams. Harry held in a gasp as his hand immediately shot to his mouth. His other hand shot towards Draco, needing to hold any part of him as Voldemort tortured the two Death Eaters. Draco's face was hard and emotionless. His hand grabbing Harry's and placing it on his lap.

"Do not close your eyes Potter," Voldemort said, stopping the spell for a moment. "I want you to see what happens when you betray me. _CRUCIO!_ "

" _ **AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**_ "

It was the loudest screams Harry had ever heard. It sounded as if their souls were being stabbed with thousands of white-hot knives before being forced out of their bodies. Harry couldn't look away. It was as if a dark magical force took over him as he watched the two scream in agony. Harry could not see their faces through the masks, but he could see the pain they were both obviously in. Their voices began to go hoarse, both men collapsed on the floor, one trying to scratch at his throat as his voice cracks. Voldemort still had the curse going, both men reduced to a shaking, mess as they lose control of their body. Tears welled in Harry's eyes, the dark force preventing him and Draco from closing them as both of them were forced to watch Voldemort. It felt like an eternity as they watched the torture going on. No more screams, not even whimpers. It was as if the two just given up. They laid there twitching in horrendous pain, unable to scream, unable to resist. Voldemort continued of a moment before stopping, a bored expression on his face as he ended the curse.

Voldemort pocketed his wand and turned his back on the Death Eaters, walking back to seat behind Lucius Malfoy's desk. They were all quiet; Voldemort watching the Death Eaters as they slowly gained control of their bodies again. "Take out your wands," Voldemort said as the Death Eaters helped each other to their feet.

Their hand shook as they reached into their pockets. Their voices were rough and broken as they each said "M-M-M-My Lord?"

"Point your wand at the other," Voldemort said.

"M-My Lord! We're…we're brothers," the first Death Eater said, suddenly gaining clarity and control again.

"Then this should become easier for you. Kill each other."

"My Lord—"

"Silence Draco, this needs to be done," Voldemort said. He turned his attention back to the two brothers and said, "Do it. Kill each other or you both will die."

"My Lord—"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The second brother watched in horror as the first Death Eater fell dead. He barely had a second to process it as Voldemort pointed his wand at him and again casted the Killing Curse.

Harry stared in horror at the two dead bodies. _Why did he do this? They did nothing to deserve this!_ He thought. He felt his hand being squeezed and looked at Draco, his eyes staring at him, his face still emotionless. Harry nodded, getting the silent message and both turned to Voldemort.

"I hope you understand what happens when you cross with me Potter," Voldemort said.

"Yes… my Lord." Harry said, holding in all his fear. He wanted to outburst, he wanted to scream and run. He was afraid.

"Good. Now, you two will go to the Ministry and accomplish your task. You are to speak to no one, nor will either of you look for or at any members of the Order of the Phoenix. You are only to witness the trial and make sure that Lestrange only gets sentenced to Azkaban. You may go."

Harry and Draco could not have gotten up fast enough. As Harry closed the door, he could hear Voldemort say, "Nagini, dinner."

The two walked in silent, scared to voice their concerns until they reached the main hall where Yaxley was waiting for them. "Shall we go?" he asked.

Harry could not hold it in any longer, "He-he just _killed_ those two Death Eaters after torturing them! How can you be so calm about it?"

"Because Mr. Potter," Yaxley sighed, "those two have betrayed our Lord by not allowing you or Draco to pass. Was it a bit excessive to kill them? Maybe. If I was the Dark Lord, I would have simply thrown the brothers in the dungeon, but what is done is done. Now, if you both are ready, we will go to the Ministry."

"One moment…" Draco said, "We need a moment. …" He looked up at the old gentleman and said "You can go without us, we will catch up in a bit."

Yaxley looked at them, Harry felt as if the old Death Eater was silently judging them before leaving. When he was gone, and the boys made sure that they were alone, they both sat down in a nearby love seat. They were quiet, they didn't need words. They were just there, reassuring each other after witnessing the horror that they saw. They sat there for a long time, frowns on their faces before Draco spoke up. "Harry… I'm scared."

"I am too…" Harry said, looked up at his dominant. He was worried. Draco was his dominant, his man, his better. Draco was not supposed to be scared, but he is. They both are. Harry looked at Draco and tried his best to calm his nerves. He's a Gryffindor, not to mention the Chosen One, he has to be brave for Draco. He needs to make sure both him and his dominant gets out of this situation alive. "I think… I think we're in too deep," he said.

"I know," Draco said.

"I'll… I'll think of something," Harry said. "We'll get through this… yeah?"

Draco looked at Harry and tried his best to smile. "Come on, the longer we wait the more suspicious Yaxley will be."

Draco stood up and held out hand for Harry. Harry stood as well and took it, and as soon as he did they both apparated from Malfoy Manor to appear in the Ministry of Magic. Harry was starting to get used to the sudden pull from the navel, and the feeling of being stuffed into a small tube.

The two appeared at the entrance of the Ministry, in front of a security guard behind a desk that Harry remembered from the last time he was at the Ministry. "State your names and business," the security guard yawned boredly.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, here to witness the trail of Bellatrix Lestrange, on the behalf of Kinsley Shacklebolt," Draco said.

"Right, wands please," the security guard said, holding out a hand impatiently for their wands. The security guard took their wands and first placed Draco's wand on a scale. "Ten inches… hawthorn wood… and a unicorn hair core…" the guard said as a narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read it to himself, making sure that it was the correct wand. "Been using this for six years, correct?"

"Yes sir," Draco said.

"Right, I keep this," the guard said, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Draco. He took the wand and the guard turned his attention to Harry. "Back again Potter?" he grunted as he snatched Harry's wand. Again he placed Harry's wand on the scale and a slip of parchment sped out of the slit. "Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for six years… that correct Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, trying to remember the security guard's name. The guard gave Harry back his wand, stuck the parchment on the spiked pike and looked at the two as they left.

The boys were quickly swept by the crowd as they walked through the Atrium of the Ministry. They had to hold hands to make sure they did not lose the others as they looked around, making sure no Order members, or worst Yaxley, saw them.

"The letter says they are holding the trail in Courtroom Ten," Harry said as they followed the crowd towards the lift.

"You know where that is?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, my hearing was in that courtroom last year," Harry said. Draco chuckled and lightly squeezed Harry's hand. "Who knew my Potter was such a delinquent."

Harry blushed and pulled Draco towards the lift, "Come on, I think the trial will start soon."

The two hurried into the crowded lift and Harry stretched to press the number nine button as witches and wizards shoved in. The cool female voice announced the floor before the lift's gates closed and they began to descend. Harry and Draco moved close together as the witches and wizards crowded the lift. Harry's eyes looked around constantly, his shoulders stiffed as he looked for anyone he and Draco knew. When he saw only strangers he relaxed and leaned into Draco.

"Level Eight," the cool female voice said as the lift's gates opened again. Various witches and wizards exited and entered the lift. Harry kept his head down, wishing that the lift would hurry up and take them to the ninth level. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, holding in his gasp of shock, and mild horror. Kingsley was standing next to them… as well as Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Harry," Kingsley said, "Draco. I want to thank you both for coming to the trial."

"Y-Your welcome Kingsley…" Harry said. He looked at Mr. Weasley and said, "H-hello Mr. Weasley."

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "It's so good to see you! I was just talking to Kingsley here about Bill and Fleur's wedding! Little under a month away and already the house is bursting with activity. Hermione and Blaise are there helping with the preparations, thank Merlin, I don't know how else we would be able to get everything ready before then. Especially with Molly going about making sure that every corner was spick and span before Fleur's family arrive. I think if it weren't for Hermione and Blaise's help, she would have collapsed from exhaustion by now." Mr. Weasley chuckled as he smiled at Draco and Harry.

"Blaise is there?" Draco asked, apparently not concern with the rule Voldemort gave them.

"Yes, arrived the day before yesterday, and he had been an awful big help. And he is such a polite boy, wouldn't guess it from being from Slytherin, eh?" Mr. Weasley chuckled before he looked at Draco. "Oh…erm… sorry, didn't mean that and all—"

"No, it's alright Mr. Weasley," Draco said politely, "We know what you've mean. No harm done."

"That's good," Mr. Weasley said. "Things have been on edge ever since… you know… Molly has been adamant that you come to the Burrow Harry."

"We can't," Harry said. "Dumbledore had… given me and Draco something that we need to do. And we're almost there."

"Are you sure that you two can handle it?" Kingsley asked. "It seems for a lot to handle for two sixteen year old boys."

"We are going to be seventeen soon," Draco said. "Legal, adult wizards. And I am sure that Dumbledore would not have given us the mission if he knew we couldn't handle it."

Kingsley nodded and said, "Alright, just want you to know that if either of you need help, we are here."

"Of course, we'll call for you if we need help," Harry said. He looked at Mr. Weasley and said, "So do they have a set date for the wedding?"

"Yes actually," Mr. Weasley said. "It's on the first of August."

"We will be done by then," Harry promised.

"Level nine," the cool-female voice said as the lift opened again.

"That's our stop," Draco said, pulling Harry away.

"Mine too," Kingsley said. He turned to Mr. Weasley and said, "Arthur, we'll talk later."

"Alright Kingsley, see you. See you boys, It's been nice seeing you again. I'll send your hellos to Molly and the others."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, it's been nice seeing you again soon," Harry smiled and waved as Kingsley made a path for them to shoulder their way out of the lift. A soon as the lift's gate closed Kingsley pulled Harry and Draco to the side.

Witches and wizards were walking by them, and Kingsley waited until the hallway was mostly empty when he turned to Draco and said "You and Harry know that you are both just here to witness at the Minister's request. You do not need to talk if you don't want to." Draco just nodded. "If you and Harry want, I can cast a spell that would make it that Lestrange does not notice you both, if you want."

"We don't need that," Harry said, shaking his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Draco said. He was quiet for a bit before saying, "She's my aunt… but she's not my family anymore."

"Very well," Kingsley said. He started walking down the hallway, and Harry and Draco followed. "A full Wizengamot is in session for Lestrange's case today. It'll begin in… five minutes, don't worry there are not reporters in there."

They reached the door labeled "Courtroom ten," and Kingsley pushed open the door for Harry and Draco. The Courtroom was as Harry remembered. The room was square with benches rising in levels along each wall. Torches were lit in the corners, giving the black stoned- room a serious vibe as Kingsley escorted Harry and Draco inside. In the center of the room was a single chair with chains on the armrests. Harry looked at where the chair was facing and saw the Minister, sitting where Cornelius Fudge sat only two years ago. Around him were the members of the Wizengamot, who were whispering to each other only to stop as the door closed behind Harry. They looked at them and the Minister smiled.

"Ahh! I see that you have gotten my letter Harry, good, good," Scrimgeour said, smiling boldly. "As soon as you and Mr. Malfoy sit down, we can begin! Auror Shaklebolt, you may bring in the accused."

"Yes Minister," Shaklebolt said. He waited till Harry and Draco sat down and then he went from the stands to another door that Harry did not see. While he was gone, Harry looked around and frowned when he noticed that either Shaklebolt lied to him, or that he was misinformed. The stands were filled with witches and wizards, several of them holding cameras, and few holding notebooks, one of them, much to Harry's horror, was Rita Skeeter. He hoped that the woman did not see him or Draco, as she conversed with the witch next to her. "Yes, and I'm sure that it will be a best seller," Harry heard Rita say out loud. "I had just finished interviewing Bathilda Bagshot two days ago and the things she told me are sensational. This will easily be nine hundred pages, I've already completed three hundred."

"What is she doing now?" Harry groaned to Draco. Draco looked back and saw who Harry was talking about.

"I don't know, but just ignore her," Draco said. "Look, Kingsley is coming back."

Harry looked around and saw Kingsley, followed by several Aurors who surrounded a giddy looking Bellatrix Lestrange. The aurors led Lestrange to the chained chair, and made her sit down. As soon as she sat down the chains sprung to life and clattered, wrapping around her arms and chaining her to the chair. She looked around, a slightly bored look on her face as she looked at the audience.

"Right, let's begin," Scrimgeour said before turning to look at Bellatrix. "Hearing of the seventh of July," he began and Percy Weasley began writing notes, "into offenses committed against the peoples of Britain, her people, and the Ministry of Magic committed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Interrogators: Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic; Pius Thickneese, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

Bellatrix gave a snort and stared at Percy before turning to Pius, smirking at him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," the Minister said in an authoritative voice. "You are brought in front of the Wizengamot for accusations of associating with the organization known as the Death Eaters, and being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You will answer our questions, or you will be subjected to Veritaserum. Do you understand?"

"Sorry, I was looking at a bug," Bellatrix said.

"Lestrange!" the Minister yelled.

"Yes, yes I'm listening," Bellatrix said, turning her attention to Rufus Scrimgeour. The Minister cleared his throat and said "Bellatrix Lestrange, do you deny serving You-Know-Who in the First Wizarding War more than sixteen years ago?"

"Of course," Bellatrix said. She then gone quiet for a moment before trying to lunge at the Minister, only being held back by the chains. "You will never defeat the Dark Lord! He will win and conquer you all!"

The aurors immediately stepped to restrain her, making sure that she does not break out of the chains as cameras flash and the room became filled with outcries. Harry looked around wildly, trying to find Yaxley. He had a feeling that the old Death Eater was hiding in the crowd somewhere. "Order! There will be order here!" Scrimgeour yelled as the chains pulled Lestrange back further into the chair. He slammed his small gravel and the room slowly quieted down, the reporters writing in their notepads. Harry looked up at Skeeter and noticed that she had her own personal notepad and quill out, the quill writing by itself.

"Ms. Lestrange! You will refrain from making outbursts!" Scrimgeour yelled. "Now do you or do you not deny serving You-Know-Who?"

"I told you!" Bellatrix yelled from the chair. "He is my Lord! He will prevail! The Dark Lord has a power you filthy mudbloods will never understand!"

"So you admit to serving You-Know-Who. Very well. Were you or were you not at Hogwarts on the night Albus Dumbledore have died?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I was…" Bellatrix Lestrange said. "It was fun to watch the old man fall off the tower."

"Then you admit to seeing the murder of Albus Dumbledore," Scrimgeour stated.

"Yes," Bellatrix said in a sing-tone voice.

"Then you can confirm that Severus Snape was the one who killed Dumbledore," Scrimgeour said.

"Yes," Bellatrix smiled.

"So you admit to both being at the school during the attack, and attacking the school itself? There are eyewitnesses that say you were about to murder young first-year students before you were stopped!" Scrimgeour said.

"Mudbloods!" Bellatrix snarled, "They were filthy mudbloods! The Dark Lord would be happy to know that I killed them!"

"You are clearly a vicious, insane—"

"Hem, hem."

The room turned quiet as everyone turned their attention to Dolores Umbridge, who stood to get the Minister's attention, fixing her pink hat on her head. "Minister, I believe that it might be too early in the trial for such accusations," she said in a familiar sickening sweet voice.

"Too early? Look at her Dolores, she is clearly apathetic to her actions!" the Minister said.

"Be that as it may, we cannot forget that another reason could be possible," Dolores smiled.

"And what reason could that be, Umbridge?" Pius Thickneese asked.

"Why, we hardly even discussed the possibility that she can be under the Imperious Curse, Thickneese," Umbridge smiled.

"The Imperious Curse!" Scrimgeour exclaimed. "Undersecretary, surely you must be kidding!"

"Absolutely not Minister," Umbridge said. "We all remember that the use of the Imperious Curse was common during the war against You-Know-Who. That was how he had gotten his followers after all—"

"Yes, and after that war, Lestrange was on trial," Scrimgeour said, getting heated. "That trial had proven that she was not under the Imperious Curse and she was sent to Azkaban."

"Yes, that is correct!" Thickneese said.

Umbridge just smiled sweetly at the both of them, and said "Yes Minister, that is true. But we must remember that during her time dutifully serving her sentence at Azkaban, her cousin Sirius Black orchestrated a mass break out. It could be possible that Black has placed her under the Imperious Curse and forced her to do all those nasty deeds you are accusing her."

Harry glared at Umbridge as she smiled sweetly at the Minister. How dare she bad-mouth Sirius. How dare she even suggest that Sirius would work with Voldemort or Bellatrix. He curled his hands into fists as he glared at her.

"While that is a possibility Dolores, I fail to see that happening," Scrimgeour said.

"Pardon me Minister, but I believe that I have more experience handling more… sensitive cases such as this," Umbridge said. "I have been present for all Ministry court cases such as these, as well as being High Inquisitor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With those experiences I believe that I am an expert for finding out who is innocent, who is guilty, and who is being controlled."

"Yes, while we are all aware of your spectacular performances as Hogwarts and with the Ministry, I still cannot believe that Lestrange could have been acting under the Imperious Curse," Scrimgeour said. He turned to Bellatrix and said, "Are you confessing to doing the Dark Lord's deeds under the Imperious Curse?"

Bellatrix just laughed.

"Weasley, put that laugh down as a denial!" the Minister exclaimed, glaring at Bellatrix.

Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Scrimgeour seems eager to get Bellatrix guilty."

"I know, I think he took offense when I told him I won't support his Ministry," Harry whispered, his eyes not moving from Umbridge. "I guess he wants to show that the Ministry isn't ineffective."

"Minister, I think you are overreacting," Umbridge said. "She might have been forced to laugh—"

"I AM NOT BEING FORCED TO DO ANYTHING!" Bellatrix screamed. "I killed for my Lord and I'll kill again!"

Again, the courtroom became full with exclaims and outbursts. Everyone talking at once as cameras snapped. Harry looked around and watched as the members of the Wizengamot whispered to each other, and Scrimgeour struggled to gain control again. The aurors were back, keeping Bellatrix chained in her chair as she yelled obscenities. The reporters were firing off questions, but Harry saw that Skeeter was simply writing in her notepad, dictating to the quill as it wrote.

"SILENCE!" Scrimgeour yelled, standing up. The room turned quiet, all eyes turning onto him. Scrimgeour's nostrils flared as he looked around, glaring at everyone who talked. "This is a courtroom!" he said. "I will not allow anymore outbursts from anyone!"

The room was stunned silent. The members of the audience were looking around sheepishly, as if waiting for someone to cough awkwardly. The silence in the room made Harry uncomfortable, he felt vulnerable, as if in this silence someone could grab him, or worse, someone could speak. He did not want that, he didn't want anyone to speak his crimes. But how would they know? Harry looked around, worryingly. Yaxley knows. He needs to find Yaxley. He needs to make sure that Yaxley does not speak.

"Hahahahahahaha…. Is that what you call leading?" Bellatrix laughed, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me!" Scrimgeour said.

"Is that what you call leading? Cause you're awfully bad at it!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Why you—"

"I have secrets!" Bellatrix said, smirking. "Not that I'll tell you of course. Though… maybe I'll you this one."

"Are you confessing Ms Lestrange?" the Minister asked.

Bellatrix smiled and said "I killed Sirius Black, and I made the Longbottoms insane, that was fun. And I killed… mudbloods, halfbloods and muggles. And someone in this room is very good at lying."

"Lying? What do you mean?" Umbridge asked.

Bellatrix smiled and leaned forward. "Well… someone you thought was a nice little boy is actually being _very_ naughty," she said.

"Naughty?" Umbridge asked, suddenly interested. "Are you saying that someone in this room is a Death Eater?"

"Maybe," Bellatrix said, giggling madly. "I would tell you… but I just don't feel like it."

"You will tell us," Umbridge ordered. "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. You will tell me who the Death Eater is. If you will, I can be sure that you will get a reduced sentence."

Bellatrix just laughed and started to look around the courtroom. _Please don't look at us, please don't look at us,_ Harry thought as Bellatrix looked around. Harry tried to move down in his seat, but Bellatrix finally looked towards him and Draco. A mad smirk appeared on her face. Umbridge looked towards the stands where Harry and Draco sat. "Are they sitting there?" she asked. "Shaklebolt, who is there?"

"Ma'am, you cannot possibly believe this woman?" Kingsley objected.

"If there is a possibility of a Death Eater hiding here, I will not let him escape," Umbridge stated. "Now I suggested you and your aurors start searching the occupants sitting there or else I will have your job."

"Senior Undersecretary be reasonable!" Pius Thickneese said. "Why would a Death Eater hide here in a courtroom?"

"You heard the woman," Umbridge stated. "Auror Shaklebolt, now."

"Wait, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it is under my authority to command the aurors in his room," Thickneese said. "Kingsley, you and your aurors will keep your post."

Kingsley nodded and stood straight, nodding to the other aurors to keep still. Umbridge glared at Thickneese as the aurors returned to aiming their wands at Bellatrix. She looked at the stands and her eyes roamed over each and every person. Until she saw Harry and smiled ever so sweetly. "Harry Potter, I had a feeling you would be here," she said. "I heard that Minister had invited you himself, but I did not even think that you would show up, especially not with Mr. Malfoy here."

"Umbridge that is enough," Scrimgeour said. "Potter and Malfoy are here because they were the ones who stopped Bellatrix Lestrange from killing those first years. They were the ones who had brought Lestrange to Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt that night when the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts."

"But don't you think it is odd Minister, that Harry Potter found Bellatrix Lestrange right before she attempted murder?" Umbridge asked.

"Odd? No! It is miraculous," Scrimgeour said. "If the two boys were a second late, those first years could have been dead, Senior Undersecretary!"

"Are you even sure of that?" Umbridge asked. "It seems to me Minister, that we are questioning the wrong people. I would like to say we should question Potter about the events that happened that night."

"There is no need Umbridge, my aurors had filled me in with the details of the night, including what Potter and Malfoy have told Auror Shaklebolt," Thickneese said.

"While I do not doubt the testimonies of your aurors, Thickneese, I cannot help but doubt Potter's testimony, considering his history," Umbridge said.

"Potter is not on testimony! Lestrange is on testimony, and I honestly had enough of this. This trial had been delayed too long. We have heard Lestrange admit to all charges. And I am prepared to send her to the Dementor's Kiss. Those of you who believe Bellatrix Lestrange to be guilty, raise your hand." The Minister said, raising his hand. He looked around and gave a nod of approval as he saw hand after hand was being raised. Harry looked at Umbridge, who was too busy glaring at him, her hands perfectly seated on her lap. Harry's eyes roamed to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Pius Thickneese seemed skirmish, his hand at head level as he looked around anxiously. His eyes seemed skittish, looking around anxiously but never meeting anyone's eyes. He closed his eyes and thrust his hand into the hair.

"Right," Scrimgeour said, satisfied with the results. "And those opposed?"

A few hands rose into the air, along with Dolores Umbridge, who never stopped looking at Harry. Scrimgeour nodded at the results and said with pride, "Bellatrix Lestrange, we find you guilty of the charges of various murders and being a key member of You-Know-Who's organization. You are sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss. Proudfoot, go receive the Dementor in the dungeon."

Auror Proudfoot looked confused for a moment before leaving the courtroom. The crowd was again turned into a talking mob as they asked questions, flashed cameras, and quills scratched as the reporters wrote feverishly. Harry and Draco sat in silence as they watched, both boys scared and worried of the results. Lestrange is going to lose her soul. She will basically be dead, and Voldemort will be angry. Will he try to kill them? Harry did not want to think about it. But it seemed impossible. It was as if with each second that past, it became harder and harder to not think of Voldemort's anger. He and Draco had failed him, he is going to kill them, and then he will continue killing until all muggle-borns, muggles, and half-bloods until he controls all of Wizarding World.

His nails were digging into his skin as he tightened his fist. He felt a hand over his and looked at Draco. Draco placed his hand over Harry's and took his fist into his lap, close to his inner thigh and loin. Harry took a deep breath, somehow the fact that his hand was so close to Draco's cock calmed him. The door to the courtroom opened again and Auror Proudfoot walked in, stone-faced, followed by a Dementor. "Minister! Where were you keeping this? I thought they all went and joined He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!" Umbridge gasped.

"We always keep one in the Ministry, just in case of situations like this," Scrimgeour said. The Dementor glided further into the Courtroom and the aurors took out their wands, casting Patronuses that circled the Courtroom, so that the Dementor only had Bellatrix to go to. Bellatrix was silent as the Dementor glided towards her. When the dark creature was right in front of her, Bellatrix stared into it's hood and started laughing, edging the Dementor on as it came closer and closer to her face. A horrible, unearthly rattling noise came from the Dementor as it closed the distance. The room was silent except for Bellatrix's laughter and the rattling of the Dementor, both somehow becoming louder in the dead silent room. The Patronuses continued to circle the courtroom as the Dementor gotten closer and closer to Bellatrix. It's long, scabby hands reached up and pulled off its hood, revealing a most disgusting horror that Harry did not know how to describe it.

Suddenly the Dementor's mouth hooked onto Bellatrix's and all sound ended. It was quiet, Harry could see life leaving Bellatrix's eyes, yet she was still alive. Her soul is gone, but her brain was still active, her body only a shell. The Dementor removed its mouth from Bellatrix Lestrange, who now sat listlessly in the chair. Still hungry, the Dementor looked for another victim, another soul, but the aurors stepped in, and with their Patronuses drove the Dementor back out of the courtroom, and to whatever dungeon Scrimgeour was keeping it.

"Right," Scrimgeour said once the Dementor was gone. He looked at the body in the chained chair and banged his small gravel. "Court's dismissed. Kingsley, bring someone to take Lestrange's body to Azkaban."

Rufus Scrimgeour stood and walk away, exiting through a back door that Harry did not see. Umbridge gave Harry and Draco a last stern look before following after the Minister, apparently uncaring of the trial's results. The other members of the Wizengamot lingered for a moment as they watched the Aurors unchained Bellatrix Lestrange and guided her out of the Courtroom. The rest of the witches and wizards were shocked silent for a moment, but as soon as Lestrange left, noise erupted in the room as everyone seemed to talk at once. Harry and Draco decided that it would be best to leave very soon.

As soon as they have stepped down from the benches, however, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice said, "Such a sad result of this trial. I am sure certain people will be very disappointed."

Both boys turned around to see Yaxley standing there, his face showing no emotion. "Y-Yaxley… I didn't know that—"

"After all," Yaxley continued, as if he didn't hear Harry, "some people had hope for Lestrange to go to Azkaban, if not promised that she would. Then, it would be a simple thing of breaking her out, as well as the rest of the supporters imprisoned there. But now that Bellatrix Lestrange no longer harbors a soul… that might be a bit more difficult."

"You are going to tell him," Draco stated.

"No, perish the thought," Yaxley said. He squeezed Harry's shoulder tightly and said, "Come boys, I believe that we should continue this elsewhere." He pushed Harry forward and the three walked out of the Courtroom. Draco and Harry glanced around every now and then, Harry looking nervously at Yaxley as the old gentleman guided Harry and Draco through several corridors, towards places of the Ministry that he had never been before. "I will not tell him, though you will," he finally said after minutes of silence.

"What do you mean old man?" Draco demanded.

"I will not tell the Dark Lord of your failures that is for you to tell him" Yaxley said. "I will however, make sure that he knows of your failures. And after that… well the prodigal Malfoy heir and the 'Great Chosen One' Harry Potter will know my Lord's true anger." Yaxley started to chuckle.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, worried. "Well boys, shall we go?" Yaxley said. He began to walk off when Draco stopped him, standing his ground and taking out his wand. "No," he said.

"Excuse me?" Yaxley said, turning around.

"No, you will not tell him of what happened here," Draco said, aiming his wand at Yaxley.

"Oh? Are you trying to threaten me boy?" Yaxley asked, amused. "You do know that I am your superior in almost every single way."

"Still, that does not mean that I cannot kill you," Draco said, glaring at Yaxley. "You threatened Harry with harm. No one does that."

"Well, I just did," Yaxley smiled. "And if I remember correctly, you and Mr. Zabini had paid a visit to a couple of muggles some months ago. Oh don't look shock Draco, the Dark Lord had asked me to watch you when Severus could not. I had wondered why you and Mr. Zabini would venture to seek out Muggles, but after I have learned of your and Potter's… relationship, it all made clear. Those muggles were your relatives, weren't they Potter? Or at least one of them. Which one, I cannot tell, but I can only assume that they have done something drastic to you that warranted the boy here to try and kill them. Though, it seems try is the only thing you are able to do boy. For they are still alive, even after doing whatever crime against Potter. Do you remember what they did when you pointed that wand at them, Draco? Because I do."

Yaxley smirked at Draco, who's wand lowered slightly, a look of shame and guilt coming to his face. "Well, in case you forgot I will tell you. They laughed Draco. Laughed. They laughed and took you as the boy that you are. You will never kill me, and you cannot. Your spine and heart are not in it. So put that wand away before you poke someone Malfoy."

Yaxley turned around and left the corridor, leaving Draco and Harry to themselves. "Draco…" Harry said.

"He's right," Draco said. "They laughed at me. I'm nothing but a spineless boy… I can't protect you. Not from stupid muggles and definitely not from V-V-… The Dark Lord."

"You're wrong," Harry said. "You're not a spineless boy—"

"Yes I am!" Draco yelled. "I said that I would hurt the muggles who raped you, but I didn't! I said that I would keep you safe from _him_ but I didn't! You're in deeper _shit_ than you ever would be and it's my entire fucking fault!" Draco sank to his knees and screamed in frustration. Harry frowned as he watched Draco, scared for boyfriend as he crushed under the pressure. Draco went silent, but stared at his knees, not looking up as he said softly and slowly, "I'm not even sure why you want to date me Harry. … You heard Yaxley, I'm just a boy, you deserve a man."

Harry frowned and went to his knees. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Hey… look at me… hey," he said, coaxing Draco to look up. When Draco did Harry offered a small smile and grabbed Draco's hands. "You are my boyfriend," he stated. "Draco Malfoy I love you, and I will always love you. You do protect me, and you are not spineless, far from it. You are my dominant… and I'm your submissive. You are perfect for me Draco. You are many things, but not spineless or weak, or even useless. You did not kill Dudley and his friends when you said you would, that doesn't show your weakness, it just shows that you're strong, and good. You—You—" Tears started to well in Harry's eyes. Draco looked saddened at his boyfriend crying, so he stood up and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Hey, no crying," he said, using his thumb to wipe tears away. "You're right Harry. I'm the dominant. I need to be strong and take care of you. But… more importantly you are my boyfriend, and I love you too."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

Vol—Vol—" Draco took a deep breath and said, "The Dark Lord needs to be convinced to bring his Horcruxes into one place—or maybe not."

"What are you thinking?" Harry smirked.

"Harry my love, you are forgetting that we are now technically Dark Wizards. And you have something very useful inside your head," Draco smirked, his finger lightly tapping Harry's forehead, right next to his lightning bolt scar. Harry thought for a moment before looking at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Do I need to spell it out for you love?"

"No!" Harry said.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "Then, as soon as we are back home, we'll do it."

Harry nodded, agreeing. He didn't even think about the pain he will be in while doing it, but it did not matter. He and Draco needed to destroy the Horcruxes. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Draco's pride in his eyes, and Harry allowed Draco to wrap his arm around his waist. Draco led the way as they navigated the corridors, following the older witches and wizards as the once empty corridors slowly became more and more crowded. Soon, they found their way to the lift and used it to return to the Atrium. The boys crossed the atrium, and went past the security guard, who bid them a good day.

Making sure he was holding onto Harry tightly, Draco took a step and apparated them both away, Harry not even noticing the tug as he and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor, landing in Draco's room. Draco placed Harry onto his bed and moved to the door. "These charms should work," Draco said as he moved his wand. Harry watched him silently as Draco moved his wand over the door multiple times, muttering to himself as he did so. When he was done, Draco pocketed his wand, took a quill and piece of parchment, and pulled a small wooden chair close to Harry. "Are you ready Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on the barrier that he and Draco had put up around his mind. The barrier that kept Voldemort from seeing his plans, his true aspirations. The barrier that kept Harry safe. He focused on that barrier and took it down, allowing his mind and the foreign connection to Voldemort to connect fully again.

Once again he returned to the Chamber of Secrets in his mind, and once again he found a seventeen-year-old version of Voldemort sitting in an elaborate chair, waiting for him. "Hello Harry Potter," he said.

"Hello Tom," Harry said.

 **A/N:** We are down to the final wire. Two chapter left. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will die? Someone tell the fat lady, she's on in five. NEXT TIME! On _Dark Descent_!

 **Sasuhinas fan** : It was a wait, but hopefully it was worth it! And you'll see more of Blaise and Ron, don't you worry! Thank you very much for reading, and I hope to see you for the last two chapters!

 **Bookwormy3333** : Thank you!

 **HowlingRain** : I too wonder how long it would last! It looks like it'll not be long at all!

 **13** : Hello Brian! (May I call you Brian?) Nice to see that you like both my HP stories! And combining physical personalities? Huh

 **Littlesprout** : And how did you think it would go? Lol

 **Ice-liger** : If I would have to say, Harry is more Gray. He's not light, he's definitely not on the Light Side, yet he's not on the Dark side either. The title is just showing Harry's fall from the pure Light Side, and his descent into using the Dark Arts, not precisely the Dark SIDE. Hope this helps!

 **The OnlyCeeCeeJ** : Well, more like only 2 chapters left. And don't cry! At least not yet!

 **Yukino76** : Lol, too bad it seems the plan has changed.

 **MadnessIsTheAntidote** : Well, only 2 left. And no, no Father Voldemort. Maybe for another story lol, after I work out a plot… if I work out a plot. As for this story, for what happens after their plan… well, we'll see a bit of what happens in the final chapter… which is more of a epilogue but with more gay love.

 **Ern** : Thanks! You are super mega fantastic awesome!

 **Kigen Dawn** : Noo! Mac is hot! Have you NOT seen the movie? And they are acting quickly lol

 **Jokul Frosti** : Right….. and you'll see!


	21. Harry's Final Stand

Chapter XI

Harry's Final Stand

"Harry, it has been so long," the seventeen-year-old Voldemort said. He was still sitting in the red ornate chair. The Chamber of Secrets in his mind had changed, Harry felt both colder and hotter at the same time. He could see his breath, and a cold shiver went down his spine yet he could feel he was on the crux of sweating as he stared at the sitting Dark Lord. The torches on the walls dimmed until the statue of Salazar Slytherin behind Voldemort was barely viewable, it was as if the statue and the rest of the Chamber waned on the tip of existence and nonexistence. Voldemort moved his hand and a second, smaller chair appeared to his left. "Sit down Harry," he said coolly, "you have been a very naughty boy."

Harry stayed still, glaring at the Dark Lord. Voldemort chuckled and smirked at Harry. "Hiding your mind from me? What is it that you were trying to hide Potter? After everything we have gone through together… you dare to hide from me?"

"Where are the Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

Voldemort laughed. He looked at Harry and said, "Sit down Potter, you don't know what you are getting into."

"Where are the Horcruxes Tom?" Harry demanded again. "I know there is more than myself."

"Oh, Harry…" Voldemort said, his voice going deep, the baritone having a somewhat hypnotic effect on Harry. "You don't want to do this, do you Harry? No… you don't… Now… put your wand down… and sit down."

Harry started to feel lightheaded. A small voice in the back of his head edging him to obey, pushing Harry to submit to Voldemort and sit in the small wooden chair next to Harry. Harry's eyes started to dilate, and his feet moved slowly, each step getting heavier and heavier until a louder, more dominant voice called out. "Harry!"

It was Draco's voice. "Remember whose boy you are!" Draco's voice yelled. The voice immediately shot to Harry's brain and the lightheadedness immediately went away. Voldemort frowned when he saw Harry stopped.

"Come here Harry… come to your master…"

Harry looked at Voldemort and blinked his eyes. "You… You are not my master," Harry declared, taking out his wand and aiming it at Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at Harry's wand, unimpressed, and said, "What are you going to do Potter? You can't damage me, you can't kill me. Any harm you do to me, you'll also be doing to yourself… what could you possibly hope from doing any of this—"

" _Crucio!_ " Harry yelled. The pain was instant. The intense, all-consuming sensation of white-hot knives piercing him was felt everywhere. It was as if the pain was all around him, the knives piercing every inch of his skin, as well as the area around him. Both he and Voldemort screamed, Voldemort fell back into his seat as he screamed, his eyes held open and staring at Harry as he struggled to stay on his feet. Harry's arms were starting to shake from the pain and a second later he stopped the spell, the pain leaving instantly and both Harry and Voldemort breathing heavily.

"Tell me!" Harry yelled, anger and hatred starting to course through his veins. Voldemort looked at Harry, his hair starting to come unkempt as he smirked at Harry.

"I am impressed Harry," Voldemort said. "Your hatred… your anger… I can feel it inside you." He smirked at Harry, "I knew you would be a powerful Dark Wizard Harry… and now I finally felt the results. We can be great you know… you have proven that. You just need to—"

" _Crucio!_ " Harry yelled again. Voldemort began screaming again, as did Harry. This time the pain caused Harry's knees to buckle. He almost fell, but he stopped himself, instead kneeling as he continued the Cruciatus Curse. "Tell me!" He snarled through the pain. The Chamber of Secrets started to fade again, the details shaking, as if they were being hit by the torturous curse as well. "Tell me Tom!"

Voldemort continued to scream, his hands gripping the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white as he finally closed his eyes. Voldemort's body began to shake as the curse took hold of him. The pain increased as Harry kept the spell going, it felt both incredible and awful at the same time. The longer Harry kept the spell going, the more hate he began to feel, and with more hate fueling the spell, it became more and more powerful. Harry felt like his body was going to explode as the pain increased. But he kept the spell going, knowing that Voldemort was feeling the exact same pain. " _Tell me!_ " Harry yelled, his voice hoarse.

Voldemort's painful screams morphed into a morbid laughter. That only infuriated Harry even further as he stopped the spell for a second only to start it again. Voldemort's screams filled the space again. The Chamber of Secrets was now only vague blurs shaking violently around them as Voldemort screamed. The white-hot knives felt as if they were sinking deeper and deeper into Harry's skin as he kept the spell. The knives felt like it started to pierce his organs, his gut and stomach turning violent as a surge of bile traveled up his throat. He stopped the spell immediately and started coughing, leaning on his legs as he tried to swallow the bile back. The

"You are serious, Potter…" Voldemort said, looking proud yet hurt. His hair was now fully unkempt and Harry noticed that his arms were twitching slightly. "I'll amuse you," the seventeen-year-old Voldemort said. "I know where my Horcruxes are… all of them. I'll tell you where one is, since you asked nicely."

"Don't play Tom," Harry said, his wand still trained on Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked. "I would never play with you with this, you have earned this knowledge Harry. When I placed the Locket in the basin, I needed a creature to make sure my defenses work. A loyal Death Eater of mine had offered his house-elf for me to use. A mangy thing that called itself… Kreacher. Afterwards, my Death Eater tried to steal my Locket, but naturally the Inferi had drowned him."

"Kreacher…" Harry repeated. "He has the Locket?"

"Who knows," Voldemort said, watching Harry's wand. "But now that we know the Locket inside the basin was a fake, it might be possible."

Voldemort moved to get out of his chair, but Harry stepped closer, "Don't move," he stated. Voldemort smirked and watched silently as Harry figured out what to do. He needed to tell Draco, but how? Harry knew that sometimes he woke up screaming whenever he had a vision of Voldemort… whenever he was connected to the Horcrux. Maybe if…. Harry took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could, "LOCKET! KREACHER!"

Voldemort laughed. "Yelling into oblivion Harry?" he smirked. Harry glared at Voldemort. Somehow he knew that Draco must have heard him. Voldemort was just trying to rile him up. He turned his full attention on Voldemort and said, "Where are the others Tom? I know there are more."

Voldemort smirked "Now, now Harry don't be a greedy boy," he said. "I've already gave you the location where one is. What makes you think that I'll tell you the others—"

" _CRUCIO!_ " Harry yelled. Voldemort began to scream again, it sounded as if an invisible pressure was forcing its way into the Horcrux's body, crushing and pushing every bone, every vein that it touched. Harry felt it too. The invisible force pushed through his ribs, the bone seemingly forced out of the way, cracking and breaking as it did so. Then the pain traveled past his heart, which was beating erratically as it traveled up his chest and into his throat. His vocal cords felt like they were being ripped apart, a mixture of bile and blood rushing up the crushing throat and into his mouth. But Harry didn't stop. Blood and bile didn't seem to be able to come out as the pain continued to travel upward with the mixture.

Voldemort's screams were interrupted only by hacks and coughs as the mixture of bile and blood came up his throat as well, unable to exit. "STOP!" Voldemort yelled. "STOP! THERE IS ANOTHER!"

"WHERE!?" Harry screamed, keeping the spell going It was difficult for both of them to breathe, each breath coming with a struggle to swallow the rising blood.

"HUFFLEPUFF'S CUP! BELLATRIX'S VAULT!" Voldemort screamed. Harry repeated them, hoping that Draco was able to hear him.

The pressure started to move again. It left their throats, and as it left, their esophagus seemed to expand to normal size again, the bile and blood moving back to where they belonged. But the feeling of piercing white-hot knives stayed, scratching and stabbing every bit of their skin. The invisible force pushed against Harry's eyes and continued to move until it reached his brain. The force slowly surrounded his brain, pushing against it, forcing Harry's brain to implode into itself. Harry's world collapsed until there was only the pain. His arm was stuck aiming at the Horcrux, the spell seemingly forced to continue as the force continued to push into Harry's brain. Harry opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He could hear nothing, say nothing. It was as if his entire body was being reduced, blown away until only his arm and brain remained, the pain surrounding each of them.

The invisible pressure seemed to ooze into Harry's brain, he could feel it force its way inside, as if searching, looking for something. Whatever the force was looking for, it seemed to have found it, for the next second it began to expand again, pushing Harry's brain, Harry's mind apart, ripping it into pieces. Harry felt the pressure enwrap something, separating it from the rest of his mind as the pain become more and more unbearable. He wanted it to stop, to end. He wanted everything to end. "Kill me!" a voice screamed out. He didn't know if it was his or Voldemort's. The force began to extract whatever it held, and Harry felt tendrils snapping, as if whatever it was did not want to let go of his mind. Make it end, make it end, make it end!

The more the tendrils resisted, the harder the force pulled. It was the most exclusionary pain Harry had ever felt. The pressure pulled and pulled, and the pain got worst and worst until—Nothing.

The pain instantly vanished, his mind mended instantly as Harry's vision seemed to return. His breath was ragged as he looked around, tears smearing his face. He was still in the Chamber of Secrets, and Voldemort had stopped screaming. Harry was shocked as he watched the seventeen-year-old Voldemort. He was crying, tears smearing his face as well. Voldemort looked up at Harry and glared at him. "Ravenclaw's Diadem in Hogwarts… Room of Requirement… Marvolo's Ring… Dumbledore destroyed it. … My Diary… The Cup… the Locket… Me… the Horcrux Lord Voldemort did not know… and Nagini… Those are all of them Harry Potter."

"Harry stared at Voldemort, his wand still trained on him. There was no pain, it was as if he could not feel the Curse anymore, he could not feel the Horcrux anymore. He opened his mouth and yelled "RAVENCLAW'S DIADEM! ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! HUFFLEPUFF'S CUP! LESTRANGE VAULT! LOCKET! KREACHER! NAGINI! VOLDEMORT!"

Harry took several breaths and looked at Voldemort. "Thank you Tom," he said.

Voldemort tried to control himself, the Horcrux smirking at Harry. "If only Dumbledore knew how far you have fallen," he said. "Goodbye Harry Potter."

"Goodbye Tom," Harry said. He pointed his wand for the last time at the detached Horcrux and yelled " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

Harry's body rocked violently before collapsing. "Harry!" Draco yelled, dropping the quill and parchment to rush to Harry's aid. He had just finished writing down what Harry had yelled. "Harry No!" He yelled.

Harry laid motionless on the bed. "Damn it no!" Draco yelled, fumbling to take out his wand. He casted every healing spell he knew, hoping for Harry to wake up. Nothing happened. "Harry please!" Draco cried out, resorting to banging on Harry's body. Still Harry did not move, laying motionless on the bed. In a cry of desperation, Draco sank to Harry's chest and screamed. There, he heard something… it was faint, but it was there. A breath! Draco moved closer to Harry's face and listened carefully. There it was again! Another breath, faint but deep. He was still alive! But he didn't know for how long. "I have to get him somewhere safe," Draco said to himself. "Somewhere where that bastard won't get him."

He lifted Harry's body, cradling him like a baby and called for a house-elf. He ordered the house-elf to go to St. Mungo's and get the best Healer there is, and to bring him at the cottage. The house-elf bowed and disappeared. Draco hurried to get what he and Harry needed while making sure that Harry was still secure in his arms. Voldemort did not know about the cottage, they would be safe there.

Making sure that everything was secure, Draco took a step and turned around, apparating away from Malfoy Manor to the small cottage in the country. Three times the size of Hagrid's hut from Hogwarts, the cottage was a small piece of Malfoy property that the family mostly forgotten about. Remote and quiet, Draco knew this would be the perfect place to keep Harry. Draco was just setting Harry onto the king-size bed in the only bedroom when the house-elf appeared with the Healer. "Keep him alive," Draco demanded when the Healer saw Harry. "Cure him."

The healer began getting to work as Draco watched, fearing and wondering if every ragged breath from Harry will be his last. After what felt like hours, the Healer turned from Harry's body and said to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, his body seems to be under a tremendous pressure. He had sustained enormous damages, both physical and magical, and he will need time to heal. If you bring him to St. Mungo's—"

"No. He will remain here," Draco said, his tone marking that there would be no discussion about the matter. "Will he live?"

"Like I said, with the damages he had sustained… his body had placed himself into a magical coma in order to heal. When he wakes up is entirely up to him."

"So he just needs sleep…" Draco said, trying to comprehend.

"Essentially… yes Mr. Malfoy, he just needs sleep."

"Good, that's good…" Draco said, relief overflowing him. He looked up at the healer and said, "You may leave. And don't you dare tell anyone, or else I will make sure your career is over. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Mr. Malfoy… good day Mr. Malfoy," the Healer said before disaparating with the house-elf.

Draco went to Harry's side and pulled up a chair. He smiled at his sleeping boy and ruffled in his pocket for the piece of parchment. With his other hand, he grabbed Harry's hand as he read from the parchment. "Hufflepuff's Cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement. The Locket is with Kreacher… that's your godfather's house-elf, right Harry? And the last is Nagini… the snake V-Voldemort keeps by him. You did so great baby, I'm so proud of you. I love you, you know that?" Draco smiled softly at Harry and kissed his forehead. "You sleep now my baby, you earned it. Don't worry, I'll be here. I just have some work to do."

Draco stood up and quietly walked out of the bedroom and into the main room. He called out for a few house-elves and commanded them to watch over Harry and to inform Draco the second anything changes. The elves bowed and started working on the cottage, tidying it up. Draco took a deep breath and made sure he had the piece of parchment with the Horcruxes' positions. He envisioned his room in Malfoy Manor and with a step Apparated away.

When he appeared back in his room he quickly moved to his desk and took out the parchment again. "Hufflepuff's Cup is in the Lestrange Vault," he said to himself as he read. "Ravenclaw's Diadem is in Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement, Kreacher has the Locket and V-Voldemort's snake… The Cup, the Diadem, the Locket… I can't believe they are real. How am I going to find them? Let alone destroy them? Think Draco think…" Draco looked around his room, looking for inspiration. He looked at his bookcase and saw all of his books on the Dark Arts. He stood up and walked towards his bookcase. He placed a long finger on the spines of the books and mouthed the titles to himself as he read them, his finger moving from book to book as he did so. " _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ …" Draco read. He couldn't help but smile. "Harry's first book," he said to himself as he pulled it out. He opened it and began to read. "Fiendfyre…" he said after awhile. He smirked to himself as he read more. A plan started to formulate in his head as he continued to read the chapter. When he finished reading, he placed the book back to it's place on the shelf and immediately returned to his desk. He took out a quill and wrote at the top of the parchment, " _Fiendfyre._ "

Draco pocketed the parchment and stood up again, deciding to go after Slytherin's Locket first. He looked around the room and saw a pair of Harry's robes. He walked towards it and looked through the pockets, pulling out the fake Locket. Figuring it would help him, Draco pocketed it and headed towards he door. He stopped before the door and made sure to steel his mind, his Occlumency barrier fully encasing his thoughts and memories. He opened his door and stepped into the corridor. He first needed to look for his mother, he needed to know where exactly Sirius Black's house is located. He found her in the drawing room, conversing softly with other witches her age. "Draco," she said, surprised, "What do I owe the pleasure? You remember Mrs. Zabini of course, and Mrs. Nott and Mrs. Warrington and Mrs. Greenrass?"

"Mother… I need your help," Draco said. The witches looked silently between Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy looked concern for a moment. She stood up and looked at her guests. "Excuse me of a moment," she said.

"Of course Narcissa," Mrs. Zabini said. "I will just talk about the plans my son had told me. You know the ones, about his proposal?"

"I heard he is dating a Weasley," Mrs. Nott said scandalously.

"He is?" gasped Mrs. Warrington.

"Please tell me it isn't the youngest," Mrs. Greengrass said. "What was her name again? Gwen? Grace? Something common…"

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Zabini said, taking a sip from her tea. "And no he is not marrying her. He is marrying the second youngest. A charming boy named Ronald."

"Ohh… how delightful…"

The witches' voices faded as Draco and his mother walked away from the drawing room. When he was sure no one was listening in, Draco turned to his mother and said, "Sirius Black's house. The one you visited when you were young, where is it?"

"Draco… what is all of this about? What is the matter? You look skittish," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Mother, I don't have time to explain," Draco said, looking around for Death Eaters. "Please, just trust me when I say this is important."

"I do not know what is going on… where's Harry, Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Mother, please!"

"Alright, all right, let's see…" Mrs. Malfoy said, remembering. "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, that is the name of Aunt Walburga's small manor. The family home is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's in London."

"Thank you Mother," Draco said.

"You're welcome… can you please tell me what all of this is about?"

"I'm sorry Mother, it is better if you don't know," Draco said. Mrs. Malfoy frowned at this but Draco did not let her argue. He walked away before she could say anything, and headed towards the main doors.

Draco passed by several Death Eaters, all of whom only glanced at him as he opened the manor's door and stepped outside. _Number 12 Grimmauld Place_ , he thought to himself. He tried to envision a mansion that would serve the Black family, but only generic visions came to mind. He took a step and tried to Apparate. His body felt it was being squeezed through a tube. He did not know where he was going to appear. The familiar squeezing stopped suddenly and Draco looked around as he barely landed on his feet. He landed in an alleyway. Draco looked around and saw that the sun was setting. He wanted to be back with Harry before night fall.

Draco walked out of the alley way and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was at the beginning of Grimmauld Place. His pace quickened as he followed the house numbers, searching for Number 12. When he reached Number 11, he stopped and looked at the house next to it, only to see Number 13. Confused, Draco looked back at Number 11, then at Number 13. He stared at the small space in between them, wondering where Number 12 was. Just as he stared, Number 11 and Number13 seemed to move, pushing away from each other as another building started to appear. Draco watched entranced as the Muggles around him seemed to ignore the house pushing into existence. Soon the houses stopped moving, and there, rusted but still legible, was the number 12.

Draco smirked and walked up the steps. He gripped the handle of the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He took his wand out and opened the door. Draco only took a couple of steps into the home before the door slammed closed. "Kreacher?" Draco called out. He walked through the small hallway and looked around, disgusted by the mess. "Must be a rubbish house-elf," Draco said to himself. "Kreacher!" he yelled louder.

"Who dares calls Mistress' Kreacher?" an old, raspy voice said. An old house-elf walked into view and glared at Draco. "Who walks into Mistress' most noble house?" it asked.

"Are you Kreacher?" Draco asked, looking down at the mangy house-elf. "You will help me find a Locket, Kreacher."

Kreacher laughed at Draco. "Mistress, look at this boy, commanding your Kreacher."

Draco, having little patience for house-elves, took out the fake Locket and held it in front of the house-elf. "Harry told me that you would know where the real Locket is," he said. Kreacher stopped laughing and glared at Draco. "That is Master Regulus'. Give it to Kreacher, you filthy wizard."

Draco glared at the house-elf. "No. You will tell me where you have put the real one." He pocketed the locket.

"Give that to Kreacher," the house-elf said.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and you will do as I say," Draco demanded.

"A Malfoy…" Kreacher said, his demeanor changing completely. "Master Malfoy… give back Kreacher Master Regulus' locket."

"Maybe," Draco said. "First you give me the real Locket."

"No, Master Regulus told Kreacher. Told Kreacher to destroy locket… but Kreacher couldn't. So Kreacher hid it—"

"Destroy it?" Draco said, "Yes, that is what I want Kreacher. Tell me where you put the Locket."

"Oh! Oh! Poor Kreacher! Poor Master Regulus! Kreacher failed him!" Kreacher moaned. "He stole it, stole it from Kreacher!"

"Who did?" Draco asked.

"That thief," Kreacher said. "Took it from Kreacher, I tried to stop him Master Regulus, but Kreacher failed!"

"Who! Tell me his name!" Draco demanded. He didn't want to deal with a grieving, demented house-elf. He just wanted to find the Horcrux so he could go back home to Harry.

"Mundungus Fletcher!" The house-elf yelled. Draco frowned, not knowing the name. "I'm guessing he's a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes," the house-elf said.

"Thank you… Kreacher," Draco said. He took out the fake locket and handed it to the house-elf. Kreacher took it greedily and began talking to himself again. Draco couldn't help but sneer at the house-elf's madness and turned to leave the home. Draco apparated back to Malfoy Manor, he needed some way of finding Mundungus Fletcher.

Draco saw two lowly Death Eaters and smirked to himself. He walked up to them and said, "You two! Come here!" The two Death Eaters looked confused before coming over. Even in their dark robes, Draco could see that they were a couple of years older than him. "What are your last names?" he demanded.

The young Death Eaters looked at each other. "Travers," said the first one. "Swannage," said the second one. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"You know who I am?" Draco asked.

"Y-Yes… everyone does," Travers said.

"Then you know what my family is capable of," Draco said. He gave a sharp look at the two Death Eaters. "There is something I need done, and I want you two to do it."

"Why would we do that?" Swannage asked.

Draco turned to the Death Eater. "You are Swannage, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah," Swannage grunted.

Draco looked at him and performed his best sneer. "I remember you, what are you doing here? Are you even a half-blood? Because there is no way you are a pureblood."

Swannage looked at Draco. "What's it to you? I'm a servant of the Dark Lord, just as you."

"True… you are," Draco stated. He looked at Travers and said, "Will you do what I tell you? This will help the Dark Lord."

"We will, but what will happen if we don't Malfoy? Last I heard your daddy's in Azkaban," Travers said.

"As is yours," Draco said. Travers chuckled but said nothing. "But still, I hold ground over you," Draco continued. "Remember whose manor you two are in. A word from me and your experience here will be hell. Another word and your lives will be ruined, even after our Lord wins the war."

"Yeah right!" Swannage said cockily.

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to try me Swannage? It would be all too easy destroying you." Draco stared at Swannage coolly, unafraid of the older Death Eater. Swannage stared back as Travers took a step back, looking carefully between the two. Draco remained quiet as he gazed at Swannage. Swannage's eyes started to look nervous before they darted away. "Will you be a good boy now?" Draco asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Swannage asked obediently.

Draco smirked. "There is a man I want you to look for. His name is Mundungus Fletcher. He is reported to be a member of the Order of Phoenix. I am sure that even a git like you knows who the Order is. Find him, and bring him to me."

"That it! Just find a bloke?" Swannage asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "Is there a problem with your orders?"

"No Malfoy, there isn't," Travers said.

"Good," Draco said. He looked at the two and asked coldly, "Why are you still here? Find him!"

The two Death Eaters bowed and walked out of the foyer through the two huge entrance doors. Draco watched them leave. He thought to himself as he left the foyer, the Locket should be his soon, but as he wait he should try and get the other two Horcruxes. He decided to leave the snake for last. Draco looked outside and saw that it was finally night time. "I should head back to Harry," he told himself.

He turned around to head back to the foyer, but his mother walked into the corridor and said, "Draco, come. It is time for dinner."

Draco turned around and saw his mother waiting impatiently. " _He_ demands it," she stressed.

Draco's eyes looked between his mother and the outside window. He needs to get back to Harry, but it wouldn't be good if the Dark Lord becomes suspicious too early in the game. "Very well mother," he said.

"Good. Have you seen Harry? He isn't in your room and I could not find him anywhere," Mrs. Malfoy said.

Draco thought quickly and lied, "Harry is sick. He's sleeping."

"But he isn't in your room," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"He is in the room next to it," Draco lied. "He insisted. I've locked the doors to give him some privacy."

Mrs. Malfoy frowned, "I will send a house-elf for food after dinner," she decided.

"Don't worry," Draco said. "I've already had a house-elf send him food."

Mrs. Malfoy took the answer and turned around, leading Draco to the dining hall. There were less Death Eaters than Draco expected. Yaxley was there, sitting close to the Dark Lord's right as he sat at the head of the table. Draco noticed that both Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were there too, both of them staring at Draco as he and his mother came in. Voldemort looked at Draco and said "Sit next to me Malfoy. We have certain… results we need to discuss."

"Yes… my lord," Draco said, refusing to meet Voldemort's eyes. He silently past the Lestrange brothers, and he heard the younger one whisper "Traitor" to him. Mrs. Malfoy frowned, but took her place at the table. The food appeared, but Draco was not hungry. Voldemort looked around the table and said, "Potter is not here."

"He is sick, my lord," Mrs. Malfoy said. "He is resting in the room next to Draco's."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked, turning his attention to Draco. Draco glanced up at him and softly said, "Yes, it is." Voldemort simply looked down at Draco and said, "Bring him to me tomorrow then. For now, Yaxley had told me something interesting that I believe you should know."

"H-He has?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Voldemort said. "Remember this morning, when you and Harry have left to watch the trial of Bellatrix Lestrange? I have given both of you one order. Make sure that she is sentenced to Azkaban, and report immediately back to me. Now, not only did you and Harry deliberately not report back to me immediately after the trial, but Bellatrix Lestrange had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

"You traitor," Rodolphus said. "My wife's dead cause of you and that poof!"

Draco just looked at the Lestrange before turning to Voldemort. "Know that I am not merciless Draco," Voldemort said. "Explain why you and Harry did not speak out against the sentence. From what Yaxley had told me, Harry had a perfect opportunity to speak."

Draco looked down at Yaxley. The old gentlemen just gave a nod to Draco. Draco just knew he was smirking from behind his wineglass. "Speak Draco, it is rude to keep our Lord waiting," Yaxley said.

Draco gave him a sharp look before looking at Voldemort, focusing on anything but his eyes. He felt the familiar invasion of Voldemort in his mind. "We decided not to cause a scene," Draco said. "My aunt's sentence was the result of a Minister who needed to show the Ministry still has strength. Anything Harry or I could say would not deter the Ministry's mind."

"Then you should have forced him," Yaxley commented. "A little Imperious Curse should be more than simple enough for you or Potter to cast."

"We were being closely watched," Draco told Yaxley, turning his attention from Voldemort to the old man. "It would have been obvious if Harry or I took out our wands, even if a little bit."

"A simple jinx would fix that," Yaxley said. "You and Harry had plenty of opportunity to take control of the Minister, just admit that and then we can go to the next issue."

"We had no opportunities," Draco said simply. "You were there, Yaxley. If it were so easy, surely you could have done it."

"Yaxley's responsibility there was to simply watch you and Potter," Voldemort said emotionlessly. "You and Potter have failed Draco."

"We had no opportunity," Draco said. "The courtroom was full. Umbridge had brought full attention to Harry and me."

"I heard," Voldemort said. "At that point, you and Potter have lost any chance you had to fulfilling your mission." Draco turned his attention back to Voldemort. "Unfortunately, though, I still have need for you and Potter. You two will receive your punishments, but only at a later date. But in the meantime…" He stood up and addressed the Lestranges. "You two may not harm Draco or Potter… yet. In the meantime, you will go and collect Lucius. For every time Potter and Draco disappoint me, you may… take care of Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord," the Lestrange brothers said. Voldemort looked at Mrs. Malfoy and said, "That seems only fair, correct Narcissa? After all, your son did fail."

Mrs. Malfoy looked like she wanted to argue, to get out or do something, but under Voldemort's malicious stare, she only nodded. Voldemort smirked. Draco had to resist glaring at the Dark Lord, instead he stared at his food and silently waited for dinner to end, planning how to use the Lestrange brothers in the meantime.

As soon as Voldemort dismissed them, Draco left and returned to his room before apparating to the cottage. He ate a small dinner in the kitchenette and moved into the king bedroom, where Harry still laid. With a sad look, Draco undressed and climbed into bed, being careful not to disturb Harry in case that somehow worsens his condition, and slept uneasily.

The next morning, Draco made sure the house-elves were taking care of Harry before he left the cottage. Draco decided he should go for the Hufflepuff cup first, figuring it would be the easiest. He envisioned Lestrange manor and took a step. He Apparated in front of the large black doors of Lestrange Manor and pointed his wand at him. The doors opened quietly and Draco walked in. Using his memory of the small manor, Draco navigated the dark halls, keeping his head done so not to see the various paintings of torture. A Lestrange staple. He made it to Rabastan's room and unlocked it.

Draco smirked at Rabastan's sleeping form. He crept towards the man and pointed his wand at the man's temple. " _Imperio,_ " he hissed. Rabastan made some noises before relaxing. "Wake up," Draco commanded. Rabastan's eyes opened, having a dazed look about them. "You will dress then take me to the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts."

The Lestrange just nodded, Draco having full control of his weak mind. Rabastan stood and moved to his wardrobe. He dressed quickly and went to the door where Draco was waiting. Draco led Rabastan to the nearest fireplace. "We will travel by floo. You first."

Rabastan took a fist full of Floo powder and threw it at the fireplace, green flames bursting up. "Gringotts!" he yelled before walking in. Draco followed suit and casted the Imperious Curse again as soon as he stepped into Gringotts. Rabastan's dazed look returned and Draco pocketed his wand, knowing that his spell will still be in effect. _Walk to the stand,_ he thought. Rabastan took a step forward and Draco followed. They were the only wizards in Gringotts that morning, the building filled with goblins already working. They walked towards a goblin who was crouched over a large ledger. He goblin looked up and stared at them through it's hooked nose.

"What business do you have?" the goblin asked.

Draco looked between the goblin and Rabastan and thought of his response.

"We are here to withdraw an important heirloom from the Lestrange vault," Rabastan said, voicing Draco's thoughts.

"Very well," the goblin said shortly. He closed his ledger and got down from its chair. The goblin led Draco and Rabastan to the back of the bank, where the mine carts were waiting. The three got in and Draco kept his eyes open, waiting for The Thief's Downfall. He knew of the bank's defenses. He knew that if he kept Rabastan under the Imperious Curse, then the cart would crash thanks to the Downfall. The cart flew across the railways as they went deeper and deeper into the bank. Draco did his best to keep his stomach down as the rails twisted this way and that, passing multiple alternative pathways of rails and vaults.

Soon, Draco saw the beginnings of the Thief's Downfall ahead. He knew that this had to be timed perfectly. Too soon and Rabastan would cause a commotion. Too late, and they would fall to their deaths. Draco watched as the Downfall came closer and closer, his nervousness and anxiety growing each and every second. They were a hundred feet away and Draco kept the spell going, fifty feet, twenty five feet, ten feet, one foot—NOW! Draco canceled the spell and held on tightly as the mine-cart flew through Thief's Downfall. The cart continued to move, staying on the rails as it turned and Draco sighed. They passed. Rabastan groaned and began looking around confused before Draco reestablished the Imperious Curse.

Rabastan had a dazed look again and the cart continued on its way, the goblin not noticing anything. After several more twists and turns, the mining cart slowed to a stop in front of the Lestrange Vault. The goblin hopped off and did not wait for Draco and Rabastan. The two wizards stepped out of the mining cart and walked towards the goblin. The goblin placed its entire palm on the vault's door, and the door melted away, revealing a cavelike opening crammed from ceiling to floor with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skin of strange creatures—and many more treasure that Draco could not see. "Bout half the size of my family's vault," he said to himself as the goblin led them in.

Draco looked around, looking for something that looked like Hufflepuff's cup. Draco examined one tall shelf, and saw a small golden cup. The cup had two handles, and when Draco looked closer he saw a badger engraved on it. _That one,_ he thought. Rabastan walked up to Draco and pointed at the cup. "That one," he told the goblin.

The goblin walked up and looked at the cup. "Very well," it said. The goblin said some things in a language Draco did not understand, and he watched as the cup slowly levitated off of the shelf and moved by itself into the air. It descended slowly and the goblin reached up to grab it. When it was in its hands, the goblin turned to Rabastan and offered it, "Here," it said.

 _Take it,_ Draco thought. Rabastan took it and gave it to Draco to hold. Draco looked down at the cup and felt… power. A malicious power that he quickly stashed away in a robe pocket. The goblin led them out, using a railway that did not pass through Thief's Downfall as they were leaving the vaults. Back at the surface, the goblin returned to its ledger as Draco and Rabastan went back to the fireplaces. They returned to Lestrange Manor and Draco stopped the Imperious Curse. With his senses back to him, Rabastan glared at Draco. "What did you make me do!? What is that cup you made me steal?" he demanded.

Draco did not answer. Instead he pointed his wand at Rabastan and yelled, " _Obliviate!"_ A light blue light flashed from Draco's wand and attacked Rabastan, wiping his memories of his actions that morning. Draco pocketed his wand and quickly apparated away, back to the cottage.

Safe at the cottage, Draco walked towards the small dining table and took out Hufflepuff's Cup. He stared at the cup for a moment, wondering how such a small object could hold so much power, and decided to check on Harry. Harry was still unconscious, and Draco frowned. He had been sleeping for almost a day. When will he wake up? "Harry baby," he said sitting down in the wooden chair near the bed. "I'm starting to get scared. Voldemort… I think he's getting suspicious of us. Yaxley had told him of the trial. He is angry, said he was going to have the Lestranges torture my father because of our failures. …It is only a matter of time before he starts torturing me… or my mother. We have little time Harry, but I think I'm making good progress. I have one Horcrux already. Hufflepuff's Cup, it's right here… in the cottage. I'm going to keep it here until I'm ready to destroy them all at once. I have two Death Eaters searching for Mundungus Fletcher. The Locket, the one that Kreacher was supposed to have? Fletcher stole it apparently, so I am having them look for the man while I get the other two. Don't worry baby, I'm being safe. After I'm done with them, I'll use a memory charm and wipe their minds of what they have done. I've already done it to Rabastan Lestrange. What's two more Death Eaters?"

Draco tried to chuckle but couldn't. The sight of Harry's motionless body made it impossible for him to smile. "I know… you're still alive, but it's hard… talking to you like this. Harry… please wake up. After… after all of this is over, I have some great news for you. Would you… would you like to know what it is?" Draco sniffled, trying to hold back his tears, and leaned closer to Harry. "I am going to make you mine. Forever. You'll never be Harry Potter again. Instead, you'll be a Malfoy. My Malfoy. I am still your dominant, my beautiful, beautiful submissive. Even though we don't play it often, we know it's true. That's why we're perfect for each other baby. We balance each other…" Draco wiped a tear that was forming under his eye. He smiled kissed Harry's forehead. "So wake up, so I can lavish my submissive with all the pleasures he want."

A house-elf appeared in the doorway and told Draco that two Death Eaters were looking for him, saying that they found a man he wanted. Draco thanked the house-elf and looked down at Harry. "I have work to do," he said. "You just stay here and rest."

He left the cottage and soon arrived back at Malfoy Manor with the house-elf. "Where are they?" he asked.

"The basement, Master Draco," the house-elf said.

"Does the Dark Lord know they're here?" Draco asked as he and the house-elf walked towards the stairs leading to the basement.

"No Master Draco," the house-elf said.

"Good. Do not tell him," Draco commanded the house-elf. The house-elf looked shocked. "But—but—"

"Do not tell him. That is a direct order," Draco said. The house-elf looked extremely worried, as if divided by two orders. It finally looked up at Draco and hesitantly bowed. Draco took that as a "yes" and went down the stairs towards the basement. He heard the taunts of the two Death Eaters and followed the sound of their voices. In a corner room of the basement, Draco found the two Death Eaters, as well as Fletcher. "We found him, Malfoy," Travers said.

"Is he unharmed?" Draco asked as he closed the door, locking it with a whispered " _Colloportus!_ "

"Is that you Malfoy?" Fletcher asked, turning to look at Draco. "Thought you looked familiar, look just like your dad you do."

"Fletcher," Draco said. "The Locket you stole from Kreacher. Give it to me."

"Locket? What locket?" Fletcher asked, chuckling. "Oh, don't tell me you believe those nasty things they say 'bout me! That I'm a thief and all that! I tell you, I would never steal from Sirius' house, never!"

"The Locket has an engraved snake in the shape of the letter 'S,'" Draco continued. "Harry and I need it, it is very important."

"Oh yeah? And what is so important that you need the Locket for? Eh Malfoy? And what's with these two dressed like Death Eaters?" Fletcher asked.

"I'm using them," Draco stated, only casting a casual glance at the two Death Eaters. "The Locket holds a key to killing Voldemort. Destroy it, and Voldemort hurts."

"Wait, what you talking about Malfoy!" Swannage demanded, moving to get his wand. Draco turned and easily casted " _Expelliarmus!_ " at the two Death Eaters, their wands flying away form them.

"So you're trying to get a leg-up on No-Nose are you? Very tricky of you Malfoy, I like that!" Fletcher laughed. He rummaged through his robes and said, "I had a lady who was interested in this, but now that I know it's value to You-Know-Who… ahh whynot! Have some fun with it!" Mundungus pulled out a golden locket and threw it at Draco. Draco examined it, smiling when he saw the engraved snake.

"Thank you," Draco said. "Do you have your wand?"

"Of course I do," Fletcher said. "These two were stupid enough to not even take it. Well… ta-ta Malfoy." Fletcher disapparated away, leaving only Draco and the two Death Eaters. Draco didn't even give the two a chance as he casted the Memory Charm on them, leaving them dazed and confused.

With two Horcruxes in his possession, Draco walked up the stairs of the basement. He walked across the foyer and heard a heavy _thunk_ sound. He turned and saw Nagini slithering down the grand stairwell, the giant snake using the banister to navigate. Seeing the snake, and knowing that he had to destroy it too caused fear to ride up Draco's spine. There was no way he could leave his mother with such a monster such as that. He quickly ran around the manor, looking for his mother. He had to get her out of this house, out of Voldemort's reach. He found her reading in a small library. "Draco," she smiled. "There you are. Sometimes I wonder if you forget about your mother. It is so lonely without your father here."

Draco frowned. "Mother, you need to leave the manor… at least for a couple of days."

"Whatever for Draco? Are you alright? First you wanted to know where my aunt's home was, and now you want me out of my own house? What is the matter with you Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Nothing is mother," Draco said. "It is just that… things are going to be… dangerous here for the next couple of days… and Harry and I don't want you to get hurt by accident. So I think… we think… that it would be best for you if you stay at someone else's manor for awhile. Until the danger is past. Please mother… Harry and I don't want to worry for you."

"You two do not need to worry for me Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Instead it is I who is worried about you. But… I can see how much this means for you and Harry… I guess I'll see if I can stay at Viola's house. Perhaps I can see if I can help with the wedding preparations for her son and that Weasley boy… that would be nice. Take my mind off things for awhile."

"Thank you mother…" Draco said, taking a step to hug his mother. "You have no idea how much this will relieve me and Harry."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Malfoy said, returning the hug. "Now, if I am to leave for Viola's, then I have to start packing soon." She gave Draco a soft smile and walked out of the small library, leaving Draco by himself. Draco took a sigh of relief.

"That solves one problem," he muttered to himself. "Now… I just need to go back to Hogwarts." Draco went to the fireplace and looked for the small silver cup containing floo powder. He figured it would be less suspicious for him to travel via floo powder. He hoped that the school's defenses hadn't tightened during the summer as he threw the powder at the fireplace. "Hogwarts! Professor Slughorn's office!" Draco yelled. He stepped into the green fire and felt the familiar sensation of nauseating spinning. His body was thrown around a couple of times, as if trying to forcefully push past the school's barriers before with one final lurch his feet landed on solid ground.

He almost fell getting out of the fireplace, but caught himself. He almost couldn't believe that he was able to make it to Hogwarts. It felt as if he drank Harry's Felix Felicis. Professor Slughorn's office was unusually dark for the time of day. The room was silent as Draco crept away from the fireplace, and Draco guessed that either Slughorn was not in his office, or he was not in the castle at all. He did not dwell on it however, as he quickly but quietly got out of the office. He knew he was on the fifth floor of the castle, and had to get to the seventh floor without any of the ghosts or remaining staff seeing him.

Draco sprinted down the corridor, trying to remember the secret passages that would lead him directly to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. He could not, so he had to slow down and, irritated at himself, made his way towards the great staircase. He stopped when he heard voices. Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall were strolling down the corridor, talking to each other, discussing who should be the next head of Hogwarts. Draco hugged the wall as he waited for them to walk away, thankful that they did not see him as they walked across his corridor's opening. Draco waited until he couldn't hear the sounds of their voices before he moved again. He quickly made it to the stairs and made his way up, taking the steps two at a time as he kept alert.

An idea, a thought that he was going to do it, he was going to get Voldemort's Horcruxes all in two days grew in his mind as he got closer and closer to the seventh floor. When he finally reached the corridor with the Room of Requirement, thoughts of Harry filled his head. He frowned and tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. Instead, he chanted in his mind, _I need the room with the Horcrux. I need the room with the Horcrux. I need the room with the Horcrux._ He walked around the corridor three times, turned to where the room is supposed to be, but the door didn't show.

Draco frowned, confused why the door did not show. Maybe it was too direct. Draco decided to try something more general. _I need a room to hide things. I need a room to hide things. I need a room to hide things._ He walked around the corridor three times, turned to where the room is supposed to be, and smirked when he saw the door. Standing where it was supposed to be. Draco pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was huge and cluttered with almost everything imaginable. Draco looked around and cursed. The room seemed endless and things were almost piled to the ceiling at least twenty feet high. Draco looked down the pathways made of cleared junk. He had no idea where to start.

Slowly becoming overwhelmed, Draco took out his wand and casted " _Lumos!_ " before slowly walking down a pathway, his eyes darting over everything around him, looking for something diadem like. Broken and damaged furniture littered everywhere Draco looked, with books piling high on top of them. Draco went further and further down the pathway and saw, to his shock, a great bloodied axe, which he hoped wasn't used for centuries. Draco walked through endless pathways, both his eyes and wand moving around wildly as he looked for the diadem. He felt that hours were passing by as he looked, finding nothing but books and broken furniture. He moved his wand, and for a moment, thought he saw a glint. He moved it again, and the glint became even clearer. He moved towards where he saw the glint and yelled out in excitement. There, laying under a burned book, was a silver diadem with pure-blue sapphires. Draco took up the final Horcrux and couldn't be happier with himself. He's done it! He gathered the remaining Horcruxes! Now, all that was left was to destroy them, and Nagini as well. He placed it in his robes and began the long journey home.

Draco went to sleep as soon as he got home. He ran into nothing on his way back to a fireplace in Hogwarts. The sun had set completely, and Draco was exhausted. He did not eat when he got back to the cottage. Only undressed and went to bed, his dreams full of new and exciting things he wanted to do with Harry.

It took Draco three days to figure out where and how he was going to destroy the Horcruxes. He knew Fiendfyre would destroy anything in its path, including the Manor, so there was no way he could cast it in there. As much as he wanted Voldemort dead, there was no way he was going to risk Malfoy Manor for it. Instead, he decided he was going to do it somewhere remote, just in case he could not control the Fiendfyre. Draco figured that if he lost control, he could simply diapparated away quickly and let the Aurors handle taking care of the fire. He made sure the Horcruxes were secure in his inner robe pockets before he left for Malfoy Manor.

He needed to find some way of getting Nagini away from Voldemort. Lately the Dark Lord had been keeping the giant snake close to him. Draco could hear the man hissing to the snake whenever he past his father's study. Draco walked along the corridor leading to his father's study when he stopped. A small group of Death Eaters were guarding door. "What's going on here?" he asked as he approached them.

"The Dark Lord is having a meeting," a Death Eater said.

"Then why didn't Harry or I heard of it?" Draco asked.

The Death Eaters laughed at him. "The Dark Lord is angry at you two poofs. Why would he want to have a meeting with you then?"

Draco glared at the group of Death Eaters and had to resist pulling out his wand. The Death Eaters continued to gruff at him, only to stop as the door opened slowly. They all stiffened as a loud hissing sound filled the corridors. The Death Eaters looked down to see Nagini slithering around their feet. The snake moved purposefully around the Death Eaters, showing them that she could kill them at any moment. Draco looked down at the snake, bottling his fear. Nagini turned and hissed when she saw Draco. She stopped moving and started to raise, standing fully to reach Draco's chest. Draco stared at the snake's eyes and suddenly felt dread and anxiety. Her eyes were not normal snake eyes. There was something off putting about them, something… almost human. Draco stared down at the snake and his hand moved slowly to his robe. He had a feeling, a thought that if he showed her what was in his pocket… that she would follow him to her death.

Nagini watched curiously, calculatingly as Draco opened his robe. He barely opened it, but it was enough for the snake to see as Draco took his other hand and briefly pulled out the Locket before pocketing it. He smirked at the snake before turning and walking away from the group of petrified Death Eaters.

Draco smirked and quickened his step slightly as he heard Nagini following him, hissing lightly. He occasionally glanced back to make sure the snake was still following him. Nagini stuck mostly to the shadows, but Draco saw glances of her when they stepped into well-lit areas of the manor. He just had to trust that she wouldn't either lose interest or straight out attack him when he stepped outside. Draco walked down a back corridor, knowing that it led to a servant's exit. It would be quicker that way. Draco pushed open the small door and stepped outside, leaving the side of the house and gave one final glance to make sure Nagini was following him. She was, so Draco made sure to keep looking ahead and tried to keep his pace calm. There was an old house off of the Malfoy Property. Draco didn't know who owned it before, but he knew that it was far enough away that it shouldn't cause too much harm burning it down, and the Aurors would be far enough away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters that they wouldn't see each other.

Draco kept his pace even, he wouldn't look back. He was scared to look back. He somehow knew that if he looked back to check Nagini, then he would die. He kept his head high as he walked, he could see the old abandoned house in the distance. He remembered when he was young, he and Blaise would use to run to the house, just to look at it. That was how he figured out the old house would be a perfect spot.

The house had a deep basement, the walls showing signs of decay as roots and earth were slowly taking over it. When Draco finally reached the house, he left the front door open for Nagini, knowing that she was only one step behind him. "The Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, and Ravenclaw's Diadem," he said out loud. "I have them, all here. They are the last ones, correct? Along with you." Draco walked through the small kitchen and towards the small door that led to the basement. He opened it and walked down the stairs. The basement was full dust-covered furniture. Draco went to a table near the back and slowly opened his robe. One by one he placed the Horcruxes onto the table, an icy feeling of fear growing in him as he heard the slithers and hisses of Nagini.

He could not tell where she was. His eyes darted around as he faced the Horcruxes. His hand slowly moved towards his wand, and he felt something by his feet. He jumped and casted a Stunner, the red light illuminating the dark basement for a moment. Nagini appeared for a moment, right in front of Draco before disappearing again. Draco made a ran for the stairwell, but a heavy appendage wrapped around Draco's leg and he fell down. He turned quickly to see Nagini coiled to strike. He casted another stunner and tried to get away, but the snake kept a firm grip on his leg, her lower body wrapped twice around it. Nagini lunged at Draco, but he rolled away. She struck again and Draco rolled again. He could hear the snake's aggressive hiss right next to his ear. Draco aimed his wand and kept casting Stunner after Stunner. " _Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! STUPEFY!_ " The basement was illuminated by the red lights of stunners. With each light, Draco only saw glimpses of Nagini. He looked down and saw where she was holding him. He quickly aimed his wand at her tail and yelled " _STUPEFY!_ "

The red stunner hit it's mark and Draco heard the snake cry out in pain. The hold on his leg was gone and Draco took that moment to scramble to his feet. He ran for the stairs and pointed his wand away from him, yelling the incantation for Fiendfyre.

The flames shot out from Draco's wand and immediately Draco seemed to lose control. The flames morphed, forming a pack of fiery beasts. Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, the remains of the basement thrown up in the air into their fanged mouths, tossed on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno. Draco saw briefly a giant snake catching on fire before the fires started to turn on him.

Draco ran his fastest as he fled the basement. He could feel the heat of the flames lick the back of his neck as he pushed through the basement door. The fire seemed to have a life of it's own as it chased Draco, an unearthly roar coming from it as Draco ran through the kitchen and out the front door. He continued to run until there was a mile between him and the house. He stopped and turned to watch the fire consume the house. He saw wizards starting to apparate to the fire and decided it was time to leave.

He arrived at the cottage and rushed into the room to see Harry. "I've done it!" he said cheerfully. "Harry I've done it! The Horcruxes… they're all gone. Did you hear that? They're gone! You can wake up now! … Please baby… please wake up."


	22. Don't Be Afraid

Chapter XXII

Don't Be Afraid

"Bring him here," Voldemort demanded. He was slouching ever so slightly in his chair. He could feel them, all of them, gone, destroyed. Voldemort, for the first time in many eons, have felt mortality again. And he knew exactly whose fault it was. He watched as two masked Death Eaters dragged the male towards him. The male's hair would be platinum blond if it weren't for the tangled, dirty knots and the obvious evidence of aging. The man was gaunt looking, his body seemingly too skinny as the beginning of bones can be seen poking his skin.

The Death Eaters threw him to the floor at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort only stared down at the man, remembering that at times like this Nagini would slither in to cause fear in his victims. But she was not, so instead Voldemort just stared, his wand between his fingertips as the now mortal Dark Lord look at his prey.

"M-My Lord…" the man began to say.

Voldemort just stared down in disgust at the man, the traitor's father. He flicked his wand and the man screamed in agony. Voldemort continued his spell until he became bored of hearing the man's screams, now turned into hoarse whimpers. "Where is your son?" Voldemort said slowly, letting his words ooze from his mouth, his venom seeping into the man's body with every syllable.

"Harry!" Draco screamed in joy. He had just woken up from a rough night of sleeping to find Harry staring at him, his beautiful green eyes looking directly into his silver. "Oh! Harry baby!" Draco said again, pulling his Potter into a tight hug.

"Draco… how long… what happened…" Harry strained, his voice hoarse.

"Nine days," Draco said. "God Harry, I thought you were dead!" Draco pulled Harry's smaller body into his and held him tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Harry looked up at Draco. They embraced for a moment before Harry pushed away; he sat up and tried to get out of bed. Draco immediately jumped out of the bed to help Harry. Harry held his arm out to stop Draco and sat on the bed's edge. He pushed against his legs as he stood up, his legs buckled under the weight and he staggered. Draco rushed to hold him, and helped Harry stand up. Harry looked at Draco, and he took a step back. Harry took a couple of practice steps before turning to Draco. "Draco… what happened?"

"Come on baby, let's get you something to eat, I'll tell you what I've done," Draco said with a smug grin.

Draco led Harry to the small kitchen and called for a house-elf. He ordered the house elf to make Harry and him lunch before turning his attention on Harry. "So… he's gone yeah? The Horcrux in your head?"

"Yeah… yeah I… I-I killed him," Harry admitted, looking down at the table.

"Are you going to be okay Harry?" Draco asked. Harry looked up and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am. I just…" Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm fine."

"Alright… well it worked, I heard every word you yelled," Draco said as the House-elf appeared again with platters filled with food. Harry reached for the platters and filled his plate, setting aside a huge piece of treacle tart for later. "So, you found all the Horcruxes?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco said taking a bite from his plate. "The locket, the Cup, the diadem, and the snake."

"Nagini? So he did make it into a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"And it took you nine days to destroy them all?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Nine? Please, it took me four days," Draco said.

Harry chuckled and said, "Do you want a reward?"

"I want Voldemort gone," Draco said.

Harry nodded. He took another bite and said, "Can you tell me… how you did it?"

Draco chuckled and said, "Of course baby. Let's see, after you fell into your coma I brought you here—"

"Which is?"

"A cottage my family owns," Draco said. "We are far away from Malfoy Manor and Voldemort, don't worry." Harry nodded and Draco continued as they both ate. "I went after the Locket first. All you told me was that it was with Kreacher, so I had to get my mother to tell me where your godfather's house is—"

"Is she alright!? Your mother, don't tell me that she's still—"

"She's with Blaise's mother," Draco said. "She's safe, don't worry. Anyway, my mother told me where Grimmauld Place is, and I went there. The house-elf was less than willing to work with me, but I used the Locket you and Dumbledore took to persuade him. …" Draco continued to tell Harry of his adventures over the past week. Harry ate and regained his strength as he listened to Draco, fully enwrapped in the blonde's words. He was a good listener, he did not interrupt Draco as he talked, instead he silently nibbled on his dessert, smiling. When Draco was done talking both boys finished their lunch and Harry looked at Draco. "We're really doing it," he said softly.

"Yeah, we are…" Draco said. He looked at Harry and said, "Come on, where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"It's here… it's just that we're actually killing someone Draco. I'm going to need much more than courage for that."

"We are not killing someone," Draco said. "We're killing a monster. Don't worry baby, I'll be here by you. I'll make sure that nobody, not one person will harm what is mine."

Harry looked at Draco and said, "And I'll make sure no one harms you."

Draco chuckled, "Harry, I'm the dominant one here, it's my job to protect you."

"Don't care, I'm a brash Gryffindor remember?"

Draco laughed and stood up, "True," he said, walking towards Harry. "But you're my Gryffindor." He hugged Harry.

Harry returned the hug and they stood there in silence for a time, enjoying the feel of the other's weight against them, as if it will be the last time they will feel it. Harry felt sad for some reason, he did not want to let go of Draco. He felt that as soon as he and Draco let go he'll never see him again. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled Draco's scent, losing his mind to Draco's dominating, intoxicating smell. At least he'll have this feeling to remember if everything fails.

They separated and took out their wands. "Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah… but we need some way of getting him out of your home," Harry said.

"How so?"

"To make sure that any of the things we've done for him can't be traced back to us… we need to kill him somewhere populated," Harry said.

"You have an idea Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. He looked up at Draco and said, "We could try the Ministry?"

"But he might have followers there," Draco stated. Harry nodded and said, "Yeah but the place will be swarmed by Aurors."

"True…" Draco looked at Harry for a moment before asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Draco," Harry said, shocked that Draco would ask that question. "I trust you with everything Draco, I love you."

"And I love you too Harry," Draco said. They both smiled softly at each other, "Come on, it's time to end this."

The boys apparated into Malfoy Manor's foyer. The main entrance room was empty, but Harry felt a change in the air. The manor felt darker, heavier as they looked around. The shadows fell heavier on the furniture in the room, the portraits seemed eerily empty as their blank faces stared at Draco and Harry. There was also a thick smell in the air, something awful that made Harry's skin crawl and his blood curl. There was no Death Eaters in sight; in fact Harry could not hear anything. Could they all be hiding under Invisibility Cloaks or something? Harry took a step forward, his wand pointed towards the set of double doors that led to Mr. Malfoy's study. He and Draco took another step and the doors burst open.

Voldemort stood where the doors were, black smoke hovering where his feet are supposed to be. He looked like a horrid monstrous ghost to Harry. His face was even gaunter as ever, his skin seemed to just outline a very skeletal body. Voldemort's hands seemed only like bones now, being kept together by tight skin that showed every curve of every bone in his hand. His face was skull-like, his eyes sunken in, only specks of red in the void of his eye socket. "Harry, Draco…" Voldemort said, his voice still as icy and menacing as ever. "You both have returned… Draco, I have something to show you."

Voldemort's hand twitched, his wand appearing instantly. He moved his wand again and something squishy-sounding came flying past Voldemort and landed right in front of Draco.

"FATHER!" Draco screamed.

Harry looked down and felt like he was going to vomit. The body of Lucius Malfoy laid in front of Harry and Draco, though it was obvious he wasn't just killed. Though still together, the body was barely in one piece, the head, arms, and legs only connected to the body by tendons. Blood pours from the openings, pooling quickly around their shoes. Mr. Malfoy's face was stuck in a shock of horror, deep cuts seeming like ravines in his cheeks. His nose was smashed into his face, and Harry had to look away quickly as sickness overwhelmed him.

"Usually," Voldemort said. "I would have Nagini consume those that I have killed. However you have killed her, Draco."

They both glared at Voldemort. Voldemort chuckled, "That anger… the rage that I feel from both of you… where was this when I required of you?"

"You fucker," Draco cursed. "You'll pay for this. YOU'LL PAY OF THIS!" Draco whipped his wand and a nearby table sprang to life, flying towards Voldemort. Voldemort casted a shield and the table splintered into pieces with a loud crashing sound.

"You stupid boy," Voldemort chuckled. "Do you two really believe that you can kill me with such parlor tricks?"

Draco looked at Harry, his hand sneaking towards Harry's. When their fingers touched and hooked, Harry took a look at Draco. Confidence growing within him, Harry said "Your Horcruxes are gone Tom. You have nothing left to hide behind. This is it, you're dying today."

"No Harry Potter," Voldemort chuckled. "You are dying today, and after you are dead I will take my time with the Malfoy boy. Tell me Draco, will you last longer than your father?"

Draco simply glared at him. They both raised their wands and fired stunners at Voldemort. Voldemort easily blocked them and started to cast the Killing Curse. Draco's grip on Harry tightened and he yelled "Hogwarts!" as he apparated both him and Harry away. He was sure he could do it one more time.

There was a sound like an explosion and both boys felt the sensation of being squeezed through a steel tube. When the feeling past, Harry saw that they were both in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He noticed the staff table was full.

Professor McGonagall began to stand and said "Mr. Potter what—"

The Great Hall shook violently. There was another sound of an explosion, and Harry and Draco were both thrown apart by the force, the four long tables being pushed back as a column of black smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Voldemort stepped through the column and only spare a glance at the professors before his eyes landed on Harry. "Stupid boy," he smirked.

"The Dark Lord!" Professor McGonagall gasped. The professors all stood up and she said, "Horace, go inform the Aurors immediately. How dare you come into my school and threaten my students!" she said at Voldemort. Professor McGonagall walked around the staff table as Voldemort turned his attention to her, smirking at her.

"Professor McGonagall, it has been a long time," he said.

"Get out of my school," Professor McGonagall said. She moved her wand and all the floating candles' flames shot up before descending onto Voldemort, encasing him in a fireball. The orange fire turned a sickening black, expanding rapidly before an invisible force pushed the flames away, causing Harry's body to slide even further away and Professor McGonagall to be knocked against the table.

"You are not Dumbledore, old woman," Voldemort said.

"No, but I am still Headmistress of this school," Professor McGonagall declared. Harry staggered to his feet and saw Madam Pomfrey helping Draco up on the other side. "Are you alright Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, taking out his wand. "Tom!" He yelled, getting Voldemort's attention. "This is between you and me Tom. No one else."

Professor McGonagall took the distraction and casted a Stunner straight at Voldemort's chest. It hit him, but the beast did not stagger. Instead he raised his wand before slashing it down. The floating candles still in the air all started to spin. The candles spun and spun before they seemed only circular before they hurled themselves at Professor McGonagall and the other staff. They immediately began casting shield charms and stunners at the candles as Voldemort turned his attention back at Harry.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of where their spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell and the golden cage that he had seen in his fourth year reappeared again. This time however, Harry pressed against the spell, using all his might and strength to push Voldemort's jet back. The two spells fought, plasma ricocheting everywhere. Then, another blast, and suddenly the red jet was overtaking the green. Both were screaming as Draco and the professors watched in awe and fear. But Voldemort whipped his wand and broke the connection, the force pushing Harry back against the Gryffindor table. "Enough of this Potter," Voldemort said. "I will bury you here if you won't die."

Voldemort began to rise in the air, the black smoke appearing again, erupting from his cloak. The Professors tried to cast stunners at him, but they all just phased through the Dark Lord as he aimed his wand at the ceiling. The once calm night sky of the enchanted ceiling turned violent as the ceiling rumbled. Chunks of the ceiling began to fall apart, Harry yelled to Professor McGonagall and the other staff to get out as he and Draco ran towards each other. The chunks of the ceiling seemed to have lives of their own as they chased the fleeing professors, one hitting Professor Flitwick in the back of his back and pushed him through the side door.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and yelled, "Outside!"

They covered their heads as they ran the length of the Great Hall, the debris of the ceiling launching towards them. Voldemort's voice rang through the hall as he casted Killing Curse after Killing Curse. Harry felt a force against his back and he was forced into the air, his body slamming against the wall as the debris smashed against his spine. "Harry!" Draco yelled, pulling Harry up and supporting him, "Come on love!"

Draco helped Harry run the rest of the way out of the Great Hall. Voldemort chased after, gliding on his black smoke, aiming Killing Curses recklessly. They ran out of the castle and into the Viaduct Courtyard. Voldemort entered the courtyard and smirked at them. "Enough running boys," he said. "Now you two will die."

Harry and Voldemort both casted their spells again, and once more they collided, causing the golden cage to appear again. Draco started casting every hex and curse he knew at the cage, but it did not budge. " _Crucio! Bombarda! Avada Kedavra!"_

Each and every spell Draco casted bounced off of the golden cage that held Voldemort and Harry, bouncing from the magical cage and into the night sky. Harry's red jet was losing ground, Voldemort's Killing Curse inching closer and closer. Harry's hand started to shake incontrollable, and he struggled to disconnect the spell, falling out of the way as the golden cage exploded around them. Harry looked up and saw that Voldemort had fell as well.

The moon was full and directly above the three wizards looking down. Harry and Draco struggled to their feet quickly. Draco rushed towards Voldemort and screamed _"Crucio!"_ at the fallen figure.

Voldemort did not scream, instead he was simply forced to the ground as the spell took effect on the body. Draco stood over Voldemort's body, his wand aimed at the Dark Lord's body as he kept the spell going. Harry caught his breath and walked up to Voldemort, his wand clutched in his hand.

Voldemort looked up at Harry and laughed as the pain of the Cruciatus Curse didn't exist. "Go on Potter, do it. Kill me Potter. You are a traitor Harry."

"No, I am not," Harry stated, his wand aimed at Voldemort's skull.

Voldemort laughed coldly and said, "But you are Harry, can't you see? You are a traitor to the Order, you have led Dumbledore to his death, and Death Eaters into the castle. You have joined my side, and have indirectly caused the deaths of many people. But Harry, you are a traitor to Me as well. You betrayed your fellow Death Eaters, but that will not save you. Do you really believe that they will accept you? After all you done? What will they think… when they learned that you killed Albus Dumbledore?"

"I did not," Harry said. "Severus Snape killed Dumbledore. Draco and I were only students who witnessed the betrayal. Dumbledore was teaching me how to defeat you, Draco was there being my worried lover. Dumbledore and I went to find a piece of your Horcrux as Draco waited in the tower, waiting for our return. After our business, Dumbledore and I returned to Hogwarts where Draco was waiting. We saw the Dark Mark, and Dumbledore hid us in the shadows when we heard footsteps coming out up the tower staircase. The door opens and Snape appeared with several Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore pleaded for his life, but Snape killed him, casting a Killing Curse that made the Headmaster's body fall off the building. I am not a traitor, Snape is."

Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes and gave a last laugh. "That conviction… we really are alike Harry Potter.

"Good bye Tom Riddle. _Avada Kedavra_!" A green jet fired from Harry's wand and hit Tom Riddle squarely in his forehead. Riddle's body went limp and lifeless, and Draco finally canceled his spell.

Both boys looked at each other and rushed into their arms. Their hands moved all over the other's body, making sure that there are no bruises or cuts as they continuously kiss. "We did it love, we did it baby!" Draco said between kisses.

A need overcame Harry, he needed to make sure that everything was fine, that they are the same people, that they are still living. A hollowness started to grow inside him, he need to know, he needed to reassure that he can still love. "Draco, please—I need you. Make love with me, please."

"Later love," Draco moaned as Harry started to nip at his neck. "We need to finish our business here—the professors will want to talk with us, and the Aurors." Harry frowned but nodded. Draco kissed his lips and smirked, "But afterwards love, we'll fuck and make love until we both can't even sit up."

Harry smiled at the prospect and leaned on Draco as they looked up at the entrance hall. Aurors started to appear, led by Professor Slughorn and Shaklebolt. When the Aurors saw Harry and Draco they rushed towards them, wands out and pointed at them. "Don't! Those are my students!" Slughorn yelled, trying his best to keep up.

The Aurors surrounded Harry and Draco, their wands aimed at them. Shaklebolt pushed past the circle and looked at them, "Harry, what is going on?" he asked.

"Voldemort—"Harry said, the Aurors then noticed the body they were standing over. "—we killed him."

"You…. You and Draco killed You-Know-Who?" Shaklebolt asked, shocked. Both boys nodded. Shaklebolt looked between the body and the two and said, "Come with me, you both look like you're about to collapse."

Shaklebolt led them inside the castle and they sat in the nearest bench in the entrance hall. "Harry m'boy, are you two okay?" Slughorn asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah… think so."

"Here boys," Slughorn said giving them each a cup. "This will calm you both down."

They both drank the tea, Harry feeling suddenly calmer with each sip. They both looked at Shaklebolt who waited patiently. "We were hiding," Draco began. "Before he died, Dumbledore told us of a way to defeat Voldemort… permanently. During the summer we were doing what Dumbledore instructed us."

"Which was?" Shaklebolt asked.

"Horcruxes… objects magically charms to hold a person's soul," Harry said, ignoring Slughorn looking away. "Voldemort made several Horcruxes. With them he was basically immortal. We destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but after the last one… Voldemort found us."

"We ran here, thinking that the castle would keep us safe. But he followed. He destroyed the Great Hall," Draco pointed towards the Great Hall, "and chased us to the courtyard. Harry… he somehow did it. He casted a Killing Curse when Harry casted a Disarming Spell. I don't know what happened…"

"There was a huge explosion, like a cannon going off or something, I don't know," Harry said. "Next thing we knew Voldemort was there dead."

Shaklebolt nodded. "You both did something very brave this summer boys," he said. "I know it won't mean much, but thank you."

Draco nodded and said, "Wait… he—Voldemort was using my manor as his headquarters. I'm sure there are Death Eaters there right now."

Shaklebolt nodded again and said, "I'll send some Aurors to your home immediately. Are any relatives there?"

"No. My mother is staying with Mrs. Zabini and my father… my father escaped Azkaban and was killed by Voldemort. He believed that I betrayed him."

"You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, he believed that since my father was a Death Eater… that I am his follower as well," Draco said.

"Well, you're clearly not!" Slughorn declared.

Draco just nodded and looked down at his cup of tea. They both drank silently as Shaklebolt and Slughorn stepped away to talk privately. Professor McGonagall joined the conversation shortly after. The aurors outside seemed to be done doing whatever they were doing as they all came back inside to report to Auror Shaklebolt. Shaklebolt repeated Harry's and Draco's testimonies before sending half the aurors to Malfoy Manor. Professor McGonagall stepped towards the couple and cleared her throat.

"Since you do not need to hide anymore, and Malfoy Manor is busy being cleaned up, we have decided that it would be best to send you both to the Weasley's. If Kingsley need to talk to either of you, though I feel that is not needed, he will know where to find you both," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor," Draco said. Harry nodded and they finished their tea. They both gave their cups to Slughorn and Professor McGonagall led them to her office. She silently gave them her tin of floo powder and watched as they both flooed to the Burrow.

Blaise and Ron both screamed in pure ecstasy, Blaise happy and thankful he had placed a privacy spell on Ron's room. He did not want his future mother-in-law to hear Ron scream as Blaise filled his tight hole with his seed, his cum overflowing and leaking out of Ron's hole. "Fuck Ron, I love the way your hole just takes my cock and seed," Blaise said as he pulled out. Ron just groaned and turned to lay on his back. Blaise chuckled and joined Ron, lazily kissing Ron's forehead. "That was fun," he breathed.

"Yeah…" Ron sighed. "Good getting a break yeah?"

"Yeah, as much as I love your mum Ron, it is nice to finally get a break," Blaise said. He looked down at Ron's spent cock and asked, "Want me to clean that up?"

Ron shook his said, "Nah, I got it." His arm reached out for his or Blaise's wands, both sitting on the small nightstand. He grabbed one, murmured a cleaning spell, and sighed in relief as the sticky fluids magically disappeared. He placed the wand back and moved closer to Blaise, smiling as he laid down on the Slytherin's smooth chest. "Do you think Harry and Draco will show at the wedding?" he asked.

"Course they will," Blaise said wrapping an arm around his redhead. "I bet you that they're on their way right now."

"My dad saw them a few weeks ago, you know? For that trial thing…" Ron went on.

"Lestrange's trial," Blaise said nodding. "Yeah, mother told me Mrs. Malfoy told her all about it. She got the Dementor's Kiss."

"Blimey… she was a nutter, but the Kiss?" Ron asked, "That seems a bit harsh if you asked me."

Blaise shrugged and kissed the top of Ron's head. He watched as Ron started drawing random shapes on his chest with his finger. "Let's talk about something else," he said.

"Like how mum's driving everyone mad?" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, alright," Blaise grinned. Ron smiled back, "Hermione looked like she was going to snap," Blaise said. "Your mum forcing her and Ginny to clean out the twins' room."

"Oh yeah!" Ron laughed. "And Ginny almost got hit by one of their telescopes."

"Yeah, the ones that gives the user a black eye," Blaise chuckled. "What were they called again?"

"Err boxing telescopes?" Ron guessed.

"BOYS! GET DOWN HERE! QUICK!" Mrs. Weasley's voice thundered throughout the Burrow.

"Well, the rest was fun while it lasted… come on Ron baby, let's finish cleaning the house," Blaise said. Ron groaned as they both rolled off his bed, naked as the day they were born. "BOYS, QUICKLY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled again.

"COMING!" Ron yelled, struggling with a pair of jeans. They both hurried to dress, Blaise stopping before the door to make sure that he looked neat and presentable. They raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. "HARRY!" Ron said, almost tripping over himself when he saw the bruised and slightly bloodied Harry and Draco.

"Don't just stand there Ronald, go get the first aid now! Quickly!" Mrs. Weasley said as she busied herself checking Harry and Draco. "And Blaise, go tell Arthur that they're here."

Blaise and Ron both left the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked down at Harry and Draco, "What happened to you two?" She asked.

"Voldemort… he's gone," Harry said.

"You don't mean to say—" Mrs. Weasley looked up at her personal clock and gasped. All nine golden handles that were once pointed at "Mortal Peril" began to move slowly away from their place, which they kept for all of Harry's Sixth Year, back towards "Home," Charlie's handle stopping on "traveling."

Mrs. Weasley stared at the clock for a long time, her hand to her mouth as she stumbled and stuttered over words she couldn't find. She looked back between the clock and Harry. Finally, with a sob of joy she grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank you Harry, thank you thank you thank you. You've done too much for my family!" She cried in Harry's shoulder and looked up at Draco. She reached for Draco and pulled him in the hug as well. "Ohh! You boys have done more for my family than anyone else! Thank you, thank you! We're safe… we're all safe." She cried in their shoulders as she hugged them.

"Molly dear what's the matter—Harry? Merlin, what are you doing here Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked in, followed by Blaise.

"Arthur! Arthur! Look—the clock—look at the clock!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. Mr. Weasley looked confused at his wife. He turned his attention to the clock and saw that the handles were not on mortal peril anymore. "Good god," he muttered. He looked back at the boys, shocked. "You did it… you actually did it."

"Oh.. ohh," Mrs. Weasley said, calming herself down. "What day is it Arthur? What day is it?"

"Err," Mr. Weasley said, looking at his wristwatch. "It is the twenty-fifth of July, dear."

"The twenty-fifth… it's so close to Harry's birthday," Mrs. Weasley stated. "We need to celebrate! You two, sit!" She ordered, getting back to her usual over-motherly self. Ron came back in with a small box filled with random potions and bandages. Mrs. Weasley immediately started picking out potions and talked the whole way through. "We need to plan what to cook, who to bring—Harry I know all your favorites, but I know squat about yours, Draco dear. Tell me, do you like a nice roasted pig? Or maybe we'll have something else—and the cake, it needs to be something special for Harry's seventeenth birthday! When is yours Draco?"

"Oh, umm" Draco said as he watched Mrs. Weasley busy herself cleaning Harry's wounds. "Mine was the fifth of June." Mrs. Weasley nodded as she gave Harry a couple of potions to drink.

"Very well then—Arthur, we need more handles for the clock! And where are Bill and Fleur? They need to hear this."

"They are in the back with Fleur's parents looking at different lanterns in the yard. Fleur said that it would be easier in the dark where we could see how each one would look." Arthur said. "I was just with them—"

"Get them here! Get them here!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "They will be so happy to hear the news!"

Mr. Weasley nodded and rushed outside the kitchen. Ron and Blaise looked at the clock, wondering what Mrs. Weasley was excited about. "What happened?" Ron asked.

"They did it! They've saved the wizarding world Ron!" Mrs. Weasley grinned.

Harry frowned and looked at Ron and Blaise. "We killed Voldemort."

"Holy shit!" Ron cursed.

"Language Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"But mum, Harry killed You-Know-Who!"

"Yes, I know that, but that is no reason to curse," Mrs. Weasley said, finished with Harry and moving on to Draco. "There's pebbles in these cuts…" she said softly.

"Voldemort… he destroyed the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall," Draco explained.

"Mum! What's with all the yelling?" Ginny's voice asked, followed by the sounds of footsteps and her and Hermione appearing at the doorway. "Oh." She said, seeing the boys.

Hermione gasped and pushed past her, "Harry!" She said, rushing to his side. "What happened! Why do you have cuts?—What is going on?"

"You-Know-Who is gone!" Ron grinned. Hermione looked like she had the wind kicked out of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't.

"And Draco and Harry were about to explain what happened," Blaise said.

Hermione nodded and turned her attention to Draco and Harry, but before they began again Mr. Weasley's voice could be heard yelling. "They still might be recovering Fleur! You have to be careful with them—"

"'Arry!" Fleur Delacour yelled as she pushed past the small crowd. Draco couldn't help but snicker as he watched the French woman pull Harry into her arms. "Mr. Weasley told us zat you and Draco defeat You-Know-Who! Is this true?"

"Yes, yes Fleur it is," Harry said.

"And they are trying to tell us how," Blaise said. Bill Weasley walked in and smirked at Harry, "Looking good Harry," he said.

"Right, tell us now," Fleur said, letting Harry sit down again before pulling up a chair. "Mamam! Papa! Zis is 'Arry Potter! He is the boy who saved Gabrielle's life!"

Harry looked up as Fleur's parents entered the room. Madam Delacour was a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf-green robes. Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plump, with a little, pointed black heard. However, he looked good-natured.

"Well…" Harry said, turning to Draco. "Dumbledore… he showed us a way to get rid of Voldemort… permanently. That's why we um went into hiding, we were looking for certain things that would help us… kill Voldemort."

"It took time, but we found them all, and destroyed them," Draco continued. "That made V-Voldemort mortal again. He was using Malfoy Manor… as his headquarters. He thought that because my father was a Death Eater, that I would join him as well. … I didn't, obviously, but I was too late to save my father. Voldemort killed him while we were away; my mother however is safe with Mrs. Zabini. We went back to my home to finish it, however he was still too powerful so we fled to Hogwarts… we thought it would keep us safe."

"Wait, you mean you _apparated_ into Hogwarts!?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"But that is impossible! In Hogwarts: a history it says that—"

"Look Granger, we didn't care about impossibilities at the moment, the Dark Lord was going to kill us!" Draco outburst. Hermione frowned and muttered an apology. "If we can continue, we fled to Hogwarts but the Dark Lord followed us. Professor McGonagall fought him with Professor Slughorn ran to get aurors and the other professors helped us get to our feet. The Dark Lord used the floating candles to distract the staff, and he turned on us. We fought but soon Voldemort rose to the air. It was like he was flying on black smoke, and he tried to bring down the Great Hall. Chunks of the ceiling started to fall and we all had to run out of the room. A huge one pushed us against a wall, but I was able to get Harry and myself out of there."

"After that, we battled again, Voldemort and I," Harry said. "I casted an _Expelliarmus_ and he casted the Killing Curse. Our spells connected and… I don't know what happened after that, it was like a cannon went off and there was this huge blast and… next thing we knew Voldemort was just laying there… dead. The Aurors came after that with Kingsley and we had to explain what happened. Professor McGonagall brought us here after that."

Draco nodded and tried his best to hold back a yawn. Hearing Harry and himself explaining what happened for a second time made him realize how exhausted he, and most likely Harry, are. Mrs. Weasley noticed the yawn.

"Right, that's enough of this talk," she said. "You two need to go to bed now—goodness it's nearly midnight! Alright everyone, bed now! We have busy days tomorrow! Harry and Draco, you can have Fred and George's rooms… though you will both have to share with them once they arrive."

"Dear lady!" Monsieur Delacour said, "I still insist that you and your husband take back your beds! Apolline and I are more than happy sleeping in your sitting room."

"No, I will not hear anymore of it," Mrs. Weasley said. "You and your wife and young daughter are guests in my home, and Arthur and I insisted that you take our beds. Now please, I suggest that we all go to bed."

"Come husband," Madame Delacour said with a yawn. "We should go to bed. Good night Molly, Arthur." The Delacours left the room, bidding their "goodnights."

The Burrow, Harry soon learned, was not built to accommodate so many people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not lying as they said they were sleeping in the sitting room, both shutting down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisted they take their bedroom. Gabrielle, who Harry did not see till the next morning, was with her sister in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrived from Romania. Blaise and Ron were in Ron's bedroom, Hermione was in her normal place in Ginny's room.

Mrs. Weasley had them all working hard the next day, first having Harry and Draco feed the chickens, which they took gladly to escape the overcrowded house. When they were done, Mrs. Weasley appeared, carrying a large basket in her arms. "Harry, I've been meaning to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday. Seventeen, after all, it's an important day. …"

"I don't want a fuss," Harry said quickly, envisaging the additional strain this would put on them all. "Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a normal dinner would be fine. …It's the day before the wedding. …"

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear. I'll invite Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid?"

"That'd be great," Harry said. "But please don't go to loads of trouble."

"Not at all, not at all, ... It's no trouble. …" Harry watched as she waved her wand near the washing line, and the damp clothes rose into the air to hang themselves up and suddenly he felt a great wave for the inconvenience and the pain he was giving her. They were all busy for the next few days. Charlie Weasley came to the Burrow a couple days after Harry and Draco, and Mrs. Weasley threatened to cut off all his hair when she saw he had a ponytail. Every day she had a pair of scissors with her and told Charlie to sit down so she could cut his hair. Charlie just laughed before going outside to help Bill with the tents.

Harry woke up to a smiling Draco. "Happy Birthday baby boy," he smirked.

"What… ohh—that's right I'm seventeen!" Harry said. He seized his wand and pointed it at his glasses, which were only a foot away. " _Accio Glasses!_ " Even though they were only a foot away, there was something immensely satisfying about seeing them zoom toward him, stopping at the bridge of his nose.

"Really?" Draco snorted. Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. Draco placed a hand on Harry's chest. "Not so fast now baby, I have to give you your gift first."

"Draco," Harry protested, "you don't have to give me anything!"

"I want to, now shut up as I get it," Draco said. He got out of bed and Harry watched as his naked form walked towards a small pile. He smirked and couldn't help but say, "You know, your arse looks very nice at this angle."

"Shut it Harry, or I'll just return your gift," Draco chuckled as he bent down to pick up a small package. He turned around quickly, his pale, round butt replaced with his long, thick and soft dick. "Here you go Harry, happy birthday," Draco said giving Harry the small package before kissing him.

"Please don't tell me this is a wedding ring," Harry groaned. Draco laughed out loud and shook his head. "Just open it Harry!"

Harry threw him a small glare with a grin. He looked down at the package and opened it. He gasped and look at Draco, "You didn't!"

Draco smirked, "Of course I did."

"But I thought they didn't start selling them till they know the teams!" Harry said, pulling out two tickets for the 1998 Quidditch World Cup."

"I'm a Malfoy, I have my ways," Draco smirked. "Box tickets, we're sitting in the same place we did last time. Only this time, I'm sure we'll have a more…friendlier time."

Harry laughed and threw his body at Draco. "Thank you Draco," he murmured into Draco's ear.

"You're welcome Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Draco," Harry said. He smiled at Draco and said, "I've got to go show Ron these!" He got out of bed and started to run towards the door.

"I don't mind seeing you naked baby, but I'm sure Mrs. Weasley and the others have other ideas," Draco called out. Harry blushed and turned around. "Err… let's get dressed first."

When they arrived in the kitchen they found a pile of presents waiting on the table. Bill and Monsieur Delacour were finishing their breakfasts, while Mrs. Weasley stood chatting to them over the frying pan. "Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said beaming at him. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on top."

Harry sat down, took the square parcel she had indicated, and unwrapped it. Inside was a watch very like the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Ron for his seventeenth; it was gold, with stars circling around the face instead of hands.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age," Mrs. Weasley said, watching him anxiously from beside the cooker. "I'm afraid it isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but—"

The rest of the speech was lost; Harry had got up and hugged her. He tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug and perhaps she understood them, because she patted his cheek clumsily when he released her, then waved her wand in a slightly random way, causing half a pack of bacon to flop out of the frying pan onto the floor.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione and Ron said, Hermione hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him, Draco?" she added smiling at Draco.

"Weasley will love this," Draco said as he reached into Harry's pocket and pulled out the tickets.

"Woah! Don't tell me, are those—"

"Yes Ron, they are," Harry said. "I told him he didn't have to get me anything but—"

"What did he get you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking from her frying pan.

"Err… tickets… to the next Quidditch World Cup," Harry admitted.

"Really! Didn't know they started selling those," Mrs. Weasley said dismissively, being not a big Quidditch fan like the rest of her family. "Must have cost a fortune I gather."

"They were a bit cheap actually," Draco said, Harry looked at Draco and saw that he was lying, trying to comfort the woman. "My mother is friends with the wife of the commissioner of the World Cup, she was able to lower the price for me. … I err got two more in case you know, Ron and Blaise wanted to—"

"How sweet of you dear! I'm sure they would love to go, won't you Ron?"

"See the World Cup again? Sure I would!" Ron said excited.

Hermione had brought him a new SNeakoscope. The other packages contained an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur, chocolates from the Delacours, and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze merchandise from Fred and George. Blaise told Harry that his and Ron's gift was still arriving.

As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Charlie, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns, all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Mrs. Weasley sang, coming thorugh the gate with what appeared to be a giant, beach-ball sized Snitch floating in front of her. Seconds later Harry realized that it was his birthday cake, which Mrs. Weasley was suspending with her wand, rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground. When the cake had finally landed in the middle of the table, Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley this looks amazing! You shouldn't have!"

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she said fondly.

By seven o'clock all the guests have arrived. Hagrid had honored the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brown suit. Tonks looked simply radiant as she hugged Harry, wishing him a happy birthday.

"Seventeen eh?" Hagrid said as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day since we met, harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," Harry said, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortled. "All righ', Ron, Hermione?"

"We're fine," Hermione said. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns, I'll show yeh when yeh get back. Oh—heard from Professor McGonagall that we have to thank you both Harry and Malfoy. Sorry I wasn't there to 'elp, yeh know? Was busy in the northern part getting the unicorns."

"Please don't mention it Hagrid," Harry said. "I'm just glad that it's over… I rather not talk much about it."

"Don't worry Harry, Professor McGonagall told me about it," Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeah, and thanks for the tip 'bout your house, Malfoy," Tonks said looking at the boys. "We got loads of Death Eaters. Should be clear now. …You know though, they were saying weird things."

"Like me working for the Dark Lord?" Draco frowned.

"And Harry too," Tonks nodded. "Must be mad that lot," she laughed.

"Maybe they saw me at the manor with you," Harry frowned. He looked at Tonks and said, "Before we knew Voldemort took over, we went over during Christmas break to visit Mrs. Malfoy. Guess a Death Eater saw us…"

"Scary though eh? Death Eaters walking around when you visit your mum?" Tonks said. "Don't worry though, we're ignoring everything they say about you and Draco."

"Thanks Tonks… we don't want any wrong ideas coming out of this," Harry said.

The rest of the night went by pleasantly for Harry and Draco. They spent the time together and talked with everyone, relieved that they will never be suspected for what they have done. After a couple of glasses of wine, Mrs. Weasley began fretting over Draco, realizing that she did not arranged his seat for the wedding. Draco chuckled good-heatedly and reassured Mrs. Weasley that everything would be fine, he would sit down next to Harry, they would share a plate if needed, and he did have a pair of dress robes, which Mrs. Weasley worried about.

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Fred, and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Mrs. Weasley had somehow convinced Harry to show the guests to their seats while Draco help with last minute preparations. All four of them were clutching seating plans. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden-jacketed band, and all of these wizards were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree; Harry could see a blue haze of pipe smoke issuing from the spot.

Behind Harry, the entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife.

"When I get married," Fred said, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."

"She wasn't too bad this morning considering," George said. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him? Oh blimey, brace yourselves—here they come, look."

Brightly colored figures were appearing, one by one, out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards' cravats.

"Is this normal for a wizard wedding?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much, we like showing off," George shrugged. "Look! I think I see a few veela cousins. They'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them. …"

"Watch they choose us," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, as they both snickered.

A gaggle of middle-aged witches reached them first, and started talking about the twins, shocked at how much they have grown since the last time they saw them. The witches basically forced the twins to helped them as a pair of pretty French girls walked up. "Did Draco teach you French?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said. He offered a small smile to the girls. He looked past them and noticed Draco, he called for him. "Draco, can you umm help here?" he pointed to the small group of French relatives that gathered near Harry as Ron took charge of Mr. Weasley's old Ministry colleague Perkins.

Draco looked between the two and chuckled. "Bien sûr, mon amour , mesdames et messieurs , s'il vous plaît suivre mon beau fiancé Harry comme il vous montre à vos sieges." He kissed Harry's cheek much to his embarrassment. "All yours love."

Red-faced, Harry led Fleur's relatives and friends to their seat. On his way back, Harry saw that Hagrid was causing a certain amount of disruption. Having misunderstood Fred's directions he had sat himself, not upon the magically enlarged and reinforced seat set aside for him in the back row, but on five seats that now resembled a large pile of golden matchsticks.

Mr. Weasley repaired it quickly, while Hagrid shouted apologies to anyone who would listen. Harry returned to see Ron with an elderly witch clutching his arm. Her beaky nose, red-rimmed eyes, and feathery pink hat have her the look of a baad-tempered flamingo.

"…and your hair's much too long, Ronald, for a moment I thought you were Ginevra. And I heard you were engaged! Where is your girlfriend! Who are you?" she barked at Harry.

"This is Harry, Aunt Muriel," Ron said. "And Mum told you, I have a _boyfriend_ , not a girlfriend!"

"A boyfriend eh? How are you supposed to get me more great-grandnieces and nephews? And you! You're Harry Potter?"

"Erm… yes ma'am," Harry said, taken aback.

"Hmpt. You look larger in the photographs. What are you 4-11? 5-2?"

"I'm five foot, six inches ma'am."

"Bah… I've just been giving instructions to the bride. Goblin made, you know, and been in my family for centuries. She's a good-looking girl, but still— _French_. Well, well, find me a good seat, Ronald, I am a hundred and seven and I ought not to be on my feet too long. And you! You should grow some more inches. Might get a good girl that way."

Ron gave Harry a meaningful look as he passed and did not reappear for some time. When next they met at the entrance, Harry had shown a dozen more people to their places, all amazed that he was Harry Potter. The marquee was nearly full now, and for the first time there was no queue outside.

"Nightmare, Muriel is," Ron said, mopping his forehead on his sleeve. "She used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her chair at dinner. Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will—like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going. …Wow," he added as Hermione came hurrying toward them, "You look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione said, though she smiled. "Blaise helped me, you know he has a real eye for color and frabric? Knew more about clothes than Fleur and me put together. Though, your Great-Aunt-Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born? And then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," Ron said.

"Called me short," Harry added.

"Are my two favorite gay relatives talking about Muriel?" inquired George, reemerging from the marquee with Fred. "I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," Fred said. "he used to down an entire bottle of firewhiskey, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes and started pulling bunches of flowers out of his—"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," Hermione said, while Harry roared with laughter. He was happy he could at least laugh after killing Voldemort.

"Never married, for some reason," Ron said.

"You amaze me," Hermione said.

They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer, a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" she shrieked. "I didn't know you were—goodness—it's lovely to see—how are you?"

Ron looked down at Krum's invitation, as if he did not believe a word of it. "I didn't know you were invited," he said a bit too loudly.

"Fleur invited me," Krum said, eyebrows raised. He looked at Harry and held out his hand, "Harry Potter! It has been too long."

Harry, who had no grudge against Krum, shook it, and decided to show him to his seat.

"Your friend is not pleased to see me," Krum said as they entered the now packed marquee.

"No, he's just shocked," Harry said. "A lot happened between the Triwizard Tournament and now."

"You mean those two are now dating?" Krum asked.

"No, no!" Harry laughed. "No, they're still friends, we all are—great friends." Krum looked back and saw Blaise was now talking to Ron and Hermione, his arm wrapped around Ron. "Then he got boyfriend," Krum chuckled.

"Err yeah—here you are," Harry said. With Krum seated, he quickly went to his seat with Draco in the second row. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise soon came, the twins sitting in the row in front of them, and the rest next to the boys.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst-colored robes with a matching hat. A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with large white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" Hermione said, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

A great collective sigh issued form the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding and Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. Blaise leaned towards Harry and whispered, "I originally thought she should wear something gold to match her hair… but this is much better."

"I'm sure the Delacours knew what they were doing," Harry whispered back.

"Shut it!" Hermione hushed them as Ginny and Gabrielle walked up behind Fleur and her father, both wearing golden dresses.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight shock, Harry saw the same small tufty-haired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of Bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls …"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," Auntie Muriel said in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into crapes of lace. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Hermione turned and beamed at Harry, her eyes too were full of tears. Harry looked around at Draco and almost gave a small laugh to see that he too was beaming. "It's a wedding, shut it," Draco whispered.

"You're sounding a lot like me and the Weasleys," Harry whispered back. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined fingers. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst; Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Mother will definitely want them working on ours," Blaise said to Ron.

"God no," Ron moaned, much to Blaise' amusement. "We're not doing any of this nonsense!"

"Tell that to my mother," Blaise said, holding up his hands.

"My mother is with her now, planning everything," Draco decided to add. Ron groaned and sunk in his seat, much to everyone's amusement.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor: the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed band trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," Ron said approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides.

"We should go congratulate them—"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Bill yelled, pointing his wand at his throat so everyone could hear him. Everyone stopped and looked at Bill and Fleur as they walked towards the podium, holding hands, as the other held a glass of wine. They smiled at everyone and Bill began, "Before we begin, my wife and I want to say something." Fleur smiled at Bill. "Well… it was Fleur's idea, but it is a great one.—" small chuckles came from older gentlemen as they looked up at the newlyweds. "—before we begin, we need to thank someone very important to us, someone who had made all of this possible. Harry! You and Draco stand up!"

Harry and Draco looked shocked and blustered as everyone turned to stare at both of them.

"Come on 'Arry," Fleur said. "We promise not to embarrass you for long!" More chuckles followed this as Draco and Harry slowly stood and walked towards them. Fleur smiled and said, "Come up here 'Arry and you too Draco. You both did a wonderful thing! We need to celebrate! Papa! Can you get 'Arry and Draco a glass?"

"Of course my sweet!" Monsieur Delacour said. He went to the nearest waiter and took two glasses of wine. He smiled as he gave them to Harry and Draco before returning to his place with his wife and grabbing his own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is a special occasion not only because I have married the love of my life, but because we are living in a new peaceful world!" Bill continued. "As we all know, the Ministry and Daily Prophet have declared Harry here as the 'Chosen One'. And, well… I don't know if that is true or not, and frankly I don't care! For to me, and the rest of my family, Harry Potter has always been Harry. Just Harry. Ron's best mate, and mum's unofficial eighth kid!" Awws and small laughs filled the crowd. Mrs. Weasley was blushing and waved a shy hand to the people who turned to look at her. "He's our Unofficial Weasley, and because of that, I want to thank Harry and his boyfriend Draco. Thank you, both of you, for all that you have done for us and the Wizardry World.

"Albus Dumbledore had entrusted them with a special mission to get rid of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He believed that they both were more than capable to do it, and honestly I could not think of another set of people to do it! Lord knows what Fred and George would have done! Probably prank You-Know-Who to death—"

"You got that right!" Fred yelled, causing an outburst of laughter from the crowd. Bill and Fleur almost doubled over, Fleur holding onto Harry to keep her balance. When the laughter died down a little, Bill held up his free hand and smiled. "Point is, Dumbledore entrusted a mission to these two boys, a mission that we don't care about the details, only the results. And friends, family! The results were amazing!"

"You-Know-Who is gone! Forever!" Fleur shouted. The whole crowd was silent, everyone looked at the couple as if they were crazy, wondering if this was a very poorly-tasted joke. There was no way he could be gone! It's impossible! Harry's palms started to get sweaty as he held his glass. He really wanted to get off the podium and out of everyone's view. He looked at Draco and noticed with a touch of envy that Draco was only handling it slightly better, meaning that he wasn't the sweaty wreck Harry was sure he was.

"You're kidding!" Someone yelled.

"No, we are not!" Bill grinned. "These two here fought against You-Know-Who and won! We never have to worry about him or his followers ever again!"

The silence this time lasted only for a second before the cheering began. Everyone was applauding Harry and Draco, yelling out their thanks and compliments. Bill placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed, "Hear that Harry? You caused that, you're and Draco's actions."

"We are all very grateful of you 'Arry," Fleur said, kissing his cheek. "And of course you as well Draco!" She kissed his cheek as well and called for everyone's attention. The cheering took a long time to calm down. Harry blushed and looked at every single face. He noticed Krum was clapping with a weird smile on his face as he sat close to Hermione, Ron, and Blaise. Ginny was the only one not clapping, though Harry couldn't care less. Fleur raised her glass. "To 'Arry and Draco! Bill and I wish for you many and loving years together! Thank you for saving us!"

"Hear, Hear!" The crowd roared.

"To Harry! The Honorary Weasley!" Bill yelled out.

"HEAR, HEAR!" The twins yelled out, their voices louder than the rest of the crowd.

"And lastly, to my beautiful wife Fleur!" Bill said. "Who has shown me what true courage and loyalty is! You are more of a Gryffindor than I ever was!" Laughter followed this as Bill and Fleur drained their glass before kissing. The crowd of Weasleys, Delacours, and friends followed suit, each one drinking from their wineglasses, all not draining it like Bill and Fleur has done. Harry, still red-faced and shocked by embarrassment turned to Draco. Draco smiled at him and reached out his hand. "To you," he said softly.

"To Dumbledore," Harry said. They both drank from their glasses, Draco taking an experienced sip while Harry tried drinking it like pumpkin juice. He almost choked at the taste, but kept it down, coughing afterwards. The people around them laughed good-humoredly along with Bill and Fleur.

"Please don't bother the boys for the details," Bill said, "and I hope you all have fun!"

The four stepped off of the podium, only to be immediately crowded. "Oh! Move over! Let me see my boys!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled out from the crowd as she and Mr. Weasley pushed their way through. Some moved out of the way for her while others stayed where they were. "Oh! Bill! Come here!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling her oldest into a hug. Harry saw that her cheeks were red, and eyes were puffy from crying. "I knew I raised you right Bill! That was such a nice thing you did! Oh, Harry dear come here! And you too Fleur!" Draco chuckled as he watched Mrs. Weasley try to hug all three of them, Harry becoming squished in the middle. Mrs. Weasley looked at Draco and let go of the three to give him a motherly, tight hug. "My boys, my boys!" She said, crying.

"Mrs. Weasley," Fleur said, taking out a clean lace and offering it to her.

"Thank you dearie," Mrs. Weasley said, taking the lace and cleaning her face. "The unofficial Weasley… where did you think of that Bill?"

Bill shrugged. "Fred and George mum, we were talking about it last night."

"Oh those two…" Mrs. Weasley said. The band took their places at the podium and Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh! The music's about to begin. Get ready Bill, Fleur! Harry, Draco come with me!"

She and Mr. Weasley ushered Harry and Draco out of the crowd, towards Madame and Monsieur Delacour. The band had begun to play. Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur's father.

Draco looked at Harry and offered his hand, "Come on Harry," he said.

"I can't dance," Harry shook his head, taking a step back.

Draco feigned shock. "You mean after me teaching you everything you know about the Dark Arts you do not know how to dance?"

Harry shrugged. "Never seemed important."

"Well, now it is, come on Harry," Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. There as another applause as they did so and Draco turned to Harry. "Hold my hand and place your other hand on my shoulders. Good, now I'll put my hand on your waist… and now just follow my step."

Draco began to move and Harry tried to follow him, stepping on Draco's feet twice and almost stumbling to the ground. "What's the matter Harry?" they heard George say. They looked and saw George dancing with one of Fleur's cousins. "You can save the world, but can't dance?" he laughed.

"Shut it," Harry said. George laughed and danced away with the cousin. Draco chuckled and shook his head. "What? You're going to say I'm bollocks at dancing too?" he asked.

"No, of course not Harry," Draco smirked. "I just realized how maddeningly in love I am with you."

That made Harry quiet and they danced for a few seconds before Draco said, "See Harry, you're getting the hang of it."

"Well… it's only because I have a really good teacher," Harry said.

"And I a really good and sweet student," Draco said. He slowed down and leaned closer to Harry. "To Dumbledore?" he asked intrigued.

"To Dumbledore," Harry nodded, smirking. He leaned forward and whispered, "To _Secrets of the Darkest Arts._ "

"To finding you in the train," Draco continued.

"To the Room of Requirement."

"To Severus Snape, for being a perfect scapegoat," Draco said.

"To Draco Malfoy, to opening my eyes to magic and love," Harry said. The more they continued, the easier it was for him to dance, as if his feet were getting lighter and lighter.

"To Harry Potter, the man of my life and future husband, may we find many years of happiness together," Draco smirked. Harry blushed and his mouth hung agape. He swallowed and said, "To Draco Malfoy… for buying me Quidditch World Cup tickets?"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "I love you Harry."

"Love you too Draco," Harry said.

"Then why aren't you kissing me?"

"Here! On the dance floor?" Harry gasped.

"Alright, don't worry," Draco said. He pulled Harry along until they found their friends, and surprisingly Luna. Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Better baby?"

"A bit."

"Good," Draco said, before bending down and bringing Harry to his lips. Harry melted in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Draco. He knew at that moment, that there was nothing wrong with him. He can love, he can cry, he can dance. He was everything that Voldemort is not. He shall never be like Voldemort, and that lone fact swelled in Harry's heart as the two sat down and joined their friends.

 **THE END!**

 **A/N: Ahhh, what can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending. If you were looking for more action… sorry, I'm bad at fighting scenes for the moment, and I am saving all my energy for the huge finale of** _ **Silver Hourglass**_ **. So, if you have not read** _ **Silver Hourglass**_ **and would like to see a huge war scene that will bring Hogwarts to her knees… that's where it will be! I want to thank each and every person who has read, followed, favored, and reviewed this sappy story of Harry learning the Dark Arts! But wait! Before you review or click the addicting red X box I have one more thing to say!**

 **EPILOGUE! What happens to Harry and Draco now that Voldemort and Dumbledore are gone? What about their goals and ambitions? Will Death Eaters get their revenge? And what about the Dark Magic that helped Draco and Harry? Find out next time! On the Epilogue of Dark Descente! See you all there!**

 **Solemnjillian** : Well, you have just caught up for the finale! Sorry it took too long, exams.

 **I.C.2014** : Is almost a month soon enough?

 **Angles-in-Slytherin** : Sorry for the wait!

 **Sasunhinas fan** : Yeah, he did! And don't worry Harry woke up lol

 **Kigen Dawn** : Well… I'm not sure it was the cliché "power of love" I guess if you call Draco keeping the Dark Lord down with an Unforgivable Curse while Harry kills him with another the power of love…

 **Yukino76** : We all need a Draco in our lives… any volunteers?

 **Jokul Frosti** : Because cliff-hangers are the best! I have, after all, learned from the master, a wonderful let's player!

Ern: Thanks!

 **Littlesprout** : HAPPY BELATED Birthday! *Ahem* Happy birthday, happy birthday Littlesprout! Grow and become a biiiig sprouuut!

 **Mizzrazz72** : No! All that history lost forever!


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **SEVERUS SNAPE TRIALED FOR MURDER OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 _The trial of Severus Snape took place earlier today, the Death Eater being charged for former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The courtroom was filled with Dumbledore supports and journalists as they all gathered to hear Snape's sentence. Snape, who was former Potions Master at Hogwarts, was accused of murdering Albus Dumbledore and allowing Death Eaters to invade Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The accused was silent the entire trial, refusing to say a word as witness came up to describe what they had to say. The most surprising witnesses were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who both claimed to actually see Snape murder Dumbledore. Potter claimed that he and Dumbledore was on a task to help defeat You-Know-Who while Malfoy was waiting for them to return at the Tower. When they returned, Snape attacked with his Death Eaters while Dumbledore used his strength to keep the boys safe! After hearing the heroic attempt to save his students, and their clear devotion to the man, this report can say that there was not a dry tear in the room. Severus Snape was quickly found guilty of Dumbledore's murder and sent to Azkaban. For a full report of the trial, see page 3._

 **SAVIOR OF THE WORLD MARRIES! THE SHOCKING MARRIAGE OF THE CENTURY!**

 _Harry Potter, the wizard who has defeated the Dark Lord marries the love of his life! Sorry ladies, but this boy is taken… by another boy! What was sure to be a scandalous wedding was closed to all but families and friends, and let me tell you dear readers I am surprised that I was not invited after considering my special relationship with the Chosen One. From my daring interview with him when he broke the rules and joined the Triwizard Tournament, all the way to the release of my bestselling book,_ The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, _I have always been one step behind Harry Potter! But that is not his name anymore, readers. No, in a surprising act of love our Hero and Chosen One had shed off the name of his father and took on his lover's name! And what name is that? None other than Malfoy. Yes, he is married to Draco Malfoy, the newest and youngest member of our Minister's staff. How can such a feat happen? How could these two once school house rivals become lovers and the couple of the century? Well dear readers, worry not for all will be revealed in my next book! Yes, a biographical masterpiece all about our young hero from birth to his scandalous and love-struck marriage at age nineteen. There will be tragedy, love-lost, and a thrilling climax showing the power of this new love that both Draco and Harry Malfoy showed us today! One must wonder though, what would they do for children?_

 **MINISTER SCRIMGEOUR FOUND DEAD IN OFFICE**

 _The Minister of Magic has been found dead in his office last night. Rufus Scrimgeour, age 41, has been found slumped over his desk in his office at the Ministry of Magic. Scrimgeour, who had spent his four years as Minister capturing Death Eaters after the death of You-Know-Who, was thought to be of perfect health the day prior. Head Auror Harry Malfoy is leading the investigation. Auror Malfoy, also known as the Wizard who had defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named when he and his then boyfriend Draco Malfoy were both sixteen, had refused to comment at the time, saying that "There are too many possibilities at this moment to look at. Right now, we are examining to see if it is possible someone might have snuck their way in using an Invisibility Cloak."_

 _When asked if the Minister was killed using the Unforgivable Curse, Malfoy replied that it was not likely, as the body seems to be damaged internally. "For all we know, someone could have slipped him poison. But again, right now we are focusing on how someone could get in." We will keep you updated with more information as it comes._

 **DRACO MALFOY MADE YOUNGEST MINISTER**

 _Three weeks after the death of Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, Draco Malfoy, 21, was elected Minister of Magic in a historic vote. Malfoy, whose husband headed the investigation of the late Minister's death and worked closely with Minister Scrimgeour, was shocked and greatly appreciated for being elected Minister of Magic. In his Inaugural Speech, Malfoy stated that "Though we are still in grief over Rufus Scrimgeour's death, we must move forward and continue the work Scrimgeour has devoted his entire life on. Death Eaters are still among us, and I vow that we will give each and every one of them the justice they deserve. For Justice… and Peace are the only ways for us to move forward. We have been at War for almost three decades, and I say that it is time to stop fighting. We will stop the fighting, the source of the fighting is long gone, yet his followers remain. [Here the new Minister said You-Know-Who's name]'s followers are still out there. They are out there, and they have infiltrated our very community. Severus Snape is an example of how resourceful the Death Eaters are. That is why, I am appointing Harry Malfoy and Kingsley Shaklebolt as heads of the temporary Public Security Against Death Eaters. There, they have the authority and resources to make sure that the Wizarding World is finally rid of this dark stain."_

 _Minister Malfoy then went into detail of how the new Public Security Against Death Eaters, shortened to Public Security ADE, will function and capture the Death Eaters who are still loose in our communities. Minister Malfoy had then listed some of his projects and goals as the Newly Appointed Minister of Magic and expressed his hopes that we will progress with him. For the full speech Minister Malfoy have given, see pages 4-7. For the reactions from our loyal readers, see page 9._

 **SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY DOLORES UMBRIDGE SENTENCED TO AZKABAN**

 _Dolores Umbridge, Former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, has been sentenced to Azkaban for use of illegal forms of punishment when she was the High Inquisitor and brief Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurors Harry Malfoy and Ron Zabini led the investigation. Umbridge had been charged and found guilty of forcing students to use Blood Quills as punishment. Blood Quills, which scars the hand of the user, has been outlawed by the Ministry in 1940s after alleged use against German Wizards. Umbridge is now serving a life sentence at Azkaban. Taking over her position permanently is Hermione Granger, who had worked closely with both the Minister and Aurors in this investigation as well as other ordeals. Granger is the first Muggle-born to become Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic._

 **HARRY MALFOY'S AND DRACO MALFOY'S LOVE CHILD!**

 _Two years ago I have told you of the wedding of the century, and today I am glad to report that the story continues! Yes my loving readers, Harry and Draco Malfoy have produced an heir! How can such a feat be possible you may ask? Well, allow me to explain to you how exactly the homosexual couple of the century have gotten their love child! First we must begin more than a hundred years ago where the Ministry was lax and the last male-birth have been reported. The birth was the cause of a spell that, according to the healers I have interviewed, caused a temporary uterus in the male! The male would carry like normal, and when the time comes a birth canal would form and the birth would be as painful and remarkable as the female counterpart. Afterwards, the uterus and birth canal would simply disappear, exiting the male's body until the spell is used again. With this fascinating new information, I just had to ask the Healer why such a spell went out!_

 _Well readers, apparently when the Ministry of Magic started to separate which magic is which; the pregnancy spell was branded as Dark Magic! Shocking! But, how can such a spell once illegal become used today? Well, one Healer had admitted that this is all due to our new and progressive Minister, Draco Malfoy. Minister Malfoy had apparently found the spell when preparing for a new program that he has yet to unveil and showed it to his hero of a husband. The two were overwhelmed and after what must have been a night full of passionate love, Harry Malfoy had become pregnant with the newest joy of the world! Unfortunately they have denied to an interview, but worry not readers, you can catch all the details in the newest chapter of my biography on Harry Potter! Look for it in your books on Friday!_

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC OPENS UP TO DARK ARTS!**

 _After cleaning our world of Death Eaters, Minister Malfoy had revealed yesterday of a new program that will surely shock the readers. Malfoy, 23, has announced that the Ministry will be reevaluating and re-examine all spells once considered as "Dark Arts." This comes after male pregnancies starting to become a common practice amongst gay couples, and new live-saving spells are starting to come to light. The evaluation will be headed by the Minister himself and Senior Undersecretary Hermione Granger, who had went on statement that while the Minister had been wanting to do this reevaluation for a long time, the end product was a combined effort between both the Minister and Senior Undersecretary. "Once he told me his idea, I thought he was mad at first, but then when he pointed to all the good these supposedly 'Dark Arts' did, such as giving both him and Harry their lovely boy, there was no way I could resist. We started working immediately making the initial proposal for the proper departments. We know that this will take a long time, but hopefully we will be able to start the reevaluation quickly and make all the spells that should be legal, just so."_

 _The Minister had continued to the Senior Undersecretary's statement, saying, "Our goal is not to legalise all Dark Arts. That is insane, there are good reasons why some of these spells are illegal. Our goal is to instead reevaluate our principals as a Community and Ministry. Our lack of knowledge had led us to our war against [here he had once again said You-Know-Who's name], and I will make sure that such a war will never happen again. The first step in making that a reality is to look at ourselves and reevaluate our values. With Public Security ADE disbanded, we need to progress and make sure the lost everyone of us experience during the wars never happen again. This evaluation is that first step! There are spells, useful spells, that have been deemed illegal because of our hateful attitudes in the past. That cannot stand today. We are in the twenty-first century, and I believe that this century will be a century of progression. It all begins here."_

 _The propose evaluation will look at every spell created that is deemed 'Dark Arts' and determine if it will stay illegal or not. The Minister had reported that the following Departments will be involved in the program: The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, The Department of International Magical Cooperation, The Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and the Department of Magical Education. The Minister's proposed program is said to be most favorable with the public, Minister Malfoy being one of the most favorable Ministers in recent years._

 **MINISTER TO EXPAND HOGWARTS' DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

 _As a result of Minister Malfoy's reevaluation of Dark Arts started last year, several new changes are being made to Hogwarts' subject 'Defense Against the Dark Arts.' The most notable change is that students will learn the dangers of the Dark Arts, and will have an understanding of why the spells are illegal. The Minister and Headmistress McGonagall have worked together in this front, both working to create new regulations for the subject. Students will now learn directly about the Dark Arts, their dangers, and how to specifically protect against them. Both Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Malfoy had reassured us that no Dark Arts are being taught. There will be no incantation of the newly revised list of Dark Arts, which has been reduced to spells that aim to greatly harm as well as the Unforgivable Curses, but instead their effects will be described by the professor of DADA before giving specific strategies of fighting against them. The newly reduced list of Dark Arts, and new regulations of Defense Against the Dark Arts aims to further the Minister's project of giving the Wizarding World a better understanding of the Dark Arts. Both the Minister and Headmistress McGonagall hope that this new curriculum will put a stop to any future wars that would bring our world back to the chaos that we once knew. The new curriculum will include ways of how to protect oneself from the Imperious Curse, as well as how to peacefully resolve a situation with a werewolf and a giant._

Harry Malfoy stretched when he woke up. His ass was sore and still full from his and Draco's activities the night prior. He smiled as he took his wand and waved it, casting a spell to keep Draco's seed deep inside him. He looked down at his husband and smiled. With every passing day, his husband only becomes more and more handsome. There was a rapid knocking on the door, "Dad! Daddy! Hurry up!" a young boy's voice said.

"Come in Scorpius," Harry said as he stood up, thankful that he remembered to put boxers on before he fell asleep. The door bust open and an excitable boy ran in. He was short, about Harry's size when he was Scorpius' age but he looked like a tiny, miniature version of Draco, except for two things. Scorpius' eyes were the same shade of emerald green as Harry's and even though he had his father's platinum blonde hair, it was naturally messy like Harry's. Draco was still asleep as Scorpius ran up to them. "Come on! Come on! We're going to be late for the train!"

"Calm down Scorpius, come down," Harry chuckled. "The Hogwarts Express won't leave without you, don't worry."

Scorpius groaned and went to Draco's side of the bed. "Come on dad," he said, starting to pull on Draco's arm. "Come on! I don't want to be late!"

"Scorpius James Malfoy, stop that before you hurt yourself!" Harry said, scooping up his son. "Your father has been up late last night working. He needs his sleep—"

"No I don't," Draco groaned as he woke up. "Besides, how can I sleep when my two boys are right in front of me?"

"Dad! We have to go!" Scorpius said.

"Scorpius it's… seven thirty," Draco yawned casting a Tempus spell. "The train leaves at eleven. We know you're excited to start Hogwarts but let your dads wake up first."

"Fine… but please hurry? I don't want to get there after Hugo!" Scorpius said.

Draco and Harry laughed as Draco got out of bed and hugged his two boys. "Don't worry Scorpius, one thing about Ron and Blaise, they've inherited Ron's family's ability to barely get anywhere on time."

"Hey Scorpius, why don't you help me get breakfast ready while Dad gets dressed?" Harry asked.

"Alright Daddy," Scorpius said, walking out of their bedroom.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and both sighed. "Eleven years," Harry said.

"Where did the time go?" Draco asked. "It seems only yesterday I was making you pregnant with him."

"That's a… nice way to put it," Harry said. "But I get what you mean…" Harry gave Draco a small kiss, "Go get ready, I'll make us breakfast."

"Alright baby," Draco said, smirking as he spank Harry's ass.

Scorpius helped Harry get breakfast together, all the while gushing about Hogwarts. "What House do you think I'll be in Daddy? I hope it's Slytherin like Dad—or maybe I'll be in Gryffindor like you! As long as it isn't Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I don't care!"

Harry chuckled. "You know that we will love you no matter what house you are in," he said. Scorpius looked like he was about to say something, but Harry continued. "But, if you are really worried, don't be. I was really scared when I was sorted as well. And… if there is a house you really, really want to be in, you could just ask the Sorting Hat. Don't worry, it'll listen."

"It will?"

"Yeah, it listened to me," Harry smirked. "Now come on, help me finish theses sausages."

Later that morning, Harry and Draco made sure that Scorpius had everything he needed for Hogwarts before they left. They each held on to Scorpius' arms and Apparated to a small alleyway near King's Cross. "We could have just use the Floo Network to get here," Draco said as they walked passed a group of muggles, both of them holding Scorpius' belongings in one hand and his hand in the other.

"Yeah, but he has to go through the barrier at least once," Harry chuckled. Draco just rolled his eyes. They helped Scorpius get a cart for his luggage and led him down towards platforms nine and ten. "Does this place have to be packed with so many muggles? Honestly," Draco complained. Harry just chuckled and said, "The Minister of Magic complaining about muggles? My, that's surprising."

"Oh shut it Harry," Draco smiled. When they reached platforms nine and ten Harry looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright Scorpius, now for the fun part," he smiled as he stood behind Scorpius and grabbed the handles of the trolley. "See that wall?"

"Yeah…"

"We're going to run through it," Harry said. "Ready? One… two… three!" Harry and Scorpius started to run for the wall. Harry couldn't help but grin as Scorpius closed his eyes, smiling and bracing himself for the impact. But it never came—instead they ran through the wall and continued running until they appeared on the other side of the portal on platform nine and three quarters. "Open your eyes love, are you okay?" Harry asked as he bent down to check Scorpius. Behind them Draco was casually walking through the entryway, his arms crossed.

"Really, I don't know which one is the child," he said.

"Daddy that was awesome!" Scorpius said, grinning at him and hugging him. Draco chuckled and scooped Scorpius up. "Come on Scor-Scor, let's look for Ron and Blaise."

"Dad! I'm not five anymore, don't call me that," Scorpius whined, but hugged onto Draco.

Draco chuckled, "Scorpius, your Daddy and I aren't going to see you till December. Of course we're going to milk every minute with you." Harry nodded in agreement and said, "Just be happy your dad didn't pick out your clothes for you."

"He would never do that! … Right Dad?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, you learned how to match colors early on, until a certain husband I know," Draco chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes.

Scorpius shimmied his way to his feet and looked around. "Look! There—there's Hugo!" he pointed to a tall lanky boy, followed by two lanky, if slightly muscular men. "Hugo!" Scorpius yelled as he ran to his best friend. Hugo, who was a mix of both Ron and Blaise with an olive complexion and dirty red hair, ran towards Scorpius as well. They met in the middle and hugged, the top of Scorpius' head barely brushing Hugo's chin.

"Harry! Draco!" Ron Zabini smiled as he and his husband ran up to their friends. "How you been mates?"

"Tired, this one woke us up at the crack of dawn," Draco said smiling when Scorpius turned around. "I did not Dad, it was almost eight!"

"How was your summer Scorpius?" Hugo asked. The two started talking animatedly as the adults stepped towards each other and watched them. "Can you believe that our kids are going to Hogwarts?"

"No," Harry said. He looked around and asked, "Where are the twins?"

"Viola and Noah? They're with my mum," Ron said. "Can't expect three year olds to behave here right?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, his hand unconsciously moving towards his stomach. "How's Hermione and Fred doing?" he asked.

"They're fine," Blaise said. "You should see the woman though, looks like she was carrying triplets!"

"Knowing the Weasleys, they'll end up with seven kids," Draco joked. "But even with her triplets, she still shows up every day at work before me."

"Well, it's Hermione," Ron said. "Course my sis-in-law will."

The four laughed, Hugo and Scorpius looking at them confused, not understanding their adult humor. The Hogwarts Express whistle started to blow and Scorpius tugged on Harry's shirt. "Dad, the train!"

"Alright, let's get your luggage on, and then we'll say our goodbyes," Harry said. He turned to Draco and said, "Dray, can you take his trunk please?"

"Alright Harr," Draco said picking up Scorpius' heavy trunk with ease. "Now, you have the Two-Way mirror I gave you, right?" Harry asked as he and Scorpius carried everything else.

"Yes Daddy, I do," Scorpius said.

"Good. Now if you need anything from us, anything at all, just say my name into the mirror. I have the other pair, and I'll be able to talk with you. Even if you want to hear Daddy's voice," Harry said.

"Daddy! Please, I'm eleven, you're embarrassing me!" Scorpius said. Draco placed Scorpius' trunk into the back of the train and Harry and Scorpius placed his belongings onto it. "I can't help it, our baby boy is going to Hogwarts. The house is going to be so much quieter without you."

Scorpius frowned. "Sorry…" he began to say.

"No, don't be sorry, be excited. You're going to have a great time. Now let's go, Hugo's getting on," Draco said. The three made their way back to Blaise and Ron who were both hugging Hugo at the same time. "Be good, you hear? Don't do anything your uncles would do," Blaise said.

"And tell Neville and Seamus we say hi," Ron said.

"Da! I'm not going to talk to Professor Thomas-Finnigan and Professor Thomas-Longbottom like I know them!" Hugo said.

"Who knows, Nev might be your Head of House," Blaise continued grinning. The train whistled again. "Impatient thing, don't they know that Italians can't bear to leave their children?" he grumbled. He hugged Hugo one last time and said, "Make sure to watch out for Scorpius alright? Lord knows he takes after his fathers."

"I will Dad," Hugo said. "Scorpius! Let's go!" he said, getting onto the train and waiting for his friend.

Harry hugged Scorpius and whispered, "You're going to be fine Scorpius. Don't worry, have fun, study hard and try not to break too many rules, okay?"

"Okay Daddy… I love you," Scorpius said.

"I love you too."

"Me too," Draco said as the three hugged each other. "Now get on that train, go on!" Scorpius laughed and got on the train. The door closed behind him, but he and Hugo appeared at a window soon enough waving at them. The four adults watched as the scarlet train started to pull away from the station. They stood there and watched as the train gained speed and vanished at the horizon.


End file.
